Harry Potter and the New Marauders
by lopie
Summary: Harry Potter's sixth year. Harry has developed a completely new attitude for life since the death of Sirius. What will happen when he realizes that it may be more hazardous then ever before?
1. The Marauder's Heir

**Chapter One**

**The Marauder's Heir**

Harry laid back on his bed in number 4 Privet Drive with a smile on his face waiting for it to happen. The smile was not one of happiness, or any emotion really. It was a mischievous smile. He had been this way since returning to Privet Drive. Though he was crying himself to sleep almost nightly, Harry had taken on a new approach to things in the past week. Instead of showing his sadness by wallowing in misery, he had taken to the idea of making Sirius proud of him. As a marauder that is. Pranks were seen in the house daily, almost hourly some days. One day he took a page from Fred and George and let a swamp loose in the house. As soon as his aunt, uncle and cousin were knee deep in muck he let the fireworks box Fred gave him do its thing. After about three hours of Harry laughing Professor Dumbledore and Remus Lupin had come to sort this matter out. It was also the first time he had even seen Remus angry. It was a bad conversation all around.

_Flashback_

"Harry, why did you do this to those poor people? Did they do something so bad that this was a punishment?" Dumbledore asked, seemingly hoping for a reason behind this.

"Not really. I was bored." Harry said, that devilish grin he had formed this summer grew on his face for the first time in this moment.

"Professor, could I speak with Harry for a minute?" Remus asked. Dumbledore merely nodded and walked out of the room leaving Harry to learn why you never invoke a werewolf's temper.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Remus screamed at Harry shortly after putting a silencing charm on the room.

"C'mon Moony, even you know it was funny! Watching them just squirm around like that. After all don't they deserve a house to look like their attitude?" Harry said, not even phased by the screaming. He started to ruffle his hair as he had seen his father do, still holding that mischievous grin. Remus looked at him shocked.

"Harry this is not you. I know I may not see you that much, but I know you are not like this." Remus started out trying to make the boy talk.

"Moony, you really don't know me then. This is me, and its all just fun. I was bored, they were here and the rest is history!" Harry said laughing.

"Harry, you cannot do this to people just because you are bored! That is no excuse! If they had done something to you I could understand but this, Harry, this is wrong!" Remus said, trying to place the new attitude he saw in this boy. Normally he would be blaming himself for something, and he could see in his eyes that Sirius' death still affected the boy greatly. This new attitude was familiar to him, but where was it from.

"_If _they did something Remus! IF! They have done nothing but hate and ridicule me all this time! Since I was dropped on their door, I have been a slave or a punching bag for Dudley! What is wrong with doing this now? And how dare you say this is wrong! To not do things like this when bored! This is my birth rite Moony, and you can't take it away from me just because you have a conscience now!" Harry spat all this in Remus' face, and suddenly Remus knew these actions, and realized what was happening.

"Harry, you cannot do this! You are not James! You are not Sirius! You are better than all the things we did-" Remus started and shocked when he was cut off quickly by Harry.

"IF THAT IS HOW YOU FEEL YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF THEM! SIRIUS WOULD LAUGH AT A JOB WELL DONE AND EVEN MY FATHER WOULD BE PROUD OF THIS ONE! If not as a parent then as a Marauder! How dare you say I am better than them! I am nowhere near what they were! To speak like this they would be ashamed to know you MOONY! Or did you forget you were one and the same as they?" Harry said. Remus couldn't believe this. Harry didn't sound angry about this. He was arrogant about it. This was something Remus could not take.

"I HAVE NO RIGHT! YOU UNCARING PRAT, I HAVE MORE RIGHT THAN YOU WILL EVER HAVE! I KNEW THEM, I KNEW WHY THEY DID WHAT THEY DID! TO SAY THEY WOULD BE PROUD OF YOU FOR A SMALL PRANK LIKE THIS! THEY WOULD HAVE SCOFFED AT THIS AND SAID THEY HAD DONE BETTER ASLEEP! AS MARAUDERS AND PARENTS THEY WOULD HAVE BEEN ASHAMED OF YOU! JUST LIKE I AM! NO HARRY JAMES POTTER, I HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK OF THEM. IT IS YOU WHO DOES NOT, AND NEVER WILL!" Remus said, and he saw something snap in Harry in that instant. Harry was no longer arrogant or proud. Now he was hurt worse than Remus ever realized.

"Goodbye _Professor Lupin_, have a nice day. I guess my prank was not up to your standard, so I will not talk of my father and Sirius again until I earn you _approval_. However I won't talk to you till then either. But know this, I have more right than you know to talk of them." Harry said turning his back. Suddenly his voice became cold. " I didn't hear you leave, was there some reason you haven't."

Remus was shocked. He had never seen such a change in a person. In the short time he had been there he had seen boredom, happiness, arrogance, sadness, and then anger forming on hatred. He could do nothing but walk out of the room. He looked at Albus Dumbledore, and his look of shock said more than his words ever could.

"Albus, we have a problem. I think, with the death of Sirius, Harry has dropped further than we could ever have imagined. Worse, now he feels he has something to prove to me as the marauder's heir. This could be bad Albus, real bad." Remus said. Dumbledore nodded, no longer holding the smile that seemed so normal to him. In its place was a look of concern.

"We should talk to the children, Remus. If anyone can save him those three can." Dumbledore said.

_End flashback_

That was only 5 days ago, they didn't know Harry was listening in on their conversation. He was glad however that Remus knew what was in store now. The next day he had _mistakenly_ replaced all the candy in the house with some substitute from Fred and George. In their eagerness to cheer him up, they had given him more of their inventory than any one person should ever have. Even if they are a marauder's heir. He got in trouble for that too, but it was worth it to watch his cousin burst into feathers every time he ate one of the canary crèmes. Today he was particularly proud as he had managed to set about 30 dung bombs to go off in about 2 minutes, which was just when everyone was at the breakfast table. _If this doesn't do it, I don't know what will. Maybe I should enlist the help of Fred and George for an idea._ Harry thought. Looking at his watch, his grin returned.

"3, 2, 1, boom." Harry said laughing as he heard his family scream.

"POTTER YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Uncle Vernon said. Harry was still laughing when he went into the hall to the kitchen.

"I'm not going in there." Harry said plainly. He was still laughing not even trying to fight it back. The sight was hilarious. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were all trying to run around the kitchen to open windows, then quickly shutting them all again so the neighbors couldn't find out where the smell was coming from. Which led to them all opening windows then running around to close the windows the other two opened. Vernon's face was extremely red when he ran to Harry screaming at him.

"YOU WILL FIX THIS POTTER! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO YOU WILL FIX IT NOW!" He screamed as the sound of three distinct cracks sounded from the living room. Harry watched as Dumbledore, Remus, and to his surprise Tonks popped in only to walk back out. Not even waiting for anything else he walked to his room and closed the door again. He knew what would happen. They would fix the smell, then one of them, Dumbledore or Remus that is, would come to talk to him again. This would lead to a match of who had the strongest will. Harry never thought he would see the day when he saw Dumbledore walk away at a loss, but that was only yesterday. As clockwork the knock came on his door.

"Do I really need to invite you in?" Harry said sounding bored and restless. This was getting to be normal. However this time was different. The door opened and the voice belonged to neither Dumbledore or Remus.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks said laughing a bit but trying to hold it back.

"Hi Tonks. Guess you're the next to give me the 'this isn't you Harry' lecture? If that is the case can we just skip it today? I've grown quite bored of hearing it lately." Harry said. He actually liked Tonks. Normally she was fun and easy to talk to, being she wasn't that much older than him. She was one of the easiest to talk to in the Order.

"No Harry, I didn't come to give a lecture. You know I can't do that, unless you call me...well you know what not to call me." Tonks said. She hated her first name, Nymphadora, and let no one forget that. "I actually came to talk to you. Great prank by the way, even Dumbledore can't get that smell completely out yet!" Tonks said. For a minute Harry was worried this was a new way to get him to stop, but looking at Tonks he knew she meant it. He gave a true smile for the first time that day.

"Thanks Tonks. At least someone in the order has a sense of humor. Dumbledore and Remus seem to think it evil to have fun at times. Its almost like Remus forgets that my father and Sirius would do much the same just to relieve some tension. Tonks, does it make me that bad that I just want to forget about the department of mysteries, and watching Sirius fall through the veil?" He began to ask. Tonks would understand him. Probably more than Remus and Dumbledore. Ginny had agreed that it wasn't so bad when she heard the reasons, but he wanted someone who could be considered an adult to confirm it.

"Harry is that what you have been doing? Trying to forget? That's not too bad, Remus seemed to think it was a vendetta to see who the better marauder was. He is worried about you Harry. You know that right?" Tonks said, though she still had a cheerful tone he knew she was serious.

"Well there is that too. Its all I have to remember Sirius by Tonks. My broom is still stuck in Hogwarts, my knife melted. There is nothing left, but by remembering the marauders, and by showing that I'm keeping that tradition alive, it is my way of remembering him. I know you will probably have to tell all this to Remus and Dumbledore, just make sure to tell them that I will be the marauder Sirius would have wanted me to be regardless of whether they approve or not. There is no room for discussion on that. Oh and ask Remus if this prank was up to standards for me, if he doesn't come up himself." Harry said and another knock on the door came. Wiping what tears came to his eyes during his talk with her, Tonks noticed the instant change in him._ He's trying to make them angry._ she realized all to late as the arrogant look came over his face after one true smile landed at Tonks he whispered "Let the games begin" The remark reminded her much of Sirius and even she smiled.

"Come in Moony, I know you want too." Harry said looking bored, yet still quite smug over his last prank. As Remus entered he knew he had to tread carefully. Harry knew a great many things that couldn't come out just yet.

"Hello, Harry. Same tricks different day. This one was a bit funnier, yet you still have a way to go yet." Remus said. He knew if he could get him off the smugness it would be easier to talk. Tonks quickly looked worried about something. Harry smugness seemed to still be visible, only his smile got more mischievous._ Oh dear, I've pushed to hard at the wrong time._ was the last thing Remus thought before it happened.

"Really Moony? I heard you laughing when you saw what happened. Even Tonks said it was a great prank. But since pranks don't get me a place in the marauders, how about if I try something new? Tonks" Harry said his smile getting more mischievous as he looked at her. "Did you know that there is a certain werewolf who really fancies you? If only you knew the things I've heard him talking about-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT TO ANYONE! YOU ARE A TRUE MARAUDER, IN THE WAYS OF SIRIUS AND JAMES. BOTH LIVED TO HUMILIATE OTHER PEOPLE WHEN THEY WERE YOUR AGE AND IT SEEMS THAT YOU ARE JUST A CHIP OFF THE OLD BLOCK! HAIL THE WORLD WE HAVE ONE MORE ARROGANT LITTLE BAS-" Remus was interrupted instantly by Harry, Not by magic, or words, or even arrogance. Harry lunged at Remus and forced him to the floor and began punching him. He didn't stop till he heard Tonks gasp in fear.

"Harry, stop. you're going to kill him!" Tonks said, calmly. When Harry got off of Remus, he finished venting his fury with words.

"Remus Lupin, you can no longer be called a friend to my father or Sirius, nor can you be called a friend by me. I hope to never see you again. NOW GET OUT RIGHT NOW OR I WILL USE MAGIC" Harry said, as he screamed a the window in his room exploded with a force never seen before. Suddenly Remus saw what he said, and shock overcame him.

"Harry...I'm sorry...I never meant to insult them, or you. I just want to know what has happened to you Harry. I'm so worried and you seem so like you don't care. Even you friends no longer understand." Remus said, however Harry wasn't listening anymore. He went to his trunk and got the broken mirror that Sirius gave him Christmas of last year and walked to Tonks. "Can you fix this for me please?" Tonks nodded and fixed the mirror. He then whispered a few things to her while Tonks would only nod continuously to his words.

"I'll see what I can do Harry, but I can't promise you yet. I haven't seen her since Sirius died." Tonks said. Harry nodded and gave her a quick hug.

"You really are a lifesaver Tonks. I owe you one." Harry said. Remus saw as he smiled at Tonks that this smile was genuine. Somehow Tonks had done what he and Dumbledore failed to do time after time. She got through to him. She helped Remus up then looked at Harry and spoke quite seriously.

"You know its not your fault right Harry?" Tonks said.

Harry froze and stared at her and shook his head. "It is my fault Tonks. Of all the things that weren't my doing, that was not one of them. But I will always remember him. He was like my father, and so he will be remembered by what I do from the time he fell through the veil till the day I die. I will remain, probably the last true marauder." Then he smiled at her again, that mischievous smile that he loved so much these days. "After all I am the marauders' heir!" He said laughing and Tonks even laughed with him and helped Remus out of the room, then she gave a quick look back. "We'll spring you soon, if I have to do it myself. Muggles are easy to prank, wizards are a whole other game." She said with her own smile to insight mischief. He laughed as she closed the door. Harry knew that she would have to tell Dumbledore everything, but he didn't care. At least one adult understood and what more could he hope for?

* * *

In the hallway, Dumbledore looked curiously from Remus to Tonks, his eyes asking the question 'What happened?' He was not disappointed by having to ask.

"Remus, that was indeed the dumbest thing I have ever seen! What did you think that would do to help Harry? Do you even realize why he is doing this? Why he is acting this way? Or are you as thick as he thinks? God, no wonder he doesn't trust adults if you are going to scream and say such things. I'm surprised that he told me what he did if you have been acting like that all this time." Tonks said. Her voice never above a normal speaking voice yet the venom in it was unmistakable.

"I've never talked to him quite like that before. He just pushed a line that I wasn't ready for him to cross yet. I just lost it. I see now that I have done more harm to him than good. Tonks, I think I really have lost him this time. That boy is the only family I have, even he doesn't know that I am his godfather now. What have I done?" Remus said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "First James and Lily, then Sirius, then Harry. I failed the one thing Sirius made me promise."

"Your problem Remus is that you are trying to force this out of him. From what he told me today, I don't think anyone will, until he is ready. He is doing this for many reasons. The most important is to remember Sirius, and forget what happened to Sirius. Everything that Sirius gave him to remember is gone. His firebolt stolen from him by Umbridge, the knife melted in the department of mysteries. Now you sit here accusing him of things is only making him react worse. He feels he must be like the marauders were so that he doesn't lose Sirius' memory, and honor it in his own way. Why haven't you seen this yourself? Think about it, from all the things you have told me about James and Sirius, don't you see that same action forming in Harry now? The bigger question is, doesn't he deserve a chance to be a little normal in his life? If this makes him feel normal then let him, for god's sake. We all know he has earned it." Tonks said, still quite angry with Remus. "And to think attacking a child for saying that you fancy someone is no reason at all."

"Nymphadora, since Harry has opened up to you, we must trust that you will be his confidant now. He will need one now more than ever. We should go back to Grimmauld Place, I believe I have an idea for a 'prank' of my own. It may help Harry more than we all know." Dumbledore said, the twinkle suddenly returning to his eye.


	2. Welcome Back to Grimmauld

**Chapter two **

**Welcome Back to Grimmauld**

The next week went by slowly for Harry. He realized suddenly that no one was coming when he pulled his pranks anymore. This didn't make them any less fun, they actually increased it. No longer was his cousin, aunt, and uncle able to be fixed when he pulled a prank. This made him very happy, especially watching Dudley after an encounter with ton tongue toffee. A few days after their last visit, Harry received letters from Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He figured he would go from angriest letter to happiest, so he started with Hermione.

_Harry,_

_I can't believe what you have been doing so far. All those stupid pranks, I can't believe you would do such a thing! And attacking Professor Lupin, really Harry, there must have been a better way to handle whatever happened rather than hitting a teacher! I really wish you would come back to your senses and stop all this nonsense, from what we are being told you are worse than Fred and George. Well I hope everything works well for you and you calm down. We should be seeing you soon, Tonks has a plan in the works. She says it's against Order wishes but she doesn't care, says you need your friends, and something about all the fun that will come. Anyway see you soon Harry._

_Hermione_

_Its just like Hermione not to look at my side of what happened before saying I was wrong to attack a teacher_, he thought. _She is probably worried I'll get expelled, even though he isn't a teacher anymore_. Figuring that Remus would be just as mad he opened that one next, only to find out with shock it was nothing close to angry.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry for the way I acted, it was inexcusable. You were right, I was not acting as a true marauder. My problem was Harry, I thought you were merely becoming vain and egotistical. You father and Sirius were that way for a time, but they grew out of it. I was wrong to say those things about them and you. I hope that you will grow out of it as well. I'm sorry doesn't seem to be enough to make up for what I said but I hope you will forgive me. Sirius' death has been hard on me too as you can tell, and there just seems to be so damned much of him and James in you. I truly hope that we can get passed this, as I would very much like to have my dear friend, Harry Potter, back so we can talk and enjoy the memories of old times. I will talk to you soon. _

_Moony_

_Wow!_ Harry thought. _Moony is back it seems. Finally a way to learn more pranks. The idea of sharing memories is still a bit hard to think of, but maybe in the future. It's good to know he is back to his old self._ He moved next to Ron's letter. He figured he wouldn't be as mad about the pranks, but mad that he was doing them alone.

_Harry,_

_I won't write a lot cause many people have stuff to say to you. I heard about all those pranks you have been pulling, and all I can say is Bloody Brilliant! I wish I could be there helping you. Give those filthy Dursley a prank or two for me while you are at it. Oh and don't listen to Hermione, with Fred and George gone we will need a new prank master. Keep up the good work I will see you soon mate._

_Ron_

Harry could only laugh at this. Only Ron could see this as a good thing for all of Hogwarts instead of just the fun that it is. He decided Tonks' letter would be the most interesting so he started next with that one.

_Harry,_

_Well, your escape is planned for Saturday. This is going to be a quiet jailbreak as I'm doing this without permission from anyone in the Order. No one really knows. I convinced them to get you a week earlier than expected, but I'm coming a full two weeks ahead of that order. Don't worry I will take the blame for this so you don't have to worry about any more hot water. Remus is really sorry now, I told him everything you said to me to make him understand, though I did not tell Albus much except that it wouldn't stop till you were ready. Remus sees everything now and he won't give you any more trouble. Also I gave the mirror to Ginny as you asked me too. Do you fancy her or something? Not trying to pry but if you do I think she is a pretty good choice, and she kind of fancies you as well. Oh no I put my foot in it again. Got to go now Harry._

_Tonks_

Harry's jaw dropped to the floor when he read this. _Tonks has to be joking! Ginny doesn't fancy me anymore._ Harry thought. He remembered that she used to have a crush on him before but that was a long time ago. _Oh well trust Tonks to confuse me even more than I was before. All I need is something else to think about._ Harry turned to Ginny's letter next.

_Harry_

_How are you? I hear you are doing quite well, still following in Sirius' footsteps. You are brave to face Remus and Dumbledore just to keep a memory alive, and I am proud of you. I am always willing to help with any prank you come up with at school, consider me the second marauder of the new group! Tonks gave me a mirror that she said you asked her to give me and told me to keep it all the time. I don't know why but I listened to her cause you asked it, so it is always with me. Have a good time Harry, and I'll see you 'sooner than I think' as Tonks says._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

"Love, Ginny?" Harry said, more confused than before. "Damnit Tonks you would do that to me. You really are a prankster at heart." Harry, realizing that today was Thursday, began collecting everything and shoving it into his trunk to get ready to leave in one days time. Tonks didn't say when on Saturday so he wanted to be ready at any time to go. Knowing the way Tonks was it wouldn't surprise him for her to come on Friday or even right now. But after he was packed he locked his door and pulled out the mirror. He knew how it worked and just hoped that Tonks had explained to Ginny like he asked.

"Ginny Weasley" Harry said to the mirror, waiting for a response.

"Harry?" Ginny said

"Hey Gin, how do you like the mirror?" He said smiling.

"Harry what is this? how does it work?" Ginny said.

"Well Sirius said it was a two way mirror, that could be used to talk to someone as a telephone. He said him and my dad would use them when they were in separate detentions." Harry said, happy to talk to someone. _Especially Ginny_ he thought. _Whoa where did that come from?_

"Well this will definitely come in handy if we are going to be the new marauders then huh?" Ginny said laughing.

"Yeah I guess it will. I have a particularly wonderful prank for Snape to remind him I'm my fathers son, as if he needs it." Harry said, his grin returning as he messed his hair.

"Wow am I glad I'll be in your classes this year to see that." She said smiling wickedly.

"What do you mean Gin? You are a year behind me in school." Harry said suddenly confused.

"Well I managed to take the owls ahead of time and they told me if I wanted to go to sixth year I would be able to, or I could stay in fifth year and not have to retake the owls. After hearing of you having a prank for Snape I definitely want to see it so I guess I'm going to sixth year then." She said, Harry no longer able to contain himself began laughing.

"Hermione is going to want to skin us alive at this rate. Oh, the howlers we are going to get. I will tell you Gin, this is kind of a suicide mission on my part. Doing this kind of stuff might just get me expelled. You have to remember that before you go into any prank with me. Some of the things I might do could probably be illegal in some way or another." He said, still grinning. "As Sirius said though, what's the point of living without a little excitement now and then."

"Yeah I know. I can't wait till everyone finds out we have taken Fred and George's place. Funny thing is no one would expect it from us!" She said. Suddenly Harry heard Ron's voice. "Gotta go Harry. Tonks said to keep this secret. I'll call you on this later. Bye." and then she was gone.

For the first time since Sirius had died he was happy. He was able to remember Sirius as he wanted, no one was complaining except the Dursley, he had a partner in crime, and to top it all off someone was coming to get him out of the Dursleys when he had only been there for almost two weeks. He fell asleep quickly and his dreams were not the nightmares he usually had. Instead he saw Sirius and his father smiling at him telling them they were proud of him. His mother looked a little disappointed, but still smiled saying he was just like his father.

Friday had come and gone in a flash. About 20 pranks into his day, a few for Ron, and a few more for Ginny, Ginny called him from the mirror. They talked most of the day, only leaving the mirror to eat, shower, and to sleep. It was a good day for Harry. He enjoyed talking to Ginny, it kept his mind of Sirius. They talked about everything from pranks to classes to teachers to Quidditch. He went to sleep again having pleasant dreams, this time him and Ginny on a rampage, pranks everywhere, laughing hysterically, when suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her. That is when he woke up though he never knew if it was because of his dream or because of a loud crack coming from downstairs, followed by screaming and stomping. Harry jumped up and started dressing, he knew that only one person could cause that kind of commotion. Tonks. As he finished tying his shoes Tonks burst into his room out of breath.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks said, smiling. "Come on we don't have much time, we need to catch the knight bus quick. Dumbledore is gonna have my head for this to be sure!"

"Thanks for this Tonks. I owe you yet another one. I'm all ready so lets go." Harry said, smiling. Finally he was returning to the world he belonged. Tonks levitated his trunk and they rushed out the door, Harry with his trunk, Tonks with Hedwig's cage. As a final prank Harry _accidentally _dropped a box of Dung bombs and ran quickly before they exploded. Grateful that Tonks already hailed the bus he jumped on, trunk in hand.

"Go! Those muggles are ready to kill me!" Harry shouted at Stan, and Ernie, not waiting another second, sent the bus into action. Sitting beside Tonks, he breathed a sigh of relief, Tonks looked at him quizzically, and he just smiled.

"Just saying my farewells Tonks." He said, laughing. Tonks just nodded smiling almost as mischievous as he did.

"Dung Bombs?" She asked. He nodded and she started to laugh. "Nothing will ever beat a classic Harry. Remember that one well."

"Tonks, why are you risking all this trouble just to spring me from the Dursley's early? It hardly seems worth all this trouble." Harry said.

"Well, Harry, there are a few things I was hoping to warn you about before we get to Grimmauld place. Only way to do it was to spring you early, as well as alone." Tonks started. "First, I know you don't want to go through this, but you will have to hear a will from Sirius. I wanted to tell you that now so you would have time to accept it. Second, I want you to talk to Remus and try to sort things out between you two. He cares a lot about you, but both of you have done some things to each other recently you didn't mean to. I'm not defending what he said, mind you, just that he loves you Harry. Third since I have been taking time off as an auror for a while to watch out for you, I figured it would be good to talk about things while I made sure you were ok. Also I'm kind of curious why out of everyone you could have asked me to give that mirror to, you asked for Ginny instead of Ron or Hermione." Tonks said all of this like it was no big problem at all. Almost like she got in trouble with Dumbledore daily.

"Well I will deal with what you asked last. I don't really know Tonks. She seemed to understand when I started pranking on the Dursley's with no explanation. Everyone else either yelled, like Hermione, or would merely try to push me on, like Ron. Ginny just let it be and asked what I had done. When you told her about the marauder idea, she even offered to join, with no thought of the trouble it would get her in. Then the dream last night..."Harry began to blush as he said this. "Never mind Tonks, I don't want to talk about that."

"So you do fancy her! I knew it!" Tonks said smiling and laughing as Harry just turned a deeper red.

"Tonks! I..I don't know. I think I kind of fancy her, but right now I'm not saying anything about it. So do you fancy Remus?" Harry asked, his grin going from goofy to mischievous instantly.

"Harry, I know Remus fancies me as well as you do. I'm kind of like you in that way. I kind of fancy him, but now is not the time. Do you understand that?" She asked. He nodded and they didn't say much more. He talked about some of his pranks and she would laugh and tell him of some that she did while she was in school, and the conversation went well till they arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. As soon as he walked off the bus, he stiffened. This is where most of his memories of Sirius were held. Walking inside meant facing them all.

"I'm not ready to go in there Tonks. To many memories are in there. They are just waiting to get me as soon as I go in." Harry said quietly.

"Come on Harry. I'll be right beside you if it gets to be too much I'll take you to the Burrow. But for now lets try this together ok?" Tonks said, reassuring him. Harry nodded and walked up to the porch. Opening the door he walked in quietly, knowing that soon they would come to him. He was grateful that they didn't have a chance, because at that moment he stood face to face with Remus, Mad-eye Moody, and Dumbledore, all of whom were not happy to see him.

"What are you doing here Harry? You aren't supposed to be here for two weeks!" Remus started, already furious with him. _Great idea Tonks, now he is mad at me again._ Harry thought.

"Harry this is a most inappropriate time to come here, and in your current manner I do worry about why you are here." Dumbledore said. Hearing this is what caused Harry to return to his 'inner marauder' as he called it. He became smug again, looking as if they were wasting his time.

"Well I can never resist an opportunity to arrive unannounced and at inopportune times. Besides I'd figure you'd be happy I won't be pranking on the Dursleys anymore. However, since you are so _annoyed _with my presence, I will leave." Harry said, and with that he walked into the family room grabbed some floo powder off the mantle and shouted "The Burrow!" as he stood in the fire throwing the floo powder and then he was gone.

Tonks began to look infuriated at the three of them. Not many people realized how strong she was when she believed something, and right now she believed that Harry needed comforting and understanding, not anger and discipline.

"How dare you! I brought him here! Do any of you realize how hard it was for him just to walk in here, worrying that he was going to break down from the memories. You three expect me to be his confidant, yet you don't give me what I need to be that! I need to be able to see him, talk to him, not watch him from outside of those horrible muggles! How can I help him when you block me at every path? You are doing nothing but provoking him, and right now it takes very little to do that! Urgh!" She screamed at all of them, throwing Harry's trunk on Remus' foot and stormed to the kitchen, leaving the three men to consider what was said.

"Albus I think she is right this time. He looked like himself before we started talking, guilt ridden but none of the arrogance that he had at the Dursleys. I think we are going to have to stop being disciplinary figures this time and be friends instead. We are going to have a hard enough time with him in this state at school at this rate. God help Hogwarts if we make him worse. What scares me most is his targets for these pranks. At the moment they have only been put on the Dursleys, people he hates. At school there is a whole other problem that we will have to worry about." Remus said. He had a feeling that school would never be the same once Harry fell totally into the marauder life. It actually caused him to laugh at some of the thoughts._ Harry's right. James and Sirius would be proud of him if he goes to school like this. I feel sorry for Snivellus already._ he thought.

"Surely you don't think that he would..." Dumbledore began. Remus nodded knowing what he was thinking. "Oh dear that may be a large problem. He already hates Harry, and definitely won't take it easy on him Remus. If he goes to far, he will try to make me expel him."

"Well, if you expel him you will only encourage worse behavior Albus. You have to make the detentions as hard as possible on him. That will not be easy, especially with the plan you have in mind. I hope that you know what you are doing." Remus said.

"I only hope that she will calm him instead of falling into the routine herself. Surely you know that she looked up to your group as well." Dumbledore said.

"That is truly a scary thought." Remus said.

* * *

Harry fell into the living room of the Burrow and remembered why he hated floo travel. Another thing he realized was that he should have announced that he was coming. He was just managing to stand up when he saw five very confused Weasleys, as well as one bushy haired girl. He just smiled as well as he could. _This is going to be hard to explain so better be quick._ Harry thought as he began.

"Hi, just figured I would come and say hello while I was out of the Dursleys for a bit. I didn't interrupt something important did I?" Harry began innocently, grinning while messing his hair up as he had seen his father do in Snape's pensieve. Suddenly it seemed as if they realized who he was. Ginny ran up to him and gave him a strangling hug.

"Its good to see you Harry! How are you? I guess Tonks wasn't kidding when she said we'd see you soon huh?" Ginny said, and though she said it jokingly when he looked down at her and their eyes met he saw… happiness. _Is she happy I'm here?_ Harry thought.

"I'm alright. Yeah Tonks busted me out today, but no one looked happy to see me at Grimmauld Place, and I thought I might see some happier faces here. I hope you don't mind Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. He looked at her hopeful.

"No, Harry dear, I don't mind. But I will have none of those pranks you pulled on those poor muggles in my house, or you'll be out of here too! Do you understand?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Yes ma'am. Don't worry I only pull those pranks on those who seem to deserve it. Your family has been too nice to me for that." Harry said honestly.

"Well, dear come into the kitchen we were just sitting down to breakfast." She said. Hermione gave him a hug then a look that he knew meant a lecture. He quickly held his hand up.

"Please Hermione, not right now. I had a week of lecture from Remus and Dumbledore, then I was told I was an annoyance pretty much today. I really don't have it in me to hear another." Harry said. She became quiet and just walked away. Ginny and Ron laughed at this.

"Well mate, it seems you know how to keep her quiet. Its good to see you again Harry." Ron said. "Forgive me if I don't hug you though. I'll leave that to Ginny and Hermione." He laughed and shook Harry's hand. Then Fred and George came up to him.

"Hey Harry" "I heard that you've been putting our jokes to good use" "Mighty proud we are" "To think, he's going after the marauders record" "Wish he had chosen to while we were in school" "Yeah together we'd have been unstoppable" Fred and George had a tendency to speak at the same time like this. All you can do is listen and hope you get the entire sentence.

"Good to see you guys again too. I only hope I can make the marauders proud." Harry said beaming. As everyone went to the table he realized that Ginny was still standing next to him.

"What's up Gin?" Harry asked.

"Nothing Harry, I'm just so glad to see you again. I can't wait to hear some of your plans. Wait till Fred and George see me right beside you pranking in the marauders name. They will be so proud!" She said, hugging him again. She whispered to him while they were still in each others arms "It means a lot that you thought of me before anyone else about this. Thank you Harry." When she let him go they caught each others eyes again. This time it seemed like more than a look. It was almost as if the were communicating just by looking at each other. Suddenly Ron screamed from the kitchen.

"Come on you two stop talking! Mum wont let us eat till we are together." Both of them snapped back to reality. Blushing they made their way to the table. All through breakfast they both seemed extremely interested in their food. When breakfast was done they began to make plans on what to do that day. Suddenly the fire turned green and flamed up in the fireplace and Tonks stumbled into the room. Regaining her composure she just smiled at Harry and Ginny.

"Harry, we need to talk a bit. But please come back to headquarters." Tonks said.

"Tonks they don't want me there. At least here the people are nice to me, there its like I'm nothing more than a burden. If I wanted to be treated like that I could stay at the Dursley's." Harry said, his voice betraying the sadness he felt.

"How about if I go with you Harry? They wouldn't complain as much to you if I was around, I'm still to young to know what's happening and all." Ginny said looking at Harry for the first time since before breakfast. Harry was suddenly hopeful, he looked at Tonks pleading with his eyes. When she nodded Ginny began asking her Mum "Mum can I go? It's not right the way they are treating Harry right now. Even Tonks knows it. Can I go please?"

Knowing that her daughter would not be beaten out of this Mrs. Weasley nodded at Ginny then looked at Tonks and Harry. "You two take care of her, and if she stays to long be kind enough to floo and let us know, alright Tonks?" Tonks nodded, smiling brightly again.

"Okay Molly. Harry, Ginny, Come on. Lots to deal with not a lot of time." Tonks said as they hopped into the fireplace all were then taken to Grimmauld place. Ron and Hermione just looked at each other confused then at Mrs. Weasley.

"What was that all about Mum?" Ron asked. This was unusual for Harry not to ask Ron and Hermione along too.

"Never you mind, Ronald, never you mind." Mrs. Weasley said, hoping she did the right thing.

* * *

As they stepped out of the fire, Harry and Ginny were immediately knocked down by Tonks, who managed to trip on her robes. Laughing as they all stood up, Tonks just smiled and said.

"Well you two, welcome back to Grimmauld Place.


	3. Plans, Questions, and Answers

**Chapter Three**

**Plans, Questions, and Answers**

"Well I hope this welcoming is better than the last." Harry said. He was not too hopeful that it would though. Ginny couldn't save him from Dumbledore and Remus.

"It should be Harry, considering we are the only three who will be here for the next 2 weeks. Well except for Dobby who insisted on coming when he found out you would be here." Tonks said smiling. "I figured it would be better this way. Give you the time you need to get used to this house again, and tell you a plan Dumbledore has in store for you. I'm quite pleased with it. However, we should talk over some tea maybe a butterbeer or two?" The two teenagers merely grinned at her. She knew that things had definitely changed in the time it took to clear out the house. "I am however expecting not to have to baby-sit you both constantly. If I have to play chaperone I will, but I prefer not too."

"Tonks you are most easily the greatest person in the Order. Tell us these wonderful plans of Dumbledore's and maybe we will tell you of some of ours." Harry said. Looking at Ginny he realized his mischievous grin was matched with her own. _Definitely the faces of marauders._ Harry thought. As they sat in the kitchen drinking butterbeers, Tonks began to tell the plans which were such a good idea even Harry loved it.

"Well, you see, they are worried about you Harry. They seem to think you will need a lot of supervision to save you from some of the… more dangerous pranks. They don't want you to get hurt or cause someone serious injury. So they came up with a wonderful idea to let you roam free and have someone watch you at the same time." Tonks said, her smile growing with every word. "So they decided to enlist the help of the one person who didn't make you feel horrible about doing this stuff, who can manage to look like anyone she wants. So...meet the newest marauder!" She scrunched up her face and appeared to be no older than them. She reminded him very much of what a daughter of Sirius would look like. Yet the grin was still obviously Tonks 100. Harry was ecstatic as was Ginny.

"Well, this might not have been Dumbledore's greatest plan, but I think us three might have quite a bit of fun! Provided I don't get expelled for my plans on a certain Slytherin." Harry said, his grin matching Tonks'. "This could definitely have it benefits too. Ginny, wouldn't it be great to have an auror helping with the DA?"

"Oh definitely. I can't think of anything more reckless for us. Well it seems that we are on the way to claiming the marauders spot already! The boy who lived with a grudge, an auror posing as a 16 year old, and me and my bat bogey hex. We will be unstoppable. Expelled, but unstoppable!" Ginny said laughing at the thought. Tonks scrunched her face again and took her old shape back.

"Tonks, what would make Dumbledore think this was a good idea?" Harry asked. He really thought Dumbledore had gone off the deep end with this one.

"Well Dumbledore would have preferred someone with more...discipline, but I am the only metamorphmagus he has. I honestly think he just wants me to keep you from killing yourself or someone else by accident." Tonks said laughing. She looked at them both again. Using her best McGonagall impression she said. "Children I am going to rest for a while now. Do try and behave yourselves. No funny business!" With that she left the room and went upstairs smiling._ Asking those two to behave is like asking Remus not to be a werewolf._

Harry and Ginny, being completely alone together for the first time didn't quite know how to act. This morning had shown them something that they weren't ready to see. Harry just asked the first question that came to his mind.

"So...How is Dean doing?" Harry asked._ Smooth Harry, real smooth._

"Um...I don't know...why?" Ginny said. _Oh you're a bright one Ginny _she thought.

"Well you said you were going out with him when we were leaving King's Cross." Harry said. _Why do you want to know so bad?_ he thought.

"Oh!" Ginny said laughing. "I just said that so Ron could go insane again. Its so fun to watch him get all red and angry! I'm not going out with Dean, never was." _Oh god I'm being so obvious._ she thought.

"Oh...so...would you like to play some chess?" Harry said. _would you like to sit by the fire while I stare at you and wonder when you got so beautiful?_ Harry found himself thinking, surprising himself.

"...Sure" Ginny said. _Would you please just look at me like you did before?_

They made their way to the family room, and began playing chess. Neither was really playing though. They were spending more time looking at the other while they were preparing to make their move. After this went on for an hour or two it happened. They both looked into the others eyes again. This time though no one was their to interrupt. Time seemed to stand still for them as both of their thoughts became nothing more than thoughts of the other.

_How did I never notice how beautiful she was before?_

_Oh my god, his eyes are beautiful._

_She is truly amazing, sweet, smart, funny, beautiful, what more could a guy ask for?_

_Why doesn't he move? Just one move towards me and I swear I'll tell him everything._

_Oh my god! I'm falling for Ginny!_

These thoughts seemed to go on forever, when Harry reached his hand slowly and placed it on her cheek. She began to lightly rub her cheek against his hand. No longer thinking of anything other than Ginny, he leaned over and kissed her gently on the mouth. When he moved away, finally realizing what he had done, and seeing the look of shock on her face, his eyes opened wide and he became horrified.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean.. well I did mean to…but I didn't want to...well I did...but not to upset you...I'm sorry Ginny." Harry said not knowing what to say, all his words began to turn into nothing but ramblings of an insane man. Ginny, however, walked around the table, offered her hand to help him up and, as soon as he was standing, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her and began to kiss him. He slowly wrapped his arms around the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. They were so absorbed in each other that they never noticed Tonks standing at the stairs smiling._ About time those two figured it out. I was wondering when this was going to happen. God I'm so glad Molly isn't here!_ Tonks thought. When she started to notice their hands moving under the others shirt she felt it was time to break this up.

"Harry, you Dog! Look at you two I'm away for a few hours and you can't keep your hands off each other!" Tonks said, watching the two jump apart, both flushed with looks of fear on their faces, she started laughing, soon in hysterics over the scene. "Oh my! You two don't have to worry. Why do you think I left you two alone? I just figured I should stop before I got into trouble for what you two looked like you were about to do. Save that for when I'm not responsible for you both ok?" Tonks said. "Now that I have my only rule for you both can I trust that you won't break it? I know you two love to break rules, but this is me, and I'm already in enough trouble because of you already, Harry. I would hate to have to take on Molly too."

"Sorry, Tonks. I wasn't trying to get you into more trouble." Harry said. He looked at Ginny and she nodded at him, both in silent agreement. Rules were needed for them as far as this.

"He's right Tonks. We wont get you in any more trouble." Ginny said, then grinning wickedly "Exactly what are we not supposed to do while we are here? It would help us to know where the boundaries are you know."

Tonks just laughed even harder at this._ This girl has waited way to long for him._ she thought. "Well let's just say anything that requires you to take off your clothes is out of the question. Can you two handle that or do I need to separate you and throw cold water on you both?" The two of them looked at each other, then looking back at her proceeded to use the best of sad faces almost causing Tonks to burst into laughter, which she did when they responded.

"Ok, Tonks." Ginny said sounding remarkably like an innocent child.

"Yeah I guess we could do that." Harry said sounded equally child like. This is all it took for Tonks to realize the one reason these two were going to be a problem.

"You two think too much alike. You are going to be hell to control all year at school." Tonks said. Suddenly they both looked at each other then quickly back at Tonks.

"Does this rule of yours apply when you are at school with us too?" Ginny asked, looking mortified at the thought. She then looked at Harry as if this were the worst punishment imaginable, as Harry had much the same look.

"Relax. Hogwarts is under Dumbledore's control. I only have to keep you two alive, not virgins. However, remind me to teach you a spell sometime tonight or tomorrow Ginny." Tonks said, still laughing. "You two I swear, it takes you six years to kiss and want to get at each other in five minutes. I swear. Well I'm going to go to sleep now, finally. Figured I'd wait until you two made your move to make the rule. Wasn't sure if I'd need it or not, but of course I do. Have fun you two."

After she walked upstairs they listened to make sure she wasn't coming back then they both looked at each other again. This was the best situation they had ever been in. No need to worry about someone catching them, cause only Tonks would be here, and pretty much free reign on what they wanted to do.

"So..." Harry said. He didn't know how to say what he was thinking without sounding like a prat. Ginny seemed to read his mind though.

"Go ahead Harry, its ok. I want you to ask." She said. She looked up at him hopefully, love and happiness filling her eyes.

"Ginny, would you go out with me?" Harry asked sheepishly. _Good job Harry snog then ask her to go out with you. Smooth_

"Of course, Harry, I've been waiting quite a while for that question you know." Ginny said smiling. That was the last time they talked until Tonks came down later. However they did keep their word to Tonks. Mostly.


	4. Celebrations and Will Readings

**Chapter Four**

**Celebrations and Will Readings**

The next two weeks passed quickly for the three marauders in waiting. Tonks managed to convince Molly to let Ginny stay, and they actually managed to not break the rule. During the day they would discuss things that they wanted to do to people in school, Tonks for the most part agreeing to whatever they wanted to do, but even she liked the idea of turning Draco Malfoy into a ferret. During the evenings, Tonks would read while Harry and Ginny did whatever they felt like doing, so long as they didn't leave. For the most part it was the best two week Harry had ever had. Though there was the day that he faced Sirius' mother's portrait.

Tonks had stumbled one day in the hallway, causing the portrait to wake up. Harry ran to the portrait and began screaming as it insulted Sirius. Suddenly, despite all others efforts to do the same, he reached out and began Ripping the portrait right off the wall. He began destroying the portrait as he screamed words even Tonks wouldn't use most times. When he had finished, there was nothing left of the portrait but bits and pieces of it lying around on the floor. Kreachur, seeing this, died of shock at what had happened. Ginny and Tonks could only watch as Harry fell to the ground and began crying. They both began comforting Harry for the rest of the day. It seemed the picture had awoken memories that he still wasn't ready to face. _Poor kid,_ Tonks thought,_ He doesn't deserve this much pain._ However other than this he didn't seem to feel the pain at all. He seemed oblivious to Grimmauld place. Tonks suspected Ginny was the cause.

As the weeks rolled by Harry realized that Tonks meant it when she said no one would be there for two weeks, however this time was meant to end the day before his birthday, and he hated that. He had grown to like it just being the three of them. He missed having people to play pranks on but it was okay with these two, Ginny, who had become even closer than she was before, and Tonks, who was quickly becoming his best mate. He didn't want this fun to end, but the day the Order would return was only a night away. Tonks had been nice enough to warn him about this, also saying that she would make sure they were nice to him. That night he and Ginny had the talk both were afraid to have.

"Ginny, what are we going to do about your family?" Harry asked. He hated this but the fact was her brothers were extremely overprotective of her.

"Well, we will just tell them and let them think what they want. I don't care what they say, I've been waiting for you to want to be my boyfriend for six years and I'm not giving you up just because they might not like it." Ginny said firmly. It warmed Harry's heart to hear her talk like this.

"You know how dangerous it is? Voldemort will want treat you like a key to get to me. I want to make sure you know everything before you say that you want to be with me." Harry said. Tears began filling in his eyes as he said this.

"Harry, I am always in danger, regardless of what our relationship is. He knows if he takes me you will come. It doesn't matter if I am your girlfriend or just a friend. I know the risk I'm taking. But isn't that what a marauder does? Do what they want and to hell with the risks?" Ginny asked. She began smiling wickedly and Harry could only laugh. She was right of course.

"You're right. Voldemort be damned, the marauders have returned! And I love one of them!" Harry said, then stopped everything. He stared wide eyed at what he had just said.

"Harry did you just say..."Ginny said losing all sense of what to say as he nodded. She knew he wasn't expecting to say that, but also knew he meant it.

"I love you too, Harry Potter." She said quietly. Ginny looked up into his eyes and both of them saw it in the others eyes.

"Well this has been one of our more interesting talks. But I believe we should go in, we will need all the rest we can get for tomorrow. No more just the three of us in this house. C'mon love." Harry said taking her hand, they slowly walked to the house. After a few more jokes and Dinner with Tonks they all agreed it was time for bed. Harry and Ginny convinced Tonks that a prank was in order for the rest of the Order. It was, after all, their return to Grimmauld place. The next day would definitely be interesting.

Harry woke up by having four people enter his room. he looked up to see Serena Black(Tonks' teenage character) bouncing on the bed. She was laughing giddily, while Ginny stood in the corner and glared at her. Hermione and Ron were struck dumb at this sight. Harry however, knew that the games had begun. Harry got prepared for anything. They had no more plans then to have as much fun as possible.

"Serena, what do you want? Its still early, Dobby hasn't even called us for breakfast." Harry said, searching for his glasses. He no longer needed them as Tonks had taken him to a magical doctor and had his eyes fixed. The glasses now had plain glass, this was another part of the prank to come.

"Well, my dear sweet Harry, we seem to have guests today and Dobby is currently waiting on them so I chose to wake you up personally! Now for god sake, brother dear, GET UP AND DRESSED!" She got up and walked to the door, kissing Ron on the cheek, watching him blush and she giggled, "By the way Harry you friends are here. Dumbledore wants us to go to the...well you know, today. Do you think you will be up to it?"

"I believe so, Serena, but I won't know until I'm there. Would you guys please excuse me while I get dressed?" Harry said. It was a hilarious sight, Ron still blushing from Serena's kiss, Hermione glaring at Serena, Serena seemingly oblivious smiling at Ginny, who was grinning mischievously. _Yeah Hogwarts, watch out! The new marauders are about!_ He thought and his grin returned. As they left he jumped out of bed quickly throwing clothes on and heading to breakfast. There he took a seat between Ginny and Serena and began to eat calmly, looking around at the order members made him smile again. It seemed that only two people in the order really knew about this plan besides Tonks. Mrs. Weasley was having a fit at the idea of three teenagers alone in a house. Harry decided to help Tonks out of this one as she became very interested in her food.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, Tonks was always here. She said she had urgent business that couldn't wait was all. She said with all of you coming today and seeing how well we behaved while she was here, she felt she could trust us for one night. However, that didn't stop Moony from popping in from time to time to check on us. Gave me a right start one time, waking me up by apparating in my bedroom. 'If Serena is anything like her father at this age I really don't think I should leave you alone with her' he said. It was really quite annoying, didn't even believe me when I said our relationship was more of the brother and sister type." Harry said, smiling at Remus as he blushed. _Moony knows that's one._ "And you can trust me we were all on our best behaviour. Well except for the portrait incident, but look at it this way, she doesn't scream anymore, and it killed Kreachur. So at least some good came out of it all" He said the last of it laughing. Mrs. Weasley looked over the three of them, not sure what to make of this. In two week these three had become as inseparable as Harry, Ron and Hermione were. She knew something had changed between Harry and Ginny as well. They kept stealing glances at each other while Serena just rolled her eyes.

"So Serena dear, who is your father that Remus know him so well." Mrs. Weasley asked planning to learn about this.

"Why Sirius Black no less!" Serena said, offended that Mrs. Weasley didn't recognize the resemblance. They all stood quiet at the name and looked at Harry. Harry was smiling at this. _Let the games begin._

"Yup, that's right. which is why we are more brother and sister than anything. What would you have me do Moony? Date my godfather's daughter?" Harry said quizzically. _God this is so much fun!_

"N-no Harry of course not, but the way you lot act its sometimes hard to tell whom is dating whom." Remus said, making Harry blush. So Remus was going to play too. That's ok he could handle it. Apparently Ron couldn't handle it.

"What are you talking about Remus? There were only two girls here Harry could fancy and I know you don't mean-" Ron said, looking between Harry and Ginny. _Damnit Remus you could have waited till after breakfast to start this up._ Harry thought. "Well out with it Harry. Who are you dating?" Ron said, glaring at him.

"Thanks Moony, you know your timing is horrid. Well Ron we were hoping to wait till you've eaten, but since it has already come up" Harry looked at Ginny, when she nodded at him he continued. "I am dating Ginny." Harry said calmly and began to eat as if it were old hat. Ron, shocked at how everything was being handled just became more angry.

"You will not date my sister Harry Potter! I will not allow it, and neither will my Mum and Dad! So you get that idea out of your head right now and STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Ron bellowed. Remus, Dumbledore, Serena, and Ginny all winced as they knew what was about to happen. Harry, still looking like this was an everyday occurrence merely smiled at Ron.

"Ron, it is not the issue you are thinking it is. Let all you over protective behavior out then think about this rationally. Remember I'm not the boy who lived to you, and remember that I am just Harry. Never to you have I been Harry Potter. Think about all this before you start to yell at me again mate." Harry said calmly. Everyone's eyes widened as he spoke. Some expecting the worst, some expecting a row, but none expecting this. Ron merely fell back in his seat after hearing this. _This isn't supposed to go this way, I yell, the boy gets scared and runs away. Why isn't it working?_ he thought, _because this is Harry, he isn't afraid of anything. I guess there is no use to fight it._

"Ginny is this what you want?" Ron asked her. She beamed at him and nodded quickly. Ron nodded. "Harry if you are a prat to her, I will make you suffer you know."

"Ron, if I act like a prat to her, Ginny and Serena will make me suffer before you. That's a heavy punishment to deal with you know. Serena has her own special curse that seems to be very devastating to a person" Harry said, though smiling he said it in all seriousness.

"Don't worry about Ron, Harry. I've got his measure." Serena said, smiling wickedly at Ron, giving him a wink that caused him to blush again making everyone laugh. Everyone but Hermione. No one noticed but Harry. _Well, with Tonks playing matchmaker, maybe she will get those two together after all._

"Miss Weasley, Have you made a decision about your classes yet, or do you need more time?" Dumbledore asked. Most looked curiously at her, but marauders know all secrets.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore. I believe I will join Harry and Serena if it is still ok?" Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione looked confused at this. Harry and Serena beamed at Ginny with grins of all their wicked intention bore on their faces, to which she grinned back at them. Dumbledore sighed upon realizing what had taken place these past few weeks, and knew he was helpless to stop it.

"All right Miss Weasley, I will ask you to watch out for your two friends and make sure they...are not particularly mischievous. Try to keep them more to your brothers realm of pranks. I don't think the world is yet ready for another set of marauders." Dumbledore said, smiling and knowing that she would be of no help in this area. He then looked at Harry. "Harry, It is time we went to the reading of Sirius' will. You must be there as well as Serena being his only living heirs." He said calmly hoping not to upset Harry. Harry just looked at Ginny and smiled at her. "And before you ask, Miss Weasley may go as well. However Ron and Hermione can not take this adventure with you. You know well why it cannot be so please do not argue"

"I understand. Is Moony coming as well?" Harry asked.

"Yes Remus will need to be there as well. Molly is Ginny permitted to come with us?" Dumbledore asked. He could see her restraint to let this happen. Molly knew that this was more for Harry's sake than for Ginny's though. She just nodded to Dumbledore. "Ah, very good indeed. There is a car to take us there. Come children follow me." The children not speaking merely got up and walked right behind Dumbledore.

"God help them, they are going to be worse than the twins." Molly said, shaking her head but laughing all the same.

* * *

While they were in the car the children could barely contain their laughter, causing Remus and Dumbledore to laugh as well. These three were willing to go to any lengths to make a prank work. They were also dangerous when they needed to be. It was quite funny to watch them this morning acting like nothing was new knowing none of these people knew anything about the situation.

"Wotcher Albus!" Tonks said, Finally controlling her laughter. "Why did I have to come it was quite fun playing with Ron. That boy never knew what hit him when I started up!" Loosing herself to laughter again.

"Well Nymphadora Since you claimed to be Sirius' daughter, which is surprising that Harry let you do by the way, you must be at the reading." Dumbledore said. "As for Miss Weasley, I thought Harry might need the support of one who cares for him and knew your secret."

"Professor it was my idea for her to be Sirius' daughter. When I saw her change she had so many resemblances to Sirius that she had to be his daughter." Harry said, finally calming down. "Seriously though, Tonks be careful about 'getting Ron's measure' as you put it. Hermione was none to happy with you this morning."

"Hmm, maybe I should play matchmaker again? It worked for you and Ginny. Maybe I can set those two up too, it is my plan after all. Make her jealous enough to tell everything. I'VE GOT IT! Come close." Tonks said. Dumbledore watched amazed as not only did the other two listen to her but were happy to do it. After a few moments of whispering, they all began laughing again. This didn't stop until they reached the Lawyer's office. Shortly after stepping out Harry grew quiet and the other two did as well. It seemed as if they moved in one mind, whether Tonks was herself or Serena, they had bonded in a way Dumbledore had never seen. Ginny took Harry's hand while Tonks put her arm over Harry's shoulders. Together they walked into the lawyers office, knowing Harry would not come out the better of this. Dumbledore and Remus exchanged glances before following them in.

"Albus what happened to those three. They seem to know each other as well as they know themselves. They all act together, even their pain seems to be as real as Harry's" Remus said. This was a confusing situation, yet amazing to see. Nothing like this had ever before passed through any group of friends, not even the marauders were this close.

"Remus I do not know what has happened. However I feel this is good for Harry. He needs people who will not judge him, this day of all days. If you wish for him to come back to you as a friend I would suggest that you do as they are. Be there for him when he needs it, and do not judge him for anything." Dumbledore said. He watched Remus nod as they entered the office behind the three. Dumbledore walked to the secretary telling her that they had arrived and they were quickly taken to a conference room. Harry looked around not really seeing anything, but filing it away for memory later. He sat numbly in the chair they guided him to, Tonks on one side, Ginny on the other. To his surprise Remus stood behind him and put a hand on his shoulder gently. Harry took this as an act of comfort and smiled sadly. It took this day to bring Remus back to acting like himself. A man dressed in a fine suit walked in and looked at the group.

"I apologize for this but I must ask you which of you is Remus Lupin and Harry Potter." He said. He knew but this was a formality that could not be helped.

"I am Harry Potter. The man standing behind me is Remus Lupin." Harry said calmly, not betraying the emotions he felt building up in him.

"Mr. Potter, I need your permission to read this will in front of all but Mr. Lupin. It was a request of Mr. Black that it be this way." He said. Harry nodded and the man continued. "First let me say my name is John Winston. I was Mr. Black's lawyer and as such now I am yours Mr. Potter. The first thing you must know is that Remus Lupin is now your godfather. Mr. Black stated this first in his will. However he left it up to you to choose a godmother and your choice as to who you would allow custody. I must handle that first. I hope you understand."

"I do. You must do you job. For a godmother, forgive me but I have to use your first name, I choose Nymphadora Tonks. While I am in school I will ask that they both have custody. I may wish to change it to them having custody all the time, but for now when I am not in school I choose Nymphadora Tonks to have custody of me. Is that an acceptable term Mr. Winston?" Harry said. Everyone stood shocked, none more than Tonks herself. She became flustered when she heard this.

"Are you sure Harry? I mean there is Molly, Minerva, anyone in the Order would be pleased to be your godparent. Are you sure you want me Harry?" Tonks said. Harry smiled at this.

"Tonks, when everyone thought the worst of me only you chose to listen to me instead of just becoming angry or disappointed with me. I can talk to you easier than anyone else in the Order. I am sure." Harry said. Though it was all said quietly, she felt the emotion in what he was saying. He looked to Remus then. "Moony I want you to understand this. Its not personal. Well, not entirely. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to talk to you about things right now. Our last talk still bears its marks on me I'm afraid." Harry said as quietly to him as when speaking to Tonks.

"I understand Harry. I still feel the pain of that talk as well. When you decide to talk to me I will be here for you. I want you to know that." Remus said. Harry nodded looking back to Mr. Winston. "Please continue sir."

"Well Miss Tonks I will need you to sign some paperwork while I am going over the will, is that a problem?" Mr. Winston said. When Tonks shook her head he handed her a stack of papers to sign. He continued while she was working "Mr. Potter I will now read the will that you have given me permission to read. This is the official part of this meeting. Are you ready Mr. Potter?" When Harry nodded he began.

"I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind and body, Do hereby grant this as my final will and testament.

To Remus Lupin, I leave ten million galleons, which may not seem as much as others, but I also grant you to be godfather of Harry James Potter in the event of my death. This honor alone is worth more than all the money I could give, as I'm sure you will know Remus. I only ask that you let him be a boy while he has the chance, whatever boy he may be. He has earned that right more than any other in this world. Also buy yourself some new robes man! You no longer need a job to get them.

To Molly and Arthur Weasley I leave 30 million galleons, for showing Harry what a family is and letting the boy know love for the first time in his life. I hope they will continue to look after him in my absence, and as such I wish I could give them all of the money in my vaults.

To Albus Dumbledore I leave 50 million galleons, for use for whatever purposes he may have. I ask that you allow Harry into you inner circle, and you know what I mean. With me being gone I will need to know that he will have all the knowledge necessary to prepare for the battle that awaits him. Also look after him while he is in school, as he seems to have picked up quite a few traits of James and I. It would do him good to have someone look after him for me.

To Ronald Weasley I leave five million galleons, so that he may be able to have some fun in life while he and Harry are still young. Also so he may be without the thought that he has no money. I apologize if this sounds bad, but I have heard Harry speak to Ron about things and seen Ron's face fall when mentioning that he does not have the money to do what Harry could do at any time.

To Hermione Granger I leave five million galleons as well. I ask that she continue to help Harry as she always does. This will not be a problem for her I believe. She is a wise witch and will do well in life, and Harry will also, with her help.

To Ginerva Weasley I leave ten million galleons. I apologize for the full name kid, I know you hate it. The reason you well know, even I know. Harry may not still, but I know you do. You may be the one to make the first move, but know that you have my blessing Ginny.

To Nymphadora Tonks, I leave ten million galleons as well. I leave you so little because you are the most like me, and I have a feeling you will also share the honor of being guardian of Harry James Potter. More of an Honor than most could receive Tonks. If he offers this take the responsibility well, and he will love you for it. I hope this is enough dear cousin.

To Harry James Potter, I leave the rest of my estate. At this time that would be close to 300 million galleons, 3 different houses, as well as various amounts of heirlooms and artifacts. I also leave him the keys to the potter family vault and the vault of his parents, James and Lily Potter. The value of those vaults are close to 200 million galleons each. Harry was supposed to receive these as I saw fit, but as I will be dead upon this I think he should have them now. Harry will also receive a house in Godric's Hollow that should be of some importance to him. He will know why so I need not explain. I ask that Harry not blame himself for my death, as I know he will. Unless you killed me yourself, Harry, it was not your fault. If you remember all I have told you about being a marauder, the important thing is we did as we wanted regardless of consequence. I see so much of your father in you that it seems a shame you didn't take up our place in Hogwarts. I also ask you to remember the marauders, regardless of circumstance and to do us all proud. If nothing else give good ole Snivellus hell for me and James. We will be sure to appreciate any pranks you have in you. Have fun with your life Harry, and don't let love pass you by as Remus is trying to do. Live well Harry, only then can you grow to be a good man.

I apologize to any who I forgot. This will was done in quite some haste and I could not mention everyone. I ask that my name be cleared of all charges as I did not betray James and Lily, nor did I kill Peter Pettigrew, or anyone for that matter. Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger are my witnesses to this entire statement. This being said, I'm off to battle! Ha! Farewell my friends."

When all was said, Harry did not cry as he thought he would. Instead he found himself smiling. This was completely Sirius. Even in death he was always a good man. Harry heard the words said to him and he knew he had made the right decisions. Looking at Remus the mischievous smile returned. Instantly, Remus understood as well and only nodded.

"I promise you Sirius, I will honor your requests. Every last one of them." Harry said. Ginny, Tonks, and Remus heard this and they all smiled. Harry did not blame himself finally. However, he was now more of a marauder than ever before.

"Mr. Potter I need you to sign a few things here. I cannot relinquish what is supposed to be yours until you do. Also the Homes Mr. Black offered you will be yours upon signing these. The closest one from here would be the one on Grimmauld Place, however no address is given. I assume you would know of this one?" Mr. Winston asked. Harry nodded and began to sign the papers. When he and Tonks had finished all the paperwork they both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well Harry it seems Sirius knows you better than I do. I thought you were going to pick Molly. I suppose I should be all motherly now and give you advice and stuff like that?" Tonks said, laughing with him about their new arrangement.

"No Tonks. Your advice can land a bloke in trouble!" Harry said jokingly. "Just keep being the same old Tonks and everything will be fine. Now as my guardian I suppose I should ask you if I can go to Diagon Alley for my birthday tomorrow."

"Well, I guess that would be ok, but me and Remus, and probably a few others will have to go with you. Is that good enough?" Tonks said, still smiling.

"Well ok but two conditions. One I need some new muggle clothes. I'm tired of Dudley's hand me downs that never fit. Two I ask for my friend to be their not the auror who has to watch over me." Harry said. At this Tonks scrunched up her face and became Serena again.

"This more to your liking Harry dear?" She said batting her eyelashes. Harry and Ginny laughed, while Harry nodded his head.

"You know, I think this godmother thing might just work, Tonks." Harry said still laughing.

* * *

When they returned to Grimmauld Place, the marauders were still laughing hysterically and joking so much no one knew quite what to make of it. When they reached the kitchen, being just in time for lunch of course, they plopped down in their chairs from that morning smiling as if they never had a care in the world.

"Do I tell them? I think Ginny should do it. However you are his daughter Serena. So who is it to be then?" Harry said laughing.

"Tell us what? " Ron said letting his curiosity get the best of him. Harry smiled at this and winked at Serena.

"Well, Serena kind of fancies you, and she wanted a date tomorrow when we go to Diagon Alley. So what do you say Ron? Fancy a snog with Serena?" Harry said laughing, while Serena punched him playfully on the arm. Ginny lost it right there and fell off her chair laughing. Ron turned a particular shade of red, similar to his mothers, for different reasons of course. Hermione however began glaring at Serena as if she would shoot daggers from her eyes. This only made Harry laugh more.

"Harry stop being like that. You know Serena has better taste than my brother!" Ginny said, pulling herself back into her seat.

"I don't know Ginny he is kind of cute. Definite potential. He could turn out quite nicely with a little help from Harry about how to have fun though." Serena said. Ron turned even more red at this.

"Alright children I'll not have you acting like idiots today! Things may have worked that way when Tonks was here, but its going to be different now!" Mrs. Weasley said. Harry nodded quietly though he was still laughing. "Now what's this about going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Well, Moony and my godmother said it was all right, and Dumbledore agreed to the terms they had given me. We can go to Diagon Alley as long as at least six order members follow us. Since Ron and Hermione and you and your husband, as well as we three have business there, I figured you would let Ron and Hermione come too." Harry said not breaking his stride once.

"Oh really dear? What business is it that we have in Diagon Alley that you know of? And who is your godmother?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry looked at Serena at this question. Serena smiled and nodded.

"Well me and Serena are now under guardianship of Remus and Tonks. Tonks agreed as long as there were Order members, and Moony said at least six. Dumbledore agreed saying we could use some time out of this house, and agreed to the amount of order members. Also we all have to go to Gringotts tomorrow to receive our inheritance. Ron, you and Hermione will be most pleased as are the rest of us already. We can't tell you though. We swore it would be a surprise. It was our final promise to Sirius." Harry said. He did not mention his first promise to Sirius and neither did the other two.

"Oh, really now. Where are Remus and Dumbledore right now?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, Remus is off buying new robes, Dad made him. Dumbledore is, well we don't really know what Dumbledore is doing. They said they would see us tonight at dinner. Remus said we had to have a talk about responsibility or some such thing" Serena said. Grinning she knew she shouldn't say the rest. "However I believe we are quite responsible enough. After all two weeks here with Tonks and nothing bad happened. I suppose we should be all well and fine! Maybe its this Hogwarts business, and the last request of Dad to me and Harry though."

"What did Sirius request of you two? Is it dangerous? What is it?" Ron started shooting off questions. Even Hermione became curious, though shortly after looked at Ron and hit him on the arm.

"Ron I'm not sure if its our business to ask them these things. Maybe it was private. They are after all, his daughter and godson. Perhaps we should ask if they are willing to tell us." Hermione said. This caused Ginny to laugh again spitting out her food this time.

"No Hermione its ok. Nothing too private. The whole school will know soon after we arrive. What Sirius said to us was that we should remember him as we have been doing recently." Harry said, leaving the rest to Serena.

"Yup, he asked us to be the new marauders!" Serena said, still grinning. "Oh and as Harry said, Ron, fancy a date with me tomorrow? Wont be too private of course, but what can you do. Me and Harry are celebrities after all!" laughing as she said this, Ron started to blush. "Unless of course you have you eyes set on another. Perhaps one with bushy brown hair?" Harry couldn't take this anymore and he began laughing hysterically, with Ginny not far behind.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! HOW CAN YOU SAY HE LIKES ME! HE IS MY FRIEND!" Hermione screamed, standing up with her hands on her waist. This only fueled the fire for Harry and Ginny, both holding each other up to keep from falling on the floor laughing.

"Well I know how I said, but why is because you have been giving me evil looks every time I show a little attention to your 'friend'. So either he fancies you or you fancy him. Which would it be?" Serena said, Harry trying to calm himself looked at Ginny and nodded. It was time to begin this plan.

"Well Serena I can say with some certainty that Ron fancies Hermione." Harry said. "However with the little attention she showed him I was trying to help him get over her. Besides you seemed to fancy him a bit anyway."

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione both shouted.

"Well I don't know about Ron, he's your best mate after all Harry. But I would put down a bet that Hermione fancies Ron, and more than a bit at that. I'd be careful Serena. She is a strong witch, not one to get on the wrong side of you know." Ginny said, still laughing.

"GINNY!" Ron and Hermione shouted.

"Dear me why are all the good ones taken, Harry? You have Ginny, but I don't fancy you, and now the only other boy our age around here fancies someone else." Serena said pouting making Harry and Ginny laugh yet again. "Well I guess there is no helping it. I suppose I will have to wait till school starts to find someone to fancy. Any cute guys in school?"

"Well Dean Thomas is ok looking. Though I have bias, since Harry is, of course, Harry." Ginny said, kissing Harry on the cheek. Ron and Hermione were left with nothing to argue with, as the three on the other side of the table seemed to have broke into a new conversation entirely.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron asked, to anyone who would listen.

"What do you mean Ron?" Harry asked, laughing as Serena and Ginny began a discussion about who was cute and who wasn't.

"Well, it looked like a row was going on between Serena and Hermione, then all of a sudden everything stopped. It seems a bit anticlimactic if you ask me." Ron said. Harry just smiled at his friend.

"Well would you like a row then?" Harry said. Then turning to Serena "Sorry to interrupt you two, but Ron was expecting a row between you and Hermione, and he feels he won't be able to rest well till the row has come. Would you be so kind as to give him a row?"

"Well of course, Harry, I'm a sucker for a pretty face." Serena said giggling. Ginny started laughing again as Serena went on. "What were we arguing about? Oh yeah. Hermione your friend here is quite a looker. If you do fancy him, you should snatch him up before school starts. Just think between him and Harry, half the school with be after Gryffindor boys."

"Well with you and Ginny, the other half of the school will be after the Gryffindor girls." Harry said laughing as he said this. He knew it was true but wanted to keep this light.

"The problem is they will all be going after the two single ones, Harry. Maybe they should get together just to save the trouble of having to fight everyone off. Though the thought of my brother being cute is quite repulsive!" Ginny said, laughing along with Harry.

"Will you three please just give it a rest already! Ron is not going to go out with someone just to save the trouble of having people go out with him! He'd much rather go out with someone he cares about. Isn't that right Ron?" Hermione said glaring at him. He knew this was not a time to start a row with her.

"Right Mione, I'd never do anything like that." Ron said, trying to sound sincere.

"Well, Hermione, you never know. He might fancy me so it wouldn't be so bad. At least he would care. I'm not horrid to look at after all, and I definitely know how to have fun." Serena said, the last part coming out more wicked than Harry and Ginny would expect. Even Ron got the meaning.

"Ron you are doing better than me. No one even thought to fight over me, and I have a girlfriend. You, who isn't dating anyone, has two girls eagerly fighting for your attention. You are so lucky." Harry joked laughing at this development. Ginny was holding his hand with her arm through his. "A Black is fighting for you no less. You know they fight hard for what they want. If you ask me, you and Serena would be pretty good together, and we could definitely use a fourth marauder!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, RON WILL NOT BE GOING OUT WITH HER BECAUSE HE'S MINE!" Hermione said, then, as her eyes widened, her mouth fell open at what she said, and she ran out of the room.

"Bout time she gave in. I was wondering when that was going to happen. I was beginning to think we would have to keep working her on through dinner!" Harry said. He now began laughing again. "The first marauder plan was successful!" holding his cup up. " To many more successful plans in the future! Cheers!" The girls laughing touched their cups to his and drank. Ron, meanwhile, seemed to figure out what was happening.

"You three planned all this? Harry, Ginny, you embarrassed one of your best friends on purpose?" Ron said, shocked at what he saw and how happy they all were. Harry shook his head at this.

"No, Ron, not embarrassed her. She is embarrassed because she finally said what she wanted." Harry said. "We know what it looks like, mate, believe me we do. It was a part of the discussion that almost made us not do it. Truthfully, we were getting more than a little sick of knowing you both fancy each other, yet you were both to afraid to say anything. Believe me Ron, there were worse plans than this. One with me threatening to kiss Hermione in front of you, one of Serena actually kissing you in front of Hermione, but those seemed to cruel for both of you. What we needed was for one of you to admit it so the other could see for themselves not because of a threat or a kiss."

"Ron, what made Hermione embarrassed was that she didn't want to say that in front of you. What she needs now is to know how you feel, and that you are not ashamed of those feelings as well" Ginny said. "If you don't it will only be worse for her than it is now. When that is done we will tell her what we are telling you, but not until then. Ron we were doing this for _both_ of you, not for ourselves. Now go Ron. You know it is time to."

With that Ron left the room, somewhat shocked, while mostly scared. He was about to admit he had feelings for Hermione. Mrs. Weasley sat across from the three after Ron had left. She looked at them for a long time and she realized that these three, though laughing and joking as nothing was going to happen, were hoping for the best for their friends.

"Children, that was a sweet idea that you had for your friends." Molly started. "However, there were better ways to handle the situation. I know you meant well, but you must remember feelings are not something that should be used that way." As the children started to protest she held up her hand to silence them. "I know all the things you are going to say. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that those two will finally have their feelings out in the open now. But how would you two feel if the same thing was done to you?" She said looking from Harry to Ginny.

"Mrs. Weasley, it pretty much was that way. Tonks left us alone to figure things out on our own. It was just me and her, Tonks even took Serena away. Not leaving the house mind you, but leaving us to talk to each other. However, that wouldn't work in Ron and Hermione's case, cause when it comes to their feelings, they are a bit thick about admitting it." Harry said. "Sometimes people need a push in the right direction. Do you really think I would be able to face the things I do, without a push from those who loved me when I couldn't bring myself to face things myself?"

"I suppose you are right, Harry dear, but I still wish that you all had acted differently about this. Hermione may not talk to any of you for a long time after this. This had to be a bad experience for her. I hope you all understand that." Mrs. Weasley said. They all looked at each other, realizing that they may have pushed too hard. Serena and Ginny nodded at Harry.

"You should go talk to her, Harry. She will need to understand it all, and no one can explain it better than you. You have been her friend for years. Go ahead." Serena said. He looked at Ginny, who smiled at him.

"She's right. She won't take this as well from me or Serena, but she will listen to you Harry. She always has, even when she was worried she would die 'or worse be expelled'!" Ginny said laughing. "At least she finally got her priorities in order now. Most of the good things that happened to her were because of you and Ron. Now be her friend, as you always have been. Go Harry." Harry nodded and stood up walking out of the kitchen. Not finding her in the family room, he went upstairs, and followed the sounds of crying. Gently he knocked on the door to hear Hermione's voice small and sad.

"Come in." She said. Harry walked in and smiled. Hermione and Ron were hugging each other tightly, while Hermione cried. They were made for each other, any fool could see it.

"Ron, can I talk to Hermione in private for a minute? This could get ugly for me and I'd rather not be seen after that by both of my best mates." Harry said. Ron nodded, seeming to know what would happen as well as Harry. When Ron left the room Harry sat on the bed opposite Hermione.

"Mione, I wanted to apologize for what we did. We didn't realize that it would be so hard on you. We just wanted you and Ron to stop this game you two have going and finally talk about how you two feel." Harry said.

"Harry I'm not mad at you for doing that, I'm mad at me for not realizing it. It was easy enough to see as you three looked triumphant after I said that. Why would you do that to me though, Harry? I've never done anything like that to you before, why would you do that to me?" Hermione asked, tears still falling from her eyes, sounding more hurt than angry.

"We wanted you to be happy. Serena has a thing for playing matchmaker, and seeing you two today struck the same chord as me and Ginny did. We wouldn't be together if it wasn't for her. Ginny and me just wanted to give you the chance that we had. It wasn't until Mrs. Weasley talked to us that we realized how bad it must have been for you. For that we're sorry." Harry said. He was just as quiet as Hermione. This moment was meant to be private.

"I wish you had at least given me warning. At least a chance to tell him better than this. I almost had all the courage to do it this morning before Serena started flirting with him, and all the while she flirts with you and Ginny just shrugged it off when I asked her, saying that's just her way. But Ginny has you, and she knows it. Ron was so uncertain for me. I didn't know he even fancied me till a few minutes ago. I must have been blind" Hermione said, slightly chuckling to herself.

"Well Serena is that way for one. You wouldn't believe some of the things about her." Harry said laughing. "However she has no interest in Ron as a boyfriend. She just knew it would push you to the edge and make you say something. When it comes to you to caring about each other, both of you are a bit thick. Will you forgive us trying to do something nice, and accidentally hurting you?" Harry said.

"Yes Harry, I can forgive you. But don't do anything like that again! God, if you weren't my best friend, I swear I would kill you sometimes."

"I know Hermione, but what can you do?" Harry said, hugging her. "You are a good friend. Now lets go see what trouble everyone is getting into." and he led her downstairs.

It seemed that there was no trouble that day, Remus and Dumbledore returned at dinner and afterwards they had a talk with Tonks and Harry, telling them their escort has been set up. They had also been informed that Sirius had been cleared of all charges, as per his request. They were also told that they were to pull no more pranks, no matter how well intentioned while at Grimmauld Place. This slightly bothered Harry but he didn't care, he was saving all his pranks for school anyway.


	5. Fun in Diagon Alley

**Chapter Five**

**Fun In Diagon Alley.**

The next day, as they were eating breakfast, Five owls flew in dropping letters to each of the five students. Harry ripped his open to see what he had received.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter._

_We are pleased to give you your OWL scores. The classes allowed to you will have their books listed, should you choose not to take a class please cross it off your list and return this with the owl that delivered your letter. See you on September first._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_OWL Results_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts - O_

_Transfiguration - EE_

_Potions - O_

_Care of Magical Creatures - O_

_Divination - P_

_Astrology - EE_

_Charms - EE_

_Herbology - EE_

_Classes Available_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Advanced Transfiguration_

_Potions_

_Advanced Potions_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Astrology_

_Advanced Charms_

_Herbology_

Looking at this Harry smiled, then looked at Serena and Ginny. They were smiling too.

"Two questions. How many OWLs is this and what classes are we taking?" Harry asked in general. He knew Hermione should have the answer to the OWLs, but Ginny and Serena were going to answer his other questions.

"Well, Harry an 'Outstanding' is two, 'Exceed Expectations' is one, Acceptable is one, and you get none from there down." Hermione answered. This made him laugh.

"You never disappoint me Hermione." Harry said, then counting his score he smiled. "Not bad I got ten owls it seems. So what classes are we taking?"

After a few minutes discussion from all of them Harry, Ginny, and Serena were taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well as advanced defense, Advanced transfigurations, Advanced Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Astrology, Advanced Charms, and Herbology. Hermione was selecting the same aside from advanced defense, and Ron selecting all but advanced Potions. After sending their selections back, Harry looked at the next letter and began to frown again.

"Bloody Hell! I still can't play quidditch!" Harry said. "Listen to this 'I regret to inform you Mr. Potter that we have as yet been unable to remove your lifelong ban on quidditch. We are doing everything in our power to get you reinstated, but unfortunately the ministry has yet to respond to our requests. I hope for better news before the start of term, but in either case your broom will be returned to you upon returning to Hogwarts.' This is ridiculous! Umbridge turned my hand into a swollen lump for a year and I get banned from quidditch, while she gets harassed for attacking centaurs and they act like nothing she did was wrong!" Harry started getting angry at this, till Ginny began talking calmly.

"Well then Harry, we will have to go to drastic measures. Ron are you willing to stand beside your best mate?" Ginny asked, a plan forming in her mind.

"Of course, Ginny, you know I'd do anything to help Harry. He's done so much for me, how can I say no when he needs help." Ron said firmly. Ginny smiled at Ron after he said this.

"Good. Since only two people on the team can actually play anyway, what with graduations and all, Those two will stand by Harry and refuse to play quidditch. Let's see how well they play when they have to build a whole new team of players. Besides I have a feeling we will loose the house cup this year anyway." Ginny said, the final sentence more of a conviction than a thought.

"Ok, Ginny, I'm with you. We wont even go to the games. It will serve them right not bringing Harry back." Ron said. Harry just smiled. All his life before Hogwarts he dreamed of friends like these, and now here they were. They treated him like family, loved him, and were willing to sacrifice something they loved for him.

"You two don't have to do this, you know. Its not like I won't have company." Harry said, trying to convince them to do what made them happy, but they would hear none of it.

"Harry I will not play if you aren't there. It makes no difference what you say from now until we hear you can play quidditch again. The answer is no Harry, no quidditch." Ginny said, smiling at him. "What does it matter anyway, we won't win the house cup, and the quidditch cup isn't as important."

"She's right mate, I'm going to be standing next to you during every game." Ron said. Harry knew this was hardest on Ron, but he knew Ron would not give into Harry when he had made his mind up. Smiling he just looked at both of them.

"No Harry, no quidditch huh?" He said looking at Ginny. She smiled and nodded firmly. "Well then Gryffindor tower will be in an uproar. The best players from last year now giving it up. This is going to be an interesting year. Oh, and just think, Malfoy hasn't met Serena yet!" Harry said suddenly laughing. "That is going to be a sight to see!" At this everyone laughed and agreed it would be interesting. Soon after though they were standing in Diagon Alley, on their way to Gringotts, when Serena stopped him.

"Harry, what am I going to do? They don't know anything about who I am!" She said. Harry had just realized this, but suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

"Just play along with whatever I say. I'm not going to the Black vaults, so you can just pretend we both share a vault alright?" Harry said. Serena looked worried but nodded. When they entered Gringotts everyone was already waiting on the cart to go down to the vaults, so they walked up to a goblin.

"Sir we need to go to the vault of James and Lily Potter." Harry said loud enough for only the goblin to hear.

"What is your name?" He said.

"I'm Harry-"

"Harry, Serena, I was wondering when I would see you. Where have you two been." Remus said loudly walking over to them. He whispered to Serena "You owe Dumbledore and Harry for this one." then looking back to the goblin. "I am Remus Lupin, guardian of Harry Potter and Serena Black. They need to go to their vaults, and they ask that you say nothing to anyone about who they are." The goblin looked at both of them and then at his records, his eyes widened as he saw the amounts in their vaults.

"Of course, Mr. Potter, you said James and Lily Potters vault correct?" Harry nodded. "Well that vault was transferred to your name yesterday by you Godfather, as well he told me you would be needing muggle money, and so we have taken the liberty of changing some of your gold to muggle money. I hope you do not mind." Harry shook his head stunned at the way the goblin was asking. "Miss Black, we did the same for you, considering your Godfather thought you would need some also. I hope you do not mind either" Serena shook her head also. "Right well, please come this way, your friends are waiting."

Getting into the cart all their friends just stared at them. None of them knew quite what to say. A goblin had never acted like that, even for them.

"Harry, how much money did you and Serena get?" Ron asked. "With the way he acted you must own all of Gringotts just about."

"Well Mr. Weasley if you must know, though they didn't inherit it all, they did receive a fair share of Gringotts, especially Harry." Remus said, laughing as Ron's eyes widened.

"Thanks Moony. I really didn't need that you know." Harry said, looking at the floor of the cart while it began to slow.

"Harry, its ok. Its not your fault you have that much money. Those who care about you don't care about your money." Ginny said taking his hand. He looked at her and smiled and it was as if the money were not a problem.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Black, you will need your guardian with you now. Your vaults are together so you wouldn't have to travel too far alone if you didn't have all your friends. This way please." The goblin said cheerfully.

"Yes actually your vaults are the same vault only divided in two." Remus said, then whispering again, "Serena thank Harry for the gold, as he said that you should have this much to put up with him, but thank Dumbledore for setting it up for you both." Remus began smiling again "And thank you Harry, for saying that I needed as much for putting up with more than she does." Harry grinned. Walking into the vault showed him that he truly had an amount beyond comparison. Still shocked at the amount when the goblin spoke he almost missed the words completely.

"Sir, Miss, would you like me to take your friends to their vaults and return for you then?" He asked. Harry didn't know what to say looking at Serena then at Remus, with a look that said 'What do I do?'

"Yes I think that would be best for them. This money is not happily gained, yet it is still a shock for them both. When you return they shall be ready." Remus said. With a nod the goblin went back to the cart taking everyone else to see their new wealth.

"Are you two both all right?" Remus asked, looking mildly amused at the two. Even though he knew Tonks was really older than Harry looking at them both he suddenly felt that they could be twins if Tonks ever decided to stay in this form.

"Moony this can't be all my gold, there is just so much of it! I could live to be 1000 and never spend all of this." Harry said. Still looking in shock at his half of the vault.

"Well, you are right Harry, this is not all of your gold. There is even more in 3 other vaults. This is the smallest amount. Even your vault has more gold than this. Now as for spending it all, whether you do or not is not the issue. Its the fun you have while spending it that Sirius would consider. If for the rest of your life you do nothing but laugh while spending this money I'm sure it will be enough for Sirius. That is why he gave it to you Harry. Remember your promise to him Harry, and spend this money well. Spend this money to make yourself and your friends happy." Remus said. Harry understood what he meant. Sirius always said money was not important, but how you spent it that made it worth it. He would make sure he spent it to make him and others happy.

"Well Miss Black what do you plan to do with your gold?" Harry asked a sudden smile crept on his face. Serena suddenly leapt at him and gave him a tight hug, laughing.

"Well I guess I will buy a new broom, for starters. Seeing as how I no longer need to deal with a cleansweep anymore. After that who knows. Maybe I'll buy a huge house so we can spend Christmas with everyone!" She said laughing. "Whatever we do Harry, we will definitely have enough money to do it!"

With that Harry and Serena broke out of their shock and began filling several bags full of gold grabbing the muggle money and giving it to Remus to hold, when Harry stumbled upon something that confused him. It was an envelope and a box sitting on a stool, he walked over to them, picking up the envelope. Opening it was a small note and a necklace with heart made of an emerald. He opened the note to see what was said.

_Harry,_

_This is the first thing your father had ever given to your mother. _

_I figured you would find a use for it. If nothing else for that certain_

_witch who doesn't need to be spoken of. You already know who._

_Love_

_Sirius_

Seeing this Harry held onto the necklace, and picked up the box. Inside were three rings, looking very much like wedding rings, the box had an inscription on the inside of the top.

_Harry, These served us well may they do the same for you. Love Mum and Dad._

Harry smiled at this. His parents had left these things so he could have a chance at the love they shared. Tears began to fall from Harry's eyes, not of sadness, but of happiness. His parents did want him to have what they did. In fact they encouraged it. This made him happier than all of the gold in Gringotts. Putting the box down, still holding the necklace he looked back at Remus.

"I'm done Moony. I've seen all I need to see." Harry said. He smiled and stood beside Remus and Serena, waiting for the goblin to return. A few minutes after stepping out of the vault, the goblin showed up and closed the vault escorting them back to the cart. Harry sat next to Ginny and began to whisper to her quietly so no one could hear.

"I have something for you, love. Sirius left me something I'd like you to have." Harry said, grabbing her hand and placing the necklace in it. She looked at the necklace in shocked awe.

"Harry I can't take this. Sirius gave it to you. It must mean the world to you." Ginny whispered back.

"It would mean the world to me if you would take it. It was the first present my father ever gave my mother, and now it is the first present I ever gave to you." Harry said, smiling at her. "With all the other traditions I'm keeping, I want to keep this one too. I love you, Gin, and this is something I want you to have. Please keep it."

"I love you too Harry. I'll never take it off. Now please help me put it on." Ginny said, tears forming in her eyes. Harry had never spoken to her like this before. While she held her hair up, Harry drew the necklace around her neck and attached the clasp. Then in true marauder fashion their moment was shattered.

"Wooo! Look at the lovebirds go! Go on Harry, give her a kiss then!" Serena shouted, causing everyone to laugh, except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley of course, who looked none to happy with their daughters choice in friends.

"Really Serena stop that!" Mrs. Weasley said. Serena and Ginny were still laughing while Harry started ruffling his hair.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, they just looked _so_ cute I couldn't help it!" Serena said still laughing.

"Just you wait till we get back to school. I'm gonna tell Malfoy you fancy him!" Ginny said, giggling at this.

"Please don't torture me like that I'd hate to turn him into a ferret before the feast even starts!" Serena said, then laughed at the idea.

"Suddenly I'm all for Ginny's idea. What could be a better start to the school year than a dancing ferret!" Harry said laughing. The adults, quickly giving up after this, surrendered to the children saying 'kids will be kids'. As soon as the cart stopped, they rushed off and ran out of Gringotts, then stopped short causing everyone to bump into them. Harry, Serena and Ginny looking at each other.

"Where do we go first?" Harry asked.

"Well me and you need some muggle clothes, Ginny you up for muggle shopping?" Serena said, smiling,

"Always I love muggle clothes, can you help me find some stuff Serena? Wait, we both need to help Harry. He could definitely use it." Ginny said, laughing at Harry's clothing.

"Yeah there's no way we could leave him to shop by himself. Just look at him!" Serena said enjoying the joke. Harry laughing at them both.

"Well, now I get blamed for my clothes. What is next? Am I that bad with fashion?" Harry asked jokingly.

"...YES!" They replied in unison.

"Ok, ok fine. Remus can you take us shopping on the muggle side? I'm not going to hear the end of it till I get some new clothes." Harry said looking at Remus hopeful. _Anything to stop this aggressive hatred of my clothes_ Harry thought.

"Well I suppose but we will have to stay close to the Leaky Cauldron. No more than a block or two away." Remus said. Harry smiled at him then looked at Mrs. Weasley

"Can Ginny, Ron, and Hermione come too? I promise we'll look after them." Harry said. He started laying on his innocent charm, hoping it would work. Molly looked at Arthur and seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Remus they are not to be in muggle London for more than two hours at most. Children, give me your lists of school books and I will get them all for you. Anything else you need you can buy when you come back. Dumbledore said you all could stay here till dinner, unless something happened. Now be careful. Ron, Ginny, mind what you say in the muggle world all right?" She said, waiting for her children to nod. When they did she just smiled at them. "Ok, have fun." With this the children made a mad dash for the Leaky Cauldron. Suddenly they remembered the need for adult supervision, Tonks no longer having permission to be an adult. So they waited impatiently by the door till Remus came up to them.

"Ok, listen carefully, as I will not say this again. I understand that you are all enjoying yourselves, but do not run away from me from now on. In muggle London, Harry and Hermione know exactly what to expect as they have spent the most time there, but the rest of you aren't that knowledgeable. Stay close to me and do not leave me unless you are changing in the shops. Is this understood by _everyone_?" The last of this was directed at Serena. She nodded as did they all.

"Sorry Moony, its just an exciting day for us all. We didn't mean to upset you." Harry said. Remus nodded at Harry smiling. and with this they went into muggle London. They found a shop that suited their need, funny enough, half a block from the Leaky Cauldron. They began buying clothes almost at random, picking up many things at once so long as they looked nice, many times not even trying things on. Harry merely accepted whatever Serena and Ginny handed him while picking an almost entirely black wardrobe when possible. Many of the things were thrown back by Ginny while she laughed. When their time was almost up they began making their way to the register. The woman at the counter looked shocked as the children had chosen so much stuff. The price shocked her almost as much, especially when Remus pulled out Harry and Serena's money and paid like it was nothing. As they entered the Leaky Cauldron Ginny looked at Remus.

"Remus, why did she look so shocked? Is that a lot of money to spend?" She asked. Obviously she seemed worried that they spent more of Harry and Serena's money than they let on.

"For muggles, it is a lot of money, some wizards too. But for these two, its nothing that will be missed. I promise you that Ginny. If you saw their vaults before and after you wouldn't notice the difference." Remus said. "Well Harry, was it fun?"

"Yes Moony it was definitely fun. I never had a chance to do that before. I've never really shopped in muggle shops before." Harry said, getting quieter as he got to the end of this.

"I understand, Harry. I forgot. They didn't shop for you at all did they?" Remus asked. Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry for that Harry, but at least you get to make up for it now. Can I ask you though Harry, why did you buy sunglasses?"

"Oh, that!" Harry said, finally realizing he hadn't showed them his best surprise. Reaching up to grab his glasses he threw them on the ground and smashed them. They all looked shocked, save Ginny, and Serena, who were laughing. He pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on, then ruffled his hair. "This looks a bit better don't you think? Moony, why didn't you tell me there were doctors in the wizard world who could fix your eyes permanently?"

"Harry, I never thought about it. I always assumed you liked glasses." Remus said somewhat shocked at this new look. "Tonks?"

"Of course she said without glasses I'd look more like an adult." Harry said laughing. "Ginny doesn't seem to hate it either." Remus just laughed at Harry, knowing their was no changing what was happening to him now. As Sirius said in his will, Harry was coming into his own.

They laughed about the women at the shop, while they began to pick out trunks to hold all of their new things, Harry deciding that they should have trunks with rooms in them.

"This way we each have a place to escape from the world, or make plans, or do anything we want to really." Harry said. They also had their initials engraved onto them with magic. Harry also bought a wizard radio. Remus had to push him out of the store to avoid him buying anything else, at that moment he began trying to convince Remus that he needed five more trunks with rooms in them.

"C'mon Moony, what 16 year old doesn't need a house that big for all their things!" Harry protested trying to get back in the store. "I was gonna get one with a quidditch pitch! C'mon, just one more trunk!"

"Harry, you do not need your own quidditch pitch! Nor do you need a mansion of trunks, one inside the other! Give me one logical reason you would need something like that for and I will let you go buy your entire house, quidditch pitch and all, and to top it off, I won't say a word other than good job."

"Ok I'll give you two, just so their will be no complaining. One, Sirius said I should have fun, and what could be more fun than having your very own house at Hogwarts! Second," Harry stopped and leaned close to him. "One of the trunks was going to be devoted to training to beat Voldemort." Remus, upon hearing this sighed, dropped his head and raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, Harry you win. Two good reasons, though the second is the better. Go ahead and get your trunks, but I ask you please, make it a small quidditch pitch. Only 30 feet at most." Remus said, shaking his head, as the teens all ran back into the shop to help Harry design his trunks. Molly and Arthur Weasley walked up to him looking at him curiously.

"Haven't learned how to say no to him yet have you, Remus?" Molly asked, smiling knowingly. Remus shook his head.

"I learned to say no, did it quite well, actually. He won though, his reasons for having all of them beat my reason to say no. The boy has more than enough money to not have to worry, so my reason was almost as pathetic as his first reason of it being fun to have. The real reason I let him was his second." Remus said quietly.

"What was it Remus?" Arthur ask, curiously.

"He planned to devote one trunk to training to fight against you know who." Remus said, almost in a whisper. Both of them gasped at the thought, then nodded.

"I guess he did have his reasons then. Poor boy, why does someone who went through so much already have so much left to do?" Molly asked, more frustrated than curious.

"I don't know Molly. But I would give everything I have if it could be over for him." Remus said. Before they could say anymore three children walked out of the store in a huff. "What's wrong? Where is Harry and Serena?"

"He wont let us see his last trunk. He said Serena could stay only because she knew more about what he would need than he did. Do you know Remus?" Ginny asked, curious about why he hadn't allowed her to stay.

"I know but it is not for me to say. Ask him when you two are in a more private place and he will probably tell you." Remus said then leaned close to Ginny, whispering in her ear. "You have to remember that 'Serena' is an auror, though it is hard to remember at times." Ginny, realizing what this mean gasped. Nodding she said nothing more till Harry came out. Running to him, she began whispering in his ear, nodding slightly he held a finger to his lips and Ginny nodded. Harry smiling again returned to the group.

"Well its good to see everyone's still having fun, I have to buy presents for everyone right now. Serena, you know what I need from the bookstore right?" Harry said, Serena nodded. "Good can you get a start, and buy Hermione whatever books she wants. I swear I'll pay you back. Remus just me and you for a minute?" Harry asked. Remus thought this over a second then nodded. He looked to Molly and Arthur.

"There are people on the streets watching us even if we cant see them. We will be fine, watch the children. We shall meet you soon, this shouldn't take to long if I know Harry." Remus said smiling. "Also there seems to be something he wants to talk to me about or he is angry. He called me Remus after all." He nodded to the two adults. Harry didn't move till they were inside the shop. Then he made his way slowly to the quality quidditch supplies. Slowly giving him and Remus enough time to talk.

"I'm sorry for the way I forced you to let me have my way, Moony. So you know, I didn't lie to you. The others think I stopped at three trunks, one for fun and relaxing, one is a library, and a quidditch pitch. They didn't see the last two, which were a place to train physically, with magical dummies to teach me. As well as a magical training trunk to help me with speed, dodging, and sending spells. Tonks said that would give me everything I needed to get my start and as I got better she would check up on me and make sure I wasn't pushing myself too hard." Harry said quietly only meaning for Remus to hear him.

"I believed you, Harry, but I am glad you told me what you were doing. I feel I should warn you to be careful, but you won't listen to me at all. I know that. Instead may I watch your progress and maybe teach you a few things that aurors don't even learn? Call it learning the marauders tips of the trade, if you will." Remus said smiling, knowing the boy couldn't resist something like this.

"I think that could be fun. You were always a great teacher, and until the beginning of summer, a great friend. I know you were only angry with me for reminding you so much of how they were. I hope you have gotten over that now, and are willing to let me handle things in my own way, Moony. I know you are my guardian, but please, let me do what I must." Harry said, the last sounding more like he was begging than stating. Remus just looked at him for a moment before responding.

"I know it is hard on you, Harry. If this is what helps you then I will not stand in your way. I will put a stop to anything, and I mean anything, that I think puts you or your friends in danger. Can we agree to that?" Remus asked, hoping he wasn't pushing to hard. He wanted Harry to see he only wanted him to be safe.

"Ok, Moony. You will leave me to my pranks, but if I go to far you will step in. That seems fair. As a matter of fact, that would be about what Sirius would do as well." Harry said, smiling sadly. "I really do miss him you know."

"I know Harry. So do I, so does Tonks. I assume that is why she put up such a hard fight for you. Dumbledore was at the end of his rope, you know. We thought we had lost you to your grief once and for all. I'm glad you found a way to get through it, even if I don't completely approve." Remus said. This ended their conversation, because at that moment they reached their destination. Harry walked in quickly and left with more boxes than Remus thought possible. Shrinking them all so Harry could walk freely Harry stopped outside Olivander's Wands.

"What is it Harry?" Remus asked worried about his godson instantly.

"My wand can't fight him. I need something else. Another wand? Maybe some other way of using magic?" Harry began saying, and before Remus could make sense of his words Harry went into the store.

"Mr. Olivander, I need a wand!" Harry said, shocking Mr. Olivander causing him to jump.

"My dear boy there is no need for that kind of noise. Everyone who comes in my shop needs a wand." He said, then seeing Harry he smiled. "My dear boy why do you need a new wand? Your original wand should work perfectly fine for you."

"You don't understand and I really can't explain. I just need one of the most powerful wands you have that can be used by any wizard. Money is not a problem. I also need something to hold my wands in. Can you help me Mr. Olivander?" Harry said, becoming extremely mature in his manner.

"Yes I can help you. I see you remember when we talked about those wands. It will be expensive. First how about if we figure out what kind of holster you would like for your wands. Your choices are at the wrist or at your waist." Olivander said.

"Which one can you get to your wand the quickest?" Harry said. Olivander smiled and handed him to wand holsters.

"These are to be put on your arm just below your wrists. With a flick of your wrist the wands will come directly into your hands. Is that the speed you need, Harry?" Olivander asked. Harry nodded and began to fasten the holsters to his arms. Olivander went to the back of his shop and returned with a beautiful dark red wand. "This is the strongest of the wands I told you of. Please tell no one of this, as I do not wish to sell them in these dark times. Use it well, as I feel you will." Harry nodded and paid the Mr. Olivander, quickly putting both wands to their places. Smiling he walked out of the shop and looked at Remus.

"Well that's one problem solved. We need to go to the bookstore before Hermione puts them out of business." Harry said laughing, while Remus chuckled lightly and nodded his head. As soon as they entered the bookstore, Harry laughed looking at Remus. "I told you."

"Hermione, I don't think he was serious about buying any book you wanted! Please Hermione, I don't think I have enough money in my vault for all of those! Argh!" Serena was yelling while Hermione just kept picking books up.

"Come on, Serena, all of these are collector's edition books, I simply must have them! Do you really think Harry would stop me buying all these if he knew how important they are? Any one of these books could help him, or save his life!" Hermione said, her lecture on books just starting.

"I don't know Hermione, in my experience, books only get me into deeper trouble. Last time you saw a book that helped me, I ended up fighting a basilisk!" Harry said smiling. "Although on the bright side I did get to save the damsel in distress, so it's not too bad." He added laughing.

"Hey! Do not call me a damsel in distress, or so help me, you'll meet the end of my wand, Harry Potter!" Ginny said, laughing herself. Harry however suddenly became quiet and studied his shoes intently, until Ginny walked up and kissed him square on the mouth.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! What are you doing!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, causing the two to jump three feet away from each other.

"Sorry Mum, sort of forgot you were there." Ginny said sheepishly, turning redder than her hair.

"That's it! This trip is over for you, young lady! Forgot I was here indeed! If this is how you act in public, I'm afraid of what Tonks let you get away with! Oh I'll have a word with her first chance I get make no mistake about that! Grab your things, and you too, Ronald, before you start acting like this one!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, Mr. Weasley seemed to think that the situation was quite humorous. Before Ginny could leave however Serena whispered to her quite furiously.

"Thanks a lot Gin. Now I have to face her angry about this! I'll be lucky to be ready by start of term!" Serena said. However she then grinned at her. "Is he that good a kisser you couldn't wait love?" Ginny blushed even more as she was pulled from the store by Mrs. Weasley who was still screaming about how Tonks was to blame for her child's behavior. Harry couldn't help but laugh looking at Serena.

"I think you've been a bad influence on her. She was perfectly sweet and respectable till you came along." Harry said, causing Serena to laugh harder than he was.

"Right need I remind you of that first night in the family room? I hadn't even begun to influence her and you two were about to- Oh Hermione, you're still here. Fancy getting the books and new robes for Ron and Ginny?" Serena said Amazed at how Hermione just snuck up on them. Remus, who was standing behind Harry heard it all and just started laughing.

"Harry do I need to have a talk with you?" Remus said, causing Harry to blush, then laugh himself.

"Moony I already had the talk with Tonks. It don't get much more serious than that. I'm not allowed to...until I am no longer her responsibility." Harry said smiling. He looked back at Serena. "I believe we better get the books and robes and head back. Hermione, do you need anything else?"

"Well, no I have all the stuff I need for next year, I was actually going to ask if you minded me going back without you two. You seemed to need to talk." Hermione said, looking around the room slightly blushing.

"Is it that we need to talk or you need to 'talk' with Ron?" Harry said, laughing. Hermione blushed.

"Fine, you know me to well Harry. Yes I want to talk to Ron. Just TALK!" Hermione said. Harry held up his arms in defeat.

"Remus would you please take her to the Leaky Cauldron. Me and Serena won't leave here until you get back. We promise" Harry said, giving his best innocent smile. "We have all these books to pay for anyway. It should give you plenty of time to get back here." Remus looked from one to the other, then nodded slowly.

"Come on Hermione I will take you back. Don't worry about them, they know how to take care of themselves." Remus said leading her out. As soon as those two were out of the store, Harry looked at Serena.

"Tonks, you need to go back there and deal with Mrs. Weasley. It will only be worse if you wait as soon as Remus comes back you should go. Get your head bitten of and then head back here. You can pretend you were called away if it starts to take to long ok?" Harry said, watching her eyes widen. "Trust me Tonks, she won't be as mad as if she has to wait." Tonks nodded. Remus returned a few minutes later. Tonks retreated to the back of the shop while Harry was paying. Remus looked at Harry quizzically.

"Where did she go to?" Remus asked.

"To face the anger of a Weasley. She will be back soon." Harry said shaking his head and laughing. "You wouldn't think a person would get so angry over a little kiss, would you?" he added while throwing all the books into his trunk.

"Harry, that was no little kiss. You two had every person in the shop staring at you with their mouths hanging open! If that was a little kiss how far have you taken this with her?" Remus said suddenly shocked. _James, he is definitely your son. Turning into a charmer this one_ Remus thought.

"Well as per Tonks' rule anything that required us to remove clothing was not allowed. So as much as that permits." Harry said, grinning like an idiot as they walked to the robe shop. "Oh I have the lengths for all the robes that are needed. Tonks told me to look into 'war robes' as she called them. What the hell are they Moony?"

"They are robes that protect you from quite a bit of damage, making you take a lot more spells before you become harmed. It also nullifies the stunning curse. No changing the subject though, Harry. So as long as all clothes were on then you two had free reign?" Remus said, smiling at Harry's attempt to get away from this.

"Yeah pretty much. Doesn't leave much open far as I know. Did little more than kiss, if that's what your looking for." Harry said, looking seriously at Remus. "Is that wrong or something? Why is a kiss such a big deal anyway?"

"Well Harry, as for if its wrong, I would say no. You are two growing teenagers, these things are going to happen. If you are anything like your father, and she's anything like Lily, I will assume you will end up doing more than that before you leave school. However it is a big deal to Mrs. Weasley because this means not only is her only daughter growing up, but her youngest child is not so young anymore. Tonks is definitely going to have trouble with this one." Remus ended laughing, while they walked into the robe shop. After placing orders, while waiting they decided to just sit and talk lightly, Remus sharing tales of what happened during his days of school, Harry telling some of the smaller things that had happened through his years of school, when Serena burst into the shop in a huff and sat next to Harry. Then suddenly she burst into a fit like Harry and Remus had never seen.

"To think that woman says its all my fault! Like I forced the girl to kiss him! I swear, its not like I let them have their way with each other, which they were both willing to do! Even I saw that after five minutes! I set rules, and they followed them! Its not my fault that her rules and mine are different! What does she expect! I'm not even much older than they are! Did she want me to tell them to stay ten feet apart at all times! How was I supposed to know that her daughter never kissed anybody till Harry came along! I am not her mother! As her mother she should have known better than to let her come and stay in a house for TWO WEEKS with the only supervision being someone who is only SIX YEARS older than they are! My god! You'd think I let them run off and get married!" Serena screamed causing an entire shop full of people to stare, including Remus and Harry. Harry gave Remus a 'you-do-something-you're-the-adult-here' look. Remus sighed and nodded.

"All right Tonks?" Remus said carefully.

"No I am not alright. Just because Molly is still so old fashioned I got my head bit off cause two sweet, wonderful, kids who happen to be_ in love_ happened to share a kiss where people could see them! I asked her if she would have preferred them sneaking of and standing a chance at doing more than kiss, and then she got mad at me for that. I told her my rule for them and that only seemed to infuriate her! 'No more of that while I'm still in this house!' she said. Its not even her house! Its HIS! She called me irresponsible, said I wasn't fit to raise a pet! I didn't get either of them killed, and unless it was gone before I came along, their 'virtue' as she calls it is still perfectly in place! She knows me! I don't know where to set boundaries! When I was their age, the stories I could tell! I swear, if she just accepted that times have changed she would be fine! Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron go at it like rabbits and she says its _cute_! Can you believe it! When they do it its cute, but god forbid Ginny and Harry do that, then its a _BLOODY SIN!_" Tonks continued her rant, causing Harry to turn a deeper shade of red at every sentence. Finally when he could take it no more he looked her dead in the eye.

"Tonks I know you are upset, I know you are angry, but can you please stop screaming about my sex life in a public store!" Harry said, with a quiet fury in his voice. Serena looked around seeing all the people gawking her eyes widened and she looked back at Harry and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Harry! I didn't mean to do that. She just makes me so angry! She said she was going to talk to Albus because I'm the wrong sort to be a proper guardian!" She said, tears beginning to flow from her eyes. "I didn't mean to be a bad godmother, I just thought you needed your space! I know I did at your age. Everyone breathing down my neck drove me mad!" She said, then just began crying while holding on to Harry.

"Tonks you are not a bad godmother. I'll talk to Mrs. Weasley about that myself, as well as talk to Dumbledore. You're actually a great godmother, can't think of one better! I'll make sure she apologizes to you first chance she gets to see you again. Alright Tonks?" Harry said. He looked at Remus for encouragement, or better words, but Remus stayed quiet. Tonks began to stop crying and looked at Harry, seeming to be happy again.

"You mean it Harry? About me being a good godmother?" Tonks asked. Harry nodded. "Remus do you think I'm doing a good job so far?"

"Tonks, you are doing the best that anyone could do. You are doing what's best in his case. You have to remember that Harry is living every day like it is his last. I find no fault in that, cause sadly we don't know if that day will be his last. Molly was out of line saying that to you. I will stand behind Harry in this matter, though what she says that deals with her daughter is not of either of us three to control. She has her own rules, and we cannot step over our bounds as Harry's guardian. I urge you to remember when we return that you are not who they will think you are when you return. Let me and Harry handle this one, all right?" Remus said all of this with concern and caring making Harry smile as Tonks nodded her head at him.

"I will. Thank you both. That means a lot to me." She said, then grinning again "Well Harry this has got my mind working on pranks now, and I think I know just who I will transfer my anger too." With this she laughed and so did Harry. They had sworn to take all of their anger out on Snape, in honor of James and Sirius. They began talking wildly for the next few minutes when they were interrupted by the announcement that their robes were finished. Taking the robes they decided that this was the way their day would end in Diagon Alley. Just before stepping into the fire, Harry sighed.

"So this ends the day in Diagon Alley." Harry said, slightly sad their fun had to end a full 3 hours early, he stepped into the fire, and said "12 Grimmauld Place" and he returned to where the screaming was still going.


	6. The Time Before School

**Chapter six**

**The Time Before School**

When Harry stepped out of the fire he saw his friends sitting in the family room, he and Serena grinning at them. They quickly stopped at the look of seriousness on the faces of Hermione, Ron, and worst of all Ginny. Seeing this Harry looked up at Remus, who seemed not to know what to say. Harry, his grin returning, asked Remus to unshrink the packages he bought earlier.

"Bloody hell, you guys look like you could use some cheering up! Good thing I got just what you need! Come one come all, to my new birthday tradition! I'm giving you presents instead of getting them myself!" Harry said loudly his grin getting wider as he looked around the room. He started handing out presents to each of them. "Hermione you made out the best this year! I'll give you your books later." Harry said as he watched Hermione's sadness disappear into a broad smile. Handing presents to Ginny he whispered. "Love I don't think I could give you enough presents. I hope these will do until I can find something better." He handed Ron his presents "To a best mate, willing to go to the ends of the earth and face hell and back just to help!" He said as Ron started smiling again. Turning finally to Serena, handing her boxes as well. He got close and whispered to her "to the greatest godmother a wizard could ever have." then looking at Remus he just smiled. "Sorry Moony, no gifts for you. But hey, you've got me as a godson! good enough?" Harry and Remus both started laughing.

"I think I might have preferred a puppy!" Remus said causing them both to laugh some more, and getting the rest in the room to laugh. This was stopped quickly by shouting starting from the kitchen.

"Oh so you think all this is funny! Think I like to know my children are doing god knows what while people around here don't set up strong enough rules! Act like my children are adults well they're not! Last time I trust people around here! To think I trusted her with my daughter! And now poor Harry! Has a godmother who isn't fit to raise a pet! I can't believe-" Mrs. Weasley went on until Harry had enough.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT TONKS LIKE THAT!" Harry screamed at her, everyone became shocked as the house began to vibrate as Harry shook in anger. Closing his eyes he tried to calm himself down. He felt two soft hands on his back and opened his eyes. Standing on one side was Ginny, on the other Serena both saying the same thing.

"Calm down, Harry, It will be ok. I promise it will be ok." They said in unison, much the same as when Harry had destroyed the painting in the hall. The rest stood still, too shocked to do anything, some fearing what would happen. Suddenly Harry looked up at Mrs. Weasley calmly.

"Do you have any idea what you did to Tonks saying those things to her? What she felt like after hearing you say those things about her? She came to see me as soon as you stopped screaming at her and blaming her for everything you could, saying she wasn't fit to raise a pet, that you were going to talk Dumbledore about her being my godmother. Let me make this clear. It was _my choice_ who my godmother was, not Dumbledore, not Remus, not even Sirius chose, _I did_. I chose her because at a time when everyone either thought I was trying to get attention or just giving up, she actually tried to _help me._ She is more fit to be my godmother than anyone else I know. Not you, not Dumbledore, not Remus, not Voldemort himself will take that away from me! I know your children have your rules, and now I have my own. But you didn't give Tonks any rules to follow but you _blame _her for not setting them strong enough! Why didn't you tell her the rules for your children to follow? _WHY DO YOU BLAME HER FOR ME AND GINNY ONLY DOING WHAT KIDS OUR AGE DO?_" Harry said his anger starting to rise again, he walked out of the room, leaving everyone else stand there shocked. no one moved no one said anything. When they heard the door slam they all knew that those were Harry's final words on the matter. Mrs. Weasley looked at the children at this then at Remus.

"Was I too hard on her Remus? Is Harry right? Have I really gotten so old I forget being a teenager myself?" Molly asked. Normally she could handle a child who was angry, but she had never seen this type of response from Harry before.

"Molly I remember when a kiss like that could be seen in the common rooms and even more at times. They are young, and as Harry put it they are in love. Do you remember when you first found Arthur? I'm sure if you think about it you will see it is no different. However you have children in this very room who can answer your question. Ron, Hermione, did their kiss seem so out of place from what you see of couples in school?" Remus said, adopting a diplomatic role. Ron and Hermione both shook their heads in response.

"Well Molly it seems that maybe you did overreact a bit about that. But with Tonks you overreacted completely. Harry is right, she did not deserve to be treated that way. As I said to Tonks, if Harry and Ginny love each other like they say, can they really be blamed no matter how fast they move? Both obviously realize that Harry may only have a few years left. This battle hangs over Harry's head, leaving him to feel like he only has today. When these children think of the future, they may think ten, twenty years into the future, but Harry doesn't. He doesn't look forward at all, only seeing today. Serena you should go talk to Harry, see if you can calm him down. Take Ginny too, I feel that it will take you both." Remus said, staying quiet until the girls left the room.

"Molly, you have seen this coming for five years. We all knew it as early as last summer the way Harry started looking at Ginny. I feel bad for him, truly. To find love and have to fight so hard to hold onto it, purely because he may not have tomorrow. His life is more uncertain than any other person in the world, save Voldemort. I don't think anyone has yet come to terms with that fact aside from those three upstairs, me, and Tonks. We are all coping as best we can with it. However, you saying things like what you said to Tonks only brings that worry out more. I feel you owe more than her an apology, but that is only my opinion. However on this situation, know I stand behind Harry one hundred percent." Remus finished calmly as he started. Ron stood next to Remus.

"I agree Mum. You were harsh on Tonks, on all of us. I'll stand by Harry too." Ron said, for the first time in his life defying his mother. Shockingly Hermione also stood up next to Remus.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but I agree with them. I hope you understand." Hermione said, quietly, not liking to rebel against adults. Molly, realizing that all of these people were right, she sighed and bowed her head.

"You are right. I acted to quickly, thinking that you children were still to young to act that way. I forget that you are all growing up. I guess I should go and talk to them." She said slowly walking upstairs.

* * *

Harry heard a soft knock at the door and thought strongly about not making a sound to allow whoever it was to enter. But the knock was soft and he knew it was not anyone who would begin to yell at him. So he rolled over on the bed.

"Come in you two" Harry said smiling, knowing exactly who it was. When Serena and Ginny came in, they smiled back at Harry. Serena rushed to him and held him close.

"Harry that was brilliant! I don't know how you managed to do it, but Molly is listening to Remus now. Thanks Harry." Serena said smiling as she let him go. "That settles it, you are coming home for Christmas for being such a good godson." she said laughing.

"I've never seen anyone talk to my Mum like that! Brilliant doesn't begin to describe it! And she LISTENED! You are amazing Harry Potter!" Ginny said, hugging him, then curling up into his lap making him laugh.

"This is how we got in trouble to begin with!" Harry said, still laughing.

"No we got in trouble for doing this!" Ginny said kissing him firmly. Serena just laughed, turning around then looking over her shoulder and rolling her eyes.

"Enough you too! God I am definitely going to have to throw cold water on you both! Every time." Serena said, causing them to stop just as someone knocked on the door. Harry started laughing again.

"Good timing it seems!" he said. Then sobering himself "Come in."

Molly entered the room and the scene she saw was simply astonishing. Harry who moments ago looked ready to kill, suddenly looked happier than she had ever seen him. True she was not to happy to see her daughter resting in his lap, but it actually looked innocent. Serena, sitting next to Harry kept whispering things to them both and they were laughing all the time. She almost felt like she was intruding on these three on some deeper level than any could think of.

"Harry do you know any way to get in touch with Tonks dear?" Mrs. Weasley said calmly.

"I do but if you are going to yell at her some more I won't." Harry said in a calm yet cool manner.

"No dear I promise, no yelling. I want to apologize to her, as well as you and Ginny. I also want to talk to you. Would that be alright dears?" Molly said, a bit of sadness in her voice. She watched Harry as he seemed to think about this.

"Serena, would you be kind enough to get the mirror from yours and Ginny's room and ask Tonks to come?" Harry asked grinning again. Serena nodded and walked out of the room, though she looked a bit put off by having to leave her friends behind. Mrs. Weasley did not see her grinning happily behind her. A few minutes later Tonks apparated right into Harry's room, facing him grinning.

"Wotcher Harry!" She said cheerfully, acting as if she hadn't had a care in the world and she didn't know why she was here.

"Hey Tonks, can you please have a seat, Mrs. Weasley said she wanted to talk to all three of us." Harry said quietly. Tonks looked at Mrs. Weasley and sat still a bit upset about what was said earlier.

"Tonks, first I want to tell you I'm sorry about what I said earlier today. I was upset, not seeing that my baby is no longer a baby. I took a lot of that out on you and I'm sorry. Harry made me see how wrong I was, and I hope you'll forgive me. Before you do however I want to talk to all of you. Though I was wrong to act that way, you need to set firmer rules for them. I'll let you decide how strong they should be because Harry is your responsibility, but remember how I feel about everything too. Harry, I'm sorry for hurting you as well. I didn't realize that Tonks meant so much to you. I thought this was a choice of Sirius', not yours. I was wrong to judge her and you the way I did. Ginny, I'm not mad at you dear and pay no attention to the things I said earlier. As I said I still think of you as the little girl just going to Hogwarts, not the young woman you are growing up to be. I will ask you to keep that kind of thing to a minimum around me though, dear. Perhaps I should have a talk with you about these things soon dear. I called you here mostly Tonks, to ask you to keep an eye on these children because I'm going to go back to the Burrow tomorrow. I think I do more harm than good right now, and I need to have some time to myself. Will you be able to do that dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. They saw how big of an issue this was to her, but Tonks being who she was, was having trouble with an answer. Till Harry provided an easy way out for her.

"Well Mrs. Weasley Tonks won't be able to tomorrow, but I can ask Remus. Serena is going to be going back home for a while and Tonks is going to take her. She will return the day after tomorrow, but Serena will be gone for a month. A pity really, marauders' heirs being split up and all, but she will be back in time to start Hogwarts with us. Would Remus be a good substitute until Tonks returns?" Harry said, leading this lie on as if he had rehearsed it a thousand times.

"Well, yes dear if Remus would do so. It is a shame that girl is leaving so soon. You three seem to have a strong connection. I will see you children a few days before you leave for Hogwarts that should be enough time. Come now let's go ask Remus. Tonks are you coming?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No wish I could I am supposed to report back to Dumbledore as soon as I finished here. Sorry Molly. See you later Harry." Tonks said.

"See you around Tonks." Harry said smiling . _We are to good at this! _Harry thought. Tonks apparated as Ginny, Harry, and Molly made their way downstairs, followed shortly after by Serena, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Moony would you be so kind as to baby-sit us impressionable teenagers while Tonks is away? Mrs. Weasley said she plans to leave for the Burrow. So Moony it seems its all up to you." Harry said smiling. Remus laughed at him and ruffled his hair.

"Well with asking like that how can I say no? What are the rules for them Molly?" Remus asked smiling.

"I will leave that to you and Tonks, you two seem to know children better than I right now. Come here children." Molly said, hugging every child in turn, even Serena, who was left shocked at this. Then she flooed off to the Burrow. At this all five of the kids looked at each other, then at Remus, then grinning they all screamed.

"Freedom! Woo Hoo! Lets party!" Serena said, her laughter already starting.

"I'd prefer a more intimate encounter with someone sweet and cheerful!" Harry said.

"Well that would be Ron then, so go on and get him Harry!" Serena said laughing.

"No way keep your hands off Harry, he belongs to me!" Hermione said laughing

"Wait how about if I take Harry and Hermione and Serena take Ron?" Ginny said grinning wickedly.

"Hey I'm willing to share if your up to it Hermione." Serena said laughing.

"I'm not sharing my boyfriend!" Hermione said, giggling.

"Well, fine, then I'll just take Remus here. Come on you big strong man you!" Serena said, making them all laugh was the way Remus turned beet red in that exact second. "Aha I have found my guy for the night! Look at him blush! I think he kind of fancies me!" All of them starting laughing except Remus who decided he had to be an adult.

"OK that's enough. If someone from the order were to come in and see you children acting like this, I'd have my arse in a sling. Not to mention Molly, who won't take to the excuse that I was asleep when all this managed to happen." Remus said. They all pouted and pretended to be sad. There was some things they could get away with now, but they knew it wouldn't be completely wild. "Ok now has everyone got that out of their systems?" they all nodded. "Good, now how about a small, quiet party for Harry's birthday?" They all looked at each other then at Remus with and eyebrow raised. "Ok a small not so quiet, not so wild as you want it party for Harry's birthday?" At this they all cheered. Harry went to get his radio and they asked Dobby for dinner, which Dobby was only too happy to provide, after which he was invited to join this insane party that had happened in a moments notice. This finally stopped around midnight when they all drifted off to bed. Harry laid in his bed a long time, thinking about this day. Even with the few problems that came up it was still without a doubt the best birthday ever.

The next month seemed to pass just as quick as the time before Harry's birthday. With few people coming in and none staying after seeing the children act like they had lost their minds. As the day approached for them to return, Harry began to get excited about how this year was going to be. He began dreaming up plans to make his pranks similar to the marauders with small differences to make them completely unique.

Tonks, after explaining what was going on to Ginny, began putting them both through physical training needed for becoming an auror. The dummies she had installed in Harry's trunk were charmed to teach hand to hand combat, as well as dodging maneuvers. They had a basic plan worked out for every day. Since they couldn't use magic till in school, they did physical training from seven till ten in the morning, followed by defense and advanced defense theory from ten until noon. Then after lunch, they practiced dodging for one hour, followed by hand to hand combat from two until five. After that they were free to do whatever they wanted, but had to be in bed by eleven, so they could start again the next day.

They enjoyed this so much, that normally they studied more during the evening, though they sometimes spent their time wrapped up in each other, avoiding everyone in the world but each other. Ron and Hermione asked them more than once what they did with all their time, to which they would always reply 'studying' . On the day before Tonks was supposed to disappear, and Serena was supposed to return, Tonks and Remus gave them both a test.

This is something they were not expecting, considering Tonks never mentioned a test before. However, they were amazed when at the end of an hour both Ginny and Harry had managed to remove Tonks' and Remus' wands alone with no wands of their own three times each, and managing not to get his by one spell. Tonks and Remus smiled at both of them afterwards and told them to keep working on their physical training when they got to school, but to spend more time on magic, and they would be able to take any wizard easily.

With that the two settled into a smaller version of their practice, knowing they would have to keep this routine through school. This also left more time for the marauders to start planning their pranks, and figure out which should be kept and which should be changed. They even talked to Remus about more than a few, to which he would just laugh and say they would probably have given the original marauders a run for their money.

The days passed quick even when Mrs. Weasley returned. Ron and Hermione never really noticed that they weren't hanging out with the three marauders, as they were a bit too absorbed in themselves. The day before they left for school the two actually apologized for not spending much time with anyone else, but the other three just grinned and shrugged it off saying they knew they had to get used to being a couple. Ginny and Harry however, had lost nothing from their relationship. Going from friends to dating only added the fact that they were more comfortable with each other and they spent some 'quality time' as Serena termed it, together.

They all felt that the day to leave came way to soon.


	7. Return to Hogwarts

**Chapter Seven**

**Return To Hogwarts**

The day they left for Hogwarts started as every other time. Screaming, rushing, and leaving while still pulling on something for the boys. So no one noticed anything unusual till it came time for board the train, until Harry found himself looking for the large black dog that was with him last year. His heart sank as he thought about Sirius, but he pushed that feeling aside knowing he had a long day ahead of him. He gave Remus a quick hug.

"I will see you all at Christmas, Harry. I will pick you and Serena up at the station for the holidays alright?" Remus said, smiling at him. Harry nodded quickly. "Well have fun in school, and remember, you are a marauder now. So make us proud." Harry laughed and jumped onto the train, already giving Mrs. Weasley a hug before even talking to Remus. As everyone boarded the train, they all smiled. Ron and Hermione, because they had finally gotten together, the marauders because this was their time.

"Well we have to go to the prefect meeting, see you later guys." Hermione said. "Find a compartment with enough room!" She added hastily as she walked into the prefect car. Ron, sighing, followed behind. Ginny, Harry, and Serena laughed and went in search of an empty spot. Finding it they sat down and began talking as they would in the kitchen of Grimmauld place planning and scheming when their first target managed to find them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't St. Potter. oh this is new, the Weasley is different and you seem to have a new friend. Perhaps someone should tell_ her _who really makes things happen in Hogwarts." Malfoy said, sneering at them from the door. "You see, if you're not careful here you will make a horrible first impression and then its all done for. Look at Potter here. He could have been high class but instead he chose a mudblood, and the Weasleys as his friends now look at him. Nothing but a joke." Malfoy began to smile at Serena, "But you, you reek of class. Perhaps you should come with me and let me show you what a real wizard can do."

Serena looked at Harry, Ginny, then back to Malfoy. Suddenly she began laughing. She didn't stop either.

"Malfoy! Pink boxers with hearts on them? Really, that's not proper attire for a bloke now is it?" Harry said grinning as he slipped his wand back into its holster. Harry had banished his clothes. "Professors! Can someone please tell Malfoy to get dressed before he turns the female students away from men altogether!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, watching while Malfoy began to cover himself with his hands. Professor McGonagall, Snape, and best of all, Dumbledore himself appeared almost instantly. Just before a word was said, Serena pulled out her camera and took a picture.

"Classic!" She said, virtually in hysterics.

"Mr. Malfoy! I am ashamed that any person on this train would act in such a manner! 50 points from Slytherin, and detention for the next month! And you three! Laughing like hyenas while seeing this! My own house as well!" Professor McGonagall said.

"But Professor, we were only trying to bring it to your attention!" Harry said, in between bursts of laughter.

"Can we help it if Malfoy hasn't managed to mature physically yet?" Serena said, seeming innocent, while still laughing maniacally.

"Honestly Professor, how can we help but laugh! Just look at him, he seems like he could never even run a mile!" Ginny said, laughing hardest of all. To make matters for Malfoy worse, not only were people filing out of their compartment, even the prefects, but McGonagall seem to be biting back her laughter as well. Malfoy, his pride now gone as well as his ego, began _crying _and ran back to whatever car he was in after shouting.

"I'll get you for this Potter!"

"Mr. Potter did you have anything to do with this?" Snape asked. Harry grinned but didn't answer. "Alright time for a bit of fair play." Snape said as he banished Harry's clothes. Unknown to all but those in the car with him, he had been working out. Though still skinny, he had definite lines of muscle, and seemed to only enjoy the experience. Harry smiled at Ginny and with a wink he walked into the hall of the train with his grin unchanged.

"Well, ladies who wins me or Malfoy?" Harry boomed, laughing harder than when Malfoy was undressed.

"Damn Potter, you got hot over the summer. Gin, you mind sharing?" Serena asked laughing.

"Well Serena since its you!" Ginny said giggling. Harry looked back at both of them.

"Not that I'd normally mind this idea, but Black, you are to much like my sister for that to be an option, but who knows? With enough Firewhiskey people tend to forget some things" Harry said laughing. Then flicked his wrist and, with wand in hand summoned his clothes back. He walked right up to Snape. "So, Snivellus, wanna play?"

"50 points from Gryffindor!" Snape screamed.

"God, your right Potter he is a greasy looking git!" Serena said, still grinning.

"Another 50 points from Gryffindor!" Snape screamed.

"Oh! Oh! Me Too! Me Too!" Ginny said bouncing up and down excited. "Please, please, please!"

"Another 50 points!"

"Well Snivellus, we are definitely going to make you regret that." Harry said coolly, yet still grinning.

"100 points from Gryffindor!" Snape said. "I will make your house fall into negative numbers if you do not learn your place Potter!"

"I know my place well, as does Serena Black, and Ginny Weasley." Harry said smiling, then looked to the crowd forming behind him, shocked at what was happening. "Well Gryffindor's I will apologize and say we will not win the house cup this year!" There was a scattered gasp from all Gryffindor's "However! This I promise! I will not rest until Snivellus Snape has learned his place! On his knees before us Gryffindor's! I know what Snape fears, and I will remind him to fear it! I vow to this as the one of the two sole heirs of the great Marauders!" Cheers went up throughout the train. Fred and George had made the marauders icons.

"And I, the other heir of the marauders vows this as well!" Serena said, bowing to everyone. "By the way I am Serena Black! Daughter of Sirius Black and Goddaughter of Remus Lupin, the last living MARAUDER!" More cheers erupted, Followed shortly by the last to announce herself.

"And I, Ginny Weasley, though not an heir, am a marauder as well!" Cheers exploded at the memory of Fred and George "I, to, make this vow as well! Though we should really add, anyone who crosses us stands just as great a chance!"

"So now, when you cheer for the marauders, remember them and their earliest fans! Cheer now for Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Fred and George, and know when you cheer for us, you are cheering for them!" Again cheers erupted from the train. Many were chanting 'Down With Snape' . Harry turned around and grinned at Snape "It is definitely gonna be a fun ride Snivellus. I'm going to enjoy showing you why you hated my Dad, and why you hate me" Suddenly the arrogant look overcame him and he walked happily back into his compartment with Ginny and Serena close behind. Closing the door, they burst into another fit of laughter.

"Did you see his face!" Serena said.

"Snape or Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"BOTH!" Ginny said, and it followed like this until Hermione and Ron walked back into the compartment. One of them saying something and then all of them laughing. They were back on Harry's disappearing clothes when Ron and Hermione walked in.

"God Harry when did you start to develop muscle?" Ginny asked smiling wickedly.

"I'm surprised you hadn't noticed, love. All that practice is starting to pay off, if I do say so myself. Well even if I don't, the female population of the school didn't seem to mind." Harry said grinning.

"Who would have thought all it takes is for a boy to walk around the train in his black boxer shorts to become a school heartthrob!" Serena said sending them into another fit.

"WHAT! That was you Harry! What were you thinking?" Hermione began yelling.

"Honestly, Hermione. You act as if I can't walk around in my boxers when a teacher banishes my clothes! No other girl seemed to mind." He said laughing. "Though I think a couple are no longer into men after I banished Malfoy's clothes, it was worth it though, just to see that look of shock on his face. Even McGonagall was laughing!" Harry, still laughing leaned against a side wall of the compartment, while Ginny slid in between his legs and draped her arms around his knee.

"You did that to Malfoy? Bloody brilliant!" Ron said laughing.

"No, it isn't bloody brilliant Ronald! Do you realize how many points Harry lost today because of this stunt?" Hermione said beginning to get angry that no one in the compartment seemed upset.

"I lost 150 points Ron, Ginny lost 50, and Serena lost 50. So 250 points. It was still worth it. I would give up ten times that to see the look on Snivellus' face when he realized I didn't care! Or better when all the Gryffindor's cheered for us after losing them! Now that was bloody brilliant I tell you." Harry said, still laughing.

"I'll get you for this Potter!" Serena screamed, and then Hermione gave up because they started laughing again. Finally able to stop laughing they told Ron what happened, every detail, and Ron began to fall into fits as well. Even Hermione started laughing about it all after a while.

"What am I going to do with you three? At least I've managed to keep Ron out of this." She said, laughing "This doesn't mean that I'm not disappointed in you three though!"

"When you can say that without laughing then we will believe you!" Serena said. Hermione tried a few more times, but eventually gave up, and they spent the rest of the train ride laughing at everything that happened.

* * *

As they got off the train, all five of them were still laughing. Hagrid looked more than a bit confused but happy to see them all the same.

"Allrigh' you lot?" Hagrid asked.

"We're okay Hagrid, but perhaps you should ask someone else about the Malfoy incident." Harry said, laughing harder as he thought about it.

"Allrigh', I'll do tha'. You lot go on and get in the carriages. I'll meet yer new friend here later. Come by mah house this weekend." He said.

"Alright Hagrid see you later!" Ron, Harry, and Hermione shouted. Suddenly they saw Malfoy get off the train. Harry, Ginny, and Serena all opened their eyes wide with shock, their mouths hanging open, pointing at him. Fear struck his eyes and as he looked down, they just started laughing harder. He walked to Harry and glared at him, following closely behind, as usual, was Crabbe and Goyle.

"This isn't over Potter, the year has just begun!" He said, his voice venomous. Harry laughed. Flicking his wrist his wand came to his hand, looking from Crabbe and Goyle to Ginny and Serena. They smiled and nodded. He cast the banishing spell again, this time, the girls cast spells of their own. Crabbe and Goyle each grabbed on of Malfoys hands, Harry binded their hands with another spell while the girls banished Crabbe's and Goyle's clothes as well.

"_Expelliarmus_" Harry whispered and three wands came to his hand. Laughing he banished all three, then looked in Malfoy's eyes showing his anger for the first time since his birthday. "You're right Malfoy. The year has just begun, and I am just getting started." Harry began to think of something, grinning arrogantly he pointed his wand at the Slytherins and muttered. "_Locomotor Malfoy_" Laughing even harder, Harry, Ginny, and Serena had to hold each other up, deciding to walk to the castle. In front of them a very disgruntled trio of Slytherins, naked save their boxers, walked holding hands and smiling happily. "This year is definitely going to be fun. Serena are you taking pictures?"

"I did till I ran out of film. I want to use them as Christmas cards! If this doesn't make people laugh nothing will!" Serena said, leaning over laughing.

"I never knew Malfoy shaved his legs!" Ginny said, burying her face into Harry's chest to stop from crying. "I can't believe we are actually getting away with this!"

"What makes me laugh is I didn't get points taken off for the prank, just a bigger audience. I got points taken off for joking with Snivellus! Where is the justice, I thought I would have at least got a detention. It's almost no fun." Harry said, then looking at Malfoy and his goons he started laughing again. "Never mind, it's beyond fun!" they were the last to enter the Great Hall, just behind Malfoy. "Hmm…are you two up for at least one more prank today?"

"Always" Serena said, her grin widening.

"Definitely." Ginny beamed at Harry.

"Ok just follow my lead. This is definitely gonna get a laugh or two." Harry said. He waved his wand and Malfoy started walking up to the staff table, as Harry looked up he saw…Remus! "Great, we have an original marauder for an audience!" Laughing as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stood in front of all the teachers, wearing nothing but smiles and boxers. "Follow close now." He waved his wand again and Malfoy smacked Snape while still holding Goyle's hand. Goyle smacked Malfoy as Ginny moved her wand, followed shortly by Crabbe smacking Goyle, and Malfoy smacking Crabbe. Then they all smacked Snape with all hands. Harry, Ginny, and Serena were fighting to stay up so they could keep casting spells, while the rest of the students were loosing it, even Slytherins were laughing. Suddenly, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle turned around, and began stripping for the entire crowd, Crabbe and Goyle first, then both of them helping Malfoy, who was still smiling like he never had a happier day. "Classic" Harry said. Dumbledore had seen enough at this point as they began dancing.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore yelled standing up. Harry looked at the two next to him who were still laughing and all three were still waving their wands.

"Do you think they've had enough?" Harry asked them both. Serena shook her head and Ginny laughed.

"Wait, wait, I just put more film in my camera!" Serena said laughing. She then passed Harry her wand to keep the spells going while she took more pictures. After a minute of this, she muttered. "Damn out again." Harry laughed, but shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess they had enough for today. I wonder if I could summon Snape's pensieve." Harry laughed. They put their wands down and walked to the Gryffindor table, and Harry gave Serena back her wand as they sat down still laughing. Snape removed the charms off of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They looked down at themselves and ran from the Great Hall, causing even more laughter.

"Never would I have thought that the first day could be this much fun!" Ginny exclaimed, laughing.

"I know. Why did you want all those pictures for Harry?" Serena asked with and eyebrow raised. "That's not your sort of thing is it?"

"Huh? Oh god no! Its a secret for tomorrow morning, if you can develop those and copy them tonight." Harry said and Serena nodded, then started laughing again.

"Oh my god, did you three do that?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and looked at Ron.

"Bloody brilliant wasn't it?" Harry asked as Ron started to laugh even harder.

"Yeah mate, completely brilliant!" Ron exclaimed laughing. "And what's best is it's not my fault in the least! Ginny will get in trouble not me!"

"Thanks, Ron it's good to know me getting in trouble can brighten your day!" Ginny said in mock anger. "Don't worry about it, Ron, I enjoyed teaching those three a lesson. Teach them to cross the marauders!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore said. This was much different from his normal demeanor. "Now that you have all laughed and missed the sorting, which is normally a time honored ceremony, I would like you to welcome your new first year students to your house." Dumbledore began.

"There was a sorting? Wow that must have been a quiet sorting." Harry said, then grinning. "GRYFFINDOR FIRST YEARS STAND UP!" while roughly a dozen children stood up, Serena stood up too, laughing. Harry stood up afterwards. "Any person who bothers these children or my two best friends, or any marauder, shall suffer a fate worse than Malfoy did tonight!" No one spoke as eyes widened and jaws dropped. "I see you understand. But lets make that any Gryffindor! Thank you for your time!" Harry said, laughing as he fell back in his seat. This caused a commotion as the first year students immediately began asking to go to Gryffindor, and the ones from Gryffindor began walking up to him thanking Harry, who just shrugged it off. "House loyalty and all you know. Cross the marauders and all bets are off though." He said the last line grimly and everyone knew He was serious.

"MR POTTER! That is quite enough! I am aware that your...jokes…are quite funny to you and your friends." Dumbledore said, causing the whole school to cheer, and much to his surprise Remus was giving a standing ovation. "HOWEVER, this is not the time, nor the place, so can you try not to use my time for such things?"

Harry looked at Serena who shrugged, but Grinned happily, then he looked at Ginny, who only Grinned. "We will do our best not to interrupt your speech anymore, and keep this feast honored. However, we tend to get caught up by sudden inspirations and cannot always control ourselves. But as I said sir, we will do our best." Harry said grinning at Remus who seemed quite pleased with what has happened so far, laughing every time he looked at Snape.

"I suppose that is all we can ask for Harry." Dumbledore smiled, and nodded his head in thanks. "Now I will tell you all, the forbidden forest is, well, forbidden. Before you ask, yes even to you Mr. Potter." He smiled again at Harry, who laughed at this along with him. "There is a list of items that are not acceptable by Argus Filch, these thing including all things from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. For a complete list see Mr. Filch, and he will allow you to grow old before your time reading it in its entirety. Now, for those of you who were on the train, I would like to say that this year will be deemed interesting, because we no longer have one but two heir's to the famous marauders, Once led by James Potter and Sirius Black. I will give them a few minutes as I know they will want it now, also I will introduce their protégé, sister to the infamous Weasley twins. Now here they are, together and strong, Harry Potter, Serena Black, and Ginny Weasley. Come now children put modesty aside, I know Mr. Potter already has on the train." With this last comment all three laughed and walked to the staff table. Smiling innocently at Dumbledore.

"Are we allowed to say whatever we want?" Ginny asked Dumbledore. He merely smiled and nodded again. He was shocked as they began whispering amongst each other, a few laughs here and there, then they turned and faced the students.

"Well first of all, me and Serena feel a responsibility to make up for the horrid looking scene earlier. So even though he is my boyfriend I will be nice to the ladies of Hogwarts just this once!" Ginny said and banished Harry's clothes. Harry didn't even blush, but laughed as she did this.

"Well we won't be doing anything for the boys today, however I heard there are a few ladies in Slytherin, Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson, who would probably love to give you a look! And if they'd be so kind as to step up we will give them the opportunity! Come on guys lets hear it!" Serena said. Millicent and Pansy ran from the room as cheers and wolf whistles were cast at them.

"Forgive me for interrupting ladies, I don't really mind the lack of clothing, but it is a bit cold here, so if you would please." Harry said, grinning. Serena waved her wand and a new set of clothes appeared, minus his robes. "Thank you, as you were ladies."

"Thank you Harry. I'm sure all the girls are happy you showed them what a _man _looks like. Anyway we want to thank you all, our adoring fans, lovers of pranks, and all those willing to show Snape GRYFINDOR IS ANGRY AS HELL AND WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Ginny said, nearly inciting a riot.

"Too right, Gin. Since I have heard about _Snivellus_ as me and Harry's fathers called him." Serena said sweetly. "Well lets just say he's a slimy git. I believe we all know this, save Slytherins. But hey, slimy gits gotta stick together right?" She said as most of the school started laughing. "I said it on the train and I'll stand by Harry through all of this. However the end of Snivellus and all those who think they are superior, hell that's just a bonus!" The school erupted with applause, cheers, and many nodding grimly, already offering support. Harry stood straight and held both his hands up to quiet the room down. Every teacher looked shocked, as they reacted to this much as when Dumbledore would speak.

"Ok, I guess its my turn to speak now." Harry said looking from Serena and Ginny as they nodded. "Alright, first thing I want to say is Welcome Remus 'Moony' Lupin, one of the first and sole surviving member of the marauders, back to Hogwarts as our new defense against the dark arts teacher!" Harry said majestically, then turning to bow to Remus, nodding to the girls, they bowed as well. Harry silenced the group again.

"Now, you have seen us bow to someone of authority. Not because he is an authority figure, but because he was the original source of our antiauthority! To be willing to break the rules, you must know who made the rule breaking first seem possible! We are not equals of Moony, but humbled by him. But I made a vow to one of his best friends that the marauders will live on in me, if no one else. Serena and Ginny have also taken that vow. They also joined in my vow when I said I would give Snivellus hell, and never think twice!

"I don't tell you this because I wish for you to join us, though I know most would. I tell you this now, so you know if you call us marauders, not only do you honor us but those who came before us! Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, Remus 'Moony' Lupin, James 'Prongs' Potter, and Lily Evans!" As cheers erupted from the tables no one heard Harry mutter the words "_Accio Snape's pensieve_", no one saw it fly into his hands, and no one saw Serena charm it to play in front of the whole school.

"It is in honor of those who came before us today that we show you why Snivellus hates me so much! Consider this our first real prank, as the Malfoy incidents were merely warm ups!" at that he touched the pensieve with his wand and played the memory of his father hovering Snape in the air, acting almost bored, just before his mother appeared he stopped the memory. Harry looked back at Snape and grinned, arrogant and triumphant, and messed up his hair as his father used to do. Then he looked back at his classmates

"Who here cares for a repeat of history!" As the school cheered, save Slytherin table, he looked at Ginny "Well I suppose that answers my question huh?" Ginny laughed and Serena was now in fits. Harry flicked his wand and laughed as Snape started hanging upside down as if hung by his ankle his robes falling over his head to reveal...red underwear.

"Oh my god, it just gets better and better!" Serena laughed, now rolling back and forth on the ground. Ginny was crouched down next to her gasping for breathe.

"I don't think I can take anymore! Oh god, this cant get any better!" Ginny squealed with glee.

"Potter you will pay for this! I will deduct house points! You have detention for a month!" Snape began screaming, making the students laugh even harder.

"I'm bored with him, you want a turn Gin, maybe you can get detention too." Harry said smiling all the more wickedly. Ginny nodded, and began to make Snape dance in the air, still hanging from his ankle from one side of the table to the other. He hit his head a few times when she almost fell down from laughing.

"Weasley one month!"

"Your turn Serena!" She laughed and passed him on to Serena. She was by far the most creative, dancing him around the entire hall hitting walls, tables, the floor a few times, and none accidental.

"Black one month detention!" Snape screamed as loud as he could. At this all three smiled. They each aimed their wand at Snape and quickly pointed them to the ground, causing him to lose the levitation that once held him in the air, and he fell to the ground. Harry quieted the room again.

"And with that, my schoolmates, I am pleased to present the return of the new marauders! Thank you, all. Thank you most of all Moony!" Harry said, the last comment made while Harry actually looked back at Remus. Harry nodded in honor, and Remus did the same. "That was for Sirius. The rest is for dad" Harry added and Remus nodded again. Dumbledore stood in front of the three of them looking extremely disappointed, but they stood as one, triumphant, and smiled.

"Did we give a good speech professor?" They said in unison, their smiles innocent and sweet.

"I would like to see you all in my office immediately after dinner. I believe you all know why, or need I tell you?" Dumbledore said. They all shook their heads. "Good, now go sit down, your time is over." He said and they walked back to the table, earning more glory than if they won a war.

"Now that the marauders have given us their unusual entertainment, I will say they are right when they introduced our new teacher. Now with that finished, let us feast." Dumbledore said, before escorting Snape to the infirmary. The marauders, now instantly as famous as their elders, were enjoying every minute of the celebrity. Even Professor Flitwick came to tell them they had wonderful wandwork, even though it shouldn't be used as such. Remus called them a disappointment as an adult, but honored to hold the title marauder now as they had earned it. McGonagall approached them as they finished dinner.

"Come now children, you have an appointment to keep. I will not have you missing it." She said. "And no pranks, as you call them, on me or I will turn you into toads till we get to the headmasters office." The three smiled at each other. This was an interesting threat. However they got up and followed silently, though not as three students who had gotten in trouble, but as three students who had achieved a dream that most wanted to. When they got to Dumbledore's office, the gargoyle was already out of the way. McGonagall motioned for them all to go up, and when they did, they began to hear an argument in progress.

"You would let them get away with this!"

"Severus would you have me expel young Mr. Potter, Misses Weasley and Black?"

"I would! No other student would get away with such things!"

"Ah but there were four who did, if you remember. I remember them as well. Three of them great men."

"Arrogant men! And you want me to leave them with no detention as well!"

"No Severus, I merely do not want you to hand out the punishment. You only seem to incite their pranks, as they like to call it."

"Are you smiling about this!"

"It is quite amusing how they banded together so strongly. You would never imagine that this small group has only been together a summer. Yes, Severus, this is quite amusing."

"I will not stand for this! Those children embarrassed me and I will have them punished!"

"They will be Severus, I will hand their case over to Remus."

"Lupin! The one who would pat them on the back and tell them they did a good job!"

At this thought the three smiled. Remus was going to handle their punishment! They decided now was a good time to barge in.

"Sorry we're late Professor," Serena started.

"We were just," Ginny continued.

"Eavesdropping outside your door." Harry finished, his grin never fading.

"Do you see the arrogance. Of Potter especially! Openly admitting that he was listening to our conversation!" Snape spat.

"Well Snivellus, Professor Dumbledore always knows when someone is outside his door. So apparently he didn't mind. Why does it bother you so much?" Harry asked, back to acting bored, but with a grin that dared Snape to react.

"100 points from Gryffindor!" Snape said and Harry just yawned while Ginny and Serena began to laugh.

"Professor Dumbledore, I apologize, but we have had a long day, as you have seen no doubt. I myself have been without clothes twice, and with all that we have done we are extremely tired. I'm sure you understand if we cannot maintain our attentiveness." Harry said innocently.

"Of course, Harry, it has been a long day for you. It has, however, been your own doing so I ask you to be patient with me as I you. Is that possible?" Dumbledore said. Harry nodded happily.

"You are accepting this attitude! He is blatantly being disrespectful!" Snape said.

"Snivellus quite complaining. God if you whined this much its no wonder my father hexed you whenever he could." Harry said calmly. This pushed the right button for the game and Snape went to pull his wand. Unfortunately for him he was too slow. Harry using both of his wands, attack without hesitation.

"_Silencio! Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry screamed the spells, every one hitting their mark.

"Good job Harry! You're three for three! Come on try another!" Serena said, starting to laugh again. Harry shook his head though. Apparently this game was over for him.

"Well Snivellus, it appears again you were bested by a Potter, this one about half your age. Stick to potions it's what you know." Harry said after reviving him. He then looked to Dumbledore. "I apologize for attacking a teacher, though it was self defense. Well, lets just say an even 200 points for this right? That should do it." He said, however, none of the arrogance or any other emotion was in his voice. He seemed that this was acceptable.

"Harry, please, do not interrupt us again until we have finished talking. If you do I will extend your punishments longer. Am I understood?" Dumbledore said, to which Harry only nodded.

"You see now, Severus why you cannot deal these children detention. They will only lash out at you more, and I fear you are no match for them all combined." Dumbledore said, no longer smiling.

"As you wish, Headmaster." Snape said. While he was walking out he sneered at the three smiling faces.

"Now you three, I will speak quickly so you may sleep. I will not have any more pranks of that nature in my school again. By rights, you should be expelled. While I am sure Mr. Malfoy may have done something to deserve that treatment, which you will tell me when I am finished, you must remember that some of the people here are _young _children. I understand of your vow, but think before you pull a prank like that again 'Will this make Hogwarts look like a school for all children of the wizard world?'. If the answer is no, then I ask that you not do something of this sort. I do not want to suspend, nor expel you, but I will if you leave me no choice. Be warned, Remus will not go easy on you three, even though you are taking after him and his friends. While he is a teacher here, even he has said he will most likely be considered the enemy. He does ask that you do not take this personally, as he has a job he must do. Harry, if you cannot put aside your hatred toward Professor Snape, please at least try to limit your pranks on him to once a week. Ginny, Serena, I ask you both to help Harry control his temper. If an outburst like this had happened in a classroom, then you would have been suspended Harry, and right now that can only mean you would have to go to Privet Drive. Please, try to help an old man keep his school from more trouble than he can handle is what I'm asking. Is this possible?" Dumbledore said. He didn't even seem angry about the situation. The three teens nodded their head. "Good. Now tell me what Mr. Malfoy did that caused such an action."

"Well on the train he was acting like he fancied me, and didn't take no for an answer." Serena said.

"He was insulting the Weasley's, Hermione, and me." Harry said.

"And once we got off the train he threatened Harry. We couldn't just let that go." Ginny said.

"We just didn't realize that we took it so far until hearing your view of it." Harry finished.

"Ok Children I am going to reduce your punishment to two weeks, mainly because I feel that you should be punished only a week for the actions which were not a retaliation. The incident that happened just moments ago will be forgotten as a present for your birthday Harry. Now go to bed, I believe it will be another long day tomorrow." Dumbledore said, smiling again.

As Harry, Ginny, and Serena quietly made their way to Gryffindor tower, they were already thinking up new and more interesting ways to have fun. They never imagined that as soon as they came to the common room they would be attacked by all the residents of the tower. They laughed, talked, told stories, and generally enjoyed the party like atmosphere long into the night, reveling in their announcement that the marauder's had returned to Hogwarts.


	8. Classes Begin

**Chapter Eight**

**Classes Begin**

The next morning Harry awoke to giggling and laughter. When he opened his eyes, sure enough, there was Ginny and Serena with what looked like a hundred fake spiders. They were standing over Ron's bed with grins so wide that Harry knew this wouldn't be good.

"He'll kill you both if you do that." Harry said. "Besides there's easier ways to mess with him in his sleep."

"Oh yeah how?" Ginny asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Simple. RON TAPDANCING SPIDERS!" Harry shouted. Ron leaped out of bed, eyes wide in shock.

"I don't wanna tap dance!" Ron bellowed, then looked as his sister and Serena were laughing at him, Harry was smiling. "That was not right, Harry!"

"It's better than what they wanted to do. Trust me." Harry said. The girls nodded at Ron and handed him the bags they were holding. As soon as he saw what was in them he dropped the bags and jumped back.

"You two were gonna put those in my bed?" Ron asked, seeming hurt. They nodded still smiling. "You are worse than Fred and George!" Ron said to his sister, but laughing all the same. "Then I should say Thanks, Harry. Better your way than theirs." Harry nodded still smiling.

"You know you are kind of cute when you wake up Ron, Fancy a walk." Serena said, laughing as Ron's face turned red. "God I'm just kidding! Besides Hermione is waiting downstairs. We said we'd wake you two up."

"Hey why are their girls in here so early in the morning?" Seamus asked, waking up from all the noise.

"I rather think you mean late mate." Harry said, causing Serena and Ginny to blush and him and Ron to laugh.

"Alright, whatever you say. I don't care but can you keep it down?"

"Sure Seamus we were just about to get dressed and leave. Ron I'm going to teach you a spell this afternoon to help you with morning but for now don't move." Harry said. with a flick of his wand Ron was dressed, and then so was Harry. Getting out of bed he smiled. "Okay let's go ladies and gent. Serena! Did you fix the pictures?" Serena nodded.

"Why, what are we going to do with them?" Serena asked.

"Can't say just yet as Hermione will hear. She's a good friend, and she will only try to help, but not in the way we will need help. Besides all of the ones at the end of the prank have to be destroyed. No good from Dumbledore's speech to us last night. I'll do a lot, but I won't make Hogwarts look like the wrong sort of school, you know?" Harry said.

"Harry can I help?" Ron asked. Harry looked back at him shocked. Still walking down the steps Hermione came into view. Harry looked from one to the other, then sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I want to say yes but too much will happen and with you and Hermione. I guess you are dating now, I don't want you in trouble like this. You don't have to worry as much about teachers as your girlfriend." Harry said. Ron didn't take to this answer.

"Harry, you have a girlfriend, and she doesn't bother you about things." Ron said, looking impatient.

"Ron, my girlfriend is a maraud- is that what you are offering Ron?" Harry asked. He looked from Ginny to Serena, both looked as shocked as him.

"I'd be willing to try and offer that. If not then I will stay out of it for your reasons, even though I remember what you said about that pensieve, and your dad got your mum in the end." Ron said. Harry nodded.

"This is different though mate. She is with you now, and acting like we do she'd break up with you and then you would expect her to come back when this is through? I think that's a bit of false hope, but go ahead and talk to her now, as she is only ten feet away, we will be behind you in spirit Ron." Harry said, smiling at the last bit.

"No come with me this is not going to be a private talk." Ron said. Harry nodded and followed him, Ginny and Serena close behind. The three marauders sat down, Harry in his favorite chair, Ginny on his lap, and Serena on one arm of the chair. Ron sat next to Hermione, and she smiled happily at her friends.

"Hi you three, how are you guys today? Anything I have to worry about?" Hermione asked, not bossy but curious.

"Well there might be." Serena said.

"We're not sure yet." Ginny said

"Probably will though. Only time will tell." Harry said. He laughed and whispered what he noticed about them just a second ago. "It seems we are taking the Fred and George way of talking. Have either of you noticed?" The girls looked at him, confused, then grins appeared on their faces.

"Best way for people to be!" Serena said.

"Yeah we know what the others are thinking." Ginny said.

"You two make a good point." Harry said. Then they turned their attention to Ron and Hermione. Ron looked nervous and he seemed to be making Hermione so. "Out with it Ron!" Harry pushed.

"Alright. Hermione, I want to join those three, and I would like you to as well." Ron said with his eyes forced closed. Harry knew what he was expecting, and he wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT! RONALD WEASLEY YOU WILL NOT JOIN THEM IN ANY OF THE LITTLE JOKES AND NEITHER WILL I! HONESTLY!" She shouted, and Ron began to look scared. "Did you three put him up to this? I want an answer now!"

"We didn't put him up to it!" Ginny said.

"He asked to join us, we said no because of you!" Harry said.

"It was his idea to bring you along!" Serena said.

"Sorry Ron, but she's angry enough at us. I can't cover for you today." Harry said, looking down.

"Agreed!" Ginny and Serena said. Ron looked completely shocked, not that his best friend had to leave him to his own defense, Harry was right. Hermione was already angry at him for last night. Harry, Ginny and Serena kept the tower up till almost three in the morning. She was not happy. What shocked him was how quickly they all answered, and how they seemed to be tying one sentence together.

"They're right Hermione. I miss my best mate is all. No offense, Harry, but being a marauder has taken most of your time. I know that being mates with Harry comes with its own problems, but I can't turn my back on him now, even if that means getting in trouble. I figured you would see that too Hermione." Ron said, now he was smiling. "Face it, you helped me and him get out of tighter situations than confrontations with Snape. You are an escape _MASTER_! Also they will need a smart witch for some of their pranks, at least some of the ones I heard them talking of." Harry smiled. He started to whisper to Ginny and Serena, and they began to smile too. Ron was playing up things a bit. He knew Hermione would help them if they needed it desperately. But Hermione still wasn't looking too happy about it. Harry decided to save the day.

"Ron, Hermione, you are my best mates, have been since first year. Ginny, you are my girlfriend, and Serena, well you're pretty much family. So how about this? While classes are in session we are the marauder's true to word. But afterwards, during lunch, dinner, and after studies, we are all just friends? No marauders and Ron and Hermione, just friends? I know we will probably still talk about things like marauders, but not exclude them. I think we have been doing that more than a bit. During summer it was ok because all they were doing was running off for a snog, but now they will need us as much as we will need them." Harry said all of this calmly but smiling at his two friends. "Does this sound good to everyone?"

"Agreed." Ginny and Serena replied happily.

"Okay, Harry. I'm sorry I can't help you, but you are going against a teacher! Even if it is Snape." Hermione said, almost sounding sad that she couldn't help. Harry nodded.

"I knew you couldn't do that Hermione. Why do you think I didn't ask you? However I will need to ask you for some help on something in a few days. Ron, sound like a good plan?" Harry asked.

"I guess but I would still like to help you from time to time. If not, then having my best mate back is still a lot better deal." Ron said. He started smiling again. "But now that that's settled, lets go to breakfast, I'm starving!"

"You guys go ahead, we have one thing we have to do before we can make it to breakfast." Harry said smiling. Ron nodded smiling himself, and led Hermione to breakfast. The three left and began whispering to each other so no one could hear in case others came into the common room, which several people did. After coming to an agreement, they pulled out a stack of pictures, charmed them all, and started laughing as they disappeared. Then they walked down to the great hall grinning.

Upon entering the Great Hall they sat today in a very different manner. Harry sat next to Hermione, Ginny sat next to Harry, but Serena sat next to Ron. Hermione and Ron looked confused but shrugged it off. Suddenly Harry sighed.

"Well you lot, I'm bored! Hey Hermione wanna help me entertain myself? I promise no teachers are involved!" Harry said, his grin getting wider.

"What are you going to do Harry?" Hermione asked, shaking her head.

"Well I would tell you, but if you acted like a prefect I'd loose about 400 house points at once. So do you want to help me or not?" Harry said, his grin never leaving him.

"No teachers?" She said. Harry nodded. "I don't believe I'm doing this. All right Harry I'll help you, what do you need me to do?"

"Hang on. Ron you in?" Harry said. Ron nodded happily with a smile. "Serena explain to Ron please. I'll tell Hermione." Then they began whispering, Ginny giggling as she knew what would happen. Harry was right for this to work they would need five people. After a few laughs from the newest recruits, Ginny leaned over to them.

"So you guys like it then?" She said smiling. "I hope so cause a lot of that plan was mine!" They laughed as Harry and Serena nodded in agreement.

"Ginny, that's bloody brilliant! Fred and George would be proud." Ron said. "However I think you are going to get more than a few howlers for last night and this!" At the moment Remus walked up to them and they all got quiet.

"Hello, children, Anything interesting to expect at breakfast?" He asked, slightly amused.

"Moony! Give it about five minutes," Harry said, ginning mischievously

"Then you will see a reminder," Serena said laughing

"And after that, we really have no idea what would be happening at the Slytherin table." Ginny said innocently.

"Okay, well then you three didn't have a row. So I take it you either recruited more marauders, which they would be wonderful at, or you needed more help." Remus said smiling. "Don't worry, I will keep your plan secret but, Harry, how much of a reminder from last night?"

"Nothing too bad Moony, we promised Dumbledore nothing that would make the school look to be the wrong sort last night. One of the earlier occasions." Harry said seriously. Then acting innocent, "We really don't have any idea what is going to be happening at the Slytherin table though. You will see the reminder. Have a good day Moony. Oh wait, will we see you today?" Harry added.

"I believe I see Gryffindor sixth years today yes, be prepared. I like a prank or two of my own. You and Serena are going to have a lot of fun I feel." Remus said, smiling his own mischievous smile and walked away from the table.

"That Moony," Serena said.

"He's gonna be the death of us!" Harry said.

"Or we're gonna be the death of him!" Ginny said and they all laughed.

"Agreed!" Harry and Serena said.

All five students laughed at the thought of this, though before they realized it, they were not the only ones laughing. Suddenly the three smiled as they knew what was happening. They looked at Hermione and Ron and Smiled brightly. Suddenly papers started to stack up beside Serena and Ginny. Harry pretended to pout at this.

"I don't see why I can't count the ballots love. Makes me feel left out and all you know?" Harry said talking to Ginny while they were eating. She just laughed at him.

"Well, Sweetie, then there could be tampering and we couldn't have that. I want you to win fair and square!" Ginny said, giggling while looking at the two piles. "It seems as though you are winning anyway though. I guess Malfoy's scrawny body and shaved legs didn't win the hearts of the Hogwarts girls. Besides you know I voted for you!"

"So did I. I prefer a body that has seen work as opposed to one that has been catered too! Who you voting for Mione?" Serena asked, laughing because Ron didn't know what was happening.

"Don't worry Ron. If all goes well we have to vote at lunch. I just don't know who I will vote for yet cause I don't know what the vote is for!" Harry said laughing.

"Mione?" Serena asked again. She laughed as Hermione blushed.

"Well, if that is what we are voting on, I guess I have to say Harry wins." Hermione said. "Sorry Ron but you are not on the list"

"Hell Hermione write him in if you want to!" Ginny said laughing. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"I don't want to get Ron more involved in this than he already is." She said, trying to calm her laughter.

"What are you on about?" Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder, only to see a blank parchment. "What is that?"

"Its charmed Ron. No guys can see it. Its a women's only vote. It will be the same for us. Like I said don't worry, just remember what we need you to do." Harry said. Ron nodded again still smiling and continued eating. Suddenly, both stacks disappeared and a piece of parchment appeared in front of Ginny. She laughed and handed it to Hermione, who smiled then handed it to Serena.

"Harry, you stud! However I'm surprised." Serena said, looking confused. "Gin, they all said the same thing right?" Ginny nodded. "Then how did Malfoy get five votes?" Serena said laughing. "Oh Hermione you wrote Ron in then? He did pretty well. Harry still won, but he got 30 votes." Ron blushed and looked at Hermione, who looked confused.

"I didn't write him in Serena! You are joking! I looked at the list myself!" Hermione said.

"Its charmed so that aside from me and Ginny, everyone else only sees Malfoy and Harry. However the person appears on the parchment after the first person writes his name down." Serena said, then grinned slyly at Ron. "You little charmer you, all this time you had at least 30 girls fancy you, and you still stuck it out for Hermione. That's sweet really!" She laughed as Ron started to blush. "We will have to give you an award as well. All the rest really don't matter, one vote or two here and there, but Ron and Harry did the best. Harry, if you ever break up with Ginny, you will be happy to know 90 percent of the female population will flock to your side to...comfort you...in your time of need!"

"Hmm, well that definitely gives me something to think about!" Harry said laughing. Hermione and Ron looked shocked, however Ginny was laughing.

"Oh no you don't! I've waited six years, and you're not just disappearing now that everyone wants to shag the boy who lived." Ginny said in mock frustration. "Remember I love Harry Potter, not the boy who lived."

"I know love. I love you too. Its just fun to see Ron and Hermione squirm a bit now and then!" Harry said, laughing, while he kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Its getting to be time to announce the winner. Take a look around."

Looking around the room, the male students were leaving and getting ready for class. However, the girls, whether they were through or not sat there firmly. Ginny and Serena nodded, and walked up to the front of the great hall. They spoke to Dumbledore who nodded, and they smiled.

"Students of Hogwarts, everyone please sit!" Serena said.

"Yeah, you lot, the marauders' women have an announcement to make." Ginny said.

"Now, the guys of Hogwarts do not know this, however, me and Gin decided something last night." Serena said.

"We want to thank the choices, who willingly participated in this. My first love, my boyfriend, and the greatest of our group of marauders, Harry Potter!" Ginny said, as most of the people in the room cheered.

"And also that stupid slimy git from Slytherin, Draco Malfoy." Serena said quickly, as if trying to rush his name along. Slytherin table cheered.

"Oh shut up only five of you voted for him anyway!" Ginny said. Slytherin table quickly became quiet.

"Well that said, we will say that there are a few boys who have very loyal girlfriends!" Serena said.

"A very low few, cause I refuse to believe so many girls are single!" Ginny said, and the girls laughed.

"However to catch the boys up, we had a contest to find the school heart breaker. We were shocked to say the least." Serena said.

"Yeah how my brother took second is beyond me! I thought we only had to figure out whether it was Malfoy or Harry. Lost my appetite after that!"

"Ginny! Really come on!" Serena said.

"Sorry. As we were saying that is what girls were seeing all morning at breakfast. Don't worry another contest will be held at lunch for the boys, provided Professor Dumbledore agrees!" Ginny said, the guys cheered at this.

"Yes so the winner, well he cant be considered a winner can he Gin? Not a right sort of competition. Anyway, the winner is, of course, Harry Potter!" Serena said. She laughed as Harry stood _on top of_ a table, and began to bow and grin. He quickly sat back down and nodded to Ron and Hermione.

"Yup, I'm dating the school heart breaker!" Ginny said smiling.

"Now Malfoy might have some loyalty in Slytherin, as he got five whole votes. Right nice of you five." Serena said.

"My brother is actually second place. Thank you thirty girls for making him feel special, and making his girlfriend _insanely_ jealous!" Ginny said laughing. "However both boys, Harry and Malfoy, agreed that the loser would pay by a way me and Serena deemed appropriate! Neither of them knew. In fact, Harry is not even participating in this."

"So one and all take a look at the new, vastly improved," Serena said

"Draco Malfoy!" Serena and Ginny said together. The entire school looked over at Malfoy, laughter erupted in an instant. Draco, looking to see what was so funny, saw that he was wear a dress, covered in red and yellow flowers. What he didn't see was that his face was green and warts began to sprout on his face. He looked at Harry and glared. However Harry was pointing and laughing, with no wand in sight. Malfoy looked at the teachers table to find all but Snape laughing uproariously. Dumbledore wasn't even attempting to stop this.

"YOU WILL PAY! ALL THREE OF YOU WORTHLESS MUDBLOOD LOVING WORMS! EVERY ONE OF YOUR LOVING TEACHERS WHO LAUGH WITH YOU AS WELL! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER ESCAPES AZKABAN!" Malfoy said and fled from the Great Hall, for the second time in two days. All of the students were still laughing. Harry walked up to the staff table with Ron and Hermione in tow.

"Professors, I can honestly say the marauders were not responsible for what happened. I even have witnesses that can testify that I never even raised my wand." Harry said fighting back laughter. "And all of you saw Ginny and Serena. So I ask that we not be punished for this, humbly of course." Dumbledore looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Would you risk giving up being a prefect to say that Harry was not at fault?" Dumbledore asked, his eyebrow raised. He knew this was a bigger threat to Hermione.

"Yes professor I would risk it. I was watching Harry the entire time. He made such a spectacle of himself how could I not." Hermione said firmly, her know-it-all voice breaking out.

"So do I, Professor. As soon as he sat down he started talking to me about being voted second." Ron said, blushing as he said this.

"Very well, I believe you all. I would like to know what happened to Mr. Malfoy though children." Dumbledore said, looking particularly at Harry. Harry, un-phased, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Dumbledore. On the paper were the signed names of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. It was an agreement to enter into the competition.

"Sir the paper was charmed. Had I lost, the same thing would have happened to me. It just couldn't have affected anyone else as they weren't in the original agreement. Malfoy knew this and agreed. Apparently, he seemed to think money could influence who has charm." Harry said, adding the last part arrogantly. Ginny playfully hit him on the arm.

"Stop, Harry. Be nice to Professor Dumbledore." Ginny said. Harry nodded .

"I apologize Professor. However we do want permission to do this again at lunch. Its not really fair for the guys otherwise." Harry said. "I am trying to be fair after all."

"Harry I appreciate your honesty. I also apologize for Mr. Malfoy's rude behavior. You may have your contest. However, remember your promise. All of you." Dumbledore said.

"We do, that's why Malfoy wasn't inappropriate. A little embarrassed sure, but I'm sure I'd have been embarrassed if I was in a dress and green with warts. By the way it is easily fixed with a little magic. I'm sure Professor Flitwick could fix him in less than a minute." Harry said, smiling at Flitwick. "After all he was only charmed to look that way, its not real." Flitwick laughed when he heard this.

"I will fix his appearance, but only if he offers an apology to the school for his attitude today Headmaster." He said. Snape was outraged.

"I will have him do no such thing! I'm sure he would not agree to anything that Potter had in mind. Young Malfoy hates Potter! All of you know this." Snape spat. Dumbledore held a hand to silence him.

"That is all the more reason for Mr. Malfoy to enter into this arrangement. I'm sorry, Severus, but even I must admit that he has a certain arrogance about himself being a pureblood. Not his fault of course, but it is there nonetheless. However, this second contest is not allowed to be Gryffindor and Slytherin, but the whole school. I will not allow favoritism." Dumbledore said.

"We didn't we said you could vote for anybody, Professor. Hold on one second." Ginny said as she removed the charm on the paper. Names began to fill the parchment as she handed it to Dumbledore. "See. We just charmed it so only me and Serena could see the other contestants. The others just weren't worth mentioning. One vote here and two there. Only reason Malfoy was even mentioned is because he chose to enter himself willingly. Do you really think I would put _my brother_ on a list like this?"

"Very well I ask you still select one from each house, provided they agree of course. Then you have my permission." Dumbledore said. "No other way will it be allowed."

"Sir could we ask Sniv- Professor Snape to ask the Slytherins for us. This way he knows they enter willingly. Also there will be three opened to the women. Only two will be able to be selected by everyone, and one by guys only." Harry said, smiling. "Would that be acceptable?"

"Yes Harry I will allow it. But I wish to see these ballots myself. The complete ballot." Dumbledore said.

"Of course sir. As long as you are of the male persuasion, you will see the list. By the way, I wish to thank all the female professors here for voting as well. I never thought you lot would get into this kind of thing." Serena said, laughing as the female Professors blushed and nodded. Dumbledore seemed amused at this.

"Very well children. Please go to class." Dumbledore said and they nodded. Turning around they all headed to class. Dumbledore just shook his head. When they left Snape began again.

"You know he didn't agree to this." Snape said. Dumbledore nodded.

"I know this very well. However that is his signature on the paper. Whether he knew what he was entering into or not, he did sign it. However I also know Harry did not do anything as well." Dumbledore said. Snape just gaped at Dumbledore.

"How can you possibly know that?" Snape said. Remus answered him instead.

"Hermione would die before losing her prefect role. She is very much a person who appreciates academics, and the achievements they bring. To give up prefect for a prank is something she would not do. Very much like me, which is why Sirius and James were always in trouble. They seemed to like that however. Just another way to pass the time for them." Remus said smiling. "I agree with Dumbledore. He didn't know what he was signing, but he did sign it. I know what they did to the parchment as well. I feel I am to blame, as no doubt Harry got the idea from something I told him Sirius and James got away with."

"Remus, did they say anything about what I said last night?" Dumbledore said. He looked at Remus with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, they said that you asked them and they promised not to pull stunts like they did last night, or make the school look bad as they did last night." Remus said still smiling. "It was funny though, Albus. It reminded me quite of something Sirius and James would do."

"And this is the person you want to deal their detention! The Potter boy and the Black girl are likely to be told more stories of their fathers _glory days_. What would we do then?" Snape said, getting far more angry.

"No, Snivellus, I will not tell them stories during detention. Believe me, all three will suffer worse than anything you could dream up." Remus said smiling. "Remember, I know what they hate the most, even though you don't. You think it is you. The truth is they are little worse than James and Sirius. They never minded detention, because they were doing something. What they hate, is boredom."

"Then what will you have them do? Write lines, clean?" Snape asked mockingly.

"No, Snape, I will make them sit. No work, nothing to keep them busy, nothing to take their mind off of things. Just sit. This will be a torture unlike any you could think of for these three." Remus said. He began to smile. "Also, Albus, trust me when I say this. Watch the contest carefully. I believe they mean to keep their promise. Remember that." With that Remus got up and left. Dumbledore nodded at this. He knew as well they did not want to break their promise. He only wondered what worried Remus.


	9. Fun in Potions

**Chapter Nine**

**Fun in Potions**

Snape burst into class after all the students, including the marauders, were in their seats for close to half an hour. Harry was levitating a parchment in the middle of the row leading to Snape's desk. Snape grabbed the parchment and glared at Harry.

"Potter I will not have interruptions in my class! As you have already taken almost half of my class time away from this class already with your actions today, I would prefer if you just kept yourself still and quiet! And for this I will take 25 points from Gryffindor!" Snape said venomously.

"I wouldn't do that, as the Headmaster said you would help with the next contest. Look at the parchment _Snivellus_, before you say anything." Harry said, sounding bored and inattentive. As he said Snivellus a few students began to laugh, quickly quieted by Snape's glare. Looking at the paper he smiled.

"Potter are these the girls you wish me to collect?" Snape said his eyebrow raised. "You seem to have picked some attractive women. At least you have taste." He said trying to get a angry response from Harry. He was very disappointed.

"First I didn't pick them. However I would say if they are all attractive that would be a problem, but seeing as brains and courage are a bit slim in Slytherin, I guess beauty will have to do." Harry said smiling, his arrogant expression returning to his face. "Malfoy, I know your wand is pointed at me now. Ask your head of house how well that works." Harry continued, and suddenly his arm was aimed at Malfoy with a wand in it. Snape looked and was as shocked as Malfoy. Malfoy had his wand pointed at Harry. Harry smiled again. "_Silencio_" He whispered, so low not even Snape could hear it. He then put his wand away and put his hand down, and placed it on Ginny's.

"Mr. Malfoy, explain these actions to me this instance!" Snape said, angry at having to discipline his own house. Malfoy tried to speak but not sound came out. "I said NOW MALFOY!" Still nothing. "Mr. Malfoy you disappoint me. 10 points from Slytherin." Snape then looked and noticed Ginny in his class and a smile formed. Finally a Gryffindor in trouble. "Miss Weasley, I am well aware of your involvement with Potter here, but that does not allow you to skip your own classes to be next to him. It seems that the _marauder_ gang will not be able to be together all the time, which is just as well, considering you will never manage to take this class." As he said this, the Slytherins began to snicker. Ginny, looking as arrogant and bored as Harry, just smiled.

"Well Snivellus I'm afraid you are wrong." Ginny said.

"You see Ginny took all the OWLs a year early" Harry said.

"She chose to hang with the marauders instead of wasting time in fifth year" Serena said.

"So I signed up for all the same classes as them" Ginny said.

"She managed to follow our schedule to perfection." Serena said.

"Thanks to the Headmaster, who agreed that us three deserved to be together." Harry said.

"Seeing as how we all enjoy each others company." Ginny said.

"And we were likely to hex people at will separated." Serena said.

"I guess he figured this was safer for the school as a whole." Harry said

"So he decided," Serena said, starting to smile.

"That the marauders." Harry said, his smile broadening.

"Should stick together." Ginny said, her smile becoming mischievous.

"Agreed!" Harry and Serena said.

"Enough! I will not have you interrupting my class with this nonsense anymore! Miss Weasley you will leave this class now!" Snape said. This caused an interesting response. Ginny merely looked at Harry, then at Serena as they both nodded.

"Well Snivellus, if you insist." Ginny said and stood up.

"I guess that she is unwelcome." Said Harry rising as well.

"A cowardly move, to be sure." Serena said also standing.

"Agreed!" Said Harry and Ginny.

"So long Snivellus!" All three replied in unison as they left the classroom.

"Potter! Black! You will return to your seats this minute!" Snape screamed. All three stopped Harry turned around.

"We will return Snivellus, with the Headmaster as well, but not now." Harry said and they three walked out of the room.

"Agreed!" Ginny and Serena said laughing as they left the dungeon, leaving Snape gaping at them.

"Professor, I don't believe we will have enough time to make any potion in this class today. At least none from the book. What would you have us do?" Hermione said, still slightly smiling from the way the marauders acted.

"Miss Granger, since you want to make a potion today, you will see me at eight o'clock for detention. There you will make your potion." Snape said, an evil grin forming on his face. "25 points for each child that just left my room, tell them that. 50 points from you for questioning my class." Hermione stayed quiet after this, indeed not speaking for the rest of class.

* * *

"Mr. Potter what do you think you are doing out of class?" Remus asked him, seeing him walk down the hall with the other two following behind.

"Are you a teacher or Moony?" Harry asked, and eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Since I am not teaching right now, I'll be Moony." Remus said smiling as Harry relaxed his stance.

"Sorry Moony, but you know teachers are the enemy." Harry said smiling. "Snape tried to kick Ginny out of class. Me and Serena left with her to find someone who could get us into Dumbledore's office so we could get him to talk to Snape about it."

"Is Ginny in the class?" Remus asked.

"Yeah we all have identical schedules. Here take a look." Harry said, handing him his, the two girls following suit.

"All right, I'll take you to Dumbledore personally. I'm hanging on to your schedules for right now till we get through with this problem. And we _will _get it settled." Remus said, his eyes narrowing. Harry became worried, and as they started walking to the Headmaster's office, he began speaking to Remus.

"It wasn't our fault. He began accusing Ginny, and wouldn't listen even after we all said she had the class. He just said we were interrupting the class. He even blamed us for all of the problems during breakfast!" Harry said.

"Were you not, even in some small way responsible? I'm not singling you out, Harry, I mean all three of you." Remus said.

"Well we did hold the contest, and I know what you are thinking about that." Harry started. "Malfoy knew what he was signing, he just didn't know that we were holding it. Ginny got Cho to ask Malfoy, and being the arrogant git that he is he signed. That's why my name is second on the list." He looked around and began whispering next to Remus. "However being as your Moony right now, I can tell you this. The charm only did the dress. I really didn't do the face or the warts, so Ron and Hermione are safe. However they themselves are not guilt free of the situation" Harry laughed and Remus joined him.

"I see. Don't say that to me ever again. I'll let it slide this time, because it was funny. From now on consider secrets like that a secret from me too, as I'm not supposed to know things like that and stay quiet." Remus said, still smiling slightly. "Incidentally, your detention starts tonight at eight. All of you meet me in my classroom." He said as they reached Dumbledore's office. He gave the password 'ton tongue toffee' and all four walked up to the door.

"Please come in." Dumbledore said, smiling as they entered.

"How do you do that Professor?" Harry asked. It always amazed him when Dumbledore knew someone, most times who, was about to enter his office.

"It is the privilege of being a headmaster, Harry. What brings you three into my office with Professor Lupin?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am acting not only as a teacher, but guardian as well." Remus said. "It appears Professor Snape did not find any truth in Miss Weasley's schedule, not even checking to see if it was fact."

"Why does this require you to use your role as guardian?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because that is in the manner Harry told me of these events. I also believe him to be telling the truth." Remus said. Dumbledore nodded at him.

"I see, well Harry, Ginny, Serena, why did you come to me?" Dumbledore asked.

"We were hoping you could tell Snape that Ginny is supposed to be in that class. We only left because we didn't want Ginny to have to walk the halls alone, in case someone decided to pay her back for Malfoy." Harry said.

"I understand, Harry. You wish me to speak with Professor Snape, to set the record straight and not to punish him. Is that correct?" Dumbledore said. Harry looked confused.

"Professor, I had no intention of him being punished. I merely didn't want to loose my temper. I left Snape's class cause I was likely to start pranking him for kicking Ginny out of class." Harry said. "I figured you would prefer this instead of that. Did I make the wrong decision, Professor?"

"No, Harry. I was merely making sure this was not a prank for Severus. Forgive me for that. Let me see your schedules." Dumbledore said, which caused them all to look at Remus. Remus handed them to Dumbledore. "Why did you have their schedules, Remus?"

"I was making sure that they weren't trying to just avoid class myself. I wouldn't have brought them to see you if what they said about Ginny being in that class wasn't true." Remus said. "Severus seems to have a problem with the three being together. That is something you will need to discuss with him." Then he smiled as he added "After all, not everyone knows the real reasons that they should be together." Dumbledore smiled at this as well and nodded.

"Very well. Children, please come with me and Professor Lupin, we will fix this problem." Dumbledore said and they followed them back to the potions dungeon. When they arrived, the Gryffindor's cheered, but were quickly silenced by Dumbledore. Before he had a chance to speak Snape began talking, his smile widening.

"Ah, Headmaster, I'm so glad you are here. It seems one of our prefects has a problem with my class." Snape said calmly.

"I did not have a problem. I only stated the obvious! You took points away from me and gave me detention because _you_ can't control your own class! Why didn't you first tell Professor Dumbledore about Malfoy trying to curse Harry?" Hermione began, shocking the entire class. Never before did she not side with a professor.

"Severus, is what she said true? Did Mr. Malfoy try to curse Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well Mr. Malfoy did have his wand out." Snape said.

"Professor Dumbledore, Malfoy's wand was pointed at Harry, sir." Neville said quietly. He looked almost afraid, and for good reason as Snape began glaring at him.

"I see. Mr. Malfoy, there is no attacking students in this school. I believe one weeks detention is in order. I will be dealing with you punishment myself. Also remember your speech that shall be made at lunch. If it is not given I will give you one week for every muggle born student in this school, who you insulted." Professor Dumbledore said. "Now Miss Granger, I want to know what you said to Professor Snape."

"I merely said that from reading the book, we did not have enough time to prepare a potion." Hermione said.

"The child said such things in an insulting manner." Snape said his face turning into a sneer. No one expected what happened next.

"I DID NO SUCH THING! I EVEN TRIED TO SAVE YOU FROM HARRY! I DEFENDED YOU! HE'S RIGHT YOU ARE A SLIMY GIT! I HOPE HE PUTS YOU IN YOUR PLACE, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A TEACHER!" Hermione screamed, causing everyone to gasp except three.

"Classic." Harry said.

"Brilliant." Serena agreed.

"Amazing." Ginny said, astonished. They looked at each other and walked right up to Hermione, looking her directly in the eyes.

"AGREED!" They shouted in unison.

"When should we start?" Harry asked.

"As soon as possible I feel." Serena said.

"I agree but it is for Mione." Ginny responded.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"When?" Serena asked.

"Where?" Ginny asked.

"How?" Harry asked. This caused Hermione to blush as they were treating her as a member of the marauders.

"That's up to you three. I told you, I'm not involved." Hermione said, laughing at the three.

"Ok. Hmm.. Bloody hell. Here comes another week of detention." Harry said, then flicked his wrist, grabbing his wand, He smiled. He flicked his wrist again, remembering the boggart that Neville fought, suddenly Snape was wearing Neville's grandmothers clothing. This cause the entire class to laugh. Putting his wand away, while Ginny froze him and Serena floated him to the front of the class. Conjuring a sign that said 'I am the class clown' all three smiled and signed the sign. They then walked to Dumbledore and Remus.

"For Hermione." Harry said.

"For Gryffindor." Said Ginny.

"For a weeks worth of detention all around!" Serena said, causing all three to laugh.

"Oh Professor you might want to take the silencing charm off Malfoy, as I did that to keep any curse he was going to give away from me." Harry said smiling. He looked at Remus. "So three weeks with us at eight o'clock? How are you going to stand it." He said then looked at Dumbledore. "He deserved this. For Hermione to act like that it had to have been horrid. Even you know this." Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Three weeks Mr. Potter. However that is not my business here." Dumbledore said. "Professor Snape, Miss Weasley is a sixth year student, and is currently in all of Mr. Potter and Miss Black's classes. You may only remove her from a class if the other two are not in it." He looked at the three. "Now I'll say 50 points each, for showing that even teachers make mistakes. 100 points each for trying to control yourselves. 100 points each for loyalty to your house. Miss Granger 100 points for standing for truth and your beliefs. Now you should have points for your house to loose again. Please do try to control yourselves better from now on." Dumbledore smiled. "Also, please unfreeze your Professor before the next class comes in."

"Of course Professor." Ginny said.

"Yes I agree." Serena said.

"Do we have to do it before this class is over?" Harry asked, causing the whole class, and Remus to laugh. Dumbledore nodded, and Harry understood. "Alright professor." Harry waved his wand, unfreezing Snape. He flicked his wand again and the sign he was holding mounted to the wall, with an irremovable charm on it. "Better now Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Yes Harry, thank you. Now pay attention in class. Goodbye." Dumbledore said, as he and Remus left the room. Harry, Ginny, and Serena sat next to Hermione, talking through the rest of the time about the events in class. When it was over they filled Ron in on the way to transfiguration, who instantly wished he had taken advanced Potions. Professor McGonagall also seemed to be happy, as her house now had points again. When class was over she stopped Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"I wanted to first apologize Potter, for not being able to get the ban taken off of you. They will not let us remove it. Your firebolt will be returned to your dorm this evening however. Mr. and Miss Weasley, you will need to get a team together, soon. We will definitely need to beat Slytherin with the way they are being treated right now." She said.

"Well, that's a problem, Professor." Ginny said still smiling.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Well Me and Ron talked amongst ourselves and we agreed, No Harry, No Quidditch." Ginny said.

"You can't be serious! Both of you?" She said, shocked.

"Yup. We stand by our friends. If one can't play, then none will. We have talked with the team from last year and they all agreed to this as well." Ron said, smiling as well.

"So if you want any of the players from last year, we will require Harry to play." Ginny said smiling. She took Harry's hand and turned to leave the room. "Sorry Professor, if we don't hurry we will be late for class. Bye!" She said as they left the classroom, the teacher stood smiling.

"Now that's house loyalty!" She said.

As Harry and Ginny were walking with Ron, Serena walked up to them, putting an arm around Harry's and Ron's shoulders.

"Well, you three, what was that about?" She asked.

"She apologized for not being able to take the ban off me." Harry said.

"Yeah, and me and Ron stuck to our 'No Harry, No Quidditch' rule!" Ginny said.

"Hardest thing I've ever done, really." Ron said, though he was still smiling.

"Ok lets talk happy things then." Serena said. "What are the competitions and who is going to be in them from Gryffindor?"

"Well who is unknown at the moment. What they are competing for is, School beauty, which I'm sorry Ginny, but I think you will win from guys reaction to you Serena." He looked at Ginny and she shrugged and laughed. "That's the male only thing though. Um Smartest witch, which I'm sure is going to end up being Hermione. and the last, has to be a Slytherin." Harry said, laughing again.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"And why am I not involved?" Ginny asked.

"Well I will need your help in handling things Ginny. I wanted to put you in the beauty category, but I'm only allowed to pick one, and guys just drool over Serena. Its mainly cause me and you are dating, mind you. They are afraid to look at you cause they think I'll hex them or something." Harry said with a laugh, squeezing Ginny's hand. "And the last is one quickest to try and bed the school!" He finished barely able to keep from laughing long enough to get out the whole phrase. All of them laughed at this, and Ginny looked at Serena.

"Parkinson!" Ginny said, laughing.

"Agreed!" Harry, Serena, _and _Ron said together, shocking them all. They looked at Ron in surprise.

"What? I happen to agree with you. I didn't know you two were going to say it too!" Ron said defensively.

"Ron, you dog! Did you have a go at Parkinson?" Serena asked, which made them all laugh harder, even Ron.

"Not if my life depended on it." Ron said. They laughed the rest of the way to Care of Magical Creatures. They had a wonderful lesson with Hagrid, learning about griffons and promised to come and see him as soon as the three marauders finished up detentions. Hagrid laughed and said to stay out of trouble. They all smiled and agreed, though the marauders knew this was impossible.


	10. The Competition

**Chapter Ten**

**The Competition**

At lunch they enjoyed a wonderful meal, and Dumbledore told them they should announce the winners _before _lunch was over this time, so halfway through, Harry and Ginny walked up to the staff table and stood directly in front of Dumbledore.

"We have the votes. This time no write ins were allowed. However I ask that you wait until the end of our competition to give us any detentions." Harry said.

"Why would I have to do that Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well there is bound to be a reason, but trust me I am not trying to make it that way." Harry said seriously.

"Alright Harry Please proceed." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded.

Harry and Ginny stood in front of the staff table facing the students. They grinned at each other. They both whistled loudly, and shrilly. When all students faced them they began their show.

"Now students, most of you have selected people from today's competition. We are sorry that no one in Hufflepuff decided to run. We understand our contest's seem a bit...dangerous...to ones ego!" Harry said causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay we are going to announce these by our level of fun. First of all, I would like all the witches from our smartest witch contest to come stand up here. Hermione Granger, Jennifer Johnson, and..." Ginny stopped looking at Harry. Harry smiled and nodded. "Ok Harry whatever you say. Draco Malfoy!" Everyone started laughing at this. Dumbledore called Harry over to him.

"I thought you said witches Harry." Dumbledore said.

"I did sir, but Snape got Malfoy's name instead of the Slytherin girl we requested. What were we supposed to do? You said we could only do it with their permission." Harry said, seriously at this statement. "Professor Snape, why would you do such a thing to your own house?"

"What!" Snape said and pulled out the list he had. Showing it to Dumbledore. "These are the names of the people I got signatures from." Dumbledore looked at the paper than stared in shock at Snape. He then looked at Harry.

"Very well Harry. I will talk with Professor Snape about this." Dumbledore said. He showed the paper to Flitwick who placed a charm removal on the paper, however it stayed the same. "Severus, from now on make sure who signs what paper. It is his signature."

Harry walked back to stand beside Ginny. He noticed the confused looks on everyone's faces as he spoke.

"We do not understand him being here either, I assure you. He is neither intelligent nor a witch. However, because of Professor Dumbledore stating only those who signed our parchment of acceptance, and Slytherins signed in full view of their house head. Which means Professor Snape is to blame for this outrage!" Harry said, while many began to boo Snape. "Calm down, calm down. He didn't win you know! Although Slytherin house loyalty held strong as he received a quarter of the votes!" People began to laugh. "Whether they thought him smart or a witch I don't know. But that's enough jokes." He walked next to the two real contestants, and whispered. "I'm going to cast a spell now. Don't worry, its not cruel or mean. Its just some fun alright you two?" They nodded and Harry cast his spell. Suddenly, they each wore a muggle cap and gown, as if graduating from high school. He looked to Dumbledore and pointed to Malfoy. "May I?" When Dumbledore nodded he did the same to Malfoy. "Now people, this attire cannot be removed for the day, as an honor to these... well two of these for they are notably smart witches. Well in third place we have..." Harry looked to Ginny and she nodded.

"Draco Malfoy!" They said together. Malfoy became nervous as the robes changed to Slytherin house colors with a snake on the sleeve. The number '3' appeared on the front of the gown. Harry laughed.

"Apparently he thought we were going to be mean to him again! Is the wittle Malfoy scawed?" Harry asked, getting a laugh from the school. Malfoy pulled out his wand, but again he was too slow for Harry.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Harry said, then looked at Dumbledore. "Sorry Professor, but I didn't feel like getting a curse thrown at me right now. Another week?" Harry asked, sounding unsure. Dumbledore shook his head, and Harry smiled. He then turned back to the school. "Sorry for the delay! For number two, by only one vote" Harry said.

"Jennifer Johnson!" Again Ginny and Harry shouted together. Her gown turned blue with a raven on the sleeve, the number '2' appeared on the front. She smiled happily. However, Hermione, whose gown had turned Gryffindor red, with a lion on the sleeve, beamed as the number '1' appeared on the front.

"We wanted to thank all three of you for participating. Well, two of you at least. We were honored to honor you two. Congratulations, Jennifer and Hermione. You can ask the professors if you feel we lied. I am giving them the list of the votes, counted by magic, not witch or wizard." Ginny said, looking at them both. They hugged each other and went back to their tables. Ginny handed the list to Dumbledore saying "We really did have them counted with magic. We knew Hermione would win, though. She is the smartest in school." Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "Also, please don't interrupt the next competition." Dumbledore nodded.

"Okay, one down two to go! We are going to School Beauty next!" Harry said smiling. "Though none are my number one choice, today you will see yours! Please come up, Serena Black!" He paused for the cheers. "Cho Chang!" more cheering. "and...oh my god! Ginny are you serious?" Ginny nodded. Harry laughed and continued. "Okay. Millicent Bulstrode!" A loud amount of booing and laughing. Millicent Bulstrode was not even a close comparison for this contest.

"Well you see, we didn't want to have a Malfoy incident in school beauty. We all know he is such a _pretty little thing_!" Ginny said, causing the school to laugh. "So we took best brain from Slytherin, really no contest, as she's not to bright either. Harry get them looking fit to play the part." Ginny finished smiling. Harry walked up to Cho and Serena.

"Ok you two. I have to ask permission for this from you. Are you willing to be seen in a bathing suit in front of the entire school?" Harry said. He got the idea from a program he saw on the telly at the Dursleys. "If you say no, it will not happen. This will not be charmed to stay either. you can choose to keep it on or wear your robes afterwards. Tell me though, cause if I charm them to stay on you wont get in trouble." Harry finished. He looked at Serena, who grinned.

"What the hell, only live once!" Serena said. "I'll keep mine on all day as well. How bout you Cho? you look like you got a bod worth showing off."

"I won't get in trouble Harry?" Cho asked.

"No if anyone gets in trouble it will be me for doing this." Harry said honestly.

"Ok, I'll do it. I'll keep it on all day." Cho said firmly.

"Good job Cho! Ok When I announce the winners, a robe will appear on you all, so don't worry alright?" Harry said. When they nodded He cast his charm. Cho and Serena appeared in modest bikinis, causing Dumbledore to again call Harry to him.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter?" He asked.

"Sir, they are not in their underwear I promise. I also asked for their permission first as I was about to ask you all for permission for Millicent. They are wearing bathing suits sir. I promise you this is not abnormal to be seen in summer." Harry said. He remained serious, no thought of joking or lying his way out of this ever crossed his mind.

"Miss Bulstrode, Black, and Chang please come here." Dumbledore said. When they got close to him he began to speak.

"Miss Chang, Miss Black, did you agree to this?" He asked. Both of them nodded, Serena smiling.

"Cho is a bit afraid she will get in trouble sir. Will you please tell her she was not at fault, but I?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"No Miss Chang you are not in trouble. Harry, you are not either, as you have received permission. Miss Bulstrode, will you agree to this as well?" Dumbledore asked. Millicent's eyes got wide, and she shook her head furiously. "Very well. Harry continue."

"One second, sir. Would she be willing to remove her robe as the charm for the contest will place a new one on her?" Harry asked.

"Miss Bulstrode?" Dumbledore asked. Millicent removed her robe, and Harry went to stand next to Ginny.

"Well, well boys, I must say! These two girls here are very kind to you all. Both agreed to be charmed to stay like this the rest of the day!" Harry shouted, as guys through the whole room cheered. "Exactly what I thought! Anyway, let me begin before Gin hexes me!" laughter began again as Ginny waved her wand at him playfully. "Ok number 3 please step forward." Harry looked shocked. Ginny looked at it and started laughing.

"Millicent Bulstrode." Ginny said, laughing. A small robe appeared on Millicent, green with a snake on one sleeve. On one said of the robe it said '3' on the other it said 'Passable'. This caused the students to laugh, Millicent ran from the front of the school, crying.

"Okay...We didn't expect that! Passable should be pretty good to a school beauty shouldn't it?" Ginny said, and everyone cheered. "Ok, then lets move on then! Number 2 is...Oh my god!" Ginny said, handing the paper to Harry. He started laughing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have no second place winner! We have a tie for first place! Go Girls!" Harry said. Robes appeared on both girls in the house colors, on one side, the number '1', on the other side 'School Beauty'. Harry thought. He walked up to Dumbledore.

"Sir this was counted by magic. If we had a tie, shouldn't it have been second place than to first?" He said. Dumbledore thought for a moment then shook his head.

"No, Harry. You had two people in front of Miss Bulstrode, however, I thank you for trying to be nice to her." Dumbledore said, a smile forming on his face. Harry nodded, and walked back to face the crowd.

"Ok first I want to apologize for this next one ahead of time. The marauders, for the next four weeks, from the hours of eight until whenever Professor Lupin allows us to leave, will be found in detention!" Everyone laughed as Harry said this. "I also want to apologize to Padma and Parvati Patil while they come up. You were not meant to be involved, but no one else signed." The twins walked up on stage and Harry and Ginny walked over to them. "Look both of you are tied for third as magic says. But trust us on this one, its a good place to be. This is the prank, ok?"

"He's serious, you two. Trust me if you won this one you wouldn't be happy." Ginny said. At this both twins nodded.

"Ok, now let's get Pansy Parkinson up here!" Harry said facing the crowd. "Also Serena, since you are of the marauders, and this is our event, please come up." Harry smiled as Serena came up. When all three were standing in front of the crowd. They began to grin.

"God Serena you show off too much! Look at you! Did you ask Harry for the smallest bikini?" Ginny said, laughing.

"Of course! Harry what did you say muggles said on the telly? That's it the telly. What did they say?" Serena asked laughing as well.

"When you got it, flaunt it?" Harry said, more stating than asking.

"Yeah that's it! Hmm Gin you know what, their right too!" Serena said and waved her wand, leaving Ginny and Harry in bathing suits of their own, while still wearing their robes. Cheers went up through the school. "Now we look bout right!"

"Okay, okay Serena enough games. We have an announcement to make after all!" Harry said, laughing, then looking at Ginny. "Wow, you definitely got it!" Students laughed again. "Ok, let me move on now. We have three girls here ready to get an award! Fortunately, we have a two way tie for third. Unfortunately we don't have a prize for that place at all! Except to smile and say your parents should be proud!" People laughed at this. "Now, for the winner we definitely have a prize! and the winner is..."

"Pansy Parkinson!" The marauders yelled together. Slytherin went up in applause, until they saw her robes change. A picture of a girl standing seductively on one sleeve, on the other sleeve it said '1', and on the front a picture of a bed with the words 'want to have a go?'. The whole school laughed, causing the marauders to laugh even harder, until they heard people gasp. Harry looked from Serena to Ginny, noticing nothing different, he became confused.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Remus yelled, and as Harry turned around he saw what happened. Harry, using both wands closed the curtains, blocking Padma and Parvatti from view.

"Get them dressed." Harry said to the girls, not even looking at Padma and Parvatti. Ginny and Serena nodded, and summoned robes for them to wear. They were both crying, Ginny and Serena comforting them. Harry walked up to Dumbledore with his anger flaring.

"WHO DID THIS TO THEM!" Harry yelled.

"We do not know, we thought it was you." Dumbledore said, looking angry himself.

"Professor, those two are friends. Why would I embarrass a friend like that! What about my promise!" Harry yelled.

"Well why were you sentencing yourself for an extra week Harry?" Remus asked.

"Pansy Parkinson! Look at her robes!" Harry shouted still angry. Remus walked over to the girl and looked.

"Harry! What made you think of this kind of thing!" Remus shouted at him. Harry smiled for a second.

"It was something Sirius once said to me. It's not exactly untrue either." Harry said his smile gone from his face, staying only long enough to think of Sirius' story. Remus' jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! I had forgotten about that completely! Well what happened to those poor girls then?" Remus asked. Harry didn't answer, instead he walked to the curtain and looked out. He saw Malfoy and those around him laughing. Harry smiled. Aiming a wand at Malfoy.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry shouted and laughed as Malfoy's wand came to him. He walked to Remus and handed him the wand. "Check it to see if a banishing charm was done." Remus checked, then nodded grimly. "Malfoy!" Harry said, then walked over to the twins.

"Padma, Parvatti, I'm sorry you had to go through that. It was not my plan, but rest assured I will make sure he pays for what happened to you. I hope you can forgive me for being stupid enough to think that no one would be harmed in this prank that were my friends." Harry said sadly. The twins nodded.

"Did one of you do this?" Padma said, Harry shook his head. "Then tell us who did it so we can get him!" She shouted.

"Miss' Patil, please do not do that. Allow us teachers to handle this. I promise you that the one responsible will be punished." Dumbledore said. The twins nodded. "Now Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, if you can please wear something more presentable to a student. Your jokes for today are done."

"They can't professor. I used the same charm Harry used. Their clothes cannot be banished or covered until they wake up tomorrow. Maybe that's why Parvatti and Padma had this happen to them. But until tomorrow we are all going to look like this." Serena said. Dumbledore sighed and nodded his head.

" Well, perhaps to make up for the mayhem you three have caused you will escort these two girls back to their dorms to change?" Dumbledore asked. Harry, Ginny and Serena nodded.

"Come with us you two, no one will bother you now." Harry said, as Ginny and Serena nodded. They walked the twins out of the great hall, right by Slytherin table, when Harry stopped. He said only three words.

"For the Patils?" Ginny and Serena nodded. Harry using both wands summoned a rope to hang from the ceiling, at the same time levitating Malfoy, upside down, and had the rope tie itself to his ankle. Then Ginny and Serena banished his clothes and made him quack like a duck respectively.

"No one," Harry said.

"Can ever!" Serena said.

"Mess with our FRIENDS!" Ginny said menacingly.

"This was for the Patils!" Harry shouted to everyone in the great hall.

"Agreed!" Ginny and Serena shouted. The three of them then turned to the twins.

"Is that enough?" Serena asked.

"Do you want more?" Ginny asked

"It is your decision." Harry said. The Patil twins looked shocked.

"Can we decide later?" Padma asked. Harry, Ginny, and Serena nodded, and continued to lead the girls to their dorms.

* * *

Dumbledore watched the scene of vengeance in shocked awe. He saw Remus watching with much the same expression.

"It really is amazing isn't it? They seem to know what the others are going to do, and act accordingly. I am most pleased that they at least left the boy with some clothes." Dumbledore said. "However, what is this story that Harry spoke of?"

"Don't you remember Albus? We did the exact same thing to Snape that they did to Parkinson. Without the whole competition that is. That and it could be removed instantly. James seemed to think Severus needed help getting a date, so he and Sirius charmed his robe to change into a similar version of Miss Parkinson's."

"Ah, yes for detention I made them write 'I will not attempt to help a student' till it stayed on the parchment. They seemed quite amused that it kept erasing itself. Turned into quite a problem when they gave quills with the same charm to their professors. It took weeks to get grades to students" Dumbledore said, quietly chuckling. "These children definitely have their flare for creativity. I still wish to find out how they got Mr. Malfoys name on that list, when they never touched it after the names were signed. They only received it when they came to me."

"Maybe Snape really did make a mistake?" Remus said, more confused than Dumbledore.

"I do not believe Severus would make a mistake about this. Tell the children they will not have the week of detention that they thought they would receive for their joke." Dumbledore said.

"Albus are you sure about this?" Remus asked. "If you do not punish them the students will think its favoritism."

"Remus, how many times did I let your group get away with things? How many times have I allowed the Weasley twins to make their jokes? Though their joke may have been in bad taste, it was a joke. None of the people who they invited into this joke were caused problem by them. However I feel we have a small problem now." Dumbledore said.

"What is that?" Remus asked curiously.

"I feel Miss Black likes this too much to go back to her old ways. What makes that bad is that if she so chooses, she can stay this way, in which case we will lose a great auror, a strong Order member, and a good friend. However, I am torn. She seems to be good for Mr. Potter. Indeed, though he knows who she is, having someone to share his popularity seems to only make him better than he already is. Did you see how quickly he reacted to Mr. Malfoy? I don't even think I could have moved that fast, now or ever." Dumbledore said. "When choosing between happiness and responsibility, what do you do? Especially, when both are given to the person who truly needs them the most."

"Do you mean that Harry is learning responsibility and being happy with Serena here?" Remus asked.

"Not only Serena of course. Miss Weasley is a great help to him as well. But yes, he is learning leadership. If you watch them when they handle a prank, vengeance, or anything at all, they take their lead from Harry. That is a great responsibility. Also, having Miss Black, he does not feel the pain of the loss of Sirius." Dumbledore said.

"But Albus, he knows she is not-" Remus began.

"Does he Remus? Does he remember? If so, does he care? Remember, though she is not a true heir, she is a Black. Look at her Remus, and tell me she does not remind even you of Sirius." Dumbledore said. He sighed and shook his head. "I feel we should ask her this question. Does she want to be Serena Black? If she so chooses, then we cannot turn that away. If we do, we would be stopping happiness. That is the very thing we are fighting against."

"But what of the situation with Harry, Albus. She is after all, someone in control of him." Remus said. _How could Harry do this!_ he thought. _Just make someone willing to be someone else!_

"Well if she chooses to stay, then you will have to be the responsible one. For both of them, as Serena is still young. I do not know what to say Remus, this is not an easy thing. I must ask that you figure this out during the detentions that they have." Dumbledore said. "Alas, we have no time to spend on this as those three will be in your class soon. We know it is a bad thing to leave them bored." He said, chuckling at the last.


	11. Questions in DADA

**Chapter Eleven**

**Questions in DADA**

Sitting in Remus' class, waiting for him, sat the marauders. At the moment they were being congratulated on the wonderful job of the competition. Remus walked in and stood at the front of the class. No one quieted as he stood there. He knew the reason. He was now known as the last living marauder. Sighing, he stood straight.

"QUIET!" he bellowed. When everyone was silent. "Yes I am the last marauder, yes I will laugh a bit quicker than most teachers at a joke, yes I am responsible for the new marauders coming to power here. HOWEVER! When you are in my class, you will be silent while I am teaching. You all know me, I like to make a class fun, but I can only teach you if you do not act as if I am one of you. If you looked when I entered the room, the first thing these three did." Remus said, pointing to the marauders, "was to stop talking and look forward. They, more than anyone here, know the importance of this class. These three, the ones who even I now call marauders, left their jokes and pranks at the door. I ask you all to do the same. If you do not wish to do that, then go to the Headmaster and tell him you no longer wish to go to this class." He stayed quiet for a minute, allowing whoever wished to leave. When no one did he continued. "Now last time I was here, many things about me were released, the fact that I am a werewolf, and the fact that by most dark wizarding family values, _Mr. Malfoy_, I am not wealthy. If any of what I have just said bothers you, leave." Again a moment of silence. "Okay, now that I finally have your attention, I want to give you children a treat. I am going to let you watch a strong duel, between two of the strongest students in this class." He said lastly. He began laughing as Malfoy puffed up his chest and began pointing to himself. "Draco, calm down. You will never be my strongest student." the class laughed at this, while Malfoy began glaring at Remus. "Serena Black, Harry Potter, please come to the front of the class."

Harry and Serena smiled at each other, got up and began walking to the front of the class. Harry looking a little mischievous, Serena looking much the same, only their grins were different. _My god, she does look and act like Sirius. _Remus thought, smiling. He began to whisper to them both.

"Don't show off too much, alright? Also you may use whatever you want except the unforgivables, you both know why. Be clean about your fight as well." He said. They nodded, and Serena ran to Ginny and whispered something, Ginny nodded and they stayed close for a second, then Serena ran back to stand beside Harry. _What was that about?_ Remus thought. Then he spoke loudly. "I know you two are strong and you have been studying over the summer. I want to see your strongest fight, and I want to see you both fight clean! Any questions?" Remus said.

"I have a question!" Ginny said, grinning herself.

"Yes Miss Weasley?" Remus asked, suddenly confused.

"Who do I cheer for?" She asked. The class laughed, Remus chuckled at this.

"I suggest you cheer for whom you want to win most. Also, you two please close your robes. All we need is one mistake and half of the class will be drooling over the School's heart breaker, and beauty!" Remus said, making them laugh as they closed their robes.

"Well Black, I gotta go for the boyfriend. Sorry, but I do things with him that are a lot more fun!" Ginny said laughing, all the class gasped before laughing as well.

"Miss Weasley! 10 points from Gryffindor." Remus said, looking firmly at Ginny. "Keep your private life private, or I will have to send a letter home to you mother. Is that understood?"

"Sorry Professor." Ginny said seriously.

"Okay, with no further interruptions, we will continue. You two take your places and start when ready." Remus said, walking behind his desk leaning against the wall. Harry and Serena walked to opposite ends of the room. Standing facing each other, they grinned.

"Well Potter, it seems I'm gonna have to put you in your place!" Serena said, laughing.

"It seems so. But don't worry, Black, I won't make it easy on you!" Harry said, still grinning. This was the last time they talked. For at that moment curses started flying across they room. Both easily avoiding curses, as if this had been a daily occurrence. Remus noticed that when Tonks was acting as Serena, the clumsiness that she normally held was gone. She moved fluidly and with a grace only matched by Harry, and possibly Ginny. He pondered this as he continued to watch this duel. When Harry held his second wand, he almost stopped the fight till he saw that Serena also had a second wand. _So that is what happened, she took Ginny's wand._ Remus thought smiling. These two were putting up a hell of a fight. So far twenty minutes had passed, and neither was showing signs of slowing. He was actually impressed most by Harry, who without the training of an auror, still had the actions of one. Serena however, only improved on the auror training. This type of battle could never have been planned, the spells came with such speed, such accuracy that if it were planned, the practice would have taken months. As fast as they began they stopped just looking at each other, grinning.

"What's wrong Black? Bored?" Harry said, his grin broadening.

"Yeah, I'm not hitting you, your not hitting me. I think a wildcard or two, maybe even seven!" Serena said, grinning.

"Professor what do you say? We are evenly matched, so neither will win. Perhaps, 3 on 6?" Harry asked. He was grinning wildly and Remus began to worry.

"What do you have in mind, Mr. Potter?" He asked. _Great he's in teacher mode. This won't happen._ Harry thought.

"The marauders, against six of your choosing." Harry said still smiling. " Except for Ron and Hermione, though I have a good reason."

"I would love to hear this." Remus said smiling. _Don't want to hurt you friends? _Remus thought.

"Well, we will need their wands. I have two, one is my fathers. They only have one and against two opponents, it should only be fair. Six wands versus six wands." Harry said, sounding very diplomatic. "I don't believe anyone besides those two would be willing to let us have a go at their wands."

"Very well if they agree to this I will permit it." Remus said, looking at the two in question. Instantly they got their wands and handed them to Ginny, who went and stood next to Harry smiling. Serena walked to them, handing Ginny her wand, and taking Hermione's.

"Well sir, it seems they agreed. The only question is, who would be dumb enough to go against us?" Harry asked, slightly arrogant. He Grinned at Ginny and Serena, both grinning at him.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I believe anyone in Slytherin would be willing." Remus said, countering Harry's arrogance. Yet Harry, it seemed, was possessed with his father's spirit.

"If they so wish. The marauders don't run from snakes." Harry said strongly. _Your father would be proud, Harry, so very proud._ He thought.

"Alright then. Mr.'s Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle." Remus said. Harry, hearing this burst into laughter. "Problem, Mr. Potter?"

"No, sir its just that in the two days since we've been back, so far Mr.'s Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle have been naked, almost naked while holding each others hands, and one was hanging inside the Great Hall just an hour ago. We were actually looking for a challenge, sir." Harry said while still laughing. Malfoy, red with anger, started a bit too soon.

"I'll show you a challenge Potter! _Serpentsortia!_" Malfoy screamed. Yet this did not have his desired effect, as Harry kept laughing. Then he looked at the snake seriously.

"What are you planning to do here?" Harry asked the snake.

"The one who summoned me wants me to attack you and your friends." the snake replied.

"They do not understand you. They think of you only as a creature to do their bidding. I offer you friendship, if you help me." Harry said. The snake looked cautiously at Harry.

"What would you have me do, friend?" The snake asked.

"I only ask that you wrap yourself around the white haired wizard, while I punish his friends for thinking that you are not intelligent." Harry said.

"I will do this, but will you send me back to my home when I am finished?" the snake asked.

"It will be done, I swear." Harry responded. The snake turned around fiercely and wrapped itself around Malfoy. Harry, who was laughing again, turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Now you will pay for offending my new friend." and he flicked his wands and they both bowed down and began apologizing to the snake. The snake confused looked at Harry.

"What are they saying?"

"They are asking for your forgiveness. They are now sorry." Harry said.

"Thank you kind wizard. What is your name?"

"I am Harry Potter." Harry said.

"I will tell snakes around this place that you are a kind wizard, and to harm you would be a shame to our kind." The snake said.

"Thank you I will have my teacher send you back now." Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry Potter."

"Professor, can you send this snake back to where it came from now?" Harry asked calmly. Remus nodded, and sent the snake away. Then looking to the three in front of him. "_Expelliarmus!"_ Three wands flew to him and landed at his feet. "See what I mean Professor? No challenge at all."

"Mr. Potter, I don't think they could be expected to know you are a Parselmouth." Remus said.

"Professor, Malfoy learned that last time he cast that spell at me. In second year. If I can remember him casting the spell, is it my fault he can't remember that he cast it?" Harry said, his grin returning.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Your point is proven. You all may sit down." Remus said.

"But I didn't get to cast a single spell!" Ginny said, looking hurt.

"I am sorry, Miss Weasley. It appears that I need to find some stronger competition for you three first. 10 points for Serena and Harry. 20 points for Miss Weasley, for not hexing me." Remus said with a smile. Those three sat down, however the three Slytherins stayed standing.

"Professor how is that they get away with something like this! I will not stand for it! My head of house will hear of this!" Malfoy shouted.

"YOU WILL SHUT UP NOW!" Remus said, glaring at Malfoy, "I will now treat you as fairly as your head treated them today. 50 points from Slytherin each, for undermining my authority! A month's detention for attacking before the order was given!" Remus said now speaking coldly, "Mind your place here young Malfoy. _You_ were stupid enough to attack before your team was selected. _You_ acted out of place. _You_ couldn't remember that Harry was a parselmouth. _You_ were the one not prepared to face one, let alone three._ You_ were wrong! Do you wish to see what will happen? I believe I will show you!" Remus began to shout. "Potter, front of the class now!" Harry ran up to the front. " Crabbe, Goyle, Are you prepared?" He said coldly. They nodded. "You, you arrogant little git, are you ready?" He directed at Malfoy. Shocked, he nodded. "Harry one wand, same rules as with Black! Is that clear!"

"Crystal" Harry said. His arrogance returned, combating Malfoy's.

"Good! Now you three, who want to claim fairness, it is three on one. He will only use one wand. He will be attacked FIRST! However, if you do not wait till I give the command, I will show you 'pranks' the likes of which Harry can never dream! Is this understood!" Remus shouted again. The three Slytherins nodded, now scared. Remus walked to the back of the room, standing straight. He looked at Harry, who seemed alert of all three opponents. Remus smiled again. _This is going to be fun to watch,_ he thought.

"Go!" Remus shouted.

The three Slytherins paused, expecting Harry to attack. Harry grinned.

"You three might as well just throw your wands to me." Harry said, holding his wand at his side. He knew that this was what he needed to do. He wanted them to make a mistake. He didn't want to win, he wanted to devastate. "Its amazing how dumb you really are. Do you think this is fair? You could bring the whole lot of Slytherin and I would still win. Not because I have ultimate power, like your dark lord, the slimy git, wants. But because I don't need ultimate power. I have a brain and the ability to use it!" He goaded, they were preparing to attack._ One last move._ "You know what, I'm not even going to use one wand. I'm going to beat you three like a muggle, just to teach you a lesson." Harry said, putting his wand away. The Slytherins smiled now and started to attack.

Neither of the three knew what to make of what happened. They cast three spells, and none of them hit their mark. They began sending spells as fast as they could, which was too slow. Harry seemed to dance around their spells, getting closer, until he saw he was close enough. This was where he grew arrogant. He kicked Malfoy in the back of the knee, causing him to fall and hit his head, dropping his wand. Harry punched Crabbe hard in the stomach causing him to crumble to the ground. Then he kicked Goyle in the stomach and punched him in the jaw, leaving him to join his friends. Not done with them, he grabbed their wands.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT A TRUE PROFESSOR! A TRUE MARAUDER!" He said, and snapped Malfoy's wand. "YOU MORONS! DID YOU THINK I WAS AS DUMB AS YOU! IT TAKES BRAINS, STREGNTH, AND KNOWLEDGE TO BE A MARAUDER! NOT POWER!" He said as he snapped Goyle's wand. "YOU WILL NEVER BE AT MY LEVEL, NOT BECAUSE OF POWER, ANYONE CAN BE POWERFUL! IT TAKES A HEART! IT TAKES LOVE TO BE WHAT I AM!" Harry said, snapping Crabbe's wand, "NOW STAND UP AND FIGHT, YOU WANNA BE DEATH EATERS! NOW STAND AND FACE **_ME_**!" Harry said, and the windows in the room exploded. _This is not good. _thought Remus.

"Harry!" Remus said. He got no response. "Marauders!" Serena and Ginny instantly rushed to Harry's side.

"Hey Potter, you won the battle, no need to start a war!" Serena said laughing.

"Love, if you do what your thinking, you are going to be no better than him. We know you are better than him, so just come sit down." Ginny said, smiling beatifically at him. Suddenly Harry calmed down and stopped shaking, looking at the two of them.

"You know, you guys have that way with me." Harry said smiling. He walked back to his chair and sat down, then look at Remus while Serena and Ginny joined him. "So did I win?"

"Yes Harry, though I believe saying you won is putting it lightly." Remus said smiling, while some of the students laughed. By this time Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stood up. "However I must punish you for something. 30 points from Gryffindor for snapping their wands."

"Is that all! We have to buy new wands, which we can't do till we have a trip to Hogsmeade, or manage to have our parents buy more, and all he gets is 30 points! I will not HAVE IT!" Malfoy screamed. This was an inopportune time, as Dumbledore watched. However, even he couldn't save Malfoy.

"DRACO MALFOY! This is the end of your time in rule! I do not know who you think you are to have power in MY CLASS! Your father, and his LORD are the reason my best friend, Harry's godfather, and Serena's father, is DEAD! IF YOU WANT TO SEE FAIRNESS FROM ME, YOU HAVE LOST THAT NOW! I OFFERED YOU FAIRNESS! I OFFERED YOU THREE AGAINST ONE AND YOU STILL LOST! YOUR FATHER WILL NOT BUY ME AS HE HAS SNIVELLUS SNAPE! IN THIS CLASS I RULE, NOT YOU! DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOU FAIR? POTTER, BLACK YOU AND ME VERSUS MALFOY, AS AN ACT OF VENGEANCE! ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANT MALFOY? VENGEANCE! WELL HOW ABOUT IF WE HAVE OURS?" Remus, who seconds ago was calm had lost all of it in one second. Malfoy was cowering against the wall now. Dumbledore was going to speak, however a look from Ginny stopped him. It seemed the girl knew something. It appeared she did.

In that moment, Harry suddenly lost control of his emotions, and the one leading them all was love, of Sirius, that turned to anger at the memory. Harry jumped up and walked up to Malfoy, and hit him. When Malfoy fell on the ground Harry continued.

"ITS YOUR FAULT MALFOY! YOU WILL PAY! YOUR LINE WILL NEVER CONTINUE!** I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!** I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! THEN YOUR FATHER! THEN THAT BITCH LESTRANGE! YOU WILL PAY BY MY HAND! NOT WAND! HAND! SUFFER NOW AS I SUFFER EVERY **FUCKING **DAY!" Harry screamed while hitting Malfoy continuously. Ginny looked at Remus, knowing this had to be stopped.

"It needs to be you Moony. It need to be a marauder." She said quietly. Remus, understanding, ran to Harry and pulled him off Malfoy.

"No, Harry. It is not right!" Remus said. "To punish the son for the father, that would make us like Snape. Neither of us deserve to be like that slimy git. All we did was love." He looked to the class. "Dismissed." The class stood still, none daring to move. "GET OUT!" Remus screamed and everyone left, save Ginny, Serena, Hermione, and Ron. Malfoy only in the room because he was unconscious. Dumbledore looked at Ginny then.

"Why did you want me to let this happen?" Dumbledore said.

"Did you hear what he said? 'You will pay'. Harry doesn't blame himself now. He just needed someone to hate for it. Since he can't find those responsible, he needed someone who was close." Ginny said, quietly. "I know it wasn't the right thing to do, but it was what Harry needed. Now he can heal."

"I see." Dumbledore said.

"It's not fair, Moony. All Sirius did was love, and now he is dead. These idiots, death eaters in training, they only hate, yet they live. WHY DO THEY DESERVE TO LIVE WHILE SIRIUS IS DEAD!" Harry said. Tears began to fall from his eyes. "They don't deserve to live Moony, they don't."

"Harry, you know how I feel. But you can't take their lives in your hands either." Serena said, tears falling from her eyes as well. "None of us can do that. Also remember, this Malfoy did nothing to Sirius. It was his fathers actions, but Bellatrix's doing. To kill Malfoy would make you a criminal, Sirius wouldn't want that." She smiled. "However, there is now a need for another vow to him."

"Oh yeah. What would that be?" Harry asked.

"Well, since Malfoy is Lestrange's cousin, why not make his life a worse hell than Snivellus?" Serena said, smiling at this. Suddenly, Harry's new demeanor returned. The tears stopped flowing and Harry's mischievous grin returned.

"Black, that's the best plan I heard all day!" Harry said, laughing again. "Well it seems we have a new vow."

"A very important one." Serena said.

"A vow to the dearest of men." Ginny said.

"It must be kept then." Harry said.

"Agreed!" Serena and Ginny shouted.

"Well children I need to speak to Harry, would I be granted a moment alone? Well actually Serena, you may stay as it will deal with you as well. Remus will you please take Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary. Ginny would you accompany him. Return when he does and your friends will be ready." Dumbledore said. Remus nodded, looked at Ginny and nodded as well. Ginny nodded and followed Remus, who summoned a stretcher and was leading Malfoy out of the room. Ginny closed the door. Dumbledore placed an imperturbable charm on the door, then motioned for the two to sit.

"Mr. Potter, I am sorry but your current actions cannot be forgotten. I cannot look the other way. I wish I could. I understand that you lost control, but you do not have that option here. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked. He did not wish for this action to be done.

"I understand, Professor. I broke the rules. I must be punished for this. Just don't ask me to apologize for it, because for this I am not sorry." Harry said calmly. "So I guess I'm back to the Dursleys?"

"No, no Harry. You see Miss Black and Miss Weasley are suspended as well. Miss Black for the obvious reason of not sending you to the Dursleys. Miss Weasley for convincing me not to stop what happened here today. I understand her reason for this, and I should not have allowed myself to stop, but she seemed adamant." Dumbledore said. Upon seeing the look on Harry's face he laughed. "As punishment for this action, you three will be forced to stay at Grimmauld Place, under the guidance of Nymphadora Tonks. You will have no visitors, save Mrs. Weasley, as her child was involved. Miss Black your suspension shall only be seen here, am I understood?"

"Yes Professor." She said, then looked at Harry, "This sucks though, I love being Miss Black!" She said laughing.

"Ah that is another discussion, which I feel Harry has a right to listen. I do not want to overstep my bounds, but I do see a happiness in you that I have not seen in a long time Nymphadora. It returned for a small time while Sirius was at Grimmauld place, but extinguished soon after he died. I have an offer for you if you wish it." Dumbledore said, calmly.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"I can do one thing in cases of metamorphmagi, as head of the Wizengamot. If they so choose I can give them a special potion. This potion will allow you to remain in the form you choose to be. I would be able to give you all access to that of a Black, however you would no longer be Nymphadora Tonks. Therefore you would have to ask Harry to choose a new guardian." Dumbledore said. His voice became extremely soft at the last sentence.

"So I could be Serena Black, Marauder's Heir, Harry's 'sister' in fact, but not his godmother?" Serena said.

"That is correct Miss Black. You would give up one role in Harry's life for another."

"Why are you telling me this?" Serena said.

"Truthfully, there are a few reasons." Dumbledore started. "You have done more good for Harry as Serena. You were excellent in the time you were his godmother, but he is always happier when you are Serena. You seem happier yourself as Serena Black, that is an important factor as well. Also, much to Remus' and my surprise, you do seem to do Sirius proud in your actions as his heir so far."

"But, Professor, why can't she be both?" Harry asked, confused.

"Harry, for you this will be harder. As both, your friend and godmother, it is not fair to you. I say this because you would loose one if she takes the potion. If she doesn't, you will always have to choose which of those you want to spend time with. Remember that this only changes the form, and with who she says she is, her name. She will still be the person you love now. She simply will not be able to change her form anymore." Dumbledore said.

"Could I talk to Harry for a minute alone, Professor?" Serena said. Dumbledore smiled as he nodded and left the room. "Well what do you think?"

"You're asking me!" Harry said, shocked. "Remember you're the adult here. Aren't you supposed to know what's best?"

"Harry, I've never been an adult and you know that. I'm only six years older than you! Hell I had a crush on you this summer!" She said. "But none of that matters. What matters is that this concerns me and you. If I stay Serena permanently, you will lose a godmother."

"Not really, I still have you. You just won't be able to be my godmother. But, I'll have one of my best mates, a sister, and a true heir to the marauders. So either way I don't lose anything. Its just that I don't want you to give up who you are for me. I'm just the boy who lived." Harry said. "Everyone thinks that so bloody brilliant, but I'd rather be just Harry Potter. Just me. Not a title, or some kind of hero figure."

"I know that Harry. If you remember we have had long talks about that. Though this concerns you, I'm not just doing this for you. Dumbledore is right. I am happy being Serena Black. I'm happy being just one person, who has a few good friends, no turning from person to person, just like you want to be. Just Serena Black. I could live with that. Sirius was my favorite cousin, and growing up I wanted to be just like him. Now I have the chance to be his daughter, standing side by side with _just_ Harry Potter. I've never thought of you as the boy who lived. But, since I got to be Serena, I got to have fun, like a normal kid. I've never had that." Serena said. "So my question is, would you mind me being, just Serena Black?" Serena said.

"Is that what you want?" Harry asked.

"I think I would like it! I get to have fun all day pranking on people. Look at it, one day and already we have a months detention and we are suspended!" Serena said, laughing. "I'm horrid as a godmother, but as a marauder, I'm golden! What could be better Potter?"

"Well, we have a whole year to go Black, and one following right behind. Who knows what else we could get into. But you get to tell Ginny!" Harry said laughing.

"Oh god, she's gonna kill us!" Serena said, laughing as well. "PROFESSOR!" Dumbledore came in and sat down after closing the door again. "Harry is going to need a new godmother. But he has a sister!"


	12. Suspension After a Day

**Chapter twelve**

**Suspension After a Day**

Harry, Serena, and Ginny were sitting in the common room, waiting for Remus to get them for their suspension, while Hermione and Ron were doing their job as prefects. They were telling the three off for getting suspended.

"How do you get suspended after ONE DAY of classes? You didn't even make it the full day, we didn't see you guys in charms either! What did you do?" Hermione screamed. She wasn't taking this too well.

"Ginny, Mums gonna go mental! One day! Even Fred and George lasted more than a day!" Ron started. Harry, not wanting to keep taking the screaming began to defend them.

"Okay, you guys want the whole story?" Harry asked impatiently. "Well, when I lost it and attacked Malfoy, Serena, who was asked by Dumbledore to help me control my temper, let it go. Ginny did something to keep Dumbledore from stopping me. Now to make matters worse, Dumbledore said Tonks was a bad influence on me. So I have to ask your Mum to be my guardian, while she's angry no less. Dumbledore won't do it. We have to go to Dumbledore's office as soon as your Mum gets here, I have to ask her to be my godmother, Serena has to ask if she will take care of her because Remus is teaching, and Ginny has to get the fit with all of us because it was _my fault_ for not watching my temper."

"Serena, why didn't you stop him?" Hermione asked, still furious.

"Because it needed to be done." Serena said plainly

"Ginny why did you stop Dumbledore?" Ron asked, curious.

"So Harry would stop blaming himself. As Serena said, it needed to be done." Ginny said simply.

"Why didn't you two stop me?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"Honestly, mate, I was afraid of you! The way you looked scared everybody I think. Even Remus didn't break it up till Ginny said something." Ron said.

"I couldn't break it up Harry. I'm not strong enough to move you. I am just a girl you know." Hermione said, her anger easing. "But you two!" Hermione said, still trying to calm her anger. "You have some weird control with Harry! You can say something, or pat him on the arm and he stops! So in a sense you each got suspended for your own purposes! So stop letting Harry take all the blame!"

"She's right Potter. Me and Ginny could have stopped you, you know." Serena said, smiling again. "did it feel good hitting that slimy git?"

"Brilliant, actually. However I feel I'll be washing my hand for the entire suspension. So much grease to hold that hair back." Harry said laughing.

"Hermione is right, Harry. We could have stopped you but we didn't. Don't take all the blame. We did our fair share." Ginny said. "I wouldn't change a bit of it either. The nerve of Malfoy! To think he had free reign in Remus' class!"

"So I hit him." Harry said.

"I didn't stop you!" Serena said.

"And I stopped Dumbledore!" Ginny said.

"Wow, we all screwed up." Harry said.

"Agreed!" Ginny and Serena, all three of them laughing.

"Geez, how did I turn out so well, with you people as my friends?" Hermione said, laughing herself.

"Mione, me and you just haven't spent enough time together!" Serena said laughing. "Same with Ron, which is why you two aren't suspended! However, look and me, Harry, and Ginny. A few weeks knowing me, I leave for a month, they get so bored that we get suspended after being around each other for a week!" This caused all five to laugh.

"Well I'm glad you think this is funny!" Remus said entering the common room. "I see you do not see the seriousness of this! You three, have managed to break a Hogwarts record, not even managing a whole day before getting suspended!" He looked at Serena and Harry, "You fathers at least managed to make it to the second!"

"That means," Harry said.

"That we beat them!" Serena said

"We beat the marauders!" Ginny screamed.

"Bloody brilliant we are!" Serena said.

"Agreed!" Ginny and Harry said, starting their laughing fit again.

"THIS IS NOT A JOKE!" Remus started angrily, "This is not a game! Your fathers would not have been happy about this! They tried not to get suspended! It meant they went to far! Their goal was to stand at the line, NOT CROSS IT! They wanted their pranks to continue, to keep the laughing around! What will you do to make this school laugh while you are not here? What is the next great prank from home going to be?"

"Good point Moony!" Harry said.

"No more suspensions!" Serena said.

"Harry no more hitting poor slimy gits!" Ginny said.

"Even if the teacher ordered me to kill?" Harry said.

"Yup, we'll stand on the line, no further." Serena said.

"Sounds like we'll need to know where the line is." Harry said.

"Yup, but we have a marauder here!" Ginny said.

"MOONY!" They shouted happily. This was too much for Remus, as he began laughing himself. As he looked at these children he saw the same light he and his friends had in their eyes in those days.

"Forget what I said. Your fathers would have been proud. Sometimes it takes a minute to realize it. I cannot be happy about this though. Serena, you are my goddaughter. Harry, you are my godson. I must be responsible. I cannot be as I wish to be. Next year when you are both seventeen, then I can be happy that you two are the marauders heirs. But right now I have to be a parent. As a parent, that was wrong. Even though I didn't stop it, you could have Serena, or you could have let Dumbledore, Ginny. Harry, you fell to your emotions. I do not think you could have helped it, as these were brewing since that day. Of the three, you are the most innocent and still you were wrong." Remus said. "But that is all the lecture I can give, as you are needed in the headmaster's office. Oh, while you are suspended you are allowed to use magic, so you may do your homework. I will bring it to you in a few days. Now, come on, you three."

They nodded, shrunk their trunks, said goodbye to Hermione and Ron, and followed Remus out. It was a quiet walk mostly, none really knowing what to say. They all knew of Tonks' decision to stay Serena, and they felt as if they were losing a friend. Harry was taking it better than Remus and Ginny, because he knew what it was like to want to be normal. Even he was a little hurt to lose 'Tonks' for Serena but he knew it was her decision. He was happy for her either way.

"Are you sure about it Serena?" Remus asked. He was taking this hardest of all.

"I know you fancied her, Moony, but she wasn't happy. She always felt like people were using her for something she had no control over, like she was only good for that one thing." Serena said. "I'm happy all the time. Truth is, she had a small thing for you. But as I told Harry, she wasn't an adult, even had a crush on him!" She started laughing when Ginny's eyes widened in shock. "Yeah Gin, but she never told him. I didn't say anything until today. She was happiest when her cousin was alive. She wanted to be like him, Moony. A bigger part of her died than you or Harry that day. This is the right choice, and it is mine. I get to be me. Fun, happy, mischievous, and one of the greatest pranksters of Hogwarts."

"We will miss her terribly." Said Ginny. She had tears forming in her eyes.

"No, you won't. Just remember that this is the way she is happy." Serena said. "If Harry had the chance to just be Harry Potter, not the boy who lived, would you take that away from him?"

"No, I would want him to be happy, just being him. Just like I see him." Ginny said.

"Remus?" Serena asked.

"I would want him to be Harry Potter, Prongs' son." Remus said sadly.

"Exactly. That's what I want. She can't be that way. She will always be _HER._ I have a chance to just be me." Serena said.

"I understand." Ginny said. "As long as you're happy."

"I understand Serena. If this is how you are happy, then I am happy for you." Remus said, smiling. "I will still miss her though, things will not be the same without her."

"Nah, it will be ok." Serena said. "Harry we need a happier subject!"

"Well Black, what do you think?" Harry said smiling.

"Hmm.. think Moony'll adopt us?" Serena said laughing.

"He should. After all we are his best friends children!" Harry said, still smiling.

"Well then we have to get him going on this then!" Serena said happily.

"Oh god, having to raise you both might just kill me!" Remus said, laughing himself.

"C'mon Moony, its not like you'd be taking all three of us!" Ginny said, joining in.

"Yeah, now that," Harry said.

"That could kill anyone," Serena said.

"Even a werewolf!" Ginny finished.

"God help me, you three will be inseparable this summer, wont you?" Remus said, a renewed smiled on his face.

"Definitely." Harry said.

"I'll have to stay with Harry, though. After all my birthday wont be for another year after today!" Serena said.

"Oh my god, Serena you are sixteen today?" Ginny said smiling.

"Yup, early placement at my old school and all!" Serena said laughing. They continued like this until they reached Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was smiling at all of them.

"I see everyone has taken well to your news?" Dumbledore said.

"Of course! What could be better than a Black at Hogwarts again?" Serena said smiling.

"I have managed a story to make up for your, um, her disappearance. However, it will not be a happy story. It will also soften Molly a bit for you three." Dumbledore said. "But first, Miss Black, I ask you to drink this potion." Handing her the potion he smiled at her again. "You will be missed, Nymphadora."

"Well I am always here for those who wish to see!" Serena shouted cheerfully. "Harry, as a final word as your godmother, be a good man. Just be Harry Potter, and you will survive all that is put before you. I have faith if no one else does." She smiled, then looked at Ginny, "You, treat my godson well. He is a special boy, not for the reasons everyone else thinks. You have my blessing and always will. Just don't be too wicked since I'm going to be gone!" she said laughing. She walked up to Remus and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know this is hard for you, but thank you for taking it so well. If I had a few more years on me I probably would of snatched you up!" She said laughing again, "But as I said, I wasn't happy as Tonks, and now I am happier than ever. And so, as Tonks I say my final farewell!" She said, bowing low, and drank the potion. She made a horrible face after drinking it. Then she looked at everyone smiling. She scrunched her face up, looking like she was concentrating strongly then ran to a mirror.

"WOOOHOOOO!" She screamed.

"What was that Miss Black?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't change! I tried to but I didn't change! I'm me!" Serena said, causing everyone to laugh.

"As you asked, Miss Black, you were born today, September 2nd. Here is all of your personal information that ties you to Sirius Black as his daughter." Dumbledore said. "Now, welcome to Hogwarts Miss Black." He smiled at this. Harry, Ginny and Remus still looked a bit sad, but all were smiling.

"Thank You, Headmaster." Serena said. At that exact moment, Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the fire.

"I cannot believe you three!" She started as soon as she saw them "On the first day of school! Suspended! A months detention after being here an hour! What am I going to tell your father, Ginny! And you two!" She said looking at Harry and Serena, "You two should be especially ashamed! In your GODFATHERS CLASS!" She was just getting into her fit when Dumbledore interrupted.

"Molly I ask you to not yell at them now as they have just heard grave news." Dumbledore said, the twinkle gone from his eye. "I am afraid to say Nymphadora is no more. Now, that means that Serena and Harry have lost someone else they have loved as family, and Ginny has lost a good friend as well." Molly stood shocked at this news. "I am sorry to stop you, but the children feel horribly as it is. To add to this at this moment may be too much." Molly began Hugging each child in turn, starting with Ginny and ending with Harry.

"I'm so sorry dears, I had no idea. This doesn't mean I'm not angry, mind you, but I'm sorry for this. Tonks was a good woman, even if I did have a fight with her a time or two." Molly said. Looking over all the children. "I wish this world were better for you children, we never have any good news I'm afraid."

"Molly, with the situation as it is with Harry and Serena, they will need someone to watch over them. As you are aware I have made their punishment to stay at Grimmauld place. I would like to ask you to watch over them. For the most part, all three are very strong, but they will need an adult to help them. Especially at this time of loss. Would you do this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, of course I will Albus!" Molly said, "I could do nothing else. Will this be all right with you though, Remus? I figured you would want time to mourn yourself."

"I would rather remember her happily, then think of her at the end." Remus said, smiling sadly. "She hadn't been happy since Sirius died. Harry was the person who brought her the closest. As long as I know he and Serena are all right I will be fine. Besides, after seeing what they could do in a day, I don't think I could handle 3 weeks." He laughed at this, "So much like Sirius and James. They truly are their children. And Ginny! She is a marauder in her own right!" He smiled at Ginny, "You should ask them of some of the stories. Even though only a day, they have done quite a lot, and even I have found myself laughing."

"Well Remus, I will not be laughing. I have seen what happens to children after they meet a prank. Remember, that Fred and George are my children." Molly said.

"Ah, but these three surpass those two. I remember even you and Arthur would laugh when James, Sirius, and I would do things, and some of the things they have done would make all of the marauders proud!" Remus said.

"Perhaps, Remus. We were children then, though. All of us must be responsible and raise our children well. I should take them home now, so they can get some rest. Say goodbye children." Molly said. Harry walked to Remus and hugged him.

"I will miss her too, Moony." Harry said. then turned to Dumbledore and smiled. "3 weeks without us. However will this school laugh?"

"I'm sure when you return you will find today's action are not yet forgotten" Dumbledore said, the twinkle returning to his eye. Serena hugged Moony during this talk.

"Don't cry, she's not gone, Moony, not really. She's just happy now." She whispered, Remus nodded. She let go of him and stood beside Harry. "Well Professor, it seems we are off to the world! Any advice for a few bored marauders?"

"Yes, plan, and when you return, be prepared to make us all laugh again. You will be missed." Dumbledore said. Ginny just smiled at Dumbledore, then she looked to Remus.

"Well mate, we lose one to gain another. Sucks huh?" Ginny said. Remus nodded sadly, though chuckling. "Well, at least there is a happy ending right?"

"That's right Ginny. At least there is a happy ending." Remus said.

"Well, we've done all the damage we can do." Harry started.

"At least for three weeks," Serena continued.

"Then to avenge Sirius!" Ginny finished.

"Agreed!" Serena and Harry said smiling. Molly, confused looked at the three children then Dumbledore, then Remus. When no one said anything, she ushered them into the fire and back to Grimmauld place.


	13. Return to Grimmauld

**Chapter thirteen**

**Return to Grimmauld**

"Well, children?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she sat them down in the family room. They just looked at her confused. "Which one of you is going to tell me what happened?"

"Well that would be easy." Harry said.

"All of us probably," Said Ginny.

"It seems to be easiest for us." Serena said.

"Should we start at the beginning?" Harry said.

"That would be a long story." Serena said.

"Yeah, goes all the way back to the train and Malfoy insulting all Weasley's" Ginny said.

"Calling Hermione a mudblood, and us mudblood lovers." Harry said.

"Malfoy in his underwear!" Serena said, causing all three to laugh at the memory.

"CHILDREN!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "What happened to get you suspended! Just that story Please!"

"Oh well we were in defense class." Harry said.

"Harry and Serena having a beautiful duel" Ginny said.

"But going nowhere, we are too evenly match, never hit our target." Serena said.

"Still too early we need to get to where Malfoy wanted three on me." Harry said.

"Ok Malfoy said his duel wasn't fair, Moony gave him a chance," Serena began.

"Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle against Harry, with Harry only using one wand." Ginny said.

"Malfoy had already insulted Moony's teaching once." Harry said.

"Harry beat them muggle style, with no wand." Serena said.

"Then he snapped their's." Said Ginny, giggling.

"They got mad and started screaming at Moony," Harry said.

"Moony mentioned Sirius' death and Harry lost it," Serena said.

"I stopped Dumbledore, while Harry began beating on Malfoy." Ginny said.

"And I merely sat back and watched, even though me and Gin have this strangely soothing way with Harry." Serena said.

"Yeah they can manage to calm me down no matter how angry." Harry said.

"Professor Dumbledore knows this and so we got suspended for not stopping it." Ginny said.

"And I got suspended for doing it." Harry said.

"That's our reasons for being suspended." Serena said.

"This is exactly what happened? Harry did you 'lose it' as Serena said, before or after Remus mentioned Sirius?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"After. Serena and Ginny didn't stop me because they said that by having a fit, I managed to stop blaming myself." Harry said, then nodded, "It seems they are right. I don't blame myself anymore."

Mrs. Weasley thought about this a few minutes pacing around the room. Then she looked at the children. She smiled as she looked at them. They seemed like a family. She laughed to herself. _These children! Worse than Fred and George!_ She thought. "Children, I have come to a decision." She started. "While I am not pleased, I understand why this happened today. Harry, you finally had to deal with the pain you had in you. Serena and Ginny, you were trying to help, so I am not mad at you for this. Now take off your robes and we can have dinner." The three looked at each other.

"We'd rather not" Harry started.

"If we do, we'd have another story to tell." Serena said.

"And that could be a very long story." Ginny finished.

"Though it is entertaining." Harry said, laughing.

"I'm not sure I want to hear this, but take off your robes. While we are eating you can tell me this story." She said. They all nodded, and took off their robes, revealing that they were still in their bathing suits from lunch. "CHILDREN!"

"We told you, its a long story." Harry said.

"I hate talking on an empty stomach," Ginny said, laughing.

"Yeah, there's dinner to talk over." Serena said and the three walked into the kitchen, Serena with her arm over Harry's shoulder, while he was holding Ginny's hand. Mrs. Weasley just shook her head and sighed.

"This is going to be some story." Mrs. Weasley said laughing. "Maybe Remus was right." She followed them into the kitchen to hear this tale.

While they ate dinner, Harry, Ginny, and Serena began telling the tale of their very short time in Hogwarts. Starting with the train ride, and continuing on to the end of the competition and revenge of the Patil's. For the most part, Mrs. Weasley was quiet, though there were a few laughs, and a few times when she was appalled at their actions. However, she now understood the bathing suits, which made her laugh quite a bit. She jokingly congratulated Harry and Serena on their wins. She began to see these three teenagers could actually change Hogwarts forever, though for the good she wasn't certain. Either way, they would keep the headmaster on his toes. Then Harry decided to tell Mrs. Weasley about his trunk.

"Mrs. Weasley." Harry began, "During the summer, Tonks was teaching us defense. Since we don't have school for three weeks, I was wondering if when we do not have homework, would you mind if we continued on with that?"

"Well I don't mind but how would you? I'm sure Tonks would be needed wouldn't she?" Mrs. Weasley said, then gasped. "I'm sorry children I didn't mean to say it that way!"

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley. We choose not to think of her as gone though, if you don't mind. We don't need her here for the practice, and Remus has offered to test us. I have a trunk with many different rooms. well actually I have five trunks. They are all inside of one. I have one set up for magical defense and attack, and another one for physical training, hand to hand combat, and Dodging." Harry said, then smiled. "Its pretty much like auror training in my trunk. Anyway, all three of us were doing this, Serena had the same stuff put in hers so she didn't fall behind us. Anyway, all three of us have passed our first test before summer began, and out next test is supposed to be at the beginning of November. So would you mind?"

"As I said before dear, I don't mind." Mrs. Weasley said. "I will ask that you all be careful, and you must do your homework. Preparing yourselves will be for nothing if you fail school."

"Okay Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. "Oh, and I sort of need to go to Diagon Alley again." He added sheepishly.

"Why is that Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well, with all the times my clothes have been banished, I need new robes." Harry said, laughing. Molly stared at him in shock.

"How Many times did you lose you clothes dear?" She asked, shocked.

"Well, three, but I didn't have that many school robes. I didn't think they would be banished every few hours." Harry said, all of them laughing. "Also, I didn't have enough money on hand, so I could only buy five robes for everyone. Remus didn't want me to go back to Gringotts, because most of the Order left when you did."

"Alright dear, I cannot let you leave here, so how about if you give me a list to give to the robe maker? I can get all of the robes for you. You three will be safe here, and you will have your robes." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Alright. I will send Hedwig to Gringotts to allow you to access our vault." Harry said.

"_Our vault?_" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, me and Serena's. She has 3 and I have 6, but they just keep transferring money to our joint vault when it runs low. _If_ it runs low. I still don't know how we will ever spend all that money." Harry said, shaking his head.

"We could buy muggle London!" Serena said laughing.

"Serena I think we still wouldn't have drained that vault!" Harry said laughing.

"How much do you children have?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well I have close to 200 million galleons," Serena said, "but Potter here has three times that easy."

"Hey, Ginny isn't doing to bad either, and she's a year younger than us. I don't think I had that much last year!" Harry said.

"Ginerva Weasley, How much do you have!" Molly asked.

"Wait she doesn't even know!" Serena said laughing.

"What do you mean I don't know? Sirius left me 10 million galleons!" Ginny said Triumphantly.

"Does that count the money that Harry gave you for your 'going back to Hogwarts' present?" Serena said, grinning.

"Harry James Potter! What did you do!" Ginny screamed.

"Thanks Black" Harry muttered. "Well I didn't see a need in having 7 vaults, you see."

"What do you mean 7 vaults? You said 6!" Ginny screamed.

"Exactly, as I said I didn't want 7, so I talked to Tonks. With her being my guardian she had access to my vaults. She was told all of my vaults were full, like I told her, so she listened to me and transferred the gold from the vault my parents left for me to yours." Harry said quietly.

"How much did you GIVE ME HARRY!" Ginny shouted, now angry.

"Oh I know I know, I was there! I know! Oh dear god Ginny, just ask me!" Serena said, hopping up and down in her seat.

"Fine! Serena, how much did he give me?" Ginny asked

"17 million galleons!" Serena said smiling. "He actually tried to get Tonks to give up his parents vault to you, then you really would of been rich! 300 million in that vault! Only reason she didn't is because there is stuff that belonged to his mum and dad." she laughed. "She put up a hell of a fight though. Goblins were furious! Said they would kick her out of Gringotts, all the work she tried to get them to do!"

"Wow I had 17 million galleons?" Harry said looking at Serena who nodded. "I never knew!"

"YOU TRIED TO GIVE ME 300 MILLION GALLEONS!" Ginny shouted, "THEN SETTLE FOR _ONLY_ 17 MILLION! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU COULD DO WITH THAT KIND OF GOLD!"

"Yeah, Gin, look at it pile up with the 7 or 8 hundred that is in my other vaults. I never wanted to be rich, Gin. Remember what Remus said, having the money is not what's important, its that you have fun when you spend it." Harry said smiling.

"Harry, with that money you could by an army to fight you-know-who for you!" Ginny said.

"And they would all die Gin, it has to be me." Harry said sadly, remembering the prophecy.

"What do you mean, it would still have to be you? Surely an army could beat him." Ginny said.

"I agree with her, Harry. An army has gotta do something." Serena said.

"Not according to the prophecy." Harry said quietly.

"What prophecy?" Ginny and Serena said together.

"The prophecy Dumbledore heard. The one that we tried to save in the department of mysteries." Harry answered sadly. "The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not, and either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives." Harry said emotionlessly, those words so many of his nightmares, competing only with thoughts of Sirius' death, he memorized them easily. "So you see, it has to be me."

"Wow, Potter, what's the 'power the dark lord knows not'?" Serena said.

"According to Dumbledore, its love." Harry said.

"Well that fits with what you said when you were yelling at Malfoy today." Ginny said.

"What do you mean? What did I yell?" Harry asked.

"You don't remember what you said after you beat them in the three on one duel?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't say anything, I dropped them all, and then you two came up." Harry said suddenly confused.

"No Harry, you said something like, 'anyone can be powerful, it takes a heart, it takes love to be what I am' I believe that's it." Serena said.

"Yup, good memory Serena, even I couldn't have gotten that close." Ginny said.

"But I don't remember saying anything like that." Harry said.

"Maybe that's the power that was spoken of. Maybe you don't need to know something, just have the power to do it." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I mean after all, you seemed to move faster against them than you ever have before. Maybe that's why you lost it, all this time you've been doing everything for someone. Your love for Sirius has sort of driven you this far." Serena said. "Maybe with the loss, it just got to be too much for you."

"I don't know." Harry said. "Remind me to talk to Dumbledore about that. Anything else happen?"

"Well, the windows exploded." Ginny said.

"Yeah just like-" Serena stopped.

"Like what." Harry asked.

"You two come with me a minute." Serena said, dragging Harry and Ginny upstairs to Harry's room. Then she placed an imperturbable charm and locking charm on the door. "Harry do you remember the day when you attacked Remus?"

"You mean the day he started talking about Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just before you lost it there the window exploded." Serena said. "I couldn't say that downstairs though."

"So, when I get pushed to hard windows explode?" Harry asked still confused.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore, or Remus, and quickly. I don't know what it is you do, Harry, but I've never seen anyone do it before you. I've never even read about something like this before, and I've read a lot!" Serena said, smiling. "After all, I've literally read every book in your library, that's how I knew to recommend them."

"Wow! The original Hermione!" Harry said, laughing. "Seriously, though, when Remus comes with our schoolwork we can talk to him then. If he doesn't know at least he can talk to Dumbledore. Nothing we can do about it right now."

"True, but you have to work on controlling your emotions better." Serena said.

"She's right, sweetie. If you lose it like you did today, you could hurt a lot of people." Ginny said.

"Alright, I believe I have a book about that. I'll read it, if its possible to control emotions I will." Harry said, then grinning. "If I can learn occlumency from Snivellus, I can control my emotions." He had managed to master occlumency over the summer. Dumbledore himself was pleased with his progress, finding it hard to enter his mind, and pushed out almost immediately.

"Alright, then. We need to get some sleep now. Summer sessions begin tomorrow, for all of us." Serena said. "You two to continue, and me to get used to being like this. I may not be clumsy, but I can still improve. So can you two." Then she began smiling wickedly, "Besides, the better we are, the better our pranks. Dumbledore wants us to make the students laugh, and who are we to disappoint!" This caused them all to laugh. They went downstairs and bid Mrs. Weasley goodnight, then went to sleep after saying their own, Ginny and Harry's lasting quite a bit longer, until Serena put an end to it. They all laughed again, this time that Serena was still acting a bit like Tonks.


	14. The Marauders Suspension

**Chapter 14**

**The Marauders Suspension**

The next week passed quickly for the marauders, being stuck in Grimmauld Place was not a punishment. Together, they spent their time training till dinner, when they would eat, then back to planning out new jokes. This time, they would not cross the line. Harry was reading his book on controlling his emotions, and he felt he was getting better. In the week it took for Remus to come with their work, Harry could have Ginny and Serena talk about Sirius falling through the veil without even starting to shake. When Remus came they decided to put this to the test. Remus came 6 days after their suspension, to meet three ecstatic children.

"MOONY!" They screamed, beaming.

"Ginny! You will treat Remus with respect!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"But Mum, to be called by his marauder name is the greatest respect I could give!" Ginny said, still smiling.

"She is quite right, I'm afraid. Besides, I'm not here acting as a teacher. I don't mind being called Moony, unless we are in class." Remus said smiling at the children. The week didn't seem to affect them badly. "How are you all today?"

"Well, we're great of course!" Serena began

"We are a bit tired, long day and all," Ginny continued.

"Training, and what have you, and we need to see you in my trunk as well." Harry finished, and the other two nodded. "If Mrs. Weasley doesn't mind of course."

"Molly?" Remus asked, wanting more to know what was happening than permission.

"I don't know much about what they do in there Remus. Harry has three trunks inside his that are locked from the inside when they go in. I don't mind you checking up on them." Molly said smiling. She was more than a little curious.

"Actually, one is locked from the outside. That would be my bedroom, I have all my personal effects in there. I do require that to be private, but had you asked we would have let you in to the other two. Just can't while training is in session, what with spells flying about and all." Harry said.

"No you are both wrong. Their are two locked from the outside. My bedroom is in their two. So this way I can sneak over to the Dursleys when Harry has to return there for summer." Serena said smiling. "Sisterly rights and all that!"

"That would mean there are three then!" Ginny said laughing. "Mine is in there too, more so I don't have to worry about people stumbling upon my diary. Aside from Hermione and Serena, I don't trust those girls not to read it just to have something to gossip about! Wicked gossips they are."

"So you three have your own house in a trunk?" Molly asked, shocked at this revelation. "None of you had better be occupying the same bedroom!"

"Trust me, Mrs. Weasley, if you saw exactly how tired we were after the training session before sleep, you wouldn't mind us all in the same bed." Harry said seriously, then laughing at her face. "Not that its happened. Really they are all in there because we are exhausted afterwards and don't want to go further than necessary." Then he looked at Remus. "How about we have a short word with you, then you and Mrs. Weasley can observe our progress for a bit?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Ginny started.

"Need to talk to Moony alone first though," Serena continued.

"My guardian and all, this might not be the time for Mrs. Weasley to know." Harry finished.

"Agreed" Said the girls.

"Molly do you mind this?" Remus asked, not wanting to offend.

"Ok come on. You can wait in my library, and we'll talk in my room. It has a silencing charm because of the," Harry looked at Remus sadly, "the nightmares." he said.

"I understand, Harry." Remus said, as he and Molly followed the children. Upon entering the library, Mrs. Weasley's jaw dropped.

"Harry why do you have so many books?" She asked.

"Training. Tonks insisted, saying I would need all of these for preparation. Smart woman, that Tonks. Read every book you see here, she did" Harry said, smiling at Serena. "You can wait here, Mrs. Weasley. Please feel free to read any book you want while you wait." With that Harry led the other three to his room.

It was a modest room, to be sure. No paintings or pictures hanging on the walls. Two pictures on his nightstand, one of him with Ginny laying against him in the Gryffindor common room, and the other of the three marauders after their first night of pranks at Hogwarts, with crowds of people trying to swarm in from the sides. His bed was similar to that of those in Hogwarts, though the drapes were emerald green, the same as his eyes. He had a small desk with parchments everywhere, and on there also were two pictures. One of his mum and dad, waving to the camera holding Harry as a baby, the other of him and Sirius, standing together smiling happily during Christmas of last year. A small wardrobe against one wall, stood open revealing most of his belongings, including his Firebolt.

"Wow Potter, you definitely have decorator's savvy!" Serena said laughing.

"This room has pictures of those important to me, Black. I have a picture of Tonks that's gonna sit right next to the two on the desk when I get a good enough frame for it." Harry said, smiling. "Need one of you too, Moony."

"You'll have it on Christmas. You are spending the holiday with me, correct?" Remus asked, Harry smiled.

"Only if Serena is." He replied.

"Well of course I'm going. What else could I do?" Serena said laughing.

"Ooh! Me too! Me too!" Ginny said jumping up and down, making them all laugh.

"Of course, Ginny. We will all be staying at here. Seeing as Harry will need to make this place seem more livable after all. It is his house." Remus said smiling. "Or is it yours Serena? I know you two chose to split things evenly with what happened."

"House is his, Moony. He asked for it, said it reminded him of Sirius." Serena said sadly. "I couldn't take it. It meant too much to him." Then she laughed adding, "Besides, he gave me a million for it!" After a few laughs Remus became serious again.

"What is it you three wished to talk to me about?" Remus asked.

"The power the dark lord knows not," Ginny started.

"Apparently, Harry knows not either." Serena continued.

"And I need help trying to control it." Harry finished.

"Well first of all, I chose this room for a reason. It has windows." Harry started. "Don't worry about the pictures, they have eight different unbreakable charms on their glass." Harry added, to soothe the looks from the two girls. "Remus, this is going to be hard for you, no doubt, but I need you to insult Sirius until I tell you to stop or start shouting. Shortly after either, these two will stop me from doing anything. Do you understand Remus?" Remus shook his head. "I didn't think so. How about we do this based on trust?" Remus nodded. "Ok then, when you are ready." Harry said, standing their calmly, forcing himself to let loose his emotions. Remus had tears falling from his eyes at what he was about to say.

"Sirius was a fool! He died trying to play the hero! Trying to stop something he had no control over! He fell through the veil because he was an IDIOT!" Remus shouted, crying now. Serena nodded for him to keep going. "He was no better in school either! Always running beside James, doing anything just because he was bored! Worthless if you ask me-" He was cut off as the windows in the room shattered, and the room itself began to shake matching the shaking in Harry. Instantly, Ginny and Serena ran to Harry's side, while Remus fell to the floor, crying at the things he said about one of his best friends. Harry calmed as soon as the girls rested their hands on his shoulders. He looked at them and they nodded. Then he went to Remus and put a hand on his shoulder, as the man looked up he saw Harry smiling, not the arrogant or mischievous smile that had become his custom, but a smile mixed with happiness and sadness.

"He was a good man, Remus." Harry said. "No one loved him more than three of the people in this room, possibly all four. He won't think you bad for this. He would know that I asked because you had to see what happens when my love for a person turns to anger." He looked at the windows. "I spent this last week learning to control it. I forced myself not to so you could see. I need to control this power Remus. Because this is the power the dark lord knows not."

"Harry, I don't know what this is!" Remus said, "I've never seen this before, so how can I help you to control it?"

"You can talk to Dumbledore about it!" Serena said, smiling.

"Get him to help!" Ginny said, smiling as well.

"And once I learn, I can kick Voldemort's sorry ass back to oblivion where he belongs!" Harry said smiling wickedly.

"AGREED!" The two behind him shouted. Remus smiled at this himself. _Three who are so young, taking such responsibility, and not even batting an eye._ Remus thought,_ You had better be proud of them, James, you to Sirius, because I know I am_.

"Alright, I will talk to Albus immediately upon returning to him." Remus said. "I will not be able to come here next week, because of the full moon. But I will return after that week to do regular check ups on you three." They nodded, still smiling. "Now lets see how you have progressed since last I watched you practice." They laughed and collected Mrs. Weasley.

Entering into the training room, the adults stood still, waiting for the children to tell them what was going to happen. The room met the needs of whatever they wanted to appear, whatever they felt they needed to work against, or on. They were still smiling as they knew what today's practice was supposed to be. None of them wearing robes, all in muggle clothes, they turned to the adults and became very serious.

"You two, stand by that wall and wave your wands. A magical barrier will form to separate you from the battle." Serena said.

"We use it for solo practice, while the other two critique. It is how we learn, one mistake to the next." Harry said.

"Together though, we put on quite a show if I do say so myself, and I do!" Ginny said. "Now behind the barrier. You will hear us."

"DO NOT INTERUPT THE TRAINING FOR ANY PURPOSE!" They said together.

"We know the risks here and we accept them, we do not accept responsibility for you two getting hurt." Harry said.

"UNDERSTOOD?" They said together again.

"How dangerous is this?" Molly asked.

"We will not receive the unforgivables, but that is all." Harry said, still serious.

"You do this every day?" Remus asked. They nodded. "Molly, trust them. They would not allow themselves to be hurt too bad." Molly nodded. Remus looked at the children. "We understand." He waved his wand and a barrier surrounded them, and two chairs appeared for them to sit.

"Well, ladies, was today 12 death eaters, 5 students?" Harry asked smiling.

"No, Potter that was yesterday." Serena said. "Remember, we had to do it 12 times just to get a good workout?"

"Oh yeah." Harry said.

"Today we are doing 20 death eaters, 3 children, and 5 students!" Ginny said. They nodded.

"Agreed." Harry and Serena said. The adults gasped at what they heard.

Suddenly the room erupted in action. Death eaters poured into a street resembling Hogsmeade. The children were running around screaming, while the students were standing petrified. Death Eaters began sending curses everywhere, and the three burst into action. Dodging spells, protecting those who weren't or couldn't fight, sending their own spells. Remus watched in awe, as these Death Eaters acted exactly like the real thing, except that instead of killing curses they would send green sparks to the children and students the marauders were supposed to protect. They were diving into curses with protection charms he had never heard of before, watching the curses bounce off their shields, while they sent their own curses. All the while, protecting each other as well as everyone else. The Death Eaters would try to apparate, and the children would shield them to stop it, then stun them. This went on for ten minutes before all of the Death Eaters were stunned and tied up. They smiled at each other, as one of the students then tried to attack Harry. Remus looked and saw it was Draco Malfoy. The girls saw this and placed two separate shield charms on Harry, who turned and sent six curses at Malfoy before his curse even reached him. Harry smiled and stunned Malfoy. Then they looked at each other.

"TIME!" They shouted. Suddenly the room turned back to its normal atmosphere with a parchment laying at their feet. They looked at the parchment and all looked disappointed as the adults walked to them.

"What's wrong? That was amazing!" Remus said.

"Amazing he says!" Serena said, flustered at his words.

"I only took down 5 Death Eaters!" Ginny said, enraged.

"I only saved 3 children!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Wait! Maybe were doing this wrong!" Serena said.

"What!" Harry and Ginny shouted. Serena smiled and handed the parchment to Remus.

"Should we judge separate or by team?" She asked him. Remus looked at the paper and his jaw dropped.

"By team of course!" Remus said, "You were working together to do this, after all!" Suddenly the three cheered up.

"Wooo!" Serena said.

"We annihilated them!" Ginny said happily, beaming at Harry.

"Together, we can beat anything!" Harry said, beaming proudly.

"How did you children do that?" Molly asked.

"Well we made a mistake really," Harry began.

"Meant to say 20 Death Eaters, 3 children, and 5 students each!" Ginny said.

"Yeah kind of a fluff showing, but we can do it the right way if you want!" Serena said, finishing the statement.

"EACH!" Remus and Molly shouted together.

"Their starting to sound like us." Harry said smiling.

"Good influence on them!" Serena said laughing.

"I think we are a bad influence on them!" Ginny said, chuckling slightly.

"You said you did 12 Death Eaters yesterday," Remus began, "Was that twelve each?" when they nodded, he just gaped at them. "There are Order members, AURORS, who cant take on 12 Death Eaters!"

"We are not Order members!" Harry said, sounding insulted at the comparison.

"We are not AURORS!" Serena shouted, equally insulted.

"We are Marauders!" Ginny said with pride.

"Agreed!" Serena and Harry shouted, with the same pride. Remus just shook his head and laughed. These children felt that marauders needed to be of a higher standard, and they proved this with the things that they said, and their actions.

"Well children, I feel we should make both of those groups marauders, and let you teach them." Remus said seriously, "What you showed me today alone shows me you have rights to be aurors. However! What was the green sparks that shot from the wands of the Death Eaters?"

"Well listen first to the explanation, before you yell." Serena said. When Remus nodded, she looked at Harry.

"Well we began studying shield spells over the summer remember?" Harry began, Remus nodded. "Well we stumbled upon one that even Tonks and the Ministry must have overlooked. So we changed the magic around unforgivables. They judge our shield by a killing curse. If it bounces off, then we can deflect a killing curse, if it hits us we are stunned." Harry said grinning. "We took our oath's that if a green spark hit the person they were 'dead' for the rest of the session. Kind of a reminder not to get hit." He looked at the other two, then grinned at Remus, "Each of us has been hit at least once. Worse than a stunning spell, cause it hurts worse than the cruciatus, if only for a second. Still painful. Mainly its a hard spell to master. That's why I need to ask you a favor Remus."

"What do you need Harry?" Remus said.

"Well I need you to take a note to Olivander for me. He will not give me what I need unless you have this note" Harry said, handing him a note on a parchment. "You will not be able to see it. It is only aloud to be read by Olivander, not because of you, but because if someone else was to see it, it could be trouble." Harry explained, "He will tell you how much to pay, and give you a box. This can only be opened by me." Harry said calmly.

"Why can it only be opened by you, Harry?" Remus asked, curious as to what was happening. Harry responded by flicking his left wrist, his second wand coming to hand, and handed it to Remus.

"Cast a spell at the target." Harry said then shouted, "ONE DEATH EATER!" A Death Eater came from one corner, Remus quickly stunned it with such power that the Death Eater flew back into the wall, just before disappearing. "That's why Remus. Have you ever had that kind of power with someone else's wand?" Remus shook his head and handed the wand back to Harry. "No one has Remus, but Olivander talked to me one day, during third year when I was staying in Diagon Alley. Used me as a test subject actually, tried every wand, and all worked to perfection for me." He sighed as he looked Remus in the eye. "Moony, I can't fight him with my wand. We can't send spells at each other, they clash. I need a secret weapon, and I can't trust to some prophecies 'power'." Tears started to fall from his eyes. "Moony, I want to live! I deserve to live! More important, I found love that makes me _fight_ to live. Don't I deserve all the help I can get?"

"Harry I will get this box for you tomorrow. I will not, however, be able to bring it to you, so would you be willing to wait till your return to school?" Remus said, strongly. Harry nodded, and Remus hugged him. "I will give you all the help you need, Harry. I will fight that bastard myself if that is what it takes! You will live on after him!" then he looked at Harry and smiled. "Harry, I know you can beat him. You are the son of James and Lily! You are the heir of not one, but _two_ marauders! What could be more powerful?" this caused Harry to laugh, smiling arrogantly.

"The whole of Slytherin can't stop me! Why should I worry about one!" Harry said, laughing. Ginny and Serena laughed too, and Remus nodded.

"I will see you children in school then. I left your homework in the family room. Do you have a place for potions?" Remus asked. Harry nodded. "Well then I must be off. Take care of yourselves, and Mrs. Weasley!" This caused them to laugh again, and the adults left. This caused them to smile at each other.

"Again?" Harry asked.

"Definitely!" Serena said.

"What else do we have to do?" Ginny said, and they went through their training again.


	15. Displays of Power

**Chapter fifteen**

**Displays of Power**

They returned to Hogwarts on the day set, the three weeks flew by, after Remus came, they trained even harder, and were now up to saving the entire village of Hogsmeade and facing an army of Death Eaters. They were still not too proud with this, as deaths were now recorded in their actions. They would not advance until there were no deaths at all. They felt it was necessary. But they had to slow their training again, even though they were sure with all they were doing they could pass the NEWTs like they were a midterm exam. When they stepped from the fire to Dumbledore's Office, they were surprised to see Remus, Arthur and Kingsley their with Dumbledore.

"Hello, children and welcome back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said happily. "Miss Black, I believe you know Arthur Weasley, and this is Kingsley Shacklebolt. They have come today because we heard of your...training. We would like to see a demonstration, and I would like to see you three afterwards as well." He finished giving a knowing look to Harry.

"A demonstration, of course, though we have increased our training since Moony came." Serena said, still smiling. "Do I call you Mr. Shacklebolt?"

"Kingsley will be fine. I knew your father, good man he was. I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to meet him." Kingsley said sadly.

"Moony, did you collect my package?" Harry asked. Remus nodded to him. "Could you please bring it to me before we begin?" Again Remus nodded and walked out of the office. "He has something of great importance for me that will help in the coming demonstration. I hope you don't mind." He finished looking at Dumbledore.

"No, Harry I don't mind. Had I known I would have had Remus bring it here before your arrival." Dumbledore said still smiling.

"Forgive me but I must ask this," Arthur said, cautiously, "Was Remus being truthful when he said you three went against twenty Death Eater in a simulation and no one was hurt?" The three looked at each other and smiled.

"Patience, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, imitating Dumbledore, "All will be revealed shortly." This caused Dumbledore to laugh.

"Harry, that was quite good." Dumbledore said, smiling. "It seems you have taken the time to get your jokes in order as well." The three grinned wickedly and nodded. At that moment Remus returned with a box, marked on the top were the letters HJP.

"Here you are Harry." Remus said. Harry smiled and pulled out his trunk, unshrinking it, and then grabbed the box.

"Please everyone after you. Remus will show you to the training room. We will be there in a moment. There is something we have to do first." Harry said, and Arthur, Kingsley and Dumbledore followed Remus in. Harry walked to Dumbledore's desk and opened the box, handing the contents to Serena and Ginny. "Well let's see if we can do this right, now that we are all properly equipped." He said smiling. They went to the training room and Harry handed Remus the box. "Thank you, Remus. We owe you one." He went to stand next to the girls then faced the four men in the corner.

"We have one rule if you watch us!" Serena shouted firmly, making her authority here clear.

"If you are watching, you watch ONLY!" Harry shouted, equally firm.

"NO ONE INTERUPTS THE TRAINING TILL IT IS DONE!" Ginny said, shocking her father at the strength in her voice.

"UNDERSTOOD?" They shouted together. The men nodded.

"Remus you know what to do." Harry said. Remus summoned the barrier and took a seat smiling.

"You three are in for a treat." Remus said, his smile broadening. "Just don't compare them to Aurors or the Order. They will put you in your place if you do!"

"What do you mean Remus?" Kingsley asked, slightly offended.

"Watch and learn Kingsley," Remus said knowingly, "Watch and learn."

"Well, 90 and the whole village then?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Yeah, still have deaths with that right now." Serena said grimly.

"It will be enough to show them," Ginny said, and they all nodded.

"90 DEATH EATERS, HOGSMEADE VILLAGERS, HOGSMEADE TRIP!" They shouted.

The men inside the barrier gasped as they heard this. All were shocked at what they heard. Yet once the action started none moved their eyes off of the three children fighting. This time, some students were helping, some were actually attacking the trio, and Death Eaters were running rampant. Harry, Ginny, and Serena seem nonplussed by this. They moved with grace, speed, and style(which is important to a marauder) easily deflecting or dodging spells, saving children, adults and students as often as possible. Harry, being the most on offense, at one time ran into a group of Death Eaters, simultaneously shielding himself and stunning till all of them were down. Ginny, began gathering the students who weren't attacking them and led them away, while Serena was guarding her. Harry started helping Serena and Ginny, while still fighting Death Eaters who were trying to surround all three of them. Then he saw green sparks and sent a shield to guard the two and all the students. Then something happened that no one expected. Harry, seeing where the curse was aimed, at Ginny, became furious. He immediately began sending curses faster than the men watching could have dreamed. It seemed in seconds that Death Eaters were dropping by the tens. Serena finished with the initiate Death Eaters from school and began helping Harry, and Ginny joined after sending the children back to school, just as an army of Death Eaters apparated. The three then smiled at each other, then screaming in rage at what they began to feel was real, started sending spells, curses, jinxes, and charms in every direction they saw a Death Eater, all moving with blinding speed. Harry, who became closely surrounded, began fighting them with fists and feet, punching and kicking with fury. Then suddenly only one Death Eater was standing laughing at them.

"Aw, baby Potter wants to fight the big bad Deaf Eatews." A females voice said in a baby's voice. Ginny gasped and pulled Serena back, seeing Harry, who heard the voice, begin to shake. They saw the anger, though they had never even practiced this before. They knew Harry had done this simulation alone at night.

"**NOW, YOU WILL PAY!**" Harry said, furious and seething with rage. He dropped his wands, his hands clenching into fists. "**YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME, NOW I WILL MAKE YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS! I WILL HAND YOU BACK TO YOUR LORD IN PIECES TO SEE IF HE HAS THAT POWER IN _HIM_!**" Harry shouted. At this he ran full force at Bellatrix Lestrange. She began shooting green sparks at him time and again, but Harry raised one open hand and called his shield charm and continued running, casting an anti apparition charm on her as he got close Harry, with all his force, punched her in the face causing a sickening crunch. As the figure toppled he sat on her chest and continued punching her steadily.

"YOU DESERVE DEATH! PAINFUL, AGONIZING DEATH! YOU KILLED HIM! YOUR OWN COUSIN! THEN YOU LAUGH! NO CURSE CAN GIVE YOU THE PAIN I WILL, NOTHING WILL GIVE YOU THIS FEELING! NOW, YOU WILL DIE!" Harry said, still punching her until she disappeared. He then continued punching the ground, tears rolling from his eyes. Ginny and Serena walked over to Harry, kneeling beside him, they grabbed his arms and both hugged him tightly.

"It's over now love. You have to control it again," Ginny said, holding him as tight as she could. Serena doing the same also spoke.

"Sweetie, she's dead now. Let her be dead and you keep living. Sirius wouldn't want you to suffer." Harry began to stop shaking, his hands unclenched he grabbed them both and held them as tightly as he could. Still crying he pulled away from them and smiled.

"Thank you for not interfering. I know it was hard, especially you Serena." Harry said. "Now lets see how we did." They nodded to him.

"TIME!" They shouted and the room returned to normal the barrier lifted from the men. Harry grabbed the parchment and handed it to Remus.

"So did we win?" Harry asked.

"Anyone die?" Serena asked.

"Did we save them all?" Ginny asked. The girls gave Harry his wands, and he put them away immediately. They all looked at Remus who still had not spoken but handed the paper to the other three men.

"MOONY! DID WE WIN!" They shouted at him, bringing him out of his shock. Still he did not speak. Dumbledore seemed the only one capable and began to chuckle to himself.

"Children, calm down, I will tell you." Dumbledore said. "These men are shocked because it lists that the killing curse was stopped 50 times. I will answer your question by asking another." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "will you be escorts during Hogsmeade weekend? With you three I feel that we will never have to worry about losing someone." At this all three began jumping up and down screaming furiously

"WE WON! WE WON! WE BLOODY WON!" They shouted happily.

"Ginny!" Arthur said, shocked at his daughter.

"Sorry dad, but we have been doing this game for a week and never won!" Ginny said.

"Always one or two that die!" Serena said, frowning.

"Bloody idiots stand and face the killing curse like they know our secret!" Harry said, sounding exasperated.

"There is no spell to stop a killing curse!" Kingsley screamed, infuriated. "No shield is strong enough! You children are only playing!"

"Really Kingsley?" Harry asked his anger and arrogance flaring. "Get ready then I will show you!" Harry said, then stood in the middle of the room. "SEND IT KINGSLEY! SEND THE KILLING CURSE, YOU BLUBBERING IDIOT!" Kingsley became furious, and lashed out in a way none expected.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Kingsley shouted. Harry shielded himself, setting the shield to absorb the curse. The men watched shocked as the sparks stopped a foot away from Harry. Harry, still furious, as well as the other two marauders, all wands drawn and aimed at him.

"_STUPIFY!_" They shouted, and Kingsley few back into the wall of the training room. The men stood grimly, but said nothing.

"No one attacks Harry Potter!" Serena said, her fury blazing in her eyes.

"All who attack Harry, attack the marauders!" Ginny said, her voice almost demonic.

"And all who attack the marauders will PAY!" Harry said, glaring furiously at the unconscious man.

"CHILDREN!" Dumbledore shouted. "You have proven your point. There is no need for senseless violence." Dumbledore finished, his calm returning. At this they looked at Dumbledore then grinned.

"Some auror he is!" Harry started.

"Couldn't even block a simple stun!" Serena continued.

"You forget, guys." Ginny said.

"We" Harry said.

"Are." Ginny said.

"Brilliant!" Serena said and they laughed wildly. Dumbledore looked at the three, smiling, and began to speak again.

"Harry, is that the power you told Remus about?"

"Actually, it's more what happened with Lestrange." Harry said. "I've been practicing that one every day. I want her to know what happens when you kill someone we love. When you kill a marauder." All three nodded solemnly. Dumbledore eyes widened at this.

"Harry, it seems you have learned to control the power in you quite well. Why do you need my help?" He asked.

"Because I can't control it at will. I need to hear something, see someone who brings this out of me." Harry said. "Oh the shield spell we use is old, around the time of ancient Egypt. I have a book upstairs that has it listed. I'm amazed no one has thought about that one."

"I would like to see this book, Harry. To hold a spell that strong, it must be rare." Dumbledore said.

"I actually think that was one of Hermione's books, but we took it cause it was about dark arts defense." Serena said. "Looks bloody ancient itself. Ginny do you remember where we put that one?" Ginny looked up, concentration written on her face, then ran out of the room.

"I guess she does then." Harry said, smiling. "Forgive me but I have been trapped in Grimmauld Place for three weeks, would you all enjoy some fresh air as much as I?" Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Follow me then!" Harry said happily, then saw Kingsley. "Oh, I forgot. _Enervate!_" Kingsley awoke with a start. "Come on, you git, we're getting some air!" With that Harry led them to his quidditch field, where Ginny met up with them. She gave Dumbledore the book, and they all enjoyed the constant sunshine of the pitch, while they talked, laughed and joked.


	16. Hogsmeade for Halloween

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Hogsmeade for Halloween**

School moved quickly for the marauders when they returned. They were causing so much mischief that if ever caught they would have had detention until after seventh year, but they had become cautious now. No longer did they act brazenly in the open, but acted more like Remus said they acted like in their time. It didn't matter though, everyone knew it was them. Every time a prank was done with the finesse that they had begun to show after their suspension, cheers to the marauders would fill the school. The best example was when Harry found a charm that caused a reaction similar to what happened to his Aunt Marge. The three charmed all the food on Slytherin's table, along with the contents of Snape's bowl as well. They received detention of course, because as the Slytherins and their house head floated up to the ceiling, Harry, Serena, and Ginny stood and began bowing to the cheers. They received a howler from almost every parent in Slytherin, as well as Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Fred and George, though Fred and George were only angry that they didn't invite them to see it. Harry was learning to control his emotions, and under the help of Dumbledore, he managed to control this new power he had in him. He could now do as hard as fifth year spells without a wand at any time. Though when angry or particularly upset, he could handle spells most aurors couldn't. With a week till Halloween the three were stuck in a discussion about what to do for the Hogsmeade trip.

"Well Serena, you are always welcome to come with us." Ginny said. She and Harry were thinking about a date, but didn't want to leave Serena out.

"I don't want to tag along on a date, Gin. You two spend almost all your time with me!" Serena said, laughing. "How are you ever going to do even half the things you've been thinking about since summer with me always around?"

"Well, you could take pictures," Harry suggested, laughing with her.

"You could join in, but I don't think Harry is that kinky!" Ginny said beginning to giggle.

"You have no idea how kinky I am!" Harry exclaimed. "It could be fun, she might teach us a thing or two!"

"That I could!" Serena said jokingly. "But Harry dear, really don't worry about me. You two go on and have fun. Maybe I'll get a date of my own" She smiled wickedly "After all I am one of the school beauties!"

"Oh well, guess I was starting to get a big head anyway," Harry said smiling, "Traveling this school with a beautiful woman on each arm. Hell I was starting to feel like a king!"

"Well, Harry, unless you haven't noticed, right now you are a king!" Ginny said laughing. "Look around you, everybody worships us. It is exactly like what you told us happened to the first marauders."

"So long as we don't get as arrogant as they were at their time of power, I think everyone will still love us." Serena said, then burst into laughter, "What am I saying! We are ten times more arrogant than they were and they still love us!" Then her eyes widened. "I've got it! I've got our next prank!" She said, then began whispering to them, students all around them knew a prank was forming and was accepted by the broadening grins on their faces. All eyes stuck on them as they walked to the Slytherin table standing behind Nott, Malfoy, and Parkinson. They gave a start as they all tapped them on the shoulders.

"What do you three want Potter?" Malfoy spat.

"Calm down, we just wanted to talk to you three for a second." Harry said calmly, laying on charm as he smiled at Pansy and winked. He looked back at Malfoy as Pansy started to smile. "Can you meet us outside the Great Hall, now? You can have my wands if it will make you feel better." Harry said, flicking his wrists, flipping the wands around, and held them out to Malfoy. "No point though, we are actually getting tired of pranking you three, and we need you unpranked. So, are you coming?" Harry said as the three walked out smiling at each other, because following behind them were three confused Slytherins. When they were standing in the hall they turned and faced the Slytherins.

"Ok want to know what we want?" Harry asked, still smiling at Pansy. She began to nod quickly and blush. "Well that's one, so I'll assume the rest agree." Harry said still smiling. "Well, since we can't obviously date in a group of three, we decided all of us should have another date. So we decided, that since we have been so mean to you three, Malfoy and Parkinson, sorry, Draco and Pansy in particular, that we would give you three the honor of being our dates."

"Right Potter, you want a date, what, do you want me now?" Malfoy spat, angrily. "Just another prank. We go out with you three and you embarrass us in Hogsmeade in front of everyone."

"Malfoy, we can embarrass you in front of everyone here." Serena said still smiling. "We just don't like the idea of one of us not having a date."

"Beside, I've begun to notice Pansy looking quite stunning these last few days." Harry said. "I'm only allowed to date a girl if Ginny has a guy. So Malfoy I'll give you the honor of taking Ginny out. I would say Serena, but she's against dating relatives. I'm sure you understand." At this, Ginny began smiling at Malfoy slyly. "As for me wanting you, Malfoy, its not my style. As you have seen since I've returned, style is important." He licked his lips while looking at Pansy. "However, there is someone here who catches my eye."

"I'll go!" Pansy said excitedly. Malfoy was stunned at this, especially when Harry put an arm around her and began whispering in her ear as she blushed.

"Fine, Potter, I'll take your girlfriend, but don't be surprised when she doesn't want you back!" Malfoy said. He elbowed Nott in the side and he nodded. The girls took their respective dates and began flirting easily with the two Slytherins.

"Okay Malfoy, but don't be surprised if you girlfriend and mine come to me, begging for attention." Harry said smoothly. When they walked back into the great hall, everyone was shocked. Especially when the marauders sat down with the Slytherins. None more than the teachers, though no one spoke a word. Everyone felt a betrayal at this.

This continued for the rest of the week. None of the three making advances, and easily dodging those coming, and everyone quietly fuming, as no jokes were played the entire week. Rumors began that the marauders had gone soft, that they were under the imperius curse, the worst and most common was that they had become dark wizards. In classes, they sat with their Slytherin counterparts, and even Harry and Malfoy were getting along, laughing at jokes and calling each other by their first name. When the day of the Hogsmeade visit, the marauders came to breakfast and sat with Gryffindor table instead of Slytherins, explaining to the Slytherins the night before about stray curses flying to them in the common room. They sat down and began laughing hysterically at everyone at the table, smiling, laughing and joking as if they had never been seen with the Slytherins, when most knew they were even in the Slytherin common room a few times. When the time to leave came they stood up and tapped their robes and they disappeared, leaving them all looking amazing in their muggle clothes. Harry had finally built up a strong amount of muscle, though still skinny he now had definition in his muscles, and his body showed through lightly under his clothes. Ginny and Serena, though not showing definition, had figures that showed they were in good physical shape, and making them look even more beautiful than before. Harry held Ginny's hand, while Serena resumed her normal stance, her arm over Harry's shoulders, and her other hand holding his arm. They were the first out and were in front of a large crowd heading to Hogsmeade when their dates showed up.

"Hey! You three asked us out remember!" Malfoy shouted. Then the three turned around laughing.

"And you believed it!" Ginny shouted laughing.

"Wow, you guys really aren't bright!" Serena shouted, joining in Ginny's laughter. Harry held up Ginny and Serena's arms in triumph.

"The marauder's win again!" Harry shouted and laughed as he escorted the marauders to Hogsmeade.

"So will you two be my dates?" Harry asked smiling.

"Always was love, was there ever a doubt?" Ginny said, smiling beatifically.

"Well I guess with the prank I didn't have time to find a date." Serena said smiling and resumed in holding Harry. "So you got me again stud!" She said laughing.

They enjoyed their time in Hogsmeade, going to shops, buying whatever they wanted, talking freely and laughing at the Slytherins. After they had agreed they bought enough things, they went to the Three Broomsticks and had a great lunch while people ran up to them congratulating them. Some would say they knew it was a prank, others apologizing for thinking they had gone dark. All was laughed about and shrugged off as no big problem. Just as they were starting to enjoy themselves fully, they heard the screams.

"Death Eaters! Run!" A woman shouted. The marauders instantly ran to the door their wands drawn. Smiling at this situation.

"Finally a real battle!" Serena said.

"Well then not too many, apparently they think students are weak!" Ginny said.

"Well, lets go disappoint them shall we?" Harry asked.

"Agreed!" The two shouted, and they ran directly into the battle.

The fight could have been better on their part. The battle was furious. Harry, Ginny, and Serena putting all their practice to work. As curses began flying toward every direction, they had no problem avoiding them. Ginny and Serena were shielding themselves and Harry, while Harry began stunning and tying up Death Eaters. He needed the protection because he was casting charms to stop apparition on a large scale. When he nodded, all three began fighting strong. The Death Eaters, not prepared for this response, began sending only killing curses out. This is when the three got angry. One little girl who Harry was a second late shielding got hit by a stray curse, killing her. Harry, Ginny, and Serena, furious, began to move at their speed in the training room. They split up to handle the jobs as before, Ginny rounding up students and children ordering someone to take them to the castle, while Serena would shield masses of people at once, Harry, who was the fastest with spells, moved with blinding speed. Stunning many some he made suffer with spells that were close enough to the unforgivables as to have devastating effects. This scared the Death Eaters, especially when Ginny and Serena stood beside him and began sending spells. They ended the battle 10 minutes after it had started, but the loss that they felt here was worse than any in the practice. Harry walked over to the little girl and began crying as he picked her up.

"What's wrong Potter? Couldn't save one little girl?" Malfoy spat at him, pride in his voice. "Maybe you just aren't strong enough to handle those with real power!" Harry turned to face Malfoy, still holding the child, walking till he stood an inch from his face, he glared at Malfoy staring him in the eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Harry said releasing his power aimed at Malfoy, who flew twenty feet and hit a wall. "WHO ELSE THINKS LIKE HIM? WHO ELSE THINKS THIS GIRL DYING WAS GOOD! TELL ME NOW SO I CAN SHOW YOU WHAT _I THINK OF IT!_" Harry shouted, anger filling him.

"Hey Potter, Malfoy is the only git here." Serena said smiling, "You really think they want trouble with the marauders?"

"She's right, sweetie. Its over." Ginny said. "We weren't ready for this one, but we still saved a lot of people. I hate it too, but we can't save everyone."

"I know, but I just wish this would end." Harry said, sadly, "I just wish he would face me so I could end it all. Then I wouldn't have to worry whether someone was going to die or not. Then it wouldn't be my responsibility to face their leader."

"We know, Harry. We understand it too." Serena said. "We love you, and want this over as much as you do. We want you to be able to have a normal life. Just cant happen yet, kid."

"Kid?" He asked smiling, "In case you forgot, Black, I'm older than you are now."

"Welcome back, love." Ginny said, kissing on his cheek.

"Hey can I get in on this?" Serena asked jokingly, as she kissed Harry on the cheek as well. "Come on, you two, we're drawing a crowd, and we have no pranks to pull right now!" They laughed briefly and as they looked up they saw that a large group of people were staring at the three. A man walked up to them slowly, looking curious.

"Are you the three wizards who saved us?" He asked in disbelief. They nodded at him carefully.

"We are sorry we couldn't save the little girl." Ginny said sadly.

"I was trying to stop one of them from attacking a group of children when she ran." Serena said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I didn't see her till it was too late. I did my best to save her. I'm sorry sir." Harry said, tears still flowing down his face. "I wish I could have done more."

"But, children, we are all sad to have lost a child on this day." The man said solemnly. "You cannot be held responsible for the actions of those you fought today." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You all fought bravely, and are still children. To have saved so many yet feel the weight of one loss, that shows true honor children. Remember this, and you will always fight strongly. We thank you three for saving us. Now tell us, are you aurors?"

"No sir." Serena said.

"We're not aurors." Ginny said.

"We are the Marauders." Harry said sadly. Suddenly the man stood tall and spoke firmly.

"Today, hero's arose when we needed them! They rose and thought nothing of themselves but of the people in this town. Even now, as we are all standing here as a reminder of their courage, they do not see us! For today we lost one life, the life of a child! This atrocity is what weighs on these children now. I want to find the parents of this child so these children may know whose the weight they bare." The man finished. Suddenly two people walked forward and, seeing the girl in Harry's arms, they started crying. The marauders walked to them and knelt down beside them.

"We are sorry that we could not protect her." Harry said, tears still falling from his face. "So many spells came at once, we tried to protect them all, she was behind me, and I didn't see her till the spell had almost hit her. The shield formed just as the spell hit her." He handed the girl to her father. "I am to blame. I did not protect her in the manner she deserved. Had I been paying attention to her movement, I would have seen her. I'm so sorry." Harry finished, putting his head in his hands, and began crying uncontrollably. Ginny and Serena stood closely behind him, crying themselves, yet standing ready to protect Harry. The woman came closer to him and both girls tensed. She froze for a second, looking them in the eyes, she saw love, and shook her head. They relaxed and the woman came next to Harry.

"Did you know our daughter?" She asked him, quietly. Harry shook his head sadly. "Yet you cry like this. You are a good man, child. Now look at me." Harry looked up. She saw his head and her eyes widened. "You are Harry Potter! You fought to save us, when these people would kill you for their master?" Harry nodded again. "You are a good man, I do not blame you. Do you know which one sent the spell?" Harry nodded and stood. Grabbing her hand, he led the woman to one Death Eater, alone from the pile they had organized.

"I will kill him if you ask it, miss." Harry said firmly. "It is fair, a life for a life." Everyone gasped at what Harry said, except Ginny and Serena who stood beside him and nodded. The woman looked at these three with a sense of awe.

"You would risk Azkaban to punish someone who has hurt a person you do not even know?" She asked, shocked at this statement.

"I would kill all these men if you people asked it, and face Azkaban happily, if it would make you feel justice." Harry said calmly. Aurors began apparating into the village and the teachers began to stand beside the crowd. When the aurors reach the man who killed the child Harry became furious. "LEAVE THIS ONE! HIS LIFE IS HERS! THIS WOMAN DECIDES HIS FATE!" Harry said as he aimed both wands at the auror. The aurors began drawing their own wands, and Ginny and Serena leveled their wands as well.

"We will fight, aurors, and we will win." Serena said smiling.

"After all we have stopped all these Death Eaters. You really think you will be a problem?" Ginny said, her grin becoming horrifying.

"No." Said the woman calmly. "None of you will go to Azkaban in this ones place. You three who fought to protect an entire village when aurors do nothing but come when it is over." She glared at the aurors. "This boy is Harry Potter! This boy is one of the three Hero's of Hogsmeade now! If you attack him, I will attack you and fight beside them!" The aurors became furious as others from the village also drew their wands, their expressions grim. The aurors put the wands down. "Harry Potter has said that this scum's life is mine because he killed my daughter. I want the man to be imprisoned for life. That should be his fate."

"If that is your wish, then it will be." Harry said, putting his wands away. He nodded to Serena and Ginny. "From now on aurors, try to come _before_ innocent lives are lost, not after!" Harry glared at them all furiously. "Or next time, you will meet my wand! Is that clear!" The aurors, suddenly scared at being threatened by Harry Potter, nodded quickly and began to apologize to him. "You should apologize to those who lost someone they loved. I did not know this child, but those who stand here do."

"Sir, we have no power to help these people, I am sorry." Said one auror, who looked frightened. "But tell us what we can do to help and we will."

"Help them, not me. Take these Death Eaters and throw them into Azkaban for life, throw them through the veil, kill them yourselves, do anything you have to, but make sure they cannot come back to terrorize this town again." Harry said sadly. "I'm still young, so I don't know everything, but I know if these men are released, they will do something like this again. Maybe not Hogsmeade, but somewhere. You ask me how can you help, and there it is. Stop them." Harry said, then turned around and walked towards the castle, Ginny and Serena close behind him. Dumbledore sent Remus after them. When he caught up with them he spoke.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you three." Remus said calmly. "He is waiting for you in the Three Broomsticks." They nodded and followed quietly. When they reached the Three Broomsticks Remus led them to a private room. There Dumbledore sat smiling at the children, McGonagall sitting on one side of him, Remus sat on the other side and motioned for the three students to sit. As they sat Dumbledore nodded to them all respectfully.

"It has come to my attention that you three fought those that sought to kill and maim many today." Dumbledore began softly. "Normally I would say this foolish, but as I have seen how you train, I am glad that you three were here. These people would have faced far more casualties had you not been here, I assure you of this."

"Sir, why did they begin using only the killing curse after we started fighting?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled at this.

"Do you really not know Harry?" Dumbledore said, before continuing, "You three are the only ones ever known to successfully use the spell you found since it was created. I have only seen that spell once, and even I cannot. Yet you three use it with such ease, that I must admit a sense of jealousy. Do not ask me why or how, for I do not know."

"How did I miss that little girl?" Harry asked softly to himself more than Dumbledore, who answered anyway.

"Harry, this was different from the training you three do every night. Human emotion is not a factor in it. You missed the girl because you three had a system which, for the most part, worked flawlessly. You did not expect someone to not trust Serena or Ginny." Dumbledore said, sighing sadly. "Unfortunately, at times of despair, trust is fleeting, and emotions are stronger. You did not fail, Harry, nor are you to blame for this. The people to blame have been taken. Hopefully with your words, they will stay in Azkaban at the least, though I feel that those aurors may listen to some of you gravest punishments given the chance." He smiled again at Harry "You do not yet see this, but your words have power. People listen to you, Harry, and respond not out of fear, but because your emotions fill your words. That causes them to respect you, Harry, for so few people speak that way. Do you have any other questions?"

Sighing, Harry nodded. "How long am I suspended for sending Malfoy into a wall?" Harry asked. Remus smiled at the boy,_ chip of the old block,_ he thought.

"Harry are you sure in all the commotion of the battle, that someone else had not attacked Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore said, and eyebrow raised, and all the teachers smiled. "After all I wasn't here, and when asked, not one person, be they student or not, would say what happened to him. I can only assume he was attacked in battle. Even the young Mr. Malfoy doesn't really know what happened." Dumbledore said, smiling happily. "You see, Harry, I have jokes of my own. You three are to return to the school immediately for the feast, and then you are to be checked by Madam Pomfrey. I will have no arguments about this, as you may have been hit by even the smallest part of one of those spells. Now go children."

"Thank you, Professors." They said in unison, and left the room, heading to school.

"They really are extraordinary children." Dumbledore said, "The closer they get the stronger they become. I'm so glad she made the right choice."

"Me too, Albus." Remus said, "However I still miss her, always will."

"Time heals all wounds, my dear friend." Dumbledore said.

"What are you two talking about?" McGonagall asked.

"Nothing of importance, Minerva." Dumbledore said. "Merely speaking of friends made and lost. We should return to the castle as well. Come now."


	17. A time of Change

**Chapter Seventeen**

**A Time Of Change**

After that day, the Marauders became very much changed. They seemed to go from children to adults overnight. Everything was quiet in the castle, no more cheering for them, no more pranks, they weren't even seen outside of class and meals. Hermione and Ron began to worry about this, Ron mostly worried about his sister, who had withdrawn from everyone aside from Harry and Serena, Hermione worried because none seemed to have that happy look in their eyes anymore. They spoke to Dumbledore, who assured them they would be fine after they had gotten over what had happened in Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ron, scared for the three, wrote to Mrs. Weasley, asking how they could help the three. It appeared almost a month after the attack on Hogsmeade how big a mistake this was. Suddenly, the two were faced with a monumental problem as the three stormed up to them during lunch, all three glaring at them much the same way they glared at Draco Malfoy.

"How could you do this, Ron! You told Mum that I was 'hiding out with Harry'! Now she says _I _have to go home for Christmas!" Ginny screamed loudly, causing everyone, including teachers, to look at the scene. This was the most any of the three had spoken in a month, also showing the most emotion. "Do you have _any_ idea how dumb that was! Do you know what you have really done?"

"Of course he doesn't know, Gin, _he_ probably thinks that we are all three having a grand time when we are not around others! He doesn't even see now how _idiotic _his actions really were!" Serena screamed at Ron as well, causing Hermione to get involved. Her anger rising, causing her face to flush red, her eyes narrowed from the fury she had now.

"How dare you! You don't even know him!" She started, preparing for a long battle, actually putting her face inches away from Serena's face. "You showed up for a few days in summer, and suddenly you think you've known us as long as Harry! Just because you are Sirius Black's daughter, does not mean you will treat him this way! I WONT STAND FOR IT!"

"SHUT UP!" Harry bellowed. "ALL OF YOU! NOW!" Harry glared at his two best friends now, so much anger in his eyes they both shrank back in fear. "Neither of you two have thought about anything, have you! You are both acting as stupid as a _Slytherin_!" He pointed at Serena, "She may not know him that well, but I do! I know you too Hermione, in case you've forgotten! I cannot believe you two, who know that Voldemort just looks for a way to draw me out to kill me, went to the trouble to give him an OPPORTUNITY TO DO IT!" Harry said, as his anger rose the room began to tremble, "YOU TWO, YOU THINK YOU ARE SMART! PREFECTS, THE BOTH OF YOU! AND STILL TOO DAMNED IGNORANT TO SEE WHATS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE! WHAT WE FACE EVERY DAY!" At this the windows in the great hall shattered, along with plates, the doors to the great hall exploded, and tables began to crack and break under the force of Harry's power. Ron and Hermione huddled together, suddenly terrified of their best friend, who now looked nothing like the friend they met only five years earlier.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore yelled, looking at the five young students who were now at the center of attention. Harry had not moved his eyes, continuing to glare heatedly at Ron and Hermione. "Miss Black, Miss Weasley, Now is the time." He said firmly, hoping they would understand. "Bring him to my office _Now_!" He ended firmly, and walked from the great hall, still looking at the two girls.

They walked up calmly to Harry, their anger seeming to have died with the Headmaster's words. They each grabbed one of Harry's arms, and they led him out of the great hall, everyone staring in shock of what happened. No one knew what to make of what they heard, but all knew that Harry had never spoken this way to his friends before. Ron and Hermione, still shocked, just stared as the three walked out of the great hall, then looked at each other.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Ron asked Hermione still obviously frightened. "About you-know-who having an opportunity to draw him out?"

"I'm not sure Ron, but I think that whatever we have done, it will be a long time before Harry ever talks to us again." Hermione said softly. "I may have an idea what the problem is, but I think we have to talk to your mum first, as she might want to know what happened."

* * *

Dumbledore sat at his desk, looking at the three, not knowing what to make of them. Neither betrayed any emotion on their face, and he could sense through his legilimency that they had all become oclumens, and very good ones at that. They puzzled him greatly, especially after the scene in the great hall. Finally he knew he had to find out what was happening with these three who used to be full of laughter, who now seemed to be full of worry. Sighing he began.

"Is there something that I should know, Harry?" He asked, referring to him mentioning Voldemort. "It seems since the attack, that you three are achieving quite a higher standard of learning. It almost seems you are trying to show up Miss Granger. I also notice that your jokes have stopped, which saddens me, almost as much as it saddens me to see the happiness no longer lighting up your eyes anymore." He said, looking sadly at them. "I know that you all feel that you failed to do what you set out to on Halloween, however, you must know that life can never always have a happy ending for all." He said calmly.

"I know that better than anyone!" Harry said, angrily, shocking Dumbledore, "I, who cant even think of marriage when I'm only two years away from leaving school, because my life isn't expected to last that long! I, who am the target of every dark wizard just so they can make Voldemort happy. I, who live in fear that my girlfriend might be taken prisoner, or worse killed, purely because I love her!" His face suddenly betrayed all the emotions he felt as tears began to fall from his eyes, "I can't even be free to be happy! Me and Ginny should be carefree, walking around the grounds, holding hands, laughing, joking, snogging at all hours! But are we? No! We are preparing ourselves, with Serena as well, so we can be ready when they decide to come for one or all of us! No happiness in our eyes! That is the least little thing you could worry about! Has no one noticed the fact that every bloody person in school knows I have a girlfriend that I _love_! No one thinks of this!"

Suddenly unable to take it anymore he collapsed on the floor, crying. He no longer had strength and anger in his voice when he spoke next. Dumbledore, looking at him, saw what scared him the most. Everyone treated this boy as a man for taking his responsibility to fight Voldemort, but he was not a man. Even he, Dumbledore, who had been trying to protect him for five years lost sight of this over the summer. He was a boy, a boy who seemed about to crack under the pressure that everyone put on him every day. Fighting to hear the boy's words now, he felt sorry for him.

"I don't want this responsibility anymore, sir. I have had it for far too long, never being allowed to live as a child. I survived being locked in a cupboard under the stairs for ten long years, I survived fighting Voldemort for the last five, but the price is getting to high to keep fighting sir. I'm scared, not necessarily for me, but for those I will leave behind if I die. I have a family now, I'm in love now, and suddenly I don't want to die." Harry finished quietly, looking at him sadly. He seemed more of a fragile child now than Dumbledore had ever seen him before.

"I don't want you to die either, Harry." Dumbledore said, tears filling his own eyes. "No one wants that for you. I wish, Harry, I really do, that I could take this responsibility from you. I never wanted this to have to fall onto anyone, let alone one who has been through so much. I cannot, however, take it from you. No one can. But, if it helps you, I will make sure people stop treating you as someone who must only live to defeat Voldemort." He said truthfully, then looking at Serena and Ginny he said carefully. "Could you leave us to talk for a moment? I will watch over him while he is here, and you can wait outside this office, but I would like to speak to Harry privately."

They looked at Harry cautiously, neither wanting to leave Harry in this condition. Harry looked up and them and smiled weakly. They beamed back at him, causing him to laugh. He nodded to them both, and they nodded back and headed to the door in silent agreement. When they walked out of the door, Harry knew they would be waiting at the bottom of the steps. Dumbledore offered him a seat, which he took, then looked sadly at his headmaster.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry started, "I did not mean to act that way. I have been holding all that in for quite some time, it seems. I'm just tired of what everyone keeps thinking I am. I am not the boy who lived, I'm Harry Potter. I'm not a man, though I appreciate that people respect me more. I am only a boy, a teenager. I just don't want to keep thinking 'this could be my last day' anymore."

"I understand, Harry. I do not take offense from you acting that way, so you have no need to apologize." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as he began to smile, even though it faded quickly. "I must apologize to you, Harry. I feel that somewhere along the line I may have made it seem that you are merely a tool to defeating Voldemort, instead of a person. I have only ever thought of you as Harry Potter, never the boy who lived, and do not plan to ever do so. Through all these years, I always asked myself 'Is it right to cause a boy with so many troubles to take on one of such importance, to cause him more pain and suffering than any other?'. My answer was always no, of course. It was one reason I kept the prophecy from you. I am sorry that you feel as you do, but I could no longer hide it from you. I will, as I said, make sure no one looks at you the way you hate again. I promise you that. From now on, even the ministry will look on you as Harry Potter, the boy. Not the boy who lived who must destroy Voldemort. Can you accept an apology from an old man who made a mistake, Harry?" He finished sounding depressed at the actions he had caused. Looking at Harry, he was shocked to see the boy smiling now, the light returning to his eyes.

"Of course Professor. I can never really hold things against you, you know that." He said simply, still smiling. Dumbledore laughed at this response.

"Alright then, Harry, you may go. Look for an announcement today for something you may find interesting." Dumbledore said smiling.

Harry nodded at the man happily, then became serious for a moment. "Sir...Thank you, for what you said. It would mean a lot to me, to no longer be looked at differently." said Harry, who finally felt he was ready to face the world anew.

Harry walked down the stairs lightly, feeling happy again. He would not let the pressure destroy him, or let it destroy those around him. Now he knew that even when it seemed too much he had those who he could turn to. Dumbledore would listen. He wouldn't think Harry was just acting like a child when he wasn't supposed to. As he saw Serena and Ginny, his smile broadened and became arrogant, as was his new way.

"C'mon ladies, we have let this school rest for too long." He said smiling.

"What do you mean, Harry? I thought the jokes were over." Serena said, confused.

"That's what's destroying us, Black. It is time we smiled again. I can't forget that girl any better than you two, but I refuse to stop living because of it." Harry said, still smiling. "Besides, we are stronger now. We will not let it happen again. For now, it's time to talk because I," His eyes lit up again, "have a plan."

The girls stared at him for a second, trying to figure out what Dumbledore said to bring this change in him. They knew it wasn't the time to ask. His happiness seemed to flow off of him and into them as well. Soon they were all smiling, Harry arrogantly, Serena mischievously, and Ginny wickedly. They went to their classes that day lighter than ever, though still as serious as they ever were. No one knew what had happened, but they all knew something was happening.

Harry, Ginny, and Serena apologized to Ron and Hermione the next day at breakfast. They also decided it was time that all of them have a nice long talk about what was happening and why they were so angry. As Harry suggested, they were to show them everything that has happened in the last few months.

It took two weeks to get Hermione and Ron into Harry's trunk so they could tell the tale of all that happened to them, and all they knew was going to happen. Especially, everything that the Marauders knew was going to be imparted to Hermione and Ron. None of the five looked exactly comfortable as Harry began pacing back and forth, determining how to tell them. Finally, he waved his hand and the four behind him suddenly fell into chairs made for comfort, all in a half circle around one chair. Harry sat, looking over all of them.

"I am going to tell you what has been happening, some of this even you two don't know." He said looking at Serena and Ginny. "I'll start at the very beginning, which would be when we started school. You two know what was going on in the summer. Me and Ginny trained, while Serena was away. It was more of a way for me and Ginny to catch up to Serena, but I'm not sure if this is the time to talk about that right now." He nodded to Serena. "She will tell you when she feels it is time to do so.

"Anyway, when school started, everyone thought we were only playing all the time. Teachers thought we were taking after our fathers, and Ginny was taking after the twins. Then we managed to get suspended. Your Mum knows why we were suspended, Ron, and she forgave us all. Well, during our suspension we went into training. We trained almost all day for those three weeks we were gone. We learned things most can't even try. Dumbledore kept quiet what happened during the Hogsmeade trip, using a memory charm on the students who saw what happened, and asking the villagers not to mention it around students. More specifically, what students were involved in fighting the Death Eaters." Harry smiled at Ginny, "I think you should tell that part, I didn't really see much, as I was their target." Ginny nodded and started to tell them what happened.

"Well, while you guys were off snogging at the Shrieking Shack, we were busy fighting for the lives of everyone in Hogsmeade." Ginny said, causing Ron and Hermione to gasp, eyes widening. "We have been 'withdrawn' as you call us because a little girl died that day. We all had to see it and couldn't stop it. We had only a second to save her and that wasn't enough time, as the spell to stop it takes at least a second to say. All of us were torn up by it, Harry most of all. He threatened to kill all the aurors that appeared if they took the Death Eater responsible against the mothers will." She smiled lovingly at Harry, "After that we didn't feel like jokes were as important as training, so we started to train constantly. That's why you haven't seen us for a while."

"Okay, short and to the point." Harry said smiling at Ginny, "Now what I am going to tell you is very important, and no one knows. Voldemort is planning something big. He wants this war to end quickly, meaning he wants me dead. The problem is, he doesn't know any way to get to me. He can't get to me in Hogwarts because of Dumbledore, and can't get me away from Hogwarts cause I'm always either at Grimmauld place or at my aunts house. This is a large annoyance for him, and he needs some way to draw me out. Hermione, you cannot go to your home, at least not without protective wards on your house. I will tell Dumbledore that soon, within the week, as we leave in two.

"Ron, no matter what spells your family uses, you will not be safe in that house. Voldemort has a spy in the order, though I don't know who it is yet. I can't force the visions to come to me, but I have seen a lot recently. The biggest problem is, whoever is telling him things from Hogwarts, has let it be known that Ginny is my girlfriend. This is what we worried about all summer, that he would see her as a way to drag me into a battle with him.

"I'm not afraid of Voldemort, guys, you know that. I am afraid of what he will do to those closest to me to draw me out. He doesn't need Ginny alive, just to have me think she is. It is the same for the two of you. Serena will be safe only because she stays wherever I am, with Remus as our godfather and all. That is why we tried to keep everyone, including you two, with us for Christmas. Now your mum is forcing us all into separation. Remus said she tried to get me and Serena separated too. He refused, of course, telling her he was afraid to have two strong teenagers hexing him while they were angry.

"Hermione you are included in the split, even though you aren't included with us. Ginny's letter says it all. We are all going to our families for Christmas, and we all have to go home. She got Dumbledore to agree that we should not be here on Christmas. Hermione that leaves you in the most danger of all of us. You will be alone, and will have no wizards to watch you. Ron, Ginny, you two are next as they know where you live, and with someone in the order giving information a fidelius charm wont help you." He said all of this, yet at the end he was still smiling as happily as ever.

"Why are you so happy about this Harry?" Hermione asked, suddenly angry at the way he was acting.

"Yeah, its almost like you want us to get captured!" Ron said, also becoming angry.

"Don't be so thick!" Harry said, annoyed at them, "I don't want you captured, or killed. However, I have a secret weapon. It will remain secret until it is needed. But I have ways to make sure you three are safe, and of course Serena will be." He said, and began handing necklaces to everyone, including Serena. It was a modest design, silver with a large, clear jewel in a circular, silver holding. "This will tell us who is in trouble. All you have to do is touch it and think 'help' and it will turn to your color for everyone else's necklace. It will also grow cold as ice almost instantly, which should wake everyone up if they are asleep. Ron, yours turns dark blue, Hermione, yours is light blue, Ginny, you will turn red, Serena, Black of course, and mine will turn green.

"Hermione, you may be left out of the fighting if someone else needs help as you are the only one who doesn't have an immediate contact with the wizarding world. I will tell you what happened when it is over. The necklaces will stay the color of the person who used it till they are no longer in danger. Ron, you will be left if Hermione is in danger, because you will put the others at risk. You are always a good friend, and you love Hermione very much, but a foolish act in the middle of a battle can cause us all to die. Now aside from wanting to know my secret weapon and arguing with me about the reasons you must be somewhere to help someone, are there any questions?"

"Yes why is it Ginny was not mentioned in the being left if Hermione is in danger?" Ron said, remarkably angry.

"Because the three of us work as a team, Ron. Together we are strong, almost invincible. I need to be there to make sure everyone comes out alright. You can only be one more person we would have to save if they come in a large force." Ginny said simply. "No more questions for us unless you want to ask Serena about her past!"

"Sounds good to me, tell us Serena." Ron said.

"Yes even I have become curious about this. I really would like to know." Hermione said.

"Thanks a lot, Gin, you really know how to make a girl feel special!" Serena said, scowling at Ginny, "Fine I will tell you the easiest way possible, but you cannot tell anyone!" she looked at them both.

"We won't say a word." Hermione said.

"Yeah not a word." Ron said.

"Alright, well," She smiled at Harry suddenly, and Harry nodded. "I grew up in England. No one ever told me who my father was, trying to protect me from a young age. I was raised by muggles, like Harry, but mine were nice people. They let me know I was a witch from a very young age, but no one would tell me who my parents were. When I was 11, I was sent to Beaubetaunx, Dumbledore explained later that I was sent there to be kept away from Harry, because he worried that I might have tried to finish my fathers job if I found out who my dad was. When he found out Sirius was innocent, he sent me a letter telling me this and telling me who my father was.

"He found a way for me to meet him, and we instantly fell into a relationship. I was happier than I had ever been, but I still couldn't come to Hogwarts, because he was an escaped murderer according to the ministry. So, when my father..." She broke off and a tear fell down her cheek, "When he died, Dumbledore said there was someone who I must meet immediately. He brought me to Grimmauld Place and there was Harry Potter. I was amazed at first, thinking this was just a nicety because my father died. Then Dumbledore left me with him to talk about Dad. I found out that he knew my dad, loved him as a father, and we just sort of clicked right there. He became my brother, and I became his sister. He refused to talk about his past though, never talking about his adventures, which I had always heard so much about.

"Luckily, Ginny was there to tell me everything I wanted to know. I learned about you two, how you all met, and all the amazing things you did. I also learned about Harry attempting to be a joker and claiming to be the last Marauder, so I had to take him up on the offer to stand beside him. I was just as bad as I am now all my life. Ginny, who learned more than a thing or two from those twins she's always talking about joined with us quickly. That's my story, hope you liked it, I will be here all week! Goodnight." Serena said, jokingly, then headed to her room.

"Well now you know her story, or at least what she will tell of it for now. So I'm going to follow her footsteps and go to sleep myself. Night guys, Night Gin." Harry said walking from the room himself, Ginny following shortly after, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the parlor in Harry's trunk.

The next week went quickly, Harry told Dumbledore about what he saw from Voldemort's mind, and Dumbledore promised to make sure that everyone stayed safe. The Marauders began their pranks again, to the excitement of the rest of the school, and the announcement Dumbledore promised Harry was a dance the night before everyone left for Winter Break. They were to go to Hogsmeade the day before to get dress robes. This proceeded without incident, and soon the time arrived to be prepared for the dance.

It was a beautiful dance, Ginny, who made Harry stand for what he thought was surely a thousand pictures, was forcing Harry to dance for almost every song. Harry didn't mind this however, until it was time to eat. Afterwards the dancing continued. During the last dance, Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny with all the love he could give. This annoyed Ron greatly, but he said nothing.

Serena actually had a date to this event, Neville, who could not have been more happy. Even though they were only going as friends, Serena made sure that the other boys in school were extremely jealous of him. By the end of the night, Neville was easily one of the most popular guys in school, being asked out by almost every girl in Gryffindor, as well as more than a few from the other houses.

Hermione and Ron enjoyed the festivities as much as possible, but being prefects, they had to also be chaperones. This was a great annoyance to the two, who wanted to be free from responsibility like the rest of their friends. They also knew they were supposed to keep an eye on their friends, who were the new troublemakers in school. After the last song, students began to file out and Harry ran to the stage suddenly, shocking his friends.

"Now that the party is over, it only seems fair to give all the prefects a chance to dance and be free. Only one song of course, as its almost curfew, but its better than nothing." Harry said, managing to grab a guitar from one of the singers, and he began to play a song that only a few of the muggle born students knew. The prefects began to dance slowly, gazing at their partners after quickly smiling at Harry. Ginny just stood by the stage smiling at him the whole time, while he never took his eyes off her as he sang.

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_

Harry smiled looking over the people dancing in this room, especially Ron and Hermione. They caused him to continue with a new hope in his mind.

_You might think  
I don't look  
But deep inside in the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you_

Mesmerized by Ginny, He looked nowhere else as he finished the song.

_I'm weak  
It's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
_

When he finished, he put down the guitar, walked off the stage, and holding Ginny's hand, walked out of the great hall, smiling happily as he looked at his best friends, Ron and Hermione, who were completely lost in each other. He nodded to them, causing Ginny to look, she smiled as well. Leaving the two of them alone, Harry felt he had finally gave them both one of the best presents in the world, time away from everyone and everything in the world.

"Happy Christmas, guys." Harry whispered to himself smiling.


	18. Revelations Before Christmas

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Revelations Before Christmas**

The trip on the Hogwarts Express was uneventful, or at least less eventful than the trip to Hogwarts was. A few jokes were made at the expense of Slytherins, but mainly everyone was talking about how happy they were to be returning home for the holidays. Harry and Serena were talking about what to buy for everyone, having decided early that they were going to shop for things in Diagon Alley. They were discussing proper presents for everyone, and they soon decided that they should put the joking aside for Christmas after thinking that an enlarged tarantula for Ron might be going to far.

"Harry, you can always just marry me, I know that'd be a great present!" Ginny said smiling wickedly, before winking and nodding slightly towards Ron.

"Ginny, you know whatever you ask for I'll give you." Harry said, smiling innocently.

"Well then, it's settled. You two shall be married on Christmas!" Serena said, laughing gleefully. "I suppose that means I'll have to move out of the trunk for your honeymoon!"

"What the hell! Who do you think is going to let you get away with that? Cause it certainly wont be me!" Ron yelled, furious at what was being discussed causing everyone in the compartment, Harry, Ginny, Serena, Neville, and Hermione, to start laughing hysterically at his reaction.

"Gotcha!" The three said to him between laughing fits, causing Ron to redden.

"You guys have got to stop doing that! One of these days you're gonna kill me!" Ron said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well Ron, it was either this or having you open a box on Christmas with a tarantula!" Harry said, still laughing. "I thought this would be the better joke."

"Hmm, still, the tarantula would be good." Serena said, grinning while looking deep in thought. "Might want to check your presents before you open them Ron." Ron looked adequately horrified, causing them to laugh again.

Much of the train ride was much the same way. As often as they could they would pick on someone for a while. Soon Ron, Hermione and Neville were getting involved as well. Shortly after, Neville was taken away by Parvati Patil, causing Serena to start attacking herself.

"Gave that boy the best few hours of my life!" She said, pouting. "Look how he repays me! Running off with the first girl with a pretty face! humph!" Suddenly she jumped into Ron's lap, causing him to redden again from embarrassment. "C'mere lover boy. Lets have a kiss!"

"Serena! Will you stop! Don't make me hex you!" Hermione said, angry yet laughing all the same. Suddenly, she became seriously angry. "Get off my boyfriend!" Serena jumped up and landed on Harry this time, who merely smiled at Ginny and shook his head while she laughed.

"Great job, Serena. I'm getting married on Christmas and you're jumping on me in front of my fiancé!" Harry said, smiling slightly "Isn't the other woman supposed to be discreet about the relationship?"

"Yes, Harry, you are right. But as the fiancé already knows what happens when she is not in the trunk, there is no need to hide the relationship!" Serena said, smiling slyly at Ginny.

"Oh fine, I don't care! Just shag him already and get it over with!" Ginny said in mock frustration. "Might keep him from exploding during break, being as I can't shag him during that time!"

"Harry Potter, I'm gonna kill you!" Ron said, launching himself toward Harry, who moved Serena and him to the other side of the compartment in a way none had ever seen.

"Ron, you have to be quicker than that, as I will not just sit still." Harry said, laughing at Ron. "Oh, and I didn't shag Ginny, just so you know. More of continuing a joke that would drive you mad!"

"He's right you know, Ron. That's why Ginny let's me shag him instead." Serena said happily. "So she can keep her virtue and you can stay out of Azkaban!"

"Ginny! Tell me she's not serious!" Hermione said, stunned. This caused them to laugh at her.

"But, Mione," Ginny said sweetly and innocently, "Why would I lie to you? It works out rather well really." She said suddenly sounding diplomatic. "She shags Harry and Harry dates me. Harry, of course, is happy. He gets to love and cherish me, and shag a beautiful girl on a whim with no complaints. Serena is happy, cause she gets to shag the hottest guy in Hogwarts, without having to put up with any of the mushy stuff she hates. I'm happy, cause I get to date Harry, and he loves me. Also, I don't have to worry about his death or Ron's going to Azkaban. Ron's happy, cause his sister keeps her virtue, yet he gets to live vicariously through Harry. Even you, Mione, because you don't have to put up with a crazed Ron, or a boyfriend in Azkaban. See. Everyone's happy!"

Ron and Hermione looked shocked at this logical explanation of what was happening. However they also believed it completely. Harry, Serena and Ginny, looking from each other to Ron and Hermione suddenly began laughing uncontrollably again. Harry seemed to be the only one able of speech.

"You-she- and you- oh my god!" He said, still not able to make complete sentences.

"You- too easy- couldn't help it!" Ginny said briefly.

"Me- Harry- Ginny- happy!" Serena said, still fighting the laughter down. Harry had finally managed to control himself.

"Mione, I can't believe you would fall for that! Ron I believe, as he actually did seem happy about the arrangement, but you!" Harry said, suddenly laughing again. Hermione suddenly blushed, Ron was turning even more red than he was previously.

"I couldn't help it, she sounded so honest about it!" Hermione said over the laughter in the compartment.

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind you taking on that arrangement Harry. At least I wouldn't have to worry about killing you to protect my sister." Ron said, when he was suddenly attacked by a trunk gone mad.

"Ron! How dare you threaten him! I have half a mind to seduce him right here and now!" Ginny said angrily.

"Hmm, well Ron, I believe thanks are in order then!" Harry said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh damn, does this mean I can't shag Harry now?" Serena asked, smiling.

"Well if you want to shag him, I will not give you permission." Ginny said, laughing now. "So you would have to sneak around and be quiet about it!"

Harry leaned close to Serena ear whispering quickly, causing her to laugh. Then she looked at Ginny and her face was suddenly very serious.

"What did he say Serena?" Ginny asked, glaring at her.

"Nothing" Serena said quickly.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, her glare turning on him, causing Harry to swallow forcefully.

"Well," He began seriously, a devilish grin appearing on his face. "I said 'Its not hard to sneak around when we have to spend almost two weeks in completely separate locations, and with Moony for a godfather, we could just run off to the trunk any time we wished.' That's what I said!" He finished, suddenly laughing again, followed shortly by Serena. Ginny just looked shocked at both of them, seeming hurt. Harry, seeing this suddenly stopped laughing.

"Ginny!" Serena said, her laughter stopping as she saw her. "I can't believe you! He really said, and I quote, 'Just pretend I said something sneaky, laugh a little, then deny anything to Ginny as if we were going to start shagging.' You have got to stop acting like that, I told you before, I _had_ a crush on Harry." she looked at her friend smiling. "Really, I'm over it now. Lasted about 20 minutes and then you were with him. Plenty more like him around Gin, plenty more."

"Sorry, you two." Ginny said quietly. "But you know that's still a bit sensitive for me Serena! You should have stopped it before he even said anything!"

"Sorry, Gin, it was my fault. I thought you had gotten over that now, knowing that you are the only person I plan to be shagging." Harry said smiling. "At least until we get to King's Cross. Which reminds me! We better get a move on then!" He said, moving Serena onto the bench, jumping up, grabbing Ginny's hand, and dragging her out of the compartment.

Serena started laughing, looking at Ron. Ron had turned red with anger, then seemed to think of what was about to happen and turned green. Hermione just sat beside Serena, still in shock. No one moved in the compartment except Serena who had fallen off the bench and was rolling on the floor laughing at them both.

Suddenly, they all jumped up, serious and ready for anything. They had heard Ginny and Harry shouting at someone, followed by more than a few people shouting back. Suddenly a number of high pitched screams rent the air and all three rushed out of the compartment. Harry and Ginny were running back to them, smiles on their faces. Looking at Serena they nodded. She ran in the direction they had just come from. She returned shortly laughing with Professor Dumbledore, who also seemed to be smiling.

"Harry, might I ask why it is that there are quite a number of people from Slytherin house who are hanging upside down, only partially clothed?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Of course you may sir!" Harry said, still laughing. "However I ask first for immunity after I tell you."

"Alright, Harry. Just this once you will not be punished." Dumbledore said, still smiling.

"Well sir, I wanted to give the Order some time to talk to the next generation of death eaters." Harry said still smiling. "So now you will have the proof of what they are, being as they have their marks exposed. It might also help with security in the castle, considering there is a spy there somewhere." Harry finished and began laughing again. "And to think, they were thick enough to think we went in there to shag and were just caught by surprise!"

"You mean, you planned all of that stuff!" Ron said.

"Ron, do you really think Ginny is jealous of Serena?" Harry asked, still smiling slightly. "When I was talking, Serena mouthed the words 'play along' to Ginny, because what I was whispering to her was that Nott was listening at the door. I saw his head pop up a few minutes after Parvatti took Neville off. When I took Ginny out of here, I played like I was serious, with my mouth close to her ear I whispered the plan."

"Really Ron, you are a bit dense at times." Ginny said, laughing. "After we went into that closet, we got ourselves into quite an awkward position, while still clothed mind you. They busted in and we acted shocked. Me and Harry started screaming about privacy, and Malfoy said 'Our master doesn't care about privacy, only that you two are brought to him!' and they aimed their wands at us. None of them noticed that one of our hands couldn't be seen, or they thought those hands were doing something they shouldn't.

"As soon as they aimed their wands, we started stunning them. That's when they started to scream. We stunned and bound them, then we banished enough clothes so that their dark marks could be seen." Ginny said, beaming up at Dumbledore. "Did we do a good job sir?"

"Indeed Miss Weasley, you and Mr. Potter did quite a job." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Though I do not know whether we could interrogate them, as they are not of age. I will, however, contact the aurors to make sure this situation is dealt with in the best way possible."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said as Dumbledore began to see to the Slytherins.

"My Hero!" Serena said, jumping at Harry, laughing.

"Well quite a reception for someone who was just trying to have a go with his girlfriend!" Harry said laughing. Ginny pried Serena off Harry and hugged him herself.

"Well, you know, we could go get back into that awkward position again, Harry" She whispered to him. "Who knows, maybe this time we won't be interrupted. It doesn't even have to be perfectly innocent either!" Harry's eyes widened as she said this, causing him to look at her in shock.

"Re-really?" Harry said quietly. Ginny nodded, and began leading him in the other direction towards another closet. Even Serena stood shocked at this.

"Wow, that girl really is impressionable." She said thoughtfully. "I'm really a bad influence on her, aren't I Mione?" Hermione nodded dumbly, her mouth gaping. "I'm so proud of her!"

* * *

A few hours later, Serena began banging on the door to the closet. Harry and Ginny just ignored her at first being completely wrapped up in their activities. They figured Serena knew they were occupied and would leave them alone. They never thought that she would do such a thing.

"_Alohamora!_" Serena shouted. Both of them stood shocked staring at her. Both of them being almost completely naked, save their robes, grasping each other, pulling themselves closer to each other. They just stared at her, shocked. She began blushing furiously. "Sorry! I'll just leave you two alone to get dressed. We're at King's Cross." She said quietly, quickly closing the door.

"Oh...my...god." Harry said, still shocked.

"Um…I think we should get dressed very quickly." Ginny said. Harry nodded and released her quickly. They began pulling their clothes on just as quickly. Ginny quickly fixed her hair and they ran from the closet. They caught up to a smiling Serena.

"Well?" She asked them.

"Well what?" Harry said to her.

"Did you..." She started.

"Serena, never...ever...speak of this again!" Ginny said quietly.

"I won't speak of it, but did you?" Serena said again.

"Sort of.." Ginny said carefully.

"How do you sort of?" Serena asked curiously.

"Well, you kind of interrupted us." Harry said quietly, his face flushing.

"_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean- but the train stopped- and you would have been in trouble- did I say I was sorry?" Serena said quickly.

"Never again Serena." Harry said, she nodded quickly. Suddenly she started laughing.

"You guys looked so scared!" She said.

"Serena!" Ginny said. "We said never again! You promised." Ginny suddenly turned red herself. Luckily they were quickly met by Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley gave them all huge, crushing hugs as usual.

"So, Harry, did you enjoy the ride here?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Great trip. Good time, good time." Harry said quickly turning even more red. Remus raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Serena quickly whispered in Remus' ear, and his eyes widened.

"Well, I suppose we should be going. Much to do before Christmas." Remus said as quickly as Harry. "Say goodbye to everyone," He looked sternly at Harry. "quickly." Harry nodded. He hugged Hermione, shook Ron's hand quickly, and barely had his arms around Ginny before they sprang apart quickly.

"Goodbye." Harry said softly.

"Goodbye." Ginny said, just as softly. Remus then grabbed Harry by his shirt collar and dragged him away.

"Goodbye everyone, see you at Christmas!" Remus said cheerfully. He loaded their things into his new car, and put Harry in the passenger seat quickly as Serena sat behind him.

"What did you say to him?" Harry asked.

"I told him what happened." Serena said sheepishly.

"Serena! You promised not to talk about that!" Harry said as Remus entered the car. All was silent as the trip went underway until Remus spoke.

"Harry, what were you thinking? Do you know the kind of trouble you two could have gotten into?" He said.

"But- I mean it wasn't- I mean- ugh!" Harry said, unable to communicate.

"Yes, Harry, I know those words." Remus said, slightly smiling. "James said much the same thing, when he was caught in the charms class with Lily. Sirius, though, taught us that line very well during all of his...adventures into sexual activity."

"Moony, you could be a bit more sympathetic." Harry said, laughing despite himself. "After all, it was Serena who decided to walk in and just stare! Its not like she didn't know what we were doing!"

"Hey don't blame me!" Serena yelled. "If you were a _normal_ man you would have been done and dozing off when I knocked on the door! How was I supposed to know 3 hours wasn't long enough!"

"3 hours!" Harry said, shocked. "Are you serious? You can't be, not even close to serious with that. Ron would have started beating the door down."

"He thought of that really. Poor boy, stunned by his own girlfriend!" Serena said laughing. "So, Harry, giving her something to think about till Christmas huh?"

"Sod off, Serena." Harry said, sulking.

"Don't be like that! So help me, I'll get Remus to let me have my way with you!" Serena said happily.

"Serena!" Remus shouted. "Stop that. The boy is embarrassed. Not only did someone who is like his sister walk in on him, but she also used to be his godmother! That in itself is a crushing blow!"

"Exactly! Thank you Moony!" Harry said, sticking his tongue out at Serena. "It could've only been worse if Dumbledore himself had walked in."

"Ok, ok, lets change the subject then." Serena said, smiling again. "Remus, we have to go to Diagon Alley. We need more money, and we need to buy presents."

"More money! You two left with bags filled with more money than most kids your age ever see!" Remus said angrily. "Are you two trying to spend all the money in those vaults?"

"Actually, Moony, had you paid attention, you would have realized that we spent all but half of one bag, together, when we went on my birthday." Harry said honestly. "Then the vanishing clothes trick sort of caused us to have to spend more than half of that."

"Oh right! The brooms, trunks, and books. I forgot about those." Remus said. "Alright, we will do that tomorrow. But Harry, from now on, no more...great trips on the train. Can you do that?"

"Yes Remus." Harry said, resigned.

The next few days passed quickly for Harry. He took time off from studying, and training. He just enjoyed being a teenager. He tried to make Grimmauld Place more livable in his opinion, which worked rather well. It kept him busy for days until he came to Sirius' room and found himself unable to open the door. He knew that even though he had accepted that Sirius had died, letting those feelings out would still be too much.

A few days before Christmas, Harry awoke to shouting coming from the kitchen. This was a rare thing to happen as Serena was the only person with a temper. Looking at the clock he saw that it was one o'clock in the morning. He walked quietly to the steps and listened to what was happening.

"Albus, I didn't know it was going to be like this!"

"What did you expect? To not be a normal teenage girl?"

"I thought that I would not have to relive the age of 16 completely! You said I would still be me, but in the body of a teenager."

"Nymphadora, the body of a teenager goes through what you are going through. I cannot change that, no matter how powerful."

"I shouldn't have feelings like this! Not for _him_. That cannot be right, no matter what body I'm in."

"I cannot change who you care about, child."

"What you should think about is whether he actually feels the same way." That was Remus, speaking for the first time.

"How could he! He has someone he loves, even you know that!"

"Yes, Nymphadora, he loves her. However even I don't think it is as they think. I see many things, even the incident that caused you to feel this way. I cannot fathom what he feels, as only he knows this, but I do think he cares more for you than even he knows."

"Right, of course Albus. Its easy for you, you are over a hundred years old! I was fine with this until I became stuck at this age forever, and now I'm in worse shape than ever! Damn that boy! He made me so happy being Serena and now I'm stuck."

Harry heard this and knew she was cursing him. Anger fell upon him so quickly he couldn't describe it. He felt betrayed, being blamed for something he never forced her to do. He flew down the steps into the kitchen. Everyone stood shocked for a moment as Harry glared at Serena. Her mouth gaped as she realized he had heard the conversation she was having.

"Damn me! To hell with you, Tonks! I didn't ask you to do this, I was happy with you being both people to me! I was happy with Tonks and Serena, so don't blame me!" Harry yelled, his glare moving from her to Dumbledore. "And you! Just letting her blame me, like I forced this on her! If anyone is to blame it's you! I see no one bothers to stand beside me, so you can all just get the hell out of my house!"

With that Harry stalked out of the room tears in his eyes. Serena started crying as well. Dumbledore looked at Remus shocked at what was just said. Remus nodded at him carefully looking at Serena.

"Well, Serena it appears you have your answer." Remus said calmly.

"Yes he hates me, almost as much as that git Malfoy." She said weakly.

"No, Nymphadora, I believe he cares so much about what you think that he feels betrayed. You heard what he said, he feels you don't like this anymore and blame him." Dumbledore said slowly, not moving his eyes from her. "He has taken the blame for so much in his young life, the death of his parents, Sirius, and whatever the Dursley's decided. It is too much for anyone, much less a 16 year old boy who must also take great strides to rid the world of an evil that no one but he can defeat."

"What should I do Remus?" Serena asked, still weeping.

"You should go talk to him." Remus said smiling softly. "You are the only one here who he listens to completely. If you have a problem tell him that I wish to speak to him. He doesn't seem angry with me at the moment. Albus, I would recommend you leave for the moment. He does not seem at all happy with you, and that could cause a lot more problems than we can handle if he looses control."

Dumbledore nodded and disapparated while Serena walked from the kitchen and up the stairs. Remus then thought of what was happening, and a tear escaped his eye. Resting his head in his hands, he sighed. He never thought teenagers could be so difficult, but then neither of these two were ordinary teenagers. One was a boy who had to face odds that no one could imagine, and the other was an auror who gave up one life for another.

"You kids are going to be the death of me I swear." Remus said softly, smiling to himself.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed, fuming. He had not been this angry since he started practicing controlling his emotions. He couldn't believe his best friend was saying he was to blame for her not being an adult anymore. Suddenly he started thinking about Sirius, who would never have let things like this happen.

"Why did you have to leave Sirius? I don't know how to be responsible. I don't know anything, but you left me alone to find the answers for myself. Now I have no one to trust with things, no one who will listen to me and not think I'm just the boy who bloody lived. Even my best friend blames me for being what she is now. What am I supposed to do?" Harry said to himself not expecting an answer, just staring at the ceiling.

"I am amazed! A teenager who admits to not knowing. That is quite a feat, Mr. Potter." Phineas said from his painting.

"Great, glad I brightened up your day." Harry said in monotone.

"No boy, you did not. I am merely keeping a promise I made to your godfather." Phineas said. "I promised that should anything happen to him, I would try to help you if I could."

"Fine, tell me why I can't be normal? Why do I have to do things that grown wizards are afraid to?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Is anyone really normal child? I have never met a group of people who were all the same." Phineas said calmly. "Do you mean why do you have to be the one to kill Voldemort? The answer to that is unknown to me, but Albus might have the answers you seek."

"He only says it is because I have a power Voldemort doesn't know, which he only knows because of the prophecy." Harry said sadly. "Why did he have to pick me? Was I so evil that I must be punished to live a life that seems destined to end so soon?"

"That is what a child would think. Have you not thought the reverse could be true in your case? That perhaps you are so good that you are the opposite of Voldemort's evil. I'm sure you don't think that because you still think you are being punished." Phineas said, sounding irritated. "You have people who love you, Voldemort does not. You have a power unseen since Merlin himself at the height of his power, and you are not even close to reaching your peak yet. Albus spoke to me about what you can do. Voldemort cannot do such things. People now follow you, but out of love and respect. Voldemort does not have that. His people follow out of fear and hate, neither a strong enough emotion to risk their life to save him. All these are things you do not see as the gifts they are. You should realize that you are not punished like you think, but you are blessed for all the things you have."

"That's easy to say, but I had to watch Sirius die. I watched his cousin give up a life she had known all her life and become someone else because I made it seem good at the time. Now Tonks regrets it and blames me. Am I to blame for her Phineas?" Harry asked suddenly, not knowing why he was suddenly opening up to a painting.

"Nymphadora, or Serena as she has become, is not a fault of yours. She was never entirely happy as she is now. She hated what she was, even I could see that. You gave her a chance at something that she dreamed of for a long time. More than one thing really. She wished to be like Sirius, and now she is. She wished to be normal, and now she is. If you are to blame for anything boy, it is making her happy. I wished I could have seen Sirius die, to know if he did so honorably, as he lived his life. I believe he did. To mourn him is alright, but to blame yourself for his actions is foolish." Phineas said, his voice getting softer as he spoke of Sirius.

"Thanks, Phineas, you were a great help, but could you leave me alone now? I feel like I need to be by myself." Harry said softly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I will leave you to mourn as you would. Should you need me all you need do is call to me from this portrait and I will return." Phineas said walking from the portrait.

Harry lay there on his bed, thinking about everything that was just said. He didn't know if he believed it all, but it made him feel better. It felt good to know that Sirius tried to find a way to look after him even after he was gone. As he lay there, tears streaming from his eyes as he thought of Sirius, a soft knock came from the hallway.

"Harry, please let me in. You don't understand what was said downstairs. Let me explain." Serena said softly. Harry waved his hand and the door opened.

"You are really getting good at that wandless magic, Harry." Serena said, smiling sadly as she closed the door and sat on his bed beside him.

"Why do you blame me?" Harry asked softly, afraid to look at her.

"Harry, I wasn't blaming you." Serena said. "You didn't hear the whole thing, and probably didn't understand it all."

"I understood. You hate me, because I made it seem fun to be a teenager again." Harry said sadly. "I heard it all. 'I shouldn't have feelings like this! Not for _him_.' I understand if you hate me. I'll leave Grimmauld Place in the morning. I'll go back to the Dursley's. I can handle them hating me. I can't handle you hating me though."

"Harry! Is that what you think?" Serena said, shocked. "No, Harry I don't hate you at all. I'm just not used to feeling like this. I didn't even have feelings like this when I was this age the first time. Don't ever think I hate you, Harry, because it is so far from true."

"Then what about these feelings you keep having?" Harry asked.

"That's not hate, Harry." Serena said. Harry grinned at her.

"Well then, who is it?" Harry asked as something came to his mind.

"Who is who?" Serena asked, clearly confused.

"For you to scream like that, either you hate someone or you fancy someone." Harry said, still grinning. "So who is it?"

"I can't tell you that Harry, you'll hate me." Serena said sadly.

"I've never hated you, no matter who you were." Harry said sincerely. "You can tell me, I promise not to mention a word to anyone."

"Promise?" Serena asked nervously.

"Of course, after all who would I tell?" Harry asked mischievously.

Serena suddenly appeared nervous at Harry's words. Harry put his arm around her and smiled, a true smile free of all arrogance and mischief. Serena nodded at him suddenly and opened her mouth as if to speak, then shut her mouth quickly. She looked at him again and saw that he had not moved away from her, then suddenly leaned forward as if to whisper in his ear, stopping short she leaned closer.

She kissed Harry square on the mouth.


	19. Holidays and Horrors

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Holidays and Horrors**

Harry was shocked, yet at the same time could not pull himself away. He felt so many conflicting emotions he could no longer think, his body seemed to act on instinct. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, opening her mouth to allow his tongue in. He began running his hand through her hair, no longer thinking at all, only acting impulsively. It wasn't until Serena's hands went under his shirt, running up his back that his mind returned to him suddenly. He pulled away from her, breathless, staring at her in shock.

"We shouldn't do this." Harry said, though his voice lacked conviction.

"I know, it's wrong." Serena said, equally weak.

"How did that happen?" Harry asked softly.

"Well I got close to you, and then I sort of lost control." Serena said quietly. "I'm sorry Harry." She said while standing to leave. Harry grabbed her hand to stop her and stood next to her.

"No, it was my fault." Harry said softly, suddenly realizing how close he was to her.

Her mouth was only inches away from his, allowing him to feel her warm, quick breathe. Suddenly, he began to kiss her again, losing all control. They instantly started from where they left off. Her hands running across his back, nails lightly brushing against his back while they kissed. Suddenly thought no longer controlled either person as they fell on the bed.

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke feeling a calmness like never before. He knew what happened the night before, but could not bring himself to think about it. He quickly moved from the bed, showered and dressed. Harry went downstairs to the kitchen where he was immediately faced with the thought of everything that happened the night before. He just stood there frozen, unable to move.

Serena sat at the table eating eggs and bacon, staring off into space until Harry entered the room. She couldn't bring herself to look at him and was quickly flushing just from seeing him. Remus seemed to notice a change in the two of them. He looked from one to the other, then a smell caught his nose and he stood gaping at both of them. The cup of coffee he was holding dropped to the floor causing them both to jump slightly.

"Tell me I'm wrong." Remus said quickly.

"Wrong?" Serena asked quicker than Remus.

"Moony, what are you talking about? You said nothing to be wrong about." Harry said in a shaking voice.

"Harry, what happened last night?" Remus asked suddenly. "Remember before you answer, I can smell a lot better than you can."

"What happened?" Harry asked too quickly, looking at Serena. Serena's eyes were wide with horror.

"Oh god!" Remus said. "What the hell were you two thinking?"

"I don't think there was much thinking." Serena said softly.

"I stopped thinking after the first few seconds." said Harry sheepishly. He didn't look at Remus or Serena as he said this, instead he became fascinated at the tiles on the floor.

"Oh god!" Remus repeated.

"Sorry, Remus, it wasn't like we planned it!" Serena said quickly. "I didn't even mean to kiss him."

"And I didn't mean to kiss her again." Harry said defensively.

"But then, once it happened, I couldn't even think, much less stop." Serena said softly. "I knew I should have stopped after the second time happened, but it just felt so..."

"Oh god!" Remus repeated. Harry and Serena started giggling, neither being able to stop. This only fueled Remus' anger.

"You think this is funny!" He shouted, causing the walls to shake.

"No Remus, not what happened. You." Harry said, holding his stomach.

"A true parent, Remus." Serena said between laughing fits. "Got us to admit it, then so shocked it happened!"

"No, I'm not shocked. I just didn't expect to hear so much." Remus said carefully. "A simple 'something happened' would have done it for me." This sobered them both up quickly.

"I'm sorry, Moony. I really tried to stop everything from happening." Harry said. "I just couldn't control myself."

"I kept thinking 'this should stop, its not right' but I couldn't get my body to listen." Serena said, then suddenly put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god!"

"Ginny!" Harry said, his eyes widening. Harry fell into the chair behind him, feeling like a ball of lead was dropped in his stomach.

"That is why I have been so upset, you two." Remus said calmly. "Neither of you two thought about your best friend," He nodded at Serena, "or your girlfriend." He nodded at Harry. "This is not something you can shrug off either is it?"

Harry looked at Serena, eyes saddened. He shook his head. Serena dropped her gaze to the table and shook her head as well.

"I'm going to go out for a few minutes, while you two figure out what you're going to do." Remus said, then looking at them sternly, "I assume I can trust that nothing else will happen while I'm gone?" They both nodded, not looking at him. Remus walked out of the kitchen leaving the two in shocked silence.

"What are we going to do?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know why I did what I did." Harry said, "But I never felt like that before."

Serena smiled a little at this. "Are you complimenting me Potter?" She said jokingly.

"This is serious." Harry said, frustrated. "What are we going to do about Ginny?"

"I suppose we have to tell her." Serena said, "I just don't know what we are going to tell her."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, quite confused.

"Well I can't promise her this was a mistake that will never happen again." Serena said, shyly. "I cant even say I didn't want it to happen."

Harry sighed loudly and said "I can't either. That is why I don't know what to do. Why did you have to kiss me last night? I was finally happy with the way my life was going."

"Oh now you blame me?" Serena yelled. "I didn't force you to kiss me last night, now did I? I was going to go back to my room and go to sleep! Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know!" Harry shouted. Then he said quietly. "I don't know, Serena. I was just doing what I felt like doing for a long time. I didn't know everything was going to happen this way. I didn't even know that when I kissed you, you weren't going to push me away. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry to me, Harry. Its Ginny you have to be sorry to." Serena said wisely.

"You know, even now you still remind me that you are Tonks at times." Harry said, shuddering suddenly. "Sorry, just thinking of you as my godmother kind of freaks me out now."

Serena started laughing again. "I would hope so! If you ever said I was like your sister again, I might be sick!" She said.

This caused Harry to smile, brief as it was. "I think we should wait until after Christmas to say anything to Ginny." He said softly. "It doesn't seem right to ruin her holiday."

"I think we should just use memory charms and forget it ever happened." Serena said seriously. "But since we can't, I agree with you."

They didn't talk much the rest of the day. Words were only passed between the two when they were decorating the house. Remus talked to them as little as possible as well, it seemed. They all just seemed too embarrassed to speak to each other, which made Dumbledore a much more welcome guest than he was. Harry apologized for the night before, but managed to only speak about things that seemed irrelevant.

Serena even talked to Dumbledore quite a lot. She also apologized for the night before. Remus however still seemed to be unable to talk for fear of mentioning what he knew of last night. Fighting the urge to explain to Dumbledore why the two teenagers were no longer angry at him, he decided to bring up more serious issues.

"Albus, have you told them what we talked about today?" Remus asked, knowing he had not.

"Oh right, right, I forgot what Molly said." Dumbledore said smiling. "I keep forgetting they are not all as you, Sirius, and James were." He smiled over his half-moon glasses at Remus. Looking to the children he said. "I believe that you should both be welcomed into the Order. Serena, I know you were once, which means that you know what has to be done. Harry, I offer this to you now because Remus assures me you are strong enough to do whatever is needed, though I did not need his knowledge to know this." He smiled at them both.

"You are finally letting me into the Order?" Harry asked, excited.

"About time." Serena said bitterly. "I've been telling him since last year. Takes Remus for it to be a good idea."

"Now, now. I told you then I had every reason to not want him around the Order until his occlumency improved. Now he has improved remarkably. I hold no fear that Tom will be able to see what we do not wish him to." Dumbledore said calmly.

"What about the others?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry that's what he meant about talking to Molly today." Remus said shortly. "She feels, though her children are strong and as powerful as Serena, that they are too young to be involved. We have not had the opportunity to talk with Hermione's parents yet."

"Maybe I should talk to them, Moony." Harry said calmly. "Call it my first mission. I can talk to them and see if they agree." He looked at Dumbledore. "No offense sir, but to a muggle you might seem a bit too old to be talking of fighting evil. They will think you an old man off his trolley, so too speak."

"No offense taken, Harry. I believe you may be right about this, though I do not know how you will get there. We were hoping this would be settled tonight of course." Dumbledore said, still smiling.

"Serena, go get our wands, just in case. We'll leave as soon as you get back here." Harry said. Serena nodded and ran upstairs. "Professor, I must ask you not to mention what I am about to do to anyone. Also please don't ask me to explain, as I don't know how too. I will give Hermione the book I learned this from and see if she can explain."

"Alright, Harry I will do as you ask." Dumbledore said, suddenly confused.

Serena returned a minute later, carrying two cases. Harry slid them under the sleeves of his sweater. He grinned at Remus quickly, then looked at Dumbledore and nodded respectfully. He grabbed Serena's arm suddenly, and they both disappeared. Remus and Dumbledore looked at each other in shock.

"Apparition?" Remus asked.

"Remus, you cannot take someone else with you when you apparate. Also he would have been able to explain that to us." Dumbledore said, his eyes started twinkling again. "That boy is becoming most impressive. Even more than usual."

* * *

"Wow, that was amazing." Serena said smiling.

"I will never need to apparate! It really works!" Harry said grinning broadly.

"Well, Potter, time to get to work. Order business and all that." Serena said cheerfully.

"Alright Black, lets do it." Harry said seriously and they walked up to the door. They rang the bell twice before someone came to the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" A man said to them.

"Mr. Granger?" Serena asked. The man nodded happily.

"We are friends of your daughter. We need to speak to you and Mrs. Granger, as well as Hermione if that is possible." Harry said, sounding cheerful, yet businesslike.

"Please come in then." Mr. Granger said. He ushered the two to the living room and called his wife and daughter. Mrs. Granger appeared first, followed shortly by Hermione.

"What are you guys doing here? Is something wrong?" Hermione said quickly. "Tell me nothing happened to Ron and Ginny!"

"Relax, Hermione, we're here on Order business." Serena said calmly. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, would you please take a seat? First I would like to introduce us. I am Serena Black, and I am a friend of Hermione's, though we have only met just before school started. This is Harry Potter, a friend of your daughter's since first year at Hogwarts. He will explain everything, as I'm still a bit confused on muggles."

"Muggles?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Sorry ma'am, she means people who don't have magic like witches and wizards." Harry said calmly. "I will explain quickly before your daughter interrupts me, as I can see that the wheels in her head are turning already. There is a powerful dark wizard called Voldemort, who wants to control the world, I suppose that's all anyway. Never can tell with him.

"I have been sent by an Order who are determined to vanquish him once and for all. He cannot be allowed to win this battle, or witches, wizards, muggles, and every other creature on this planet will be destroyed or turned into slaves. The Order, which I can assure is run by someone who is wise and knowledgeable, has sent me and Serena to talk to you. You daughter is being asked to join the order, and as she is underage, she would need your blessing."

"You want us to allow our daughter to fight, against a dark wizard who wants to destroy the world?" Mrs. Granger asked angrily. Mr. Granger suddenly glared at both children, causing Harry to sigh and continue his speech.

"No ma'am, I am the only one who can fight against him. I know this is not easy for you too understand, just as I knew that it would sound even more ludicrous had our headmaster came without you knowing how long wizards live. Hermione is the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen in almost a thousand years. That is saying a lot really, as only the brightest witches and wizards in all Britain are invited to attend Hogwarts.

"I will tell you, sadly, that your family is already targeted by Death Eaters, loyal servants to Voldemort, just because your daughter is my friend. If she has not told you, I will now. She has been helping me in things far more dangerous than most would expect, since first year. The Order would not request her to join if they did not have faith that she could handle any job they gave her. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it."

"In any case, we were also going to invite you to our house for Christmas. So you could gather some clothes now, come with us, and speak to Dumbledore yourself." Serena offered smiling politely. "It might help you understand, though you do have to realize that wizards can live hundreds of years, and not think of Dumbledore as just an old man. If you want to go, I should think we do it quickly, as I saw three Death Eaters when we popped up here."

Harry looked at her, shocked. Then he ran to the window. Swearing quite loudly, shocking Mr. and Mrs. Granger, he pointed to the necklace on Hermione's chest.

"Activate it. Say send help a lot of Death Eaters." Harry said, and looked down shocked as his necklace grew cold. Looking down he saw red. "Never mind. Serena, pack them up quickly, Hermione, help her. Send them a message saying we will be there as quickly as we can. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I must ask that you to stay with them at all times so they can protect you. If today is my day, Serena, remember to tell them all I went as Sirius did." He said quickly before running out of the house, both wands firmly in hands.

The battle took a lot out of Harry, being alone against what seemed hundreds, but in reality was fifty. Harry began shielding himself quickly, sending any offensive spells he could towards his enemies. When they began shielding themselves, Harry ran to them. He began punching, kicking, sending spells, shielding, and using any means to stop them from entering the house. Soon after Harry began to hear popping sounds and knew either they were leaving or more were coming. He looked to see Remus and Dumbledore standing behind him, Dumbledore using spells he had never heard of before. Harry nodded to them and ran into the house, where all the Grangers were packed and nervous.

"No time to explain anything to you right now." Harry said quickly. "Grab you luggage with one hand me with the other." Rolling up his sleeves, he held his arms out. "Make sure you touch my skin, not my clothes. NOW!" suddenly he felt four hands on him and they all disappeared, landing in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"Ok, Serena we have to go. Ginny and Ron need us." Harry said, grabbing her arm. Just as they were about to disappear, Hermione grabbed his arm. When they appeared at the burrow, it was anarchy. Death Eaters and Order members were fighting, seemingly in a stalemate. They were in the living room. All three ran upstairs to find Ginny fighting off Death Eaters as they came through her door. The three made quick work of the Death Eaters upstairs and went into Ginny's room.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked. She pointed to the floor.

"He got stunned trying to save me. I couldn't wake him up while fighting though. _Enervate!_" She said, and Ron's eyes flew open.

"Ron, we have to get you and Hermione out of here now!" Serena yelled at him. "You two protect Hermione's parents."

"What the bloody hell are you three going to do then?" Ron asked angrily.

"Revenge." Harry said, as he, Ginny, and Serena ran from the room and into the battle.

When they got outside, Serena and Ginny began as they always did, protecting everyone, especially Harry, allowing Harry to attack quickly and with both wands. Quickly the battle was becoming more intense as more Death Eaters began to appear everywhere. _These bastards are trying to kill my friends!_ Harry thought suddenly. This thought seemed to fuel his power in a way he had never felt before. Holding one hand up and whispering a shield began to form around him. He walked calmly into the center of the army of Death Eaters, and then he smiled evilly.

"_NO ONE WILL HURT MY FRIENDS AGAIN!_" He shouted, and his shield seemed to explode, causing everyone in its path to be thrown into the air violently. When the wave of anger passed, he looked to see that the Order members were staring at Harry in shock, while Serena and Ginny just beamed at him. He walked to them and grabbed their arms, then looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"Pack up everyone's things. Presents, clothes, everything. The Order can help you move them. Come to Grimmauld Place, it's the only safe place right now." He said, as all three of them disappeared.

* * *

"I see now why you left. Good work Harry." Dumbledore said. It had been two hours since the battle at the Burrow. Dumbledore and Remus appeared shortly after Harry. Dumbledore talked to Hermione's parents, attempting to calm them. Then he spoke to Harry, telling him of what happened at the Granger's and learning what happened at the Burrow.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry I left like that, but I know you are much stronger than me, and you had Remus' help." Harry said. "I couldn't let them hurt the Weasley's sir. I know Order members are supposed to help each other-"

"And that is exactly what you did Harry. You saw two Order members, and knew they would be safe. So you turned your attention to another problem, a situation that you had no idea what had happened. You also managed to rescue three people from an imminent attack, one who was being requested to join the Order. You helped stop a battle that could have had many casualties for the Order, without anyone from our side actually being hurt, aside from a few cuts and bruises." Dumbledore said, smiling warmly at Harry. "You proved today that you are ready for all the responsibility given to you by the Order. I am more than pleased to see this. I have never been more proud of you Harry."

Harry beamed at hearing this. "Wow. I never thought of it that way. I was worried you would think I was abandoning you and Remus." He said quietly.

"Harry in all the time I have known you, you have never been a coward. If you had only saved the Grangers, that in itself would be worthy of praise, as I could not have done it as quickly as you. Do not worry yourself, Harry. I know that you left meaning to do well, I only did not know what." Dumbledore said calmly. "Now you should go to sleep. I am afraid that there is only one room available to you right now, however. I apologize as I know this is your house, but I felt that only you should enter Sirius' room."

"I understand sir. I haven't went in there since..." Harry began, his voice shaking. "Would it be possible to sleep in my trunk sir? I don't think I'm ready to face that room yet."

"You could do that Harry, but I feel you should stay in Sirius' room. I can get all of your friends to accompany you if that would make it easier for you. I'm sure they are not yet asleep." Dumbledore said in a calming voice.

"I'll stay there sir, if that is what you think best. Could I ask Serena to come, as she understands what I feel better than the rest of my friends right now?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry." Dumbledore said smiling. "It is your house, and anyone you wish could come with you."

"Sir, how are we going to feed all these people? It seems that every Order member who was at the Burrow is here, as well as the Weasley's, and the Granger's." Harry asked, trying not to think of where he would be sleeping.

"Ah, yes Harry, I have a request for you, and a Christmas present for someone else, should you permit it." Dumbledore said warmly.

"I will permit anything you ask, as well as agree to any request." Harry said sincerely.

"Alright, Harry. Dobby! Winky!" Dumbledore said loudly. When the two appeared Dumbledore looked at them. "Dobby, young Mr. Potter has agreed that you can work for him as a free elf. He will pay you what you were paid in Hogwarts, more if you feel you deserve it, and receive as many days off a month as you see fit."

"Dobby is only needing one day off, sir, just like at Hogwarts." Dobby said to Dumbledore, then turned to Harry. "Does Harry Potter really wish for Dobby to work for him?"

"Well Dobby, I suppose that would depend on whether you would have a problem with Remus and Serena. If not then I would be honored to have such an honorable house elf in my home. But you must call me Harry." Harry said smiling broadly.

"Yes Harry, sir, Dobby is liking Miss Serena and Mr. Remus very much. I is looking forward to working for you Harry sir." Dobby said smiling.

"Winky, would you like to work for Harry too?" Dumbledore said softly. "You could choose not to be free if you did not want to be, though I think Harry might prefer it if you were paid."

"Is you in need of two house elves sir? You is saying there are only three of you." Winky asked Harry carefully.

"Well we are a very messy three people, and we have many guests coming to the house. Even when we are in school. Many of the rooms here are in need of repair and cleaning, and I haven't even seen the whole house as one door in the hall refuses to open, which I was told led to another part of the house. So I believe I could use two house elves. Dumbledore is right, I would prefer if you were a free house elf and I could pay you, but I will respect your wishes if you choose not too." Harry said happily.

"Is Winky allowed to choose work with pay later, should I choose sir?" Winky asked.

"Of course, Winky, whenever you choose. You can also wear clothes if you like them better, I will not force you to wear anything you feel is not proper for you." Harry said, quite cheerful now.

"Winky is happy to work for you Harry Potter sir." Winky said smiling brightly.

"Alright then Winky. You both shall be given rooms here, as soon as there are not so many people, but as there are many, I don't think they will give you much time to rest. I ask that you leave the room I am staying in for now alone, never enter it. It is to stay in the same way it was left." Harry said softly. "It is important that that rule is followed always, unless I say otherwise. Only me, okay?" Harry asked. Both house elves nodded quickly. "Also, while Remus is here, during the full moon you are not to enter the basement for any reason, because of his problem. You understand what I mean?" Harry asked, and the elves quickly nodded again. "Okay, I will ask that you two try to find a way to open that door in the hallway as we will probably need the rooms soon enough. Also make sure everyone here treats you with respect. Anyone who treats you badly may be thrown from the house if they do not apologize for it. Everyone makes a mistake at times, and deserves a chance to say they are sorry. That is all I know for now. Dumbledore knows how many people are here I'm sure, so he can tell you how many people breakfast is needed for. Goodnight you two." Looking at Dumbledore "Goodnight sir."

He walked from the room slowly, dreading what was going to happen when he got upstairs. Harry first asked for Serena to follow him. On their way up the stairs, he began to cry, tears freely flowing from his eyes. Serena took his hand and held it firmly. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"You have to go to his room don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, Dumbledore said I should stay in there. He was nice enough not to give anyone else the room, saying it seemed wrong to let another person stay in there." Harry said softly. He didn't speak again, just walked to the room and put his hand on the doorknob. Sighing, he opened the door slowly.

Nothing had changed since the last time he had entered, everything was still in its same place. He walked to the desk slowly, seeing something on it that was new. He looked to see a large package, with a letter attached to it. Both of them were marked to him. Harry sat at the chair and opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_I suppose you reading this means I didn't make it. I'm writing this while _

_Albus is trying to find out where you went. I have written many letter's_

_like this, one for every mission I have went on actually. I want to make_

_sure if something happens you know that I'm sorry I cant be there to _

_watch you grow up. I see you growing into a man that can handle the _

_problems life has given you, and handle them well. I wish I could see_

_the man you will become, as I know he will be a great man to know. _

_Don't beat yourself up over me, I have to fight. If I don't then I am no_

_better than Wormtail. I cannot hide from a fight, because I could not_

_face the shame. I hope you understand this someday. In the box with_

_this card are a few things to remember me and your parents by. Take_

_care kid. I love you as much as if you were my own son. _

_Sirius_

After Harry read the letter he quickly opened the box in front of him. Inside were two photo albums, and four journals. He looked at every picture in the first album. It seemed to be pictures of the marauders while they were still in school. Picture after picture, all four of them seemed happy and carefree. They were always laughing, and Harry wasn't even upset that Wormtail was in the pictures.

He looked at the second album and stopped on the first page. He sat on the bed next to Serena and began showing her the pictures too. At the beginning, there were pictures of his parents with him, Sirius and Remus also doting over Harry as a baby. Then as he progressed he began to see himself at school, Sirius around Grimmauld Place, both in dog and human form, pictures of them during Christmas last year. He started crying as he looked at the pictures and Serena hugged him tightly.

"It's okay to cry Harry. It's okay to miss him. He wouldn't have wanted you to keep all this inside." Serena whispered softly. "You cry, Harry. I'll stay right here, I won't move. You just cry."

They sat there for what seemed like hours while Harry continued to cry, holding onto Serena. Serena had seen many people come to check on them as the door was open. She merely shook her head, looking at them as if daring them to enter. When Harry had stopped crying they stayed locked together like that, neither talking, just being comforted by the other's company.

"Thank you." Harry whispered.

"I'm always here, Harry. You should get some sleep now though. Its really late." Serena said softly. As she stood to leave he stopped her.

"Please don't go." Harry said. "I don't want to be in here alone. Not yet."

Serena nodded. "Ok, lay down. I'll stay with you till you fall asleep." She said calmly.

Harry laid on the bed, Serena sat next to him. She held his hand affectionately and smoothed his hair. He laid there for quite some time just starring at the ceiling. He didn't know when she had fallen asleep but he seemed to follow shortly after, both exhausted from the day and the emotions that finally escaped them both over Sirius' death.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here!"

Harry jumped as he heard the scream. He grabbed for his wand quickly. Looking up he saw Ginny standing there, looking furiously at him.

"Gin, what are you doing screaming like that? I thought Death Eaters found this place." Harry said, falling back on the bed. "Don't do that to me."

"Why am I screaming? Why was Serena all over you in bed?" Ginny asked still screaming. Remus soon appeared behind her.

"Oh god you didn't! Not again!" Remus said, thinking the worst. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Ginny's face drop from anger to pain.

"What are you talking about Remus?" She asked softly.

"Wait you didn't- I mean they didn't- Oh god!" Remus said quickly, seeing his mistake.

"Great job Moony, there's that intelligence we were all told about." Harry said sarcastically, glaring at Remus.

"What are you talking about Remus?" Ginny asked, more conviction in her voice this time.

"Well, they- I mean I- I don't think I am the one to talk about this." Remus said exiting the room. Harry bolted from the bed and grabbed him.

"Come on, Moony, you were the one who put your foot in it." Harry said angrily.

"Come with me, NOW" Remus said through gritted teeth, half dragging Harry from the room.

"Is someone going to tell me what happened!" Ginny screamed.

"I guess I have too Gin." Serena said softly. "Close the door and sit down. Put your wand away, cause I think Harry would curse you if you destroyed this room. This is not easy to tell you..."

* * *

"What did you think you were doing talking to me like that?" Remus said angrily, glaring at Harry.

"Getting myself away from a situation I didn't know how to confront at the time." Harry said simply.

"Why did you two decide to do this _again_?" Remus asked annoyed.

"We didn't, Remus. I asked her to stay for a while because I didn't want to be there alone. She just fell asleep before me. We didn't do anything." Harry said softly.

"You seem almost as different as you did yesterday, Harry. What happened last night?" Remus asked, confused.

"First of all, you should be able to smell that we didn't do anything." Harry stated. "Last night, I found a letter and package from Sirius to me. The box had a couple of photo albums. After looking through them I couldn't stop crying. Serena just sat there with me the whole time I cried, and when I was through, I just couldn't bare to be alone in there. That's all that happened Remus."

Remus nodded at Harry solemnly. "Do you feel better now, Harry? Having finally let out all that out." He asked. Harry nodded. "Well at least some good came from all this." Suddenly they heard shouting from down the hall.

"Looks like I'm out of the frying pan, into the fire." Harry said grimly. Remus nodded as they listened to what was being said.

"You slut! I cant believe you!" Ginny shouted, alerting the whole house to the argument. "You were his _GODMOTHER_! How sick can you be?"

"Ginny it was an accident! Keep your voice down not everyone knows who I am remember?" Serena shouted back.

"Fine I'll tell the whole house who you are! Serena Black is really-" Ginny shouted suddenly stopped.

"_Silencio!_" Serena shouted. Remus and Harry ran to Sirius' room quickly, shutting the door and putting a silencing charm on the room.

"Ginny no one can know who she is aside from those who already know!" Remus said, then took the silencing charm off her.

"You knew about this, didn't you! You probably helped her sleep with Harry didn't you!" Ginny shouted at Remus.

"Enough!" Harry shouted as loud as he could. "If anyone is to blame, it should be me. I should have stopped but couldn't. It's my fault. I'm sorry Ginny." He said softly, a tear falling from his eye.

"Why, Harry?" Ginny said, her voice shaking, tears falling from her eyes.

"I don't know, Gin. I really don't. I wish I had an answer, even one that made no sense. I just don't know." Harry said softly.

Ginny looked at him, hurt. The pain in her eyes was unmistakable. She took off the necklace he had given her on his birthday and handed it to Serena, who stood utterly still.

"Here, you take it. You two go off and be the Marauders all you want, just stay out of my life." She said softly then walked out of the room.

No one in the room moved. Remus was looking at Harry, sadness on his face. Harry looked only at the necklace in Serena's hand. Serena's eyes moved from Harry to Remus, not knowing what to do. Then Harry walked to the bedside table, grabbed his wands and disappeared, leaving Remus and Serena looking at each other.

"This is a big problem." Serena said in monotone.

"I think we need to talk to Albus." Remus said. Serena nodded and followed Remus out of the room.

Almost the entire day had passed and Harry still hadn't returned. Dumbledore was there now, waiting with the rest of the people who were still in the house. No one really spoke much, choosing to stay near the fire in case Harry used more conventional methods of returning. Also in case one of the other operatives found Harry, they would be close to be able to leave immediately.

"That boy is reckless. All this over a girl." Snape said angrily, glaring at the two girls involved in the situation.

"Sod off Snivellus." Serena said quickly.

"I do not believe that Harry left because of either of these girls." Dumbledore said, worried. "I believe he left because he was afraid that he would loose control of his power. He knows that they are connected to any strong feeling, and this is a very strong emotion he is battling."

"But aren't these two," Remus said pointing to the two girls, "able to stop his emotions from breaking out like that?"

"Remus, these emotions are because of these two girls." Dumbledore said, his voice calming. "I think Harry left because he didn't want to be calmed, but to let these emotions out in a place where no one will be hurt by the result."

"Where no one will be hurt...where he can let these emotions out. Albus I know where he is, but I don't know how he could get there he doesn't know where it is." Remus said.

"Knowing where a place is doesn't matter with what he does." Serena said softly.

"All he has to do is know it exists. That is enough to take him there." Ginny said, her voice still shaking with the sadness inside her.

"I'll get him Albus. It would be better if it were me." Remus said. With a loud crack he was gone.

* * *

Harry was using his powers in ways he had never thought before. Feeling better being able to let it out completely, instead of always holding it in. He didn't know how long he had been here, but it was already getting dark and he still felt no better about what happened.

"Why did you let it happen!" He shouted waving his hand at a small tree watching it explode as he shielded himself from harm.

He had been in Godric's Hollow for hours, he knew. He looked around at the destruction he had caused. Trees had fallen, some exploded, like the last one. Fires erupted around him. Yet the house stood as it did when he arrived. He could not bring himself to do anything to his parent's home. Suddenly, he fell to his knees, his head in his hands, he began to cry. When he heard the familiar crack of someone apparating he didn't even face the person.

"If you are a going to kill me go ahead. I won't stop you." He said, controlling his emotions again.

"I'm not here to kill you. Just talk, if that's ok Harry." Remus said calmly.

"Why did I do it Remus? Why did I do the one thing I knew I shouldn't have done?" Harry asked, still not looking up. He waved his hand watching another tree explode, while he threw a shield around Remus.

"I wish I could tell you, Harry." Remus said sitting beside him. "Maybe you and Ginny weren't meant to be. Maybe Serena is more important to you than you thought. Maybe you are just a teenage boy, and screwed up. Even the greatest of men screw up."

"My Dad didn't screw up like I did. Neither did you or Sirius." Harry said simply.

Remus began to laugh at this. "Is that what you think, Harry? Sirius never told you then, that he made his own mistakes. Much the same as you, except that Sirius was caught in the act by his girlfriend at the time. Anyone who knew him would tell you he could not be faithful to any girl. He actually loved the girl who caught him, but too much firewhiskey can cloud anyone's mind."

"I don't have that as an excuse though, Remus." Harry said sadly. "I was perfectly sober. No alcohol, no drugs, no reason behind it."

"I have done that, as did your father." Remus said. "Let me tell you a story. Your mother and father had just gotten together about a month before this happened. One night, we decided to leave the castle. Just for a bit of fun of course. We went to the Three Broomsticks, me, Sirius, and James. Wormtail was a bit scared of getting in trouble. We sat there for hours laughing, talking about things that seem so random now I can't even remember them.

"A beautiful witch walked in, and it caused a bit of a commotion among us three. Sirius made a bet with us. He said he could get the woman before she gave either of us the time of day. James, still having a bit of an ego at this point, immediately accepted the bet. Me and Sirius knew this was a problem immediately and tried to call it all off. Your father would have none of it though, always stubborn he was.

"He walked up to the woman and began talking to her, laying the charm on a bit thick at times. Not only did she talk to him but invited him home with her. He had no intention to do what he did, he was only thinking of winding me and Sirius up a bit. Well he ended up sleeping with her. That may not have been as bad, if she hadn't started showing up at the castle asking for him every weekend.

"Eventually she found Lily while asking for James. They had a nice long talk about what had happened. Lily immediately took her directly to James. When he saw the two of them together, his jaw dropped to the floor. Lily hexed him immediately, had him laid up in the hospital wing for a week. It took all of us to get her to talk to him again, Harry. So you see, even your father made mistakes."

"What about you, Remus? Did you ever make a mistake like that?" Harry asked, more curious than nosy.

"Not really, Harry. I did something much worse." Remus said sadly. "I turned away from the one person who loved me even though I was a werewolf."

"Tonks?" Harry asked quietly.

Remus laughed again. "No, Harry, not Tonks." He said smiling. "I can't honestly say that I loved her. She always seemed much too young for me to think about, even though Sirius always tried. She was a good friend though."

"So who was she?" Harry asked.

"One of Lily's friends. Samantha Powell. She was a muggle, knew your mother from before Hogwarts. Well, after we got out of school James, Sirius and I went to visit her. She had a few friends over, as a welcome home party. Me and Samantha got on very well. Spending most of that summer together, we fell in love quickly.

"Eventually she started asking questions about why I would disappear for three days of the month. I didn't want to tell her, so I asked your mother to. She told her and Sam didn't even bat an eyelash, as your mother said. One night, she came searching for me during the full moon. She heard that James and Sirius still stayed with me, though she didn't know about them being animagi. She thought she would stay with me as well. She found out where I was hiding and walked right into the room.

"Sirius and James saved her that night. Fighting me with everything they had. James held me off while Sirius got her out of there. He transformed into his human form after he got her out and told her to get far away from there and that I would see her when the full moon was gone. After that, I told her I couldn't see her anymore. She swore that she didn't know and that she would never come near me during the full moon. I wouldn't listen." Remus finished, with tears falling from his eyes. "You see, Harry. Every person you said didn't make mistakes has. So know that you are not alone."

"I'm sorry Remus." Harry said. "I just never thought that you three would have had the same problems as me."

"No teenager does Harry. We each thought we were unique, only to learn we each faced the same things." Remus said.

"What do I do?" Harry asked.

"Well, you have options, of course." Remus said, smiling at him. "You can follow in your father's footsteps and beg Ginny to forgive you. That will take a lot of time, and more than a few presents." He said the last laughing. "You can see if there are feelings between you and Serena that you never looked at before. That will also take a lot of time. You can ask Ginny to forgive you and be your friend. I can't tell you what to do in this situation though."

"What would you do, Remus? Or Dad, or Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Well, James begged forgiveness, and eventually got it. Sirius went on to find that women were his area of expertise." Remus said, smiling at the memory of his friends. "I would try to figure out which girl I wanted. It does no good to beg forgiveness, only to find you aren't happy. For your father it worked well, he always loved Lily. For Sirius it would have been a mistake. Don't make a decision based on either of them, because you are not either one of them. Make a decision based on what you feel is best."

Harry smiled at Remus. "You know, you are pretty good at this fatherly advice stuff. I guess you're right. I have to figure out which one would make me happy." He said, his smile fading. "Do you think she'll forgive me, whether I find it's her or just to be my friend?"

"Only time will tell Harry. Come on now, we should go back home." Remus said. Harry nodded, then grabbed his arm.

"You'll love this." Harry said smiling. In the next second they appeared in the middle of the parlor in front of the fireplace.

"Welcome back, Harry. Do you feel better now?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Not really, but I don't want to blow things up anymore." He replied honestly.

"Well, for that I am grateful. We must have our meeting now. If you would come with us." Dumbledore said standing. "Miss Black, Miss Granger, if you would come as well."

Harry, Serena, and Hermione followed Dumbledore, and were closely followed by the rest of the order. When they were in the kitchen they all sat and waited for Dumbledore to begin speaking. Harry looked around the room and saw that no one looked happy to see him. Snape glared at him, an unmistakable look of loathing. All members of the Weasley family looked as if they were ready to kill him on the spot. All the rest of them merely seemed annoyed at having to wait so long.

"I am sorry for making you all wait, but sometimes situations occur that we cannot expect." Dumbledore began. "Now I will ask you all to welcome our newest members to the Order. Harry Potter, Serena Black, and Hermione Granger." Nods of approval and acceptance went around the room.

"You are going to let these children into the Order!" Mrs. Weasley asked shocked. "Today's events should have shown you that they are not ready for this type of responsibility. Harry can't even manage his own life, and Serena can't manage to control her emotions."

"Too deal with the problems of teenagers is what it is to be one, Molly. You saw and heard last night how well all three of these children act under pressure. They are strong in many ways, even if they are still growing." Dumbledore said, smiling at the three children.

"I don't believe you would allow this Albus! You know very well that they will not be able to help us at all-" Mrs. Weasley started but was quickly cut off.

"Fine, Mrs. Weasley. I get your point." Harry said calmly. "You don't want us in the Order. Fine. _You_ go and fight Voldemort in my place then. You take my place in the prophecy, and you live with the fact that it is either kill or be killed between him and you. I'm sorry, Professor, but it appears that I am not wanted. Have a good day, all of you." Harry then walked out of the kitchen, Serena on his heels. Hermione looked at all of them stunned.

"I can't believe you. He has bent over backwards to help everyone. He's given up his own happiness time and again to make sure that Voldemort doesn't become as strong as he was." Hermione said, glaring at the Weasley's "He makes one mistake in his life and suddenly he's irresponsible and untrustworthy! If that is what you think than I'm ashamed to even know you! I'm sorry too Professor, but I'm leaving now." She said, turning on her heals and walking out of the kitchen.

"Molly, they were right." Remus said calmly.

"Of course you agree. Two of them are in your care. The two that have problems controlling themselves at that!" Molly said, still furious.

"Molly, you didn't talk to Harry at Godric's Hollow. I did. You didn't see what he did there, the destruction he caused was massive. When I apparated there he told me if I wanted to kill he to go ahead, that he wouldn't stop me. He is more hurt by this than Ginny, I believe." Remus said firmly.

"How would you know Remus! Have you bothered to consider the poor girl at all!" Molly shouted at him. Remus stood very calmly and walked out as well.

"Well, it seems this meeting is already being ended." Dumbledore said with a sigh. "Molly, I understand that you are upset about what happened, as well as your daughter's feelings. Blaming and insulting Harry will solve nothing, aside from making him draw away from people even more than he has already. Every mistake he makes, he feels it a hundred fold, because he feels he has to be blamed for everything around him. You were not right in this. Until everyone can control themselves, there will not be another meeting. You may all go."


	20. War and Peace

**Chapter Twenty**

**War and Peace**

"Guys, wait!" Hermione called to them as they walked up the stairs quietly. Harry and Serena turned around.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Follow me, Harry, I'll tell you what's been going on." Hermione said, nodding at Serena. "She doesn't know either, not being one of the houses most popular people."

Harry look at Serena, who nodded in agreement. Harry looked at Hermione, confused. _Shouldn't she hate me too?_ He thought. He quickly gave up that idea. Better to have one person to stand by them than none. He smiled at Hermione gratefully.

"Thanks, Mione. Lead the way." He said. She took them upstairs to the door that never opened.

"Dobby told me he and Winky fixed the door today." Hermione said. "I still wish you would pay Winky, though. It's not right to have a slave in your house Harry."

"She said she would work as a house elf would, and if she choose later she could take pay and be free." Harry said laughing. "It was her decision, Hermione. Choice is the first part of being free isn't it?"

"Well, yes. Come on you two. No one besides Dumbledore knows this works, so we won't be disturbed." Hermione said opening the door.

They followed her to another door near the end of the hall. Despite Harry's curiosity, he didn't stop at any of the other rooms. He was amazed at how large this place really was. There was even another flight of steps leading up. He counted 12 doors on either side. He suddenly felt small in the house. Harry followed Serena and Hermione into the room Hermione entered.

He laughed immediately upon entering. It was a library. It seemed to be almost as large as the library at Hogwarts, and looked more comfortable. Two large comfortable looking chairs and a sofa were placed near the large marble fireplace. There were a few small tables with two chairs each, for people to study. What struck Harry as odd was a large muggle picture of Harry's parents, Sirius, and Remus. As Harry looked closer, he saw that Sirius and Remus both had women standing next to them. Well Remus had one woman, Harry knew this had to be Sam. Sirius had a woman for each arm, the picture holding true to what Remus said about him.

"I like this room Hermione. Even if it is a library." Harry said cheerfully, still looking at the picture.

"It's not a library, Harry. It's where Sirius would study during the summer." Hermione said casually. "I found some of what had to be his homework on one of the desks. I left it don't worry."

They all sat down, Harry taking one chair, Serena taking the other. Hermione sat on the sofa. Harry waved his hand toward the fireplace, and a fire sprung to life. Both girls jumped when this happened, causing Harry to laugh softly.

"Relax, it's only magic." Harry said happily.

"Mione, you were going to say something?" Serena asked, not trying to acknowledge Harry's control over his power right now.

"Yes, get you guys up to date." Hermione said. "First of all, I'm not mad at you like any of the Weasley's. I am disappointed in you both, but I know you feel bad enough and don't need someone else throwing it in your faces. It seems a sort of rebellion has broken through the house. The Weasley's are leaving tonight, as soon as the meeting is over. They said they won't stay in this house another minute longer than they have too."

"Great, just what we need." Harry said angrily. "They are going to go back to where we had to save them just a day ago."

"No, Harry, they aren't. Dumbledore is sending them somewhere safe. Not even the Order knows where it is. I convinced my parents to stay here until after the holidays, giving Dumbledore a chance to place as many protection spells on the house as he can. Remus is also helping him. Ron is not happy with this at all though." Hermione said, adding the last part sadly.

"Mione don't stay here and cause trouble for yourself. Go with the Weasley's. I understand, really. I don't want you to choose me over your boyfriend." Harry said, concerned.

"That's not what's happening. I'm not choosing anyone over anyone. I'm standing up for what I believe is right. I don't think it's right that they speak of you as badly as they do. I won't stand beside them and let them think that it's right. I said as much in the meeting tonight before I walked out." Hermione said heatedly. "Let's continue. This only gave the people who think you shouldn't be in the order another reason to bring up to Dumbledore, who will hear none of it. He stands for his belief that you need to know all you can, and that you will need the help of everyone in the Order-"

"Aaaaaaah" Harry screamed, clutching his head.

_"What do you have to say to me?" He said. He looked menacingly at his servant._

_"My lord, Potter has given a part of the prophecy away. He said that you and he would have to fight to the death, and only he could defeat you."_

_"You have done well, finally. I was beginning to have my doubts." He said. "So only Potter can defeat me. This is very interesting news. Where is he?"_

_"He is at -"_

_"Ah so he is where only Dumbledore can truly say. Interesting. We shall have to change this." He said. "But for now I have more important business to handle." He pointed his wand at his servant. "Crucio!" He shouted, laughing while the man lie on the ground writhing in pain, screaming._

Harry opened his eyes quickly, jumping up from the floor. He ran from the room and down to the kitchen. He saw only Dumbledore, Remus, Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. He looked at them furiously.

"Where is he?" Harry yelled at them.

"Where is who, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Where did you send Snivellus?"

"I sent him to escort the Weasley's to their hiding place, then return to the castle." Dumbledore said calmly. "What is the problem Harry?"

"Move the Weasley's. Get them far away from any place he knows. We have a problem." Harry said angrily. "Never trust a Death Eater sir. Voldemort knows one of the most important parts of the prophecy now."

"You don't think that-" Remus started.

"No I don't. I know, I just saw it, Remus. Snivellus is feeding him information." Harry said fiercely.

"Who am I giving information, Potter?" Snape asked from behind him. Harry whirled on him, giving him no time to think.

"_Legillimens!_" Harry shouted. Snape fell utterly still as Harry saw the memories float through Snape's head. Harry stopped, seeing what he needed. "You bastard. You offered them to him to draw me out."

Harry, trying to find the right way to handle this situation, looked to the four adults in the room. They all looked grimly at Snape, and Harry nodded. He turned to Snape and waved his hand, causing Snape to fly into wall. With another flick of his hand, Snape flew within inches of Harry's face.

"Now Snivellus, you pay for your mistakes." Harry said, anger flaring in his eyes. This time he clapped both his hands together, pointing at Snape with one finger from each hand he whispered a charm that no one could hear. Snape's eyes went blank and he flew into another wall.

"Dobby!" Harry yelled. Dobby appeared in a flash. "Take Snape back to Hogwarts. Leave him in the potions room, and ask one of the teachers there to watch the room day and night until Dumbledore returns." Dobby nodded and took Snape away.

"What did you do to him, Harry?" Remus asked.

"He will now relive the very moment he found out about you and my father saved him for the rest of his life." Harry said grimly. "It's irreversible, not even used anymore. It was created around the same time the shield charm I use was. It seemed like a good spell to use on Voldemort. I guess it has other uses too. He has no memory of anything that happened after or before that moment. For all purposes, he is insane."

"What! Why would you do that?" Remus asked, shocked.

"He gave the Weasley's to Voldemort Remus. We have to go there immediately, they aren't safe." Harry said quickly. "You can ground me later. Apparate there if you know where it is, grab hold of me if you don't."

Dumbledore, Moody, and Kingsley immediately disapparated, while Remus, Serena and Hermione Grabbed onto him.

"Everyone got their wands?" Harry asked. Serena and Remus nodded. Hermione shook her head. Harry handed her both of his wands. "Be careful and don't loose them. Those are important." He said as they all appeared in front of the new Weasley home.

They arrived just in time, as the attack had just begun. Harry, angry about what he saw, waved his hand at the Death Eaters, causing them all to be thrown back twenty feet. He ran into the house, dragging Hermione and Serena with him. As he entered, the Weasley's glared at him. Frustrated, he waved his hand and none of them could speak.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to argue with you." Harry said to them all. "Serena, Hermione, protect the people I can't get out of here, on the first move. The silencing charm will lift as soon as I appear in Grimmauld Place." They nodded at him.

"Ginny, forget that you are mad and put your arms around my neck. Mr. Weasley, please take one arm and get your wife to do the same. Ron, grab my other arm." They all did as they were told. Harry sighed. "I really hope this works." He disappeared, reappearing in Grimmauld Place, with four people shouting at him.

"I don't have time for this!" Harry shouted. "Ginny, are you willing to put aside your problems with me for now, and fight as we always have?" Ginny nodded firmly. "Thank you. Everyone else, LET GO OF ME!" They all let go, eyes wide. He grabbed Ginny, and they appeared in what seemed to be the perfect time.

Some Death Eaters had found their way into the house. Harry, furious, threw his hands forward, whispering a spell and the Death Eaters flew threw the air as if shot from a cannon. He looked at Ginny and nodded.

"Gin, you and Serena help the Order. Hermione give Ginny my wands, you are coming with me. Fred, George, come on. They want to kill all of you and I will not let that happen. None of you can do the spells Ginny can." Harry said, as Hermione ran to Ginny handing her the wands she grabbed Harry's hand. He walked to Fred and George, and grabbed Fred's arm, while George grabbed Harry's, they disappeared. Harry stood in Grimmauld place hearing more shouting, He screamed again.

"EVERYONE LET GO OF ME NOW!" Everyone did as told. He disappeared again.

As he exited the house, he saw what he feared. A war had erupted on this once quiet street. Many wizards and witches had come from their houses fighting against the Death Eaters. Many from both sides were falling. He couldn't let anyone else get hurt. Serena and Ginny were shielding themselves as well as the Order members, but there were too many people to shield them all. Harry walked up next to both of them and nodded. He cast a shield of all three of them as they ran to face their enemies head on.

Harry quickly cast an anti apparition spell over the Death Eaters. His eyes now burning with anger, he began to throw balls of fire toward the Death Eaters, muttering spells that could only be shielded by his shield spell, and sending curses that Dumbledore had never seen used before.

Serena, using all her training began using both wands expertly. She would send ten spells before the Death Eaters saw her, then she moved quickly and sent ten more elsewhere. She became frustrated quickly as every time ten would fall ten more would appear in their place. This only made her work faster, with stronger spells.

Ginny was working as well as Serena. She would send spells and curses to Death Eaters, move, and shield the Order members when theirs failed. She didn't worry about herself, Harry, or Serena, knowing the shields Harry cast would only fall once he calmed down. She moved as quickly as the other two trying to keep up with both sides. She started to feel overwhelmed by the fact that the amount of Death Eaters never seemed to decrease.

Dumbledore watched these three in awe between his spells. These three, torn apart by problems in their personal life, fought side by side as if they had never had trouble. None were communicating with the others, though they all seemed to know what the others were going to do. This was a bond Dumbledore had never seen before and never expected to see again.

Harry began to feel his anger rise again. The Death Eaters were not stopping. They kept coming in force. Suddenly Harry's eyes widened as he knew what was happening. He looked to the two girls beside him now. This was not a plan to attack the Weasley's, but an attempt to weaken him so Voldemort could finish him when he was weak.

"Get everyone out of here!" Harry shouted. "Get Dumbledore to make you two a portkey and get as far away from here as fast as you can. This fight was meant for me!" Neither of them moved. "I mean it! I don't want either of you to see if this goes wrong! Go NOW!" Harry said, and still they didn't move.

"We aren't leaving you now, Potter! You might need us!" Serena called

"I'm beside you, Harry. I'm not leaving either." Ginny said strongly.

"Fine!" Harry shouted. "At least stand back by Dumbledore." He looked at Dumbledore and nodded to him. "Protect them, cause I don't know the damage this will do!" Serena and Ginny nodded after a moment.

They backed up toward Dumbledore and threw a large shield over the entire order. Harry sighed knowing someone innocent might be hurt. _No, don't think like that._ He thought. _Think only of the Death Eaters, you have controlled spells like this before._ Harry faced the Death Eaters alone. They seemed to think it was going to be easy now.

Harry threw both hands forward, causing a massive ball of fire to fly into the middle of this growing army. A large explosion came as the fireball hit the ground. Harry threw a shield over the group of Death Eaters as it exploded. Death Eaters began to be engulfed in fire, though the shield protected people outside of it from getting hurt. He released the shield from around them and stood laughing.

"Gotta do better than that, Tom Riddle! Show yourself and let us end it" Harry shouted. Dumbledore gasped, as did most of the Order.

Voldemort appeared in front of him, a snarl on his face. Harry grinned mischievously. Voldemort was hoping to see him weak, but instead found him as if he had not even seen a battle.

"So boy, do you think to end this now?" Voldemort spat. "_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort cried, as many gasped. Harry only smiled and summoned his second shield. The shield absorbed the curse.

"Gotta do better than that! What's wrong Tom? Did you forget you aren't a pureblood?" Harry said calmly, watching Voldemort's rage build.

"How did you do that?" Voldemort asked angrily.

"Really, Tom, it's only magic. Let me show you." Harry said cheerfully. He waved his hand and Voldemort flew into the wall of one of the houses. Falling to the ground, Voldemort started sending curses towards Harry, who dodged them all easily.

"You will die boy!" Voldemort cried.

"Yes Tom, I will." Harry said calmly. "We all die. But I will not die before you. So are we going to finish this or are you going to run again?" Harry flicked his hand and Voldemort rose from the ground, about twenty feet into the air, then came down forcefully.

"You will die by my hand boy!" Voldemort screamed and apparated.

"Always the coward, Tom." Harry said softly. Then he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning to voices from downstairs. Happy voices it sounded like. Harry knew it was Christmas morning, but refused to rise just then. He felt a bit tired from the night before. _Mental note: never use that much power ever again._ He laid on the bed, eyes closed, not even moving. He began to hear voices next to him and decided to listen.

"Dumbledore said he would be fine, but he still hasn't moved."

"No, Dumbledore said he would survive. That is very different from fine."

"He will be perfectly well and healthy, as soon as he wakes up."

"Why would he do that for us, though? We treated him like dirt when he came back last night."

"He loves you. He loves your whole family. You should have seen what he did to Snape when he found out what happened."

"What did he do?"

"He cursed him with an old spell that can't be reversed. He will live in the moment Remus almost attacked him as a werewolf for the rest of his life."

"Go Harry! Bout time someone set that git straight."

"It was only a matter of time before he did something like that to Snape."

"You ok, Gin?"

"I know I shouldn't still be thinking like this, but I still feel horrible. He's here, hurt and suffering for all we know, and here I am thinking, why did he sleep with you. If I just knew he loved you, or he loved me and just couldn't control his hormones, anything really."

"Well, I think the only person who would really be able to tell you is Remus."

Harry listened to his best friends talking about all this, and a warmth spread through him. No matter what came up between them, they would always be there for him in the end. He decided that he had listened enough, that it was time for him to speak.

"You could always ask me, Gin." He said hoarsely.

"Harry!" They all shouted. The three girls hugged him tightly and Ron just shook his head, laughing.

"Always trying to surprise people huh?" Ron said happily.

"Of course. Happy Christmas everyone," Harry said, still a bit hoarse. They all looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know it's Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"Well all the cheerful voices downstairs is a good sign. Also I wasn't so tired when I collapsed that I could sleep through an entire day. Just a bit weak really." Harry said, his voice returning to normal. "Didn't realize that I would be that weak after doing that."

"That was so stupid! What were you thinking, doing that!" Ginny screamed, tears falling from her eyes. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't realize what was happening until it was done." Harry said softly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Ginny looked at him again, meeting his eyes, and he saw that she was worried about him. He felt such a pain inside that he felt nothing would ever make him cheer up again.

"Can I talk to Ginny alone for a minute guys? Tell Dumbledore I'm awake and I will find out what happened when I finish talking to her." Harry asked, pleading with his eyes for them to understand.

"Course, Potter. Ron, Hermione, come on, we will need to tell your parents too, they all wanted to talk to Harry as well." Serena said, looking at Ron she added. "Your family still isn't too happy with me." With that they all left, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

Neither of them spoke at first. Harry adjusting himself into a more comfortable position, and looking at Ginny. Ginny finally sat in the chair closest to the bed. When she started crying, Harry moved off the bed and held her in his arms, whispering comforting words and just letting her cry. When she finished she looked up at Harry, and asked the same question she asked the morning before.

"Why, Harry?" She said softly, tears fighting to escape from her eyes.

"I made a mistake, Gin." Harry said sadly. "I talked with Remus last night. He told me things that made sense. They all made mistakes too. But he told me something else, something that is going to hurt you more now than you already are." He looked at the floor. "He said I should find out why I made this mistake, meaning to find out if I have feelings for Serena, or if it was hormones, or if there was something else altogether.

"I agreed that he was right, only because I don't want you to always worry that it will happen again. Even if as Remus said, we weren't meant to be, I never want you to not be my friend. I couldn't live with that, Gin, you not being in my life at all. I can't say I'm sorry enough to ever make up for what I did, or what I'm saying to you now. But I am sorry." He said, trying to fight back his own tears. He pulled something from his pocket and put the necklace around her neck and fastened it. "This is yours, and it always will be. No matter what happens, Ginny, I do love you."

Ginny began crying again and ran from the room. Dumbledore stood outside the doorway, with the Weasley's and Granger's behind him. They all walked in and Harry nodded toward the chairs, not looking up. He knew who had entered, and didn't need to see them.

"What happened after I passed out?" He asked.

"Well, with all the Weasley's already out of the house, we had no need to worry that they would be hurt. You caused quite a bit of damage to the Death Eaters there, Harry. None of them were gravely injured, though they were seriously hurt. They will stand trial for their actions. More importantly, Harry, Bellatrix Lestrange was captured during the aftermath. The ministry is making her stand trial for murder. I thought that would interest you." Dumbledore said carefully.

"Did I.. did I hurt anyone besides the Death Eaters?" Harry asked quietly.

"No, Harry, you did not." Dumbledore said firmly. "I wanted to ask you something, Harry. Why did you not fight Voldemort more strongly to get the life you so want to have?"

"I couldn't at that time. I put up a strong front, but I knew I wouldn't last long if I used stronger spells." Harry said, ashamed. "I just wasn't strong enough at that time. All the shields, and that spell against the Death Eaters. Those are powerful spells. With a wand I would have been better able to handle the situation, but Ginny didn't have her wands, so I gave her mine and just used as much of my powers as I could. I almost fell after he tried to kill me. I had to make him run sir, it was the only way at that time."

"I see. Another suggestion might be, that using your power all day, and then in a battle was too much for you." Dumbledore said calmly. "You have to be careful, Harry, as no one really understands your power any better than you do. The wizarding world has not seen such power as you demonstrated last night, even in the times of Merlin himself."

"I'm sorry sir, but I couldn't let them hurt the Weasley's. I didn't think it would affect me that badly, and I didn't know Voldemort would be there until it was too late." Harry said, feeling disturbed. He had begun to think he acted rashly.

"Harry, you saved my family, you have no reason to be sorry." Mrs. Weasley said sincerely. "I'm sorry for what I said about you yesterday, dear. I let my motherly instincts to protect my daughter affect me in a way I didn't know it would."

"You were right to be angry, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. "However, there is nothing I can do to change it, so I must live with the mistakes I made."

"Harry, these four have come up to talk with you. If you feel you are not up to it, I can send them away and let you rest." Dumbledore said, a hint of cheerfulness in his voice. "However I have never known you to not be willing to talk, especially on Christmas."

"I will speak with them, Professor. Could you have Dobby bring me some food, though. I am remarkably hungry." Harry said, smiling at Dumbledore.

"I see. That is my call to leave. I shall see to it that food is brought to you, and tea for your visitors as well. When you are finished, there is a large number of people waiting for you to arrive downstairs, as Molly refused to let anyone open their presents until you were there." Dumbledore said, leaving the room.

"Son, I admit we don't know much about you." Mr. Granger said. "Only what Hermione has told us, and more recently what Mr. Dumbledore has said. I want to thank you, as I think it is because of you that my family survived that night."

"Sir, you should thank Dumbledore. He stayed to fight to save you. I had to go somewhere else, where I felt my presence was more necessary." Harry said.

"He said you would say that, but he also said that only you could have gotten us away from there so fast." Mrs. Granger said.

"Well, then I can only say you're welcome. I would do it again if it was needed. I only wish there wasn't a need for me to have to do such a thing." Harry said politely.

"Harry, we want to thank you as well. Without you, our family would have been killed last night." Mr. Weasley said. "The Order is strong, but none of us could have done what you did last night. You risked your life for people who you thought hated you. I can never repay you."

"You already have, Mr. Weasley. Just by talking to me again." Harry said quietly. Mrs. Weasley suddenly hugged him as tight as she always did.

"I'm so sorry, Harry dear. I'm so glad you are alright!" She said, until Harry had to get her to release him.

"Mrs. Weasley, I can't breathe!" He croaked. She quickly released him. They all sat with him while he ate. Mrs. Weasley told Mr. and Mrs. Granger why he was so famous in the wizarding world. Mr. Granger began explaining muggle things to Mr. Weasley, who responded back excitedly over every question that was answered. They all talked to Harry about things of little importance. Harry felt happier than he had in a long time.

* * *

"Come on, it's Christmas and you lot are all looking so gloomy! Why aren't the presents opened yet?" Harry said as he came down the stairs. His friends cheered in response and began attacking presents. Order members looked at him with a what he thought was respect in their eyes as they nodded to him. Dumbledore smiled happily as Harry sat in a chair next to him.

"I believe there are presents there for you." Dumbledore said nodding towards the tree.

"Probably, sir, but even though I feel better, I still don't think I have the strength to fight them for space near the tree." Harry said smiling. "Besides, I have friends all around me. I could not ask for a better present in my whole life."

"I see." Dumbledore said simply. "I would not recommend you grow old and mature before your time, Harry. Little things like opening presents on Christmas is what makes us remain young at heart."

Harry laughed and nodded his head. He waved his hand and his presents, along with a few others, moved from the tree and landed softly in front of Harry. Harry handed a package to Dumbledore and smiled. "Well, Happy Christmas Professor."

"Happy Christmas to you as well, Harry." Dumbledore said, opening the large box Harry handed him. "What are these, Harry?"

"A rather large collection of muggle candy. Chocolate bars, jelly beans, and many other things." Harry said smiling. "I hope you like them."

"Ah, m&m's, my favorite!" Dumbledore said smiling. "Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome, Professor." Harry said, as he began passing out presents to some of the older people in the home.

Everyone who had opened presents, were now either enjoying the things that they had received, or in Mr. Weasley's case, asking about various items that the Grangers, or Harry would tell him about. They all enjoyed the day immensely, including Dobby and Winky, who had both received rooms with rather large and comfortable beds. Dobby had received an entire wardrobe of clothes, complete with hundreds of socks. Winky received quite a few dresses, and a few hats Hermione had made for her, as Winky chose to wear clothes.

After dinner, Harry went to Sirius' room, and looked at the journals he had left. One was marked _The Marauder's Handbook_, which contained spells and jokes fit only for a marauder. He laughed and put it aside. He picked up the next, which said _Diary of Lilly Potter_, which he began to read. As he read he learned that this was started the day his parents were married. After reading about half of it, he put it aside also, promising himself to read it all soon. The last was marked _Journal of Padfoot and Prongs: A beginners guide to life at Hogwarts_. Harry read a few pages and laughed loudly. It was full of different thoughts, actions, and ideas that his father and godfather had in their time at school.

"What's all the noise about, Harry?" Serena asked. "I could hear you all the way at the end of the hall."

Harry showed her the journals, and said. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore, you know. Thinking about Sirius. These just remind me that he was just like we are."

"Yeah, he was." Serena said, "Ginny told me what you said to her today."

"Oh." Harry said quietly.

"I don't know what it all meant, but I will help you in any way I can." Serena said.

"It meant I can't figure out why I couldn't control myself around you, and I need to know why." Harry said.

"Potter, that's easy. I am a beautiful, smart, and charming girl." She said smiling. Then she became serious. "What do you want to do to figure this out?"

"Don't know, haven't gotten that far in the plan." Harry said.

Serena kissed him at that moment, causing him to again loose control of his senses. He tried to stop everything but his body refused his commands. Instead he pulled her close, her body molding to his. With great effort, he pulled away from her. When he did they just sat there staring at each other.

"Well, that didn't work. Still don't know why." Harry said.

"I felt it too." Serena said.

"Great, you felt it. What the hell was it?" He asked confused by the situation at hand.

"You two are needed downstairs." Remus said from the hall. They followed him down to the kitchen, where again, they were faced with the entire order staring at them.

"Now, without any further delay, I present to you the newest members of the Order." Dumbledore said, his hand motioning to Harry, Serena, and Hermione. All the heads in the room nodded solemnly. "Harry has found our leak as well. As such you will notice that Severus is no longer here, and due to the nature of his newfound illness, he will no longer be able to teach."

"What is his illness, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Insanity, quite simply." Harry said grimly. "An insanity he will never break free of, and he deserves every minute of it." No one spoke for a long minute after this.

"Yes, as Harry said, he is insane. But we have other problems at the moment, I am afraid." Dumbledore began. "We have been shown that Voldemort is willing to sacrifice any number of his servants to dispatch of Harry, and his army is far stronger than we are at this time. I do not know how we can stop them from growing in number."

"I don't know how we can stop them from growing, Professor." Harry said. "But I know how to make the field a bit more even."

"How is that, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, with your permission of course, I would like to restore the DA." Harry said firmly. "With me, Serena and Ginny teaching defense in hand to hand and spells, as well as offensive spells. Hermione can have full access to my library, as well as all the books in Sirius' study to research stronger and more powerful spells to teach us all. Ron can help us and prepare with us as well, so we can catch him and Hermione up to what us three can do. Training all of them to protect themselves in the best way possible would make the school stronger and harder to attack, as well as being able to help us when the time comes."

"Harry, we cannot ask students to fight for a cause they do not know." Dumbledore said cautiously.

"We're not. We are asking them to fight for a cause they all know well. How many people have lost loved ones in this war and the first one." Harry said resolutely. "How many have watched others suffer at the hands of Death Eaters, and wished they could do something about it. This war is not the Order versus Voldemort. This war is everyone who refuses to live in fear against those who wish to enslave us all. Though the final battle may come to me and Voldemort, everyone who chooses should be able to stand and fight against him and people who want the world to be as he does. You taught me that Professor."

"I do not know, Harry. This is a great difference in thinking." Dumbledore said. "We shall need the opinions of the others, not just me and you." Harry nodded.

"I agree with Harry. We are young but we fight strongly. Everyone should have that chance, and that training if for no other reason then to defend themselves if necessary." Serena said.

"I agree with Harry too, Professor." Hermione said quietly.

"I agree with them, Albus." Remus said, standing beside the three students. "Everyone deserves a chance to fight. It is what makes them grow, the chance for responsibility."

Fred and George stopped whispering among themselves and stood. "We agree too, Professor." Fred said. "Yes we would have like the chance to fight earlier on." George said.

"Potter if I agree with you, I want you to teach one thing." Moody growled. "Constant Vigilance!" Harry nodded to him in agreement. "Then I will agree with you, Potter."

"Alright, I see the point." Dumbledore said calmly. "Harry, I agree with you as well. But you must make sure the students you teach are doing this willingly. I will not allow you to force people to join this fight. Is that an acceptable term?"

"Of course, sir. Though I did not want to force anyone to fight anyway." Harry said, suddenly acting more mature than his years. "I only think it is fair that everyone be allowed the choice."

"Very good, Harry. Tell me what you will need and I will see to it that it is provided to you when you return to school." Dumbledore said in agreement.

"Also, sir. I have decided to ask you a request." Harry said, swallowing visibly. "I'm going to become an animagus, illegally, and I need any information to help me progress quickly."

"I believe, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "That is my area of expertise. I will teach you how, so you learn quicker than you father and his friends. Why do you wish it to be illegally though?"

"Sometimes, Professor," Harry began. "It is required to break the laws in order to keep a secret. Anything I can use against Voldemort will have to remain secret. Also, I wish to carry on the tradition of the Marauders. Break as many rules as possible without getting caught."


	21. Dumbledore's Army Restored

**Chapter twenty-one**

**Dumbledore's Army Restored**

Harry began to mope around after Christmas. It seemed he couldn't figure out what was happening in his life. In a few short weeks he went from having a girlfriend and a sister, to avoiding his sister at all costs and without a girlfriend to share his time with. He agreed with Serena that he felt something, though he couldn't figure out what. It wasn't the feeling that he felt when he was with Ginny. He wasn't sure what that meant however.

He decided it was best to talk to Remus about this matter. He dragged Remus to Godric's Hollow again, knowing this was one of the few places of complete privacy he would find. When they appeared there, he began pacing nervously, trying to figure out what to say. He had no idea how he was going to do this, so he figured best to just make everything clear.

"I don't need a father right now, Moony. I need my friend, can you do that?" Harry asked, sitting on the ground. Remus sat across from him.

"Yes, Harry, I can do that." Remus said smiling warmly.

"What does it mean, when two people go at each other during times of sadness, or times when they are sharing a private moment?" Harry asked suddenly.

"It could mean that they care for each other, or it could mean it is their way of dealing with grief at the time." Remus answered.

"Could that be true, in my case?" Harry asked.

"It could be, Harry. I will confess that Serena herself was saying that she was confused that night you stumbled upon our conversation." Remus stated. "She said there were times she would give anything to be with you. That's what Albus meant when he said she had to find out how far your feelings went towards each other, and how you felt towards Ginny."

"What do you mean Remus? I love Ginny." Harry said, confused at what he was hearing.

"Yes, Harry, but none of us are entirely certain which of those two you love as a sister, and which you see as more than that." Remus said calmly.

"I get what your saying. You guys weren't sure whether I thought one or both of them were my sister, and me not really having experience with love, was confusing it." Harry said in a questioning voice.

"Exactly. You have been...intimate...with both of them, and I know that must be even more confusing now." Remus said with sympathy in his voice.

"No, Moony, not really. I've been thinking about it the past few days. Serena being something other than my sister, kind of scares me honestly." Harry said, smiling lightly. "Try as I might, I cannot see me ever kissing Serena again now. Thinking about what happened between us, I'm only confused about why I let it happen."

"I understand. That is why you asked that." Remus said.

"Exactly. The first time, I was upset that I was about to loose Serena as my friend, and my sister. Never did the thought of her as anything else cross my mind." Harry said, looking perplexed. "Then the next morning, after everything happened, I couldn't even bring myself to think about it. I felt a calmness come over me, but I just couldn't think about what happened."

"I understand the calmness. That is natural." Remus said laughing softly.

"Then, on Christmas night, I was looking through the journals that Sirius left for me, and Serena and I started talking. After a few moments she kissed me, and again I couldn't force myself to stop right away. But I did stop it shortly. She said, 'I felt it too' but neither of us knew what it was. I know it isn't what I feel when I kiss Ginny. In a way, it felt wrong. I just need to know what it means."

"I think you know, but you don't want to admit it." Remus said quietly.

"I love Serena, but only as a sister." Harry said calmly.

"I believe you are right. Have you ever…done anything...while you weren't already feeling another strong emotion?"

"No, Moony. We only did something those two times I told you about." Harry said.

"Then I will offer you a way to know, once and for all. Just kiss her while neither of you are feeling grief, sadness, or anything that could cause you to need a great comfort." Remus said diplomatically. "If you still feel that it is wrong, then you have your answer. If it doesn't, then you still have your answer. Either way you will know."

"Great idea Remus!" Harry said sarcastically. "Do the one thing that caused me more confusion than before."

Remus laughed at him. "Sometimes the only way to get out of trouble is to run right into it. Didn't you learn any of that from Sirius? I swear he should have told you more about girls." He said.

"Yeah, then I wouldn't need to be sitting here, talking with you about a confusing situation." Harry said, laughing as well. "Of course, Sirius would say something like, 'Play the field, kid, why get tied down to one woman so quickly!' or something rather close."

"You are probably right." Remus said. "I'm sorry, Harry. I was never much good with women. That was Sirius. James was the charmer, causing women to swoon while he only looked at Lily. I had a few girlfriends in my time, but most got shrugged off because of my condition."

"You're actually pretty good, Remus." Harry said honestly. "You confuse me with your ideas at times, but I'm sure your ideas are sound. Just a bit nervous about trying this next one."

"Take it as advice, Harry. Choose your own path, as I have told you from the beginning." Remus said cheerfully. "If it doesn't work you just become frustrated and say 'Damn that Moony and his awful ideas!' and I will nod and sit uncomfortably with you while you try to figure out what to do."

This caused Harry to laugh, and nod in agreement. No other words were said, though they sat there for a while, then looked around the Potter house briefly. They returned home, both feeling as if their friendship had become stronger than it was before the summer. Harry, now determined to fix his life in whatever way he could, walked into the parlor, and dragged Serena from the room.

He brought her upstairs and into his trunk. He looked at her and knew she was as confused as he felt at that moment. _Good this does not need consoling. _He suddenly kissed Serena and both of them stood there for a moment neither moving. When they broke away from each other, they just stared at each other for a moment.

"Oh my god." Serena said.

"Yeah I know." Harry said, equally confused.

"That was bloody horrible!" Serena said suddenly.

"How did we ever enjoy doing that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but promise it will never happen again." Serena asked, her face still scrunched up from what had happened.

"I promise. Still my sister?" Harry asked smiling.

"Of course, Potter, that hasn't changed." Serena said laughing at him.

They walked back downstairs and sat at opposite ends of the room, their looks of disgust still firmly on their faces. Remus came in and seeing them both fell into fits of laughter, while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny just sat there looking even more confused than before. Finally Remus decided to ask the important question.

"So did you do it?" He asked. Harry glared at him.

"Moony, remind me to make you suffer for this some day." Harry said angrily.

"You were to blame for that Moony? I could kill you!" Serena said, as angrily as Harry.

"I take it you two didn't enjoy yourselves." Remus asked still laughing.

"Oh god no! Gin, you can have him! Don't know what possessed us to think that was fun, or even good!" Serena said, shuddering violently. "Just the thought of it now! Ugh!"

"Good to know I feel the same way Black, but you can wreak havoc on a blokes ego you know." Harry said, laughing despite himself.

"What are you three on about? Is this some kind of Marauders joke?" Ron asked.

"No it can't be Ron, as Ginny would know about it!" Hermione said.

"I'm not sure if I want to know." Ginny said quietly.

"Trust me, Ginny, you don't want too. Though, if you decide you want your boyfriend back I will not stand in your way." Serena said smiling at her. "Though I would ask that you never mention kissing him again. ugh!"

"What happened to you two? I thought you...well...you know what I thought!" Ginny said. "Now you two look like Ron when he see's a spider. What happened?"

"An idea successfully masterminded by an original Marauder, Miss Weasley." Remus said. "And executed to perfection, if I may say so myself. Harry can explain what happened to them now, so feel free to talk amongst yourselves." Remus finished and left the room, grabbing Hermione and Ron, who became suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"So, Harry, you know why we...well why we did what we did?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, at least Moony thinks I'm right." Harry said.

"Well, out with it!" Serena shouted.

"I talked to Remus today, as you know. I asked him why when both things happened, both of us were feeling strong emotions and we needed comforting that would happen." Harry started, suddenly looking at the floor to avoid Ginny's gaze. "The second time, I told him that it just felt wrong. He came up with the idea to do what I did, to find out if it was just guilt, grief, or whether we were just in need of comforting and neither of us had a proper way of dealing with it."

"And now we know." Serena said, smiling. "Still, no matter how much grief, never again."

"Agreed." Harry said.

"Wait are you telling me you did this stuff, as a way to comfort each other?" Ginny asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Best way to say it, Gin. We needed someone who cared about what was happening. Serena didn't have you to talk to and I didn't have you around to tell me everything would be okay. Not that I'm blaming you, of course. Its just that with you gone, we didn't have the person we normally turned to. Turning to each other just turned out wrong. We found that out today." Harry said calmly.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"He kissed me, and it was bloody horrid!" Serena said.

"I agree with you Serena. It felt like..." Harry said, trying to find the right words.

"Kissing my brother!" Serena said, a disgusted look coming on her face again.

"So what does this mean, Harry?" Ginny asked quietly.

"It means me and Serena made a horrible mistake. We confused one love for another, and it took this long to figure it out. I only hope one day you will forgive me." Harry said sadly.

"Believe me, Ginny, that is not a mistake I wish to make again." Serena said. "I will remember this lesson till my dying day. I will do anything to make it up to you."

"Can you leave me and Harry alone for a minute?" Ginny asked. Serena nodded and left quickly. "Is that how you really feel, Harry?"

"Yeah Gin. I should have realized it on Christmas when I told you I love you. I was just so confused myself, wondering why I did that, why I let it happen. I was afraid to look at you long enough to figure it out." Harry said, still speaking sadly.

"Can I really trust you, Harry? Next time you are overcome with grief, will you do the same thing?" Ginny asked, tears now streaming down her face. Harry came and sat next to her.

"Gin, the night you found me and Serena in bed, nothing happened. I was a complete wreck after seeing the things Sirius left me, but I didn't fall into that mistake again. I realized it was wrong, even before I knew it for a fact. The morning after it happened, I couldn't even think about it, I was so confused. It all seemed so wrong, even then." Harry looked into her eyes. "I made a mistake, and a terrible one. But I can promise I will never make that mistake again. I love you too much for that Ginny."

Ginny let the tears continue to fall from her eyes freely as she hugged Harry, who put his arms around her protectively. He swore to himself in that moment he would do everything in his power to keep Ginny safe and happy till the day he died. When she finished crying she still clung to him, and Harry refused to move. When Ginny finally pulled away from him, she had a smile on her face.

"It will take some time to trust you both again, as much as I did before. It will be very hard not to feel jealous if you two start playing around about dating and stuff like that for a while probably." Ginny said, then she spoke firmly. "But something is going to change right now, Harry Potter. You are going to make this up to me now." She spoke with such authority that Harry nodded dumbly, as she dragged him upstairs.

Neither of them knew that two people were listening in on their conversation. Remus smiled at Serena warmly, and she beamed at him.

"Another plan a success, Moony." Serena said cheerfully.

"Should we break them up?" Remus asked, not knowing whether to be a parent or friend at the moment.

"Bloody hell, Moony! Let them make up in peace. If they went to the trunk you wont be able to get in anyway. With all the damage I caused, I think they deserve a little time alone." Serena said.

"Did you really hate it?" Remus asked.

"What we did was something I will remember as a wonderful night. Harry probably does too. I could never do it again though. As he said, it just felt wrong." Serena said. "It's kind of sad though. One of the few people who understood me and we never stood a chance. I suppose it's better that he's still my brother. We work better that way, anyway."

"You love him don't you?" Remus asked quietly.

"More than you will ever know." Serena said softly, a tear falling from her eye.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were not seen till dinner that night, both smiling, acting like the past few days were of no importance. They seemed to be caught up in each other again, while Serena let them have their time. Not knowing whether she could cause more harm for them, she chose to watch them happily. Remus would catch her eye occasionally and offer sympathetic glances.

As the rest of the vacation went on, Harry and Ginny started spending more time around Serena and soon they seemed to be as they were before. Soon the jokes and plans began to roll from them quickly. It seemed that the holiday was over as soon as it began. Before they realized it they were back on the train, headed to Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell, I need a holiday from this holiday!" Harry said, sighing. "It seemed all we did was work!"

"Oh really, Harry?" Ginny said, smiling wickedly. "Is that what you call it then?"

Serena laughed at them both. "Great trip. Good time, good time!" She said laughing, while Harry blushed.

"Serena you promised!" Harry said, suddenly laughing. "I was a bit of a git huh?"

"A bit of a git? You almost gave Malfoy a run for the title with that one!" Serena said laughing.

"Did you notice he is on the train?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I guess Dumbledore had to give us someone to play with, seeing as how Harry destroyed Snape for us." Serena said, glaring at Harry.

"Sorry I lost my head for a moment. I was just angry." Harry said, avoiding their eyes. "No one gave me anything constructive to do about it either."

"Well, we still have the rest of Slytherin house to play with so we should be fine. Speaking of which, are we going to be using our plan for the train?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, love. As soon as Ron and Hermione return from that awful prefect meeting. I think Ron may need a good laugh afterwards." Harry said smiling.

They sat like this, discussing plans and groaning over bad ideas, laughing at jokes and some of their better ideas, generally enjoying themselves. Harry noticed a strange look in Serena's eyes at times, but shrugged it off to anticipation of their great attack on the Hogwarts Express. He would never admit that he still sometimes became confused about what he felt after that night. He refused to think long on it, allowing Ginny to let him forget everything.

He and Ginny had become closer than they were before in the week following Christmas. However what Remus said to him at Godric's Hollow still plagued him at times. No one could tell which one he felt was like a sister to him. That thought is what caused him to doubt everything. Remus didn't seem to be too cheerful about his decision either, which confused Harry. He almost seemed like he wanted Harry to be with Serena. Refusing to think like this anymore he pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind, planning to talk to Remus about this one day. He was about to begin planning another prank when Hermione and Ron came in looking exhausted.

"That could not have been more boring." Ron said falling onto the seat.

"I almost wished you three would get into trouble, so we could leave." Hermione said, surprising them all. Harry smiled as his two accomplices.

"Your wish." Harry said.

"Is our command." Ginny said, her grin becoming mischievous.

"Dear Friend." Serena said, her grin matching Ginny's.

They stood and walked out of the compartment. Searching out the largest group of Slytherins they could find, they smiled happily. Among the group was Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode. They knew this would be an easy trick.

"Did you hear Ginny? Snivellus has finally cracked!" Serena said, laughing.

"Really? I knew the git couldn't hack it. All Slytherins are alike it seems." Ginny responded cheerfully.

"Yeah, he went running off screaming about werewolves and saying 'Potter! You will pay for this!' Really quite sad." Harry said laughing along with Serena. This caused just the reaction they were looking for.

"Sod off, Potter. Snape is perfectly sane, and you know it!" Malfoy said, looking smug.

"Really, Malfoy? Than why is it when Dumbledore came to my house for Christmas, he was so saddened by Snivellus being in St Mungo's?" Harry asked, curiously, while his arrogance returned in full force.

"Whatever, Potter. I will not fall into one of your traps again." Malfoy spat. "I am not stupid."

"Well then Malfoy, how bout a bet?" Ginny asked, sounding bored. "Take it for all of Slytherin, and we will do the same for Gryffindor."

"What kind of bet would you possibly be willing to make with me when I am so obviously right?" Malfoy asked, still sounding too smug for Harry.

"If we win, the Slytherins loose every quidditch game from now on, as well as face the humiliation of wearing robes that say 'Gryffindor is the greatest house.' for the next month. If we win, while we can't throw quidditch matches we don't really need to as our team is horrible this year. We will do one better. We will be your loyal servants for the next month, doing your every wish and command."

"Sounds good to me. Quite a few Gryffindor girls caught my eye. Especially your girlfriend, Potter." Malfoy said arrogantly. Harry smiled and cast a spell.

"There now you are forced to honor the agreement as are we." Harry said. Then he nodded at Serena.

"Professor Lupin! Professor Dumbledore!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. When they appeared quickly beside her looking anxious, she smiled at them.

"Hello, Professors." Harry said, smiling innocently. "Could you tell us what happened to Snivellus?"

"Harry, I am sorry to say that Professor Snape will no longer be able to teach, due to an unfortunate break in his sanity." Dumbledore said curiously.

"Yeah, Harry. Snivellus finally went off the deep end, it seems. Cracked like bad egg." Remus said, smiling slightly at Harry.

"Well, Moron, I mean, Malfoy, it seems you lost again. Also seems you took all of Slytherin house with you!" Harry said laughing suddenly as their robes changed to say 'Gryffindor is the greatest house' on the front and back. "I can't wait to see you at quidditch."

"You think we would loose because of a bet, Potter? I will not honor my word to you!" Malfoy said, not as arrogantly as before.

"That's what you think Malfoy. I know old magic, now. Older than even Tom himself knows. You entered your word as a wizard when you agreed. The spell I cast is a bond between two wizards. If one looses a bet, he must honor his word whether he meant to or not!" Harry said, his laughter rising with Serena and Ginny's. "If you try to back out of it, you will be forced to honor your word no matter what!"

"Woo!" Serena shouted. "We win again, Malfoy!"

"You never stood a chance. Honestly, it's just too easy!" Ginny said laughing.

A large crowd was forming around the three, as was becoming standard when they did something. Slytherins through the train began yelling in outrage as they saw what was appearing on their robes. Harry heard laughter behind them and turned to see Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindor prefects. They didn't notice right away that Malfoy was planning his attack. Serena saw him move first. She turned and glared at him quickly, causing Harry and Ginny to turn.

"Now, prepare to meet the amazing bouncing ferret!" She said as she waved her wand, as Malfoy stood shocked. Quickly he was transfigured into a ferret, and Serena started laughing as Ginny started waving her wand up and down lazily. Harry just stood smiling.

"This is no fun for me guys! I'm bored. I want to play too, you know!" He said in mock frustration. They smiled sweetly at him while he drew both wands. "Besides, there's no style with that." He said sound disappointedly.

Harry waved his wands as the rest of the Slytherins from the compartment all turned into ferrets, and began dancing in a musical production only Harry could create. He smiled innocently at Ginny and Serena, then wiggled his eyebrow.

"Now that is style, ladies. Care to join me, it time for the big finish!" He said, barely controlling his laughter. Just then, all the ferrets jumped, twirling briefly and landed bowing to the crowd. "Well I'm bored again. I'm going back to our compartment. Hope you all enjoyed the show!"

"Harry, would you please return the students to normal?" Dumbledore asked sounding irritated.

"Sir, I quite think everyone prefers their new appearance really. It seems a shame to take the happiness I see in their eyes away." Harry said innocently, a charming smile playing on his lips. This only furthered the riotous laughter coming from the students.

"Harry, please do not make me punish you before we even return to school. I admit this was funny, but you must remember that enough is enough." Dumbledore said, sighing briefly.

"Sorry, Professor, it's just so funny!" Harry said finally laughing himself, unable to control it anymore. "Right away sir, right away." He waved his wand and all returned to normal except Malfoy. Confused he tried again, and again Malfoy stayed a ferret.

"Damn!" Serena said loudly.

"Miss Black, watch you language. 10 points from Gryffindor." Dumbledore said looking at her sternly. "What is the problem?"

She waved her wand at Malfoy, as did Ginny, then Harry again. "Sir, we can't fix Malfoy." She said quietly. "I fear he is stuck as a ferret."

"Children, please return Mr. Malfoy back to normal." Dumbledore said, growing impatient.

"Professor, we really can't." Ginny said.

"Harry." Remus said firmly, eyes narrowing at Harry. Harry's eyes looked honestly confused.

"Really, Moony, we can't fix him. With Snivellus gone, who are we going to prank on if Malfoy isn't human? Why would we do that to ourselves?" Harry asked honestly.

"Remus, please bring Minerva here immediately. Children, as soon as we return to Hogwarts, I will expect to see you in my office to explain this. Now return to your cabin." Dumbledore said, looking at them with disappointment in his eyes.

The three Marauders, suddenly quite hurt at Dumbledore's disappointment, turned with their heads hung low and walked back to the compartment. They sat there not saying much of anything as Ron and Hermione began talking about what they had done and how funny it was.

"That was brilliant, Harry, how did you manage to make them dance?" Hermione asked.

"Really, Harry, good job mate. You girls did rather well too, with the bouncing ferret bit." Ron said.

"We went too far this time guys, and we didn't even do this one." Harry said softly.

"The reversal charm should have worked on him, Harry." Serena said, matching Harry's tone.

"He's definitely not happy about this. What happened? That should have fixed him." Ginny said.

"What are you three talking about?" Hermione asked them.

"Hermione, Dumbledore was always behind our jokes for the most part. Even at the welcoming feast, he was upset that we would take it as far as we did, but he wasn't disappointed. Every joke we did, Dumbledore said when enough was enough and we stopped. When we couldn't fix Malfoy today, I think he really thought we weren't trying, and he was disappointed in us." Harry said calmly, looking upset.

"Yeah, Dumbledore may seem a bit hard on us at times, but at those times we know we deserve it. We serve our detention happily for it. We are bored out of our wits, but we know we deserved it. Most times though, Dumbledore seemed happy we did these things." Ginny said looking confused.

"When we couldn't fix him, even I got upset. More because I couldn't do something that seemed so easy. But that look on Dumbledore's face after we tried to change him back. We are going to be in a lot of trouble." Serena said worriedly.

No one in the compartment talked for the rest of the trip. Harry, Ginny and Serena all looking depressed, while Ron and Hermione didn't think it appropriate to talk while their friends looked so sad. They exited the train downtrodden and walked to the castle. Without speaking to anyone, they walked slowly to the Headmaster's office. At the gargoyle they met Remus, who gave the password and allowed them to enter. He followed them up, and when they reached the door, Dumbledore told them to enter.

They stood in front of Dumbledore, their heads still hanging on their shoulders. Dumbledore looked surprised at this, as they had never looked upset upon seeing him. This time, however, he could tell that they were distraught. When he spoke he had concern is his voice.

"Is everything alright children?" He asked.

"No, sir." They said, their voices sounded more sad then he had ever heard them.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked. He looked at Remus with a raised eyebrow. Remus merely shrugged and shook his head.

"Sir, you are disappointed in us." Serena said, still looking at the ground.

"If we had not done what you asked we could understand." Ginny said.

"But we really tried to change him back. We just couldn't." Harry said, being the only one to look at Dumbledore.

"Children, I was only disappointed when I thought it was purposeful. Minerva seemed to not be able to reverse the spell on Mr. Malfoy with the reversal charm you used. She fixed him with another, and said the one you used had no effect even when she tried. She seemed as confused about this as you. I am sorry I blamed you for that children. Though I would like to know how it happened that he was unaffected." Dumbledore said, smiling briefly.

Serena suddenly gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't pay attention!" She said, the other two looking at her perplexed. "I used the wrong spell. I'm sorry Professor, I wasn't thinking about it when I did it. I was mad at Malfoy and acted quickly. I used a spell similar to Harry's, but the reversal charm is different." She finished her eyes wide.

"Ah, that explains it. Were you aware of this before now?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir, that's why I was so confused when the reversal charm didn't work. I didn't think to try the other one. I'm so sorry Professor." Serena said sincerely.

"Very well, no punishment for you, as it was a misunderstanding." Dumbledore said, smiling at them again. "We need to talk about the DA. As you have asked Harry, you have two rooms provided to you with all the training objects you have requested. You should begin immediately. Miss Weasley, your friends have volunteered your services as well. Would this be a problem?"

"No, sir we actually discussed it during summer, however not to the degree we are doing now." Ginny said smiling at Dumbledore.

"We will announce it at dinner tonight, but I have something to ask you sir." Harry said.

"What is it Harry?" Dumbledore asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I request permission to use legilimency before accepting anyone." Harry said.

"Why?"

"Because sir, you can never tell who to trust." Harry said calmly. "Wormtail came from Gryffindor."

"I understand, Harry. Use your discretion. If you feel you cannot trust someone, you may use legilimency. Be nicer with it than you were with Severus though will you? And no insane students should exit these rooms. That must be perfectly clear." Dumbledore said calmly yet firm.

"Yes, sir. I understand completely." Harry said.

"Very well, then. You may go." Dumbledore said. They nodded and left. "Remus, check on them from time to time. I will not interfere, as it will be bad for Harry, to be seen criticized by me at this time. Students may expect him to retaliate. You, however, they know he respects for more reason than being a teacher."

"I will, Albus. As often as possible. I may even teach him a few things." Remus said, then smiling proudly. "They were amazing on the train today weren't they?"

Dumbledore, laughing softly and merely nodded. "Yes Remus, and they did nothing to be in trouble. They are getting better at it. Learning how to make others laugh, yet not go so far as to be in trouble."

"Don't worry, Albus. I have a feeling they will be sitting in my classroom for detention soon enough." Remus said laughing and left Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Shortly after arriving at dinner, the Marauders began discussing what they should do about announcing the DA's return. Hermione had talked to Ron shortly after the meeting and he agreed. With the five of them unable to decide when to announce it, Harry became frustrated. He walked to the staff table and nodded at the Headmaster, who nodded in return. He was shortly followed by Serena and Ginny, and they began their announcement.

"We have some very important news!" Harry shouted, and the entire school quieted. "The Marauders have decided that you should all know how to defend yourselves better, to help prepare you all for the upcoming war!"

"After deciding this, we were quickly suspended, as many of you know! You may all thank Malfoy for our departure, that slimy git!" Serena said, causing the students to laugh.

"Seriously, though. After we returned to school, we began serving so many detentions that we could hardly teach you, and we were still learning our trade. We had a lot to learn as you can see, as it took the better part of four months for to be detention free, though I'm sure you all loved every minute of it!" Ginny said, causing more students to laugh.

"However, we have decided that now is the time, as we have noticed events moving quicker than we expected." Harry said. "Just goes to show even Marauders can't tell the future! Trelawney didn't warn us either so I guess the sight eluded her!" He paused as people began to laugh again. "Now we wish to announce the return, with the Headmaster's approval, of,"

"Dumbledore's Army!" They shouted in unison. The school erupted in cheers upon hearing this.

"Wow apparently, that was a bit more popular than you let on Harry!" Serena said smiling at him.

"I guess so." Harry said.

"Also, we are allowing anyone who wishes to defend themselves from dark magic, and are willing to fight by our side if necessary to join." Ginny said, then looked at Harry and nodded.

"I won't lie to you. What we will show you is tougher than auror training, or at least will grow to be. Also, this will no longer be discreet. We will be doing physical exercise as well as magic defense, hand to hand combat, and dodging." Harry said calmly, then his face turned grim. "This will not be easy. I tell you now, because if you choose to fight beside us, you will face death eaters, many of them possibly. This is not to help with schoolwork anymore, this is preparation for war. Have no doubt there is a war occurring as we speak, though it is kept quiet. I will not keep it quiet. I will raise hell about it! I will walk up to Voldemort myself and laugh in his face! I do not fear him, and neither should you. Instead fear what will happen if he wins. A world of darkness is a world I can not live in. I will not live in! I will fight with my last breath to end this war, and any who train with me must be prepared to do the same."

"We won't blame you or look badly upon you if you don't come. We understand that many people are afraid. Its ok to be scared. But know that it is far worse to lay down and surrender. Though you may live if you do this, you will have to look in the mirror every day and face yourself. You will have to know that your friends died fighting for what is right, while you cowered only to live in fear." Serena said, her voice as grim as Harry's.

"No pressure though!" Ginny said, laughing lightly. "Join or don't, fight or hide, be weak or be strong. The choice is yours. But remember, it is your choice that we fight for. We should not have to fight for it alone."

"Anyone who comes to us and asks to fight may be put to a test that I have been given permission to use at my discretion." Harry said, then glared at the Slytherins. "Remember I know who are Death Eaters and supporters in Slytherin house. You do not want your memories in a pensieve, where the ministry can find them. If you wish to join, find one of the Marauders, Hermione Granger, or Ron Weasley, and we will tell you when and where. You have a week to consider this, after that we will conduct the first meeting. If we are the only five there, then I feel sad for everyone in this school, because if only five are willing to fight an army, what chance do we have of being free of Tom and his reign of terror?" Harry finished and walked to Dumbledore.

"Did I do well, Professor?" Harry asked, his voice low.

"Harry, you inspired me to fight by your side, and I was already there. You did splendid." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Mr. Potter, I will need to see you in my office at eight o'clock tonight. I believe no explanation is necessary." McGonagall said to him. Harry nodded, smiling briefly and walked to the table with his friends.

Before dinner had even finished all of Gryffindor agreed to join the DA. On the way to the Gryffindor tower, people would stop all five of them in the halls, asking when and where everything would take place. Harry was very pleased with this, and began thinking up ways to make this fun as well as teach, like Moony would do. He also wondered if Dumbledore would teach some of the spells he used in the battle on Christmas eve. He planned on asking him.

Harry reported to McGonagall's office promptly at 8, Ginny and Serena right behind him. McGonagall looked at them with a raised eyebrow. None of them smiled, or laughed an explanation. Instead they sat in three chairs directly in front of her and looked at her with determination and seriousness.

"We are ready when you are, Professor. We left all but our determination outside, so no jokes. We want to learn and learn quickly." Harry said.

"We, Mr. Potter? You told me it was you." She said frowning at him.

"Sorry, Professor, but Serena already knew, and told Ginny. Ginny is not in the dark on anything we do, even Order business. She has a right to know I feel, seeing as how she is almost as popular a target as me and Serena, for obvious reasons. They said that I was not allowed to do this alone, as this is but another adventure. I cannot say no to them unfortunately Professor." Harry said.

"Besides, we are as good as him in Transfiguration, and my father had a knack for it as well. We won't disappoint you Professor." Serena said.

"I don't have an animagus in my family, but I am willing to work as hard as they will to do this." Ginny said. "None of us have really done anything alone since summer. I don't think we could start now."

"Very well. Since I cannot stop you from joining Potter, know that I will work you two just as hard as Harry, maybe even harder. He seems to have it in him to do whatever he wishes, though I cannot say the same for you two." She said eyes narrowing. "Now this is not a traditional class and will be rushed, due to Potter wanting this done before returning to those muggles during summer. If you two cannot handle this idea, then I suggest you leave now."

"Ma'am, no offense, but whose idea do you think it was for Harry to learn it quickly?" Serena asked.

"She's right, we want him to have a secret weapon that is hard to get in trouble for outside of school, even if it is only a way to run away." Ginny said.

"Very well let us begin." McGonagall said.

For the rest of the week, and even the weekend, the Marauders were tired through much of school, animagus training lasting until 11 every night during the week, followed by whatever homework they didn't finish, as well as training. On the weekend they surrendered completely to McGonagall's will and trained all day.

They talked with her on Monday after Transfiguration about not doing animagus training two nights a week, due to the DA needing a lot of time to practice. She agreed, and they promised to train as much as possible on those nights on their own. At this time they were still reading information on animagi, and Serena seemed to laugh about this mostly, saying she gave up the ability to turn into other people just to turn into an animal at will.

After talking with Dumbledore the day before the meeting, getting him to promise to teach the spells Harry wanted to learn when the DA was further along, and getting Remus to teach them some spells that he knew of as well Harry felt good about the meeting. He knew it was not going to be easy, but he was going to teach them everything he could. He would show Dumbledore that the students of Hogwarts are stronger than even he thought possible.


	22. Preparing for Battle

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Preparing For Battle**

"Everyone, this is the first meeting of the DA. We will from time to time have teachers come in to teach us a few spells. Treat them with respect, or be cursed!" Harry said with a smile.

"Before we begin, are there any questions?" Ginny asked. Almost everyone raised their hands. "One at a time ask."

"Are you guys still going to be pranking on Slytherins?" A small boy asked from the back.

"Of course, do you think we've gone soft?" Serena asked, causing the students to laugh.

"No more questions about us. We are the same as we were at the beginning of the year! Nothing will change. But we have to teach you all well. I don't want to see anyone die, especially not people I am training. In that way, this is a class. I will grade you based on performance. This does nothing to your school record, only affects what you have to do here. Serena and Ginny will talk with you all about that, though. Today we are going to get all of you to register with us, and maybe, you will meet with me. Take no offense if you do. We have to be careful though." Harry said, smiling. "I'll try not to be too tough on you. Go ahead, guys to Serena, girls to Ginny."

Harry sat behind his desk and began reading a book on defensive spells while the students were dealt with by the girls. He knew he had to be prepared. Every so often a person was sent to him. By the time they were finished only three people were sent away. The group was large enough to put Harry on edge.

"Ok, I don't know how we will teach you right now. I really wasn't expecting this large of a group. I think we will have to break you into smaller groups. For the next month I will have you all practicing physical aspects of defense, and hopefully get enough copies of the books I need you to read. Everyone will get a plan based on year of school. First through fourth years, most of your magical training right now can only be in theory. These spells are extremely too advanced for you to learn now. I'm sorry to say that. For now, we will hand out your training plans to you and you can go on your way for today." Harry said.

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Harry, who only slowed down to enjoy his pranks. There were many of those to help him pass the days as he began to grow increasingly bored with classes. The best one to him was the 'attack on Slytherin house' as it had been called. Harry, Serena and Ginny managed to get themselves into Slytherin house, thanks to a rather bored teacher, and began sending charms in every direction. Chairs that would attack those who sat in them, tables that rampaged like bulls, beds that vanished when you lay on them, and paintings that would fly around the room screaming the second the lights went out.

With a note from their favorite teacher quickly made, they used Harry's invisibility cloak to watch the chaos. The best was that they asked the twins to tell them how to make a charm unbreakable except by those who used it, which they willingly showed them with nods of approval and asked them to take pictures. Serena was more than happy to agree, having gotten more film for her camera.

No one knew for sure who caused all the chaos in Slytherin house, but everyone would say it was them. Dumbledore seemed to like this joke as well, only telling them to fix everything when the Slytherins started to get worse grades than usual, which took three weeks. In those three weeks, Slytherins had become increasingly nervous, and looked like none of them had slept at all. Some would fall asleep in classes, causing students to laugh as they were woken up by their teachers only to jump and run from classes screaming. The Marauders were even more pleased when the new potions master and head of Slytherin house, Professor Jonz, seemed to think it was hilarious to watch the Slytherin's act this way.

Animagus training was finally starting to require more physical study, meaning they had to make a potion that would allow them to change. Serena talked at length with Dumbledore about the effects on her with this potion, making sure it did not counteract the potion that stopped her from morphing. When she was convinced that she would not, they began brewing their potions. The potion took almost a month to prepare, and then they had to learn how to deal with the pain of transforming.

While all of this was happening, they still somehow managed to stay three of the top four students, only surpassed by Hermione, while Ron was a close fifth. It seemed that getting Ron and Hermione in training was the best thing for Ron's grades, as doing this he learned more defense, transfiguration and charms in a week, than he would learn in a month of class.

The DA was moving along well too. Not as fast as the five teaching, but they now had the physical part coming well underway. They started everyone running in the morning, doing exercise in the afternoon, and dodging practice at the meetings. After the month was over, Dumbledore announced that the books Harry required to be copied were. That day he also taught the students an amazing spell that made your opponent begin attacking his allies, thinking them enemies. Remus taught them a few spells to stop werewolves from attacking, one working like a stunning spell, and another which worked by surrounding the werewolf in an invincible, invisible box. Harry smiled at this and whispered to him that this was a bad spell to teach his godchildren, whom he had to live with during the summer. Remus responded by smiling and telling him that he was faster than most humans, and would gladly curse them into oblivion for trying with no reason.

After the first month of all of this, however, Harry was starting to show signs of stress. All the work he was doing at the same time was beginning to take its toll on him. At one point he asked Dumbledore for a time turner to give him a chance to keep up with everything. Dumbledore refused, but offered to take over the DA until all three had their first transformation. After that Animagus training wouldn't last as long and they would have the time they needed. Harry happily agreed.

Finally, two weeks after the Marauders took their vacation from the DA, their potion was ready. All of them were happily discussing what animal they hoped they were. They learned from all the books they read that they couldn't just pick an animal and become it, which greatly disappointed Harry. They also learned no one has ever become a magical creature. When they entered McGonagall's classroom and closed the door they began talking excitedly.

"I wonder if I'll follow Dad." Serena said cheerfully.

"You? A dog?" Harry asked an eyebrow raised. "I sort of picture you as a cute little bunny."

"A bunny!" Serena said, glaring at Harry until he started laughing.

"Just kidding, Black!" He said. "I wonder what I'll be."

"Probably a snake, you were after all, almost put in Slytherin, has to be a reason." Serena said, grinning evilly. "Besides you already know the language."

"Ha, ha." Harry said. "With my luck, I will be the cute little bunny, or worse."

"Great, with you as a bunny, I'll end up a rat!" Ginny said, causing them to laugh again.

"Alright, that is enough." McGonagall said, her lips drawing into a line. "This is going to be the hardest thing you will ever do and you will need as much concentration as you give those pranks of yours."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said.

"Sorry, we're just trying not to think about how much this is going to hurt." Serena said.

"Agreed." Harry and Ginny said.

"Well, that is perhaps the best way to do this then, as many people make mistakes when they worry about the pain." McGonagall said. "Remus told me your fathers caused such terrible damage to themselves their first time, only half transformed. They should be grateful he learned how to help them while they were studying this."

All three of them looked at each other and swallowed visibly. All of them thinking the same thing. _If they screwed up at first, what chance do we have to get this right away?_ This was a sobering thought. They stopped joking and became very serious.

"We will not mess this up, Professor." Harry said firmly. "Nothing will stop us now."

"Agreed." Serena and Ginny said, both looking as serious as Harry.

"Very well. I will tell you how to do this." McGonagall said sternly. "You must take the potion and then think of changing into an animal. Do not think of an animal, merely think 'I will become an animal.' and it will happen. Once we know your animals we will be able to take this a step farther."

All three nodded at her. No longer thinking of pain, they drank the potion quickly. All three of them thinking what McGonagall told them. Suddenly, all three began to scream in pain, causing McGonagall to place a silencing charm on the class. Watching the students she felt sorry for them, remembering her first time. They progressed much faster than she did, and she was now worried they were not ready for this yet. They fell on all fours suddenly, and Harry lifted his head, his eyes wide, he let out one last yell, and then the room was quiet.

McGonagall looked at all of them with approval showing as her face lit up into a smile. Where the three students were, now stood three animals. She smiled as she saw what they were. Where Harry was, she saw a sleek black panther in his place. The eyes we a brilliant color of green, almost jade. The panther stretched lazily, walked over to her, and laid at her feet. She laughed at the way he seemed to move in this form so easily.

Serena was a white wolf, with black eyes. She walked to Harry and nudged him with her nose, licked his face, then laid down next to him seeming tired from the work that was done. Ginny, who appeared to look every bit of a Rottweiler, had a reddish tint to her black coat, with brown eyes, fell to the ground and started panting.

"Children there is no time for rest right now. I must change you back to teach you how to change yourselves." McGonagall said, shaking her head. She changed each of them back, and waited for them to catch their breath. "You did very well, children. Few people change completely on their first time. There is still much you need to learn however, and I am trying to teach you as fast as I can."

"Why did it hurt so much, Professor? Sirius never screamed like that when he transformed." Harry asked, looking tired.

"That is because it was your first transformation. Your body has never changed before. That is what the potion does, shows your body how to do it. Also you did not know what you were becoming, nor did your body. Now you know." She said. "It will still hurt at first, but after your tenth time the pain should be minimal. Something like a minor toothache."

"How long will it take us to learn how to keep our animal form for as long as we want?" Serena asked.

"I'm quite sure you could hold it for as long as you wanted today. However with not knowing how to transform back, you would have had some problems." McGonagall said, still smiling. "I am quite proud of you three. You managed this faster than me, though it seems that you had much more pain than I did. I apologize, but you asked for a fast way, and that left little time to teach you to control the pain."

"It's alright, Professor. We knew it would hurt. I think we were all just afraid of making a mess of our transformations, and the pain kind of increased that worry." Ginny said, smiling weakly.

"Alright. Let me teach you how to change back, and then you will try it again. If it works well, your training will only be needed once a week to make sure you know what you need to do." McGonagall said. "Now to transform, you have to think about becoming your animal. This will make the pain less severe. To return to human form, you must think only of being yourself. It sounds simple, but if you let your thoughts wander as an animal, you will no longer see this as an easy task."

After another two hours of transforming from human to animal and back, they were exhausted. At one time they seemed to give up, all choosing to stay in animal form. They wandered around the room and got used to their animal instincts. Hearing McGonagall yell brought them back to the mission at hand and they quickly transformed back to human. This is what made McGonagall send them back to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione and Ron were waiting for them when they returned. Remus was there as well. They offered them seats and waited for them to stop looking like they might drop dead from pain before any of them said anything. They were quite a sight to see. Harry sat in the middle of the two girls, with both of them resting their heads on Harry's shoulders. Harry winced as soon as their heads touched him, but did not move. He had his head merely hanging for a long time. When they finally raised their heads they smiled happily at Remus.

"Moony." Harry said calmly.

"Good to see you mate." Serena said happily.

"How the hell did they do it?" Ginny asked, none of the cheerfulness had yet returned to her.

Remus laughed heartily. "They looked much like you three at first. They got over it in time, as you will. So, how did it go?"

"Transformed." Harry said.

"Doesn't hurt much anymore, but doing that 30 times in a row is rather tiring." Ginny said.

"Especially when we couldn't take the time to get over the pain of the first twenty times first." Serena said.

"McGonagall lied." Harry said.

"Ten times indeed!" Serena said heatedly.

"Still isn't the most pleasant feeling in the world." Ginny said.

"Agreed." Harry and Serena said halfheartedly.

"What are you then?" Remus asked.

"Strong enough to play with you during the full moon." Harry said smiling again.

"Definitely." Serena said.

"Can't wait." Ginny said.

"Yes you can." Remus said seriously. "I wont have you going with me until it doesn't hurt to transform."

"It always hurts, Moony." Harry said.

"Just not so much." Ginny said.

"Now it really doesn't feel like anything. We are just sore from doing it repeatedly before we had a chance to get used to it." Serena said.

"Yup. Watch." Harry said, and transformed into a panther. He walked up to Remus and began purring. Remus laughed, and Harry went back to the couch and laid on his back over the girls while he transformed again. "See no problem." He said, smiling cheerfully.

"Well you're a panther I see. Very beautiful creatures. What about you two?" Remus said, nodding to the girls. They smiled and pushed Harry off them, causing him to transform quickly to avoid more pain. Landing on all fours he looked up to see a wolf and a dog sitting where Ginny and Serena were.

"Well, at least all of you seem to be strong enough to survive a fight with me. A lot better and a dog, stag and rat. Two dogs and a panther might be a good combination. Maybe I will talk to Dumbledore and see if you accompany me at times." Remus said as they changed back.

"I am not a dog, Moony!" Serena said angrily. "I am a wolf! Ginny's a dog."

"Are you insulting me?" Ginny said in mock anger.

"No Gin, stating a fact. Your animal is a dog. Harry, though, is nothing more than an overgrown cat!" Serena said laughing.

"I'm quite proud of my overgrown cat thank you!" Harry said, pretending to be offended.

"Well of course you are. It gets to act as bored as you are most of the time." Ginny said, laughing with Serena.

"Of course, that's why I like it!" Harry said while joining in with the laughter.

Remus shook his head. "Here I was feeling sorry for you three, and you go changing at will then laughing." He said.

"Told ya, Moony. We are only sore cause of our first transformation, and the 19 after it. Didn't really hurt after that." Serena said.

"Yeah and honestly I feel less pain as a panther." Harry said.

"Alright then. Would you like me to cast a pain blocking charm so you can sleep tonight?" Remus asked.

"Sounds good, but remember to take it off in the morning. All we need is to feel more invincible than we already do." Harry said smiling.

Remus laughed again while placing the pain blocking charm on them. They quickly bid goodnight to him, as well as Hermione and Ron, and went to sleep. The next morning they woke feeling refreshed. After quickly dressing they ran to the great hall, to get Remus to remove the charm. They felt absolutely no pain, and said so to him, as well as McGonagall, who beamed with pride.

Their classes passed by quickly, and they spent much of lunch catching up with Ron and Hermione, who they felt they neglected with their animagus training. During dinner they were told to meet the headmaster immediately after. This confused them because they hadn't pulled any pranks recently, as they were concentrating on homework and animagus training. When they entered Dumbledore's office they found him smiling happily at them, the twinkle in his eyes showing through his half-moon spectacles.

"I hear you have turned into quite accomplished animagi already. I can't say that I am surprised however, considering the power you three seem to hold. Remus will be here shortly, as well as Minerva. We three will observe how you transform, just so we know there is no more pain than is normal for an animagus. I have to be strict on this, as you have asked to accompany Remus, even though I agree he would enjoy the company. I cannot let you go if it causes you great pain." Dumbledore said.

"I understand sir." Harry said.

"Me too." Ginny said.

"Yup." Serena said.

Dumbledore offered them seats and waited for them to sit before continuing. "I will inform you of what is happening with the DA in your absence. The students seemed to have adhered to your plan for them quickly. None would deviate from the plan, even when I told them I had your permission to run the group until you could return. Forgive me but I had to tell them you were being punished for causing a rather uncomfortable prank on me. They seemed to think it rather funny.

"Remus managed to get through to them though. They listen to him for obvious reasons, mainly that you three have turned him into a sort of icon around here. He followed your plan to the letter, I will say. None younger than fifth year are learning the spells that you listed. The younger children are learning advanced spells for their age, mainly because of Remus' suggestion of it. He has also offered to help you with them so that you three can devote yourselves to teaching the older students.

"We are worried about your test that is in your plan for the day you return to the DA. I was wondering if you could tell me why you feel it necessary to have them duel against you three?" Dumbledore asked.

"It is so they will learn that with practice they can become accomplished duelers. This is not to humiliate anyone, but none of them know what we can do. If we only teach them, eventually they will get heads bigger than ours!" Serena said, laughing at the thought.

"She's right sir. People respect the teachers because they are adults. We are teaching people who are older than us. What are we going to do if they decide they don't need to be trained because they are older, and therefore they must know more than us?" Ginny said.

"We just want to make sure they know we are teaching them not because we are famous, but because we know what we are talking about. We don't want them thinking that we are teaching this as figureheads, with teachers handing us spells to practice with them." Harry said.

"I see. Might I offer a different solution, then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course sir. We are always willing to listen to you." Harry said, and the other two nodded.

"How would you feel about a duel between three of your teachers versus you three?" Dumbledore asked.

"I believe that could work sir." Serena said smiling.

"Definitely be fun." Ginny said.

"What three?" Harry asked.

"Well I would think it should be three that you trust." Dumbledore said. "So how about Remus, Minerva, and myself?"

Their jaws dropped. "Sir, I really think you three might kill us." Harry said, his eyes widening.

"Agreed!" The other two said, sounding horrified.

Dumbledore laughed at them suddenly. "No Harry, I do not believe so. However, I do have another reason for this. If you agree, and duel us in front of the students, not only will they know you are accomplished duelers, but they may agree to listen to other teachers than Remus in the event that you three cannot participate in the actions of the DA."

They began whispering to each other furiously, none knowing what to do about this situation. They each seemed to have their own views on the situation. Dumbledore smiled at this. Three children who train harder than any auror on the planet were afraid of three of their teachers, who also had a fear of this duel as well. As quickly as they started whispering they stopped.

"If you feel it best." Harry said.

"We will agree." Ginny said.

"We cannot have rules set against us however, as we use different methods than you three." Serena said.

"I will not use my power without a wand, nor cast my shields, though. That is so the duel may be fair." Harry said diplomatically.

"Harry, I believe those terms can be accepted. I thank you for not using your powers, as well. I believe this will be a great deal of fun." Dumbledore said smiling again as a knock on the door was heard. "Come in, you two. We have been waiting."

As soon as the door opened, the three children jumped up and glared at the two teachers, who jumped back quickly alarmed. Then they grinned mischievously and transformed in the blink of an eye. Harry began stretching languidly, while Serena and Ginny ran to the teachers and began dragging them into the office. Harry jumped over the chairs and closed the door after turning back into a human, then quickly turned back into a panther and walked slowly to Remus and nodded his head. Then they all transformed back into human form and smiled happily.

"Do we pass?" Ginny asked.

"Are we good?" Serena asked.

"When can we go with Moony?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Minerva, either you have taught these children well, or they are extremely good at hiding their pain. Remus, what do you think?" He said happily.

"I believed they were fine last night, with the way they showed off. But I couldn't be sure because they still seemed to be in pain. Seeing them now, I believe they would be great company as a werewolf. Though I must ask you to teach them the spells you taught James and Sirius when they would come with me." Remus said.

"Remus, you already taught them though you did not know it. The spells you taught them against werewolves are the same spells I taught them when they started to watch you." Dumbledore said. Then looking at McGonagall. "Minerva, are there any reservations?"

"No, Headmaster. I would like to see them for two days before the full moon to make sure they are well. If they feel tired or are hurt in any way I cannot allow them to go, as it would be a danger to them." She said.

"Children, will you follow that rule? For your own protection, as well as Remus'." Dumbledore said. "If something were to happen to one of you, we would have to cover up that you are animagi, and in doing so we would cause many problems for Remus, which I am sure none of you want."

"I will follow the rule, sir. But can the examination be done before dinner? With our training and the DA needing us anytime after dinner would make us look and seem completely exhausted." Harry said calmly.

"Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can arrange that. I understand you three have a lot to do." She said to them. "I really am proud of you three. I was beginning to worry about you all at the start of the year, but everything you have done only seems to increase the quality of your work here."

"Thank you, Professor." They said in unison.

"Moony, you have some company again it seems!" Harry said smiling.

"Yup, this time no rats to bother you, as well as another Black and Potter!" Serena said cheerfully.

"Whatever will I do?" Ginny asked. "Do you think I could change my name to Ginny Lupin? Then I could be a Marauder's heir too!" she said, causing them all to laugh.

"Children, I know you are excited about being able to help your friend, but we must tell them the unfortunate news of what will happen with the DA." Dumbledore said smiling at them.

"Right Professor." Harry said.

"Sorry for the outbursts." Serena said.

"Guess we should tell them." Ginny said.

"We have decided." Serena said.

"That the teachers should see our power." Harry said.

"We're going to annihilate you." Ginny said happily.

"Agreed!" The other two said, laughing at their teachers as they walked out of the office. Dumbledore smiled at this.

"Did they just threaten us?" Minerva asked.

"I really think they did. That worries me. Why are you smiling Albus?" Remus asked.

"They did not threaten you. They respect you both, as you well know. They were merely telling you in their own way that they accepted our challenge." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Oh dear." Minerva said.

"We are in trouble." Remus said.

"We may be, Remus. But they promised they would make it fair for us." Dumbledore said, still smiling.


	23. Dueling Day

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**Dueling Day**

The DA meeting was scheduled for three days after their meeting with Dumbledore. This severely worried the three Marauders, as they weren't sure if they could put up a good show against a Marauder, the greatest wizard who ever lived, and one of the best transfiguration teachers Hogwarts ever had. Death Eaters were easy, they were stupid. These three were smart, and they knew what they were doing. Harry, Serena and Ginny began intensifying their training for this match, knowing it would not be easy.

They kept up with their jokes though. Harry pulled out one of his favorites from Fred and George, and unleashed a special swamp Fred and George made just for him, in the Slytherin common room. They of course received detention, but they didn't care. They decided that it was best to let their nervousness out in their jokes. This meant that pranks were happening almost every five minutes. Slytherins were horrified to leave their beds in the morning after three days of this, as one particular prank caused people to sink into the floor like it was quicksand.

The Marauders and their dueling partners cleared the great hall on the day of the duel, giving them enough room for an adequate battle. As members of the DA showed up they were directed to areas of the great hall all six had gone to great pains to leave well defended. When everyone had arrived the six stood huddled in a circle.

"How should we do this?" Harry asked.

"You and I should announce what will happen, Harry." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Everyone else get prepared. I feel me and Harry do not need that, seeing as how we have been preparing since the day this was agreed upon."

"Professor, you know we will be using two wands. We will not hold back in this, and we expect you three to do the same." Harry said seriously. "We don't mind losing. We will be highly angry if we are let to win."

"I understand, Harry. We will fight as if we are enemies. I will show you the respect of no unforgivable curses from my team, as I know you will do the same." Dumbledore said.

"Agreed." Harry said, suddenly using arrogance to hide his nervousness. "Let's get this over with, I'm getting bored."

"Scared, Potter?" Remus asked, cheerfully.

"You wish" Harry said and walked to the center of the room. Dumbledore walked next to him.

"Hello students. We wished to show you a bit of fun today." Dumbledore said smiling. "Harry and I decided you might like to see a duel. So we are giving you one."

"Yeah, the Marauders could only find three teachers worthy of fighting us. We got bored, so here we are." Harry said looking as if this was a waste of his time. "I don't feel like talking anymore. Don't leave the areas you are in for any reason. When the duel is over, we will announce when you may exit these areas. If you exit and are killed, its not our faults. Pay attention, this will be over fast." Harry said, then looked at Dumbledore. "Come on lets go, before I get entirely too bored." With that he walked by his friends and stood facing the three teachers.

"We're in trouble aren't we Potter?" Serena said, still grinning.

"Probably wont last five minutes." Harry said, ruffling his hair.

"What's the plan?" Ginny asked.

"No unforgivables, none of my powers aside from what wands can give me." Harry said, sounding bored. "Oh yeah. Win."

"Agreed." Serena and Ginny said together.

The teachers were having much the same discussion.

"How are we going to do this Albus?" Remus asked.

"I can only hope this goes well for us. I fear they are stronger than they realize." Albus said cheerfully.

"How will it look if we are beaten by our own students?" Minerva asked.

"That is not the question." Remus said quietly. "The question is what do we do if they think we took it easy on them?"

"We must not, as even I would be afraid of how Harry would react." Albus said. "We must treat them as our equals. He promised me that he would only use his wands, and no other aspect of his powers. Be careful what you say to him though, Remus. I think he might loose control of himself if you try to rile him up."

"The thought never crossed my mind, though I know it is crossing his to do the same. He started already. He is smart, I'll give him that. He wants to throw us off guard. I could see the fear even through his arrogance." Remus said calmly.

"Amazing isn't it? He holds no fear of facing Voldemort. But to face us three seems to take all his courage." Albus said smiling.

"How is that possible Albus? He knows we will not try to kill him." Minerva said.

"Yes, but he has respect for us and our power. He does not respect Voldemort. I feel that is the only reason why he shows no fear towards him." Albus said.

Harry began growing impatient waiting for them to start fighting. At first he was nervous, but now he really was getting bored. This was a dangerous thing for all around him, as most knew. He seemed to take great lengths to end his boredom. He walked forward five feet, and stood facing the teachers defiantly.

"I have better things to do with my afternoon than to stand here. I am a young and very energetic teenager after all." Harry said, his devilish grin coming to his face. "If you three don't feel up to this now, maybe a nap would help?" He added causing all the students to laugh.

Harry did not expect what happened next. Dumbledore hit him with a spell. He turned around and aimed at Serena. He stopped quickly._ I know this trick._ He thought, pointing the wand at himself muttering "_finite incantatem_". He nodded to Serena and aimed his wand at her again, and her eyes widened in shock.

"No, Harry!" She cried. Harry moved his wand and suddenly whirled on the teachers both wands out now. Dumbledore stood shocked as he smiled at him.

"Sure, Black why don't I give them a taste of their own magic!" Harry said smiling victoriously.

At that moment Serena and Ginny jumped into action, standing side by side with Harry, all of them having both wands drawn. Spells came from their wands quickly, looks of determination on their faces. Harry concentrated on Dumbledore, as he knew he was the most powerful of the three he faced. Dumbledore moved quickly, avoiding his spells. Dumbledore stood across from Harry and began sending spells Harry's way. Harry also quickly outmaneuvered the spells. They began fighting quickly and seemed to be an even match. Both were talking calmly to each other. Trading remarks about the others performance, encouraging words, and small jokes.

Serena stood facing Remus. They were fighting viciously, neither talking, and neither backing down. They began laughing and trading insults back and forth, each trying to throw the other off guard. Neither was winning that battle, but both determined to be the winner of their own private duel. Remus would dodge spells easily, most commonly stopping to brush dirt from his clothes and laugh. Serena didn't waste that time however. She had trained with Harry long enough to know style was important, but to loose for the sake of style was a problem. She dodged Remus' spells with skill and grace sending her own at him. She only once managed a glance at those watching, smiling. She saw them all watching their mouths hanging open. Even Ron and Hermione seemed to be shocked. This only increased her will to win.

Ginny was facing McGonagall differently from the other two. Neither of them talked to each other. Neither reacted with the energy of the other four. Both were locked in a strong and slow combat. McGonagall would transfigure pillars of stone out of the floor, while Ginny would banish them easily. after a few long minutes of this, both learned that it would not be a battle of transfiguration. Then they began fighting like their team mates. Spells began flying furiously between them, with neither being hit. Still both remained quiet and stern.

Students watching this were in shock at what they were seeing. All believed that the Marauders were strong, but none expected this. They were battling strongly against the strongest teachers in Hogwarts. None of them had yet had a single spell hit them. What stunned them more was the battle between Harry and Dumbledore. Both of them were fighting with ease, Neither of them seemed to be out of breath, while the whole time they were fighting, they were having a pleasant conversation. Both were smiling at each other as if they were the best of friends, while sending spells at each other that none of the students even recognized.

Serena suddenly looked on Harry's progress and held her hands up for Remus to stop, pointing at Harry. Remus' jaw dropped as he saw the fight. He looked at Serena and nodded. She nodded in return and they both put away their wands. Serena got Ginny's attention and shook her head.

Ginny seemed confused for a second. then held her wands up nodding at Remus and Serena. McGonagall looked at them and they nodded to Harry and Dumbledore. A silent agreement already took place between her and Ginny. They put their wands away as well. This fight was not between these four. It rested solely with Harry and Dumbledore.

"You really have improved, Harry. I am quite pleased with your progress." Dumbledore said as he dodged a spell Harry had just sent at him.

"Thank you sir, means a lot to hear you say that." Harry said smiling sending three spells, while dodging one of Dumbledore's "I hope you aren't trying to make this easy on me."

"No, no Harry. I am fighting well. I am merely also enjoying our conversation." Dumbledore said, watching Harry dodge again. "It seems our teams feel that only we are fighting well enough to be watched." He added while sending a large succession of spells at Harry.

Harry shielded himself. "It seems so. Perhaps we should end this conversation, though it is pleasant." He said, before sending ten spells at Dumbledore. "Just so they don't feel put out that we showed them up so well."

"As you wish, Harry. Good Luck." Dumbledore said, while shielding himself from most of the spells, dodging the others.

"You too, sir." Harry said, still smiling.

Remus looked at them gaping. Not only were they fighting faster than anyone he had ever seen fight, _they were enjoying it._ It seemed as if this were merely a chance to let their power loose for a little while. Those two looked as if they were about to sit for afternoon tea, not like they were dueling. Remus looked at Serena, seeing her eyes wide and her mouth gaping he knew she had never seen Harry fight like this either.

"Really quite amazing isn't it?" He asked her. She snapped her head towards him.

"Classic. Dad would have loved to see this." Serena said, smiling at Harry. "I know I will never forget it."

Ginny walked over to Remus and Serena, smiling at Harry while she watched him duel. Her pride was seen so easily that Remus laughed. Ginny looked at him and smiled. She looked at Serena, who wasn't watching anything but the duel. Ginny saw a look in Serena's eyes that she could not mistake. This ruined her spirits, and she quickly left the great hall. Remus, seeing her leave followed after her quickly.

Harry, however, noticed nothing but the man in front of him. For the first time since Sirius' death, Harry felt free. He was in a duel with the greatest wizard in the world, unafraid, and happy. This was a wonderful feeling. He no longer worried about what would happen in his life. He knew that if he just enjoyed this moment, the joy he had at not having to control himself, the joy of being an equal, he would not loose. A smile crept back to his lips, and Dumbledore returned it. Their fighting seemed so natural to each of them that neither felt off of their game.

The spells began flying faster between them. Both of them smiling, neither let up on their attacks. They were locked in a battle that seemed bigger than both of them, not for power, or for respect, but for the pure joy of the duel. Within all this time, neither had seen a week spot on the other. Suddenly Harry saw his chance, but knew it would put him at risk. He dodged five spells quickly, then stood in front of Dumbledore unmoving as they both shouted their spells, knowing this was the end.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry yelled.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Dumbledore said at the same moment.

Neither had a chance to avoid the others spell, both still smiling as the spells hit. Dumbledore fell to the ground stunned, while Harry stood completely still, frozen. No one reacted for an instant, allowing all of this to sink in. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore had a duel and it ended in a draw! McGonagall and Serena moved quickly, reviving the two duelists. They both walked to each other still smiling at each other.

"Sure you didn't take it easy on me sir?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"I did no such thing, Harry. Did you?" Dumbledore asked in much the same tone as Harry.

"No easier than I promised I would." Harry said. "We should do this again some time. It was great."

"I agree Harry. That was a good workout. We should do it more often." Dumbledore said smiling. Then he went to the middle of the room. "Children you may now come out from the protected areas. We are sorry that it took so long for us to handle a simple duel, but we found ourselves enjoying it immensely, as I hope you did as well."

Students cheered, both for Harry and Dumbledore. They stood smiling at the students, neither even out of breath. McGonagall and Serena faced them both, their eyes still wide with shock. Neither knew how something like this happened. They had assumed that one would beat the other, but a draw seemed even more amazing.

"Harry, that was brilliant!" Serena said hugging him tightly. He laughed as he hugged her in return.

"I don't know about brilliant, but I know it felt great. Not holding back, just letting everything else go. Bloody amazing!" Harry said.

"I quite agree, Harry. I haven't had a duel like that since Tom was in these halls. But even he was not as good as you were today." Dumbledore said smiling. "If you feel a need to disbelieve this, ask Minerva, as she saw that duel herself." Harry quickly looked to McGonagall, his eyes wide.

McGonagall nodded. "Albus is right, Harry. He beat Tom that day in far less time than you two dueled. I must admit, Harry, that I did not know you had achieved this level of skill. Albus was using spells I don't know myself, as well as you. This duel will be talked about for years, though. This even I know."

"And well it should, Minerva. I have not had a duel of that fashion in a very long time. I have not enjoyed a duel like that in even longer." Dumbledore said. "Before you leave school this year, Harry, I would like to do this again. Maybe before the whole school, as a sort of treat for them. A way for me and you to say farewell till the end of summer as well."

"It would be an Honor and a pleasure." Harry said smiling. "I have to say Professor, I thought I was done for when your first spell hit me."

"I thought the battle would end quickly too. I did not expect you to fix yourself so quickly. We have students to address though, Harry. Shall we?" Dumbledore said and Harry nodded.

"As you could all tell, this duel was not planned. If it was, I really doubt that two of the groups would have stopped fighting." Harry said, calmly. "I will not say you will be able to fight as fast or as strong as what you have seen today. I don't even know how I did it myself. But even if you only become half as good as me, then you would still be a formidable enemy to any dark wizard who stood before you. I would like to thank Professors Lupin and McGonagall for participating, no matter how shortly. I would also like to especially thank Professor Dumbledore, who chose not to take the battle lightly, and dueled me to the best of his ability. I would like to thank you all for coming to watch. And next time I'm not around, maybe you will listen to Dumbledore, as he is more than capable of training you as well, if not better, than I. Good day everyone." Harry said and walked from the room.


	24. Serena's Problem, Tonks' Story

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Serena's Problem, Tonks' Story**

Remus caught up with Ginny after a moment. He stopped her to find out what had happened. However seeing her face, he knew something had upset her. He just didn't know what.

"Ginny, what is the problem? If you are worried about Harry, don't be. Dumbledore wouldn't cause him pain that he could not handle." Remus said.

Ginny smiled weakly. "Harry will win, Remus. If he chose to fight with all his power, Dumbledore would be down by now. I'm not worried about that." She said sadly.

"Then what is the problem, Ginny?" He asked.

"She loves him Remus." Ginny said softly.

"You know then." Remus said calmly. "Come with me, we can talk in my office. It is better than letting the entire school know about your problems."

She nodded and followed him to his office. He offered her a seat, which she took. Remus stepped out of the office momentarily, returning with a pot of tea. Pouring her a cup, he smiled sadly at her. He knew this discussion could not end well, either for Harry, Ginny or Serena he had no idea.

"What is it you're worried about then, Ginny?" Remus asked.

"Why did she lie?" Ginny asked.

"She wanted Harry to be happy. I really don't know the whole story myself Ginny." Remus said calmly. "I can tell you what I do know, if you would like."

"Yes, please." She said softly.

"First, she had been watching Harry as a favor to Sirius, since Voldemort returned." Remus said. "The crush she told you about was not a short thing, it seems. She told Sirius as much the first time she saw Harry that he was 'a cute little bloke.' Sirius didn't worry about comments like that until she said that he was quite a charmer, kind of like Sirius was before he went to Azkaban. That is when Sirius became worried, and gave her the third degree about why she kept talking about Harry." Remus laughed lightly. "Seemed he thought his godson should not have his first girlfriend being six years older than him. 'A right mess that would make for him. Bad to his ego as well, having to compete with people older than him. You especially Remus!' he said all the time.

"Tonks admitted that she had a crush on him, waving it away as a lingering thing from being a teenager. You see, Tonks didn't really have many friends in school. Being a metamorphmagus sort of makes people think you are a freak, especially when you are going through puberty. It was both sad and funny to watch her grow up. Sad, because people shunned her for being what she was. Funny because every day she had a new face.

"In that way she never had the chance that you did. You had a chance to develop crushes on people, date others, and have fun with your friends. She pulled herself away from everyone, because no one wanted to talk to her unless she was being insulted. When she turned 16, her body finally calmed down and she was able to be somewhat normal. That is when she became mischievous. Her mischief was worse than ours ever was.

"She always had something to prove, being the butt of many jokes she decided it was time to make some of her own. I won/t tell you all the damage she caused as it might give you too many ideas. Anyway, she didn't change once she left school really. It took her joining the Order to calm her down. Back to the story at hand. Sirius made her promise that she would only deal with Harry in an official capacity.

"Understand well, it was not because Sirius didn't think Harry shouldn't be free to make his own decisions, but because Sirius knew Tonks was...different. Sirius said many times if she was just like him, he would let her have her way with Harry and be done with it. However, Tonks seemed to be the exact opposite of Sirius. She never looked at any boy or man with caring. She may joke about her previous...encounters... but she was never even around people other than Sirius and I if she could help it. She seemed to be waiting for one person. Even I was shocked at this, and I was a boy scout compared to Sirius.

"No, Sirius did not want her to get attached to Harry. He felt that would be unfair to Harry, being as he had yet to have one girlfriend and seemed none to eager to look for one. Indeed, if not for Sirius' death, I feel he would still be single. I'm sorry if that hurts you Ginny, but if you look back you will realize that he did not even act eager to date Cho, as I heard from Dumbledore and Tonks both. He seemed to not have time for girls before Sirius died.

"I believe in his mind, he had finally gotten a father, and nothing else really mattered. Most boys dream of beautiful girlfriends on their arm while they are in school. Harry only dreamed of having parents and friends. When Sirius died, Harry found that the love he had for him had nowhere to go. It was then he decided he needed a girlfriend." Remus said as calm as he had started.

"So if Sirius hadn't died, he wouldn't have noticed me?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, he noticed you. We all knew that, by the way he would look at you during the summer before fifth year. He just wasn't interested in bringing this up. Sirius noticed as well, though he thought it was funny. He was reminded of James when he first noticed Lily. Tonks however, had noticed him as well. She began finding it harder to keep her promise to Sirius. Which is why she was only seen around the house if she was needed to protect him, or there was an Order meeting near the end of summer.

"When Sirius died, however, it seemed all bets were off. She was no longer being official. She would yell at me constantly about the way Harry was being treated for what he was doing. She agreed with him before she even heard his side of the story. She began screaming about it being his right to do that to the muggles, claiming that they deserved it. When she heard Harry's explanation, she put aside her promise completely. She even talked me out of holding her to her promise, saying that he needed her at this time, someone like Sirius who wouldn't judge him.

"Dumbledore assumed she was his confidant purely because he opened up to her in a way he never even opened up to you, Ginny. I surrendered to Albus' will because I thought it was right. I even began believing her, who said she just wanted to make him happy again. She put you two together, and it seemed you both were happy. She didn't even mention Harry in any way other than a friend would for a long time.

"Sirius was trying to be sly with the godmother bit. He knew Harry would pick her, because he knew that she was the only person Harry knew who was enough like him to take his place. The shock she received when Harry picked her, though, that was for a whole different reason. She told me about this during Christmas holiday, the night they had...well, you know. She was hoping that being around her would cause Harry to love her.

"It seemed to work too, as I noticed through the summer their reactions changed quite quickly. Harry had no qualms over her being close to him, as if it were natural. The worst problem came when Dumbledore offered her an option to be a teenager again. She remembered Sirius' words well. 'If you two were the same age it might be different, but do not force the boy to choose someone older than him.' She figured this was a loophole to her promise. She would be Harry's age, and so it would be no problem if he loved her then.

"From what she said, it only became worse for her after that. Her feelings jumped into a teenagers full swing. She couldn't control them, and he just kept on giving you the attention she was dreaming of. That night at the house, she came downstairs furious with herself. She began to rant about how she could have been so stupid, falling in love with a boy then just handing him to someone else. What made it worse was that me and Albus began to think that he was in love with her as well. Feeling this could be a volatile situation we obviously became nervous.

"Well, we weren't disappointed. Harry barged in furious. Thinking she was blaming him, he went on his own rant. Ordered everyone to get out too. Well the situation was resolved in a shocking way. Now, here comes the problem Ginny." Remus said sadly looking at the girl, his eyes sad at the sight.

The girl was sitting perfectly still, eyes wide with tears falling from her face. He couldn't help but wish she had never noticed Serena that day, wished Harry knew what he had started with his one mistake. Most of all, he wished Harry had simply seen what he saw from the time he saw Harry and Tonks together as Serena.

"Tell me Remus, and stop acting as if I am a fragile little girl." Ginny said trying to smile, though it didn't work. "I am a Marauder after all."

Remus smiled warmly at her. "Yes you are. I believe Harry feels the same way for her, though he can't escape the thoughts that she was his godmother, and then for so long was like a sister to him."

Ginny closed her eyes for a minute and sighed heavily. Opening her eyes she looked directly at him. "How do we find out Remus, cause I know you would not tell me all this if you didn't have a plan. I know the mind of a Marauder all too well now, remember?" She said, and smiled sadly.

"You're right, Ginny. I have had a plan since Christmas to see if I was right. I stopped myself from doing so because, even though I love both of them as my own children and friends, I didn't want to take away your happiness." Remus said carefully. "If we do this and I'm right, then you will loose him as a boyfriend. You do realize this, right?"

Ginny nodded, a final tear escaped her eyes. "Yes, but it would be better if he were happy, whether or not I was with him."

"Ginny, you are a true friend, and you must love him to do this. We have a lot to talk about, and not a lot of time. We will need to act quickly before they realize that we are brewing something up. As you know the mind of a Marauder, so do they, and perhaps Harry best of all. He is his fathers son. Lets get started." Remus said and they began to discuss their plans.

* * *

Harry and Serena searched for Ginny for half the day before deciding to just relax and have a good time. They decided to go flying for a while. Both of them grabbing their brooms, flew threw the halls and out the doors of the castle. Harry was still feeling wonderful from the duel earlier in the day, and now flying high in the air, it was all he could do to not just allow himself to forget that he still had responsibilities in the world. Today, he felt no worries, no cares. He felt like he was a normal 16 year old boy.

Landing by the lake, he took off his robes and laid on the ground, using the robes as a pillow. He looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts, his grin never fading. He watched Serena fly about for a while before she landed next to him and joined him on the ground. They just laid there, side by side, enjoying the beautiful day.

"Have I told you yet that you were amazing today, Potter?" Serena asked him cheerfully.

"About ten times." Harry said laughing suddenly. "But as I could use all the causes to have a big head as possible, I believe I can take hearing it again." He finished, grinning goofily.

"You were amazing today!" Serena said laughing.

They just laid their till dinner, occasionally telling jokes, or explaining a new plan for 'the next great prank', or talking about what they needed to work on in the DA. Both of them were surprised when Ron and Hermione got them for dinner as opposed to Ginny. Not seeing her at dinner either they became worried.

As soon as dinner was over they searched the castle again for Ginny. When they didn't find her they went to Remus' office, hoping he might know where to look. When they couldn't find him either, Harry got an idea and ran back to Gryffindor tower, Serena close on his heels. He grabbed the map from his trunk immediately.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said quickly.

He looked at the map and saw that Remus and Ginny were together, in the anteroom where he had to wait during the Tri wizard Tournament during fourth year. Something occurred to him. He started smiling broadly. He knew what was happening now. It made perfect sense. Why she wasn't around all day, why she hadn't found them for dinner.

"They are planning something." Harry said. "And by the fact that they didn't ask us to join in, that means that we are the ones it's aimed at. I think this calls for some planning of our own."

"I would most happily agree. But first, lets see how well they do. So we know how to respond." Serena said smiling now.

"Agreed. We don't know anything till after the prank is pulled. This is going to be fun." Harry said.


	25. The Marauders' War

**Chapter twenty-five**

**The Marauder's War**

Harry and Serena began discussing what was happening long into the night. Both decided it would happen quickly, as Remus knew they had the Marauder's map. They also knew they would have to retaliate in kind. However they both kept wanting to wait before they planned anything, not wanting to take the jokes too far. They figured the easiest plan was to act as though they knew nothing and just wait and see. They went to the common room and talked with Ron and Hermione, finishing off a wonderful day with a little game of chess for Harry and Ron, while the girls discussed homework, which shocked both boys.

"You two never stop do you?" Harry asked. "I'm getting worried about you, Black. What would your Dad say if he heard you talking about homework on a perfectly good Saturday?"

"Probably that she doesn't want to fail, Harry." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Just because you don't care if you fail, doesn't mean no one else does."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Harry said, frowning at her. "I'm only second in our year because you're here you know."

"Really? I thought you would be dead last with as much as you study." Hermione said, smiling sweetly. "Then again, you have had a lot of detentions to catch up on work."

"Really Mione, don't speak of detention around me." Serena said, her face looking disgusted. "Moony knows how to get us real well. All we can do is sit in a chair and face forward for three hours!"

"Good thing we know a spell that lets us sleep and still look like we are at the peak of paying attention." Harry said laughing.

"Well it was till he started taking our wands. I think your dad invented that spell Harry, from the way Remus talked about it." Serena said smiling.

"All you have to do during detention is sit?" Ron said, looking scandalized. "I got detention and had to clean the trophy room muggle style."

"Trust me, Ron, Moony knows how to make us suffer. We hate to sit still and do nothing. Why do you think we cause so much trouble?" Harry said, grinning. "Just look at all the trouble I got into before Serena came around. I just didn't have the wisdom to take up the Marauder heritage till late. Just think of all the things I could have done if I had Fred and George to help!"

"No thank you, they caused enough trouble by themselves." Hermione said. "If you had joined them I think we would have lost Gryffindor tower by now. You three would have blown it up, screaming wildly 'That was bloody brilliant!' or some such thing."

"Hmmm, Black, she just gave me an amazing idea. We'll talk tomorrow, away from prefect ears. I don't think we could use detention right now." Harry said.

"Of course, Harry dear, I am always at your disposal when a plan is to be thought up." Serena said her eyes lighting up.

"See, Mione, I told you to be careful what you say around them. Aren't we supposed to take house points from them when they even think of planning something now?" Ron asked, worried.

"I think we are Ron, but I really couldn't care tonight. If I hear them planning tomorrow I will." Hermione said laying back in her chair.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her Potter." Serena said, smiling. "Sure you don't want to be a Marauder, Mione?"

"Why would I wish to get expelled when you two decide to go to far? I already feel bad for Ginny being involved with you two." Hermione said.

"You would wish to because it would be a great time, and no one laughs more than we do!" Harry said rationally.

"No, Harry, I will not become a Marauder. Three is more than enough to cause damage in this school." Hermione said.

"Check mate, Harry." Ron said laughing.

"Damn, I have to start paying attention when I play against you." Harry said laughing himself. "I'm off to bed. G'night guys, tell Gin I said G'night."

"Night Potter." Serena said lazily. "Sounds like a good idea really. Night you two, don't snog too much being alone here."

* * *

The next morning Harry woke early, and after a nice long shower, dressed and laid around the common room waiting for breakfast. He kept wishing the wizarding world had a television, so he would have something to do. Ginny and Serena stumbled downstairs sleepily about twenty minutes before breakfast.

"Why are you up so early, Potter?" Serena asked yawning.

"Well, my eyes opened quite early, and Ron's snoring is kind of hard to ignore. Think we should have a bit of fun with him and Hermione before breakfast?" Harry asked, grinning.

This woke up both girls quickly. "What are we going to do?" They asked in unison. He just smiled as he walked to the stairs to the girls dorm.

"Harry, you can't go up the steps, remember?" Ginny asked him, rolling her eyes.

"No, a boy cant go up the steps." Harry said, still smiling.

He transformed into the panther and walked lazily up the steps. The girls rushed to follow now, smiles plastered on their faces. As they entered the dorm, Harry stopped, sniffing the air. Then he walked up to the bed he knew was Hermione's. He looked to the two girls, who were nodding extremely fast. Harry began licking Hermione's face. At first she moved slightly, then started mumbling.

"Stop it, Ron. Ron I told you to stop." She said. Serena and Ginny forced down their laughter quickly, waiting to see where Harry was going with this.

Harry licked her a few more times, and no longer getting any response, decided to jump up in her bed. He began to nudge her cheek with his nose, and purr softly. Hermione, still sleeping, smiled and put her arm around him. This caused the two girls to double over, still holding their laughter in. Hermione opened her eyes slowly, still not realizing who was visiting her so early in the morning.

"Ron, remind me to find out how you- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed and Harry bolted down the steps quickly, while the girls put a silencing charm on the room now sitting on the floor laughing.

"What was that?" Hermione asked angrily. "And don't tell me I didn't see anything! And why is my face wet?"

"Harry wanted to come up and say good morning!" Serena said laughing.

"Oh my god, I've never seen anything that funny!" Ginny said in hysterics.

"I think she scared Harry more than he scared her." Serena said.

"Probably! Come on, Mione, its time to wake up Ron." Ginny said still laughing. "If Harry licks him though I might be sick."

"Agreed!" Serena said laughing again.

When they appeared downstairs, Harry was in human form again, laughing. Hermione looked angry, but she was laughing also. Ginny and Serena had still not stopped laughing.

"Harry, if you ever do that again, I will hex you till you are no longer recognizable!" Hermione said.

"Calm down, Mione. It's time to wake up Ron." Harry said his eyes lighting up again.

He walked calmly up the stairs and waited for the girls to come in, once again holding their laughter in. Harry transformed again and jumped up onto Ron's bed. He placed one paw on Ron's chest and purred softly again, hoping for a response. He was not disappointed.

"Hermione, again? After last night I didn't think you would ever want to again." Ron mumbled sleepily, and rubbed Harry's back.

Hermione turned a very bright shade of red, while Serena and Ginny were again forcing themselves not to laugh. Harry responded by letting out an angry sounding rumble from his throat. Ron opened his eyes immediately and saw a large animal with teeth bared looking him in the eyes.

"Don't eat me! Please don't eat me!" Ron cried, horrified. Harry leapt off Ron's bed and jumped into his own quickly as the other guys in the room started to wake up and transformed back to his human self as all three girls were laughing.

Harry jumped off his bed, smiling broadly. "So last night, was it then?" he said watching Ron turn red. "If you ever touch me in that way again, Ron, I will bite you." he said laughing. "Now it is time for breakfast, and that was your wake up call." He said and walked out of the room.

They all walked to breakfast together, laughing about the wake up calls Harry had given Hermione and Ron. Harry and Serena had momentarily forgotten about waiting on the prank from Remus and Ginny, which proved to be their biggest mistake. As they walked into the great hall, they suddenly walked into an invisible wall. Confused they walked forward again, only to be stopped again. Walking in all directions, they noticed quickly that the entire school was laughing. Ginny, now standing next to Remus, bowed as well as Remus.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ginny and I give you the Marauder's heirs, trapped in a box!" Remus said laughing. Harry shook his head laughing. Then he touched the shield with his hand and let his emotions free for a moment. Feeling the shield collapse he did the same to Serena's box. Looking at Remus he shook his head.

"Gotta do better than that, Moony." Harry said and waved his hand and Remus and Ginny were trapped in the same sort of prison he and Serena were in moments before dressed in clown costumes. "Now that, my friends, is style!" He said laughing along with the rest of the school.

Harry and Serena walked to the staff table and stood in front of Dumbledore, both looking cheerful. Dumbledore nodded happily, smiling himself. He looked from both students to the student and teacher who could not exit their prisons.

"Do you have something to say to me children?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, we do." Harry started. "I would like you to know that this was not a prank against a teacher but a Marauder. It seems that he is bored as well and wishes to play. We would like our chance to let this run its course."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"He means, that we are going to prank amongst Marauders for a while. Moony is a Marauder, as well as a teacher. We will not affect his classes but outside of his classes we would treat him as a Marauder, and the pranks would be free." Serena said cheerfully.

"I see. Well since it appears that he has started this, I will allow it. No interruptions to his class however. If I see that, you will both be suspended." Dumbledore said firmly.

"Agreed." They said, nodding to Dumbledore.

Harry looked at them shaking his head. "What were you thinking, Moony?" He said sadly. Then smiled at the students. "This, my friends is the time of the Marauder's War! May the best Marauders win!" He said and went to Gryffindor table eating cheerfully, laughing at Serena's plans, occasionally looking up at the still imprisoned clowns at the front of the room.

Harry and Serena spent the whole day laughing about Ginny and Remus. Harry asked the house elves to pop into their boxes and bring the food and plenty to drink. They didn't release them till the next morning, laughing heavily at the sight of the two sleeping peacefully curled up into tight balls on the floor.

"How precious!" Serena said laughing.

"So cute, looking just like little babies!" Harry said, grinning.

"You know, Harry, this reminds me of old times." Remus said smiling. "Except this time my accomplice is a lot better than Wormtail!"

"Really? You guys did this a lot?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we always had these wars when Slytherin started getting too easy. We would attack each other, as we all had the brains to think of payback." Remus said, grinning. "However, for the next three nights remember to put these jokes aside, as we would on those nights."

"Shrieking Shack, eight thirty, right?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, and leave Ginny alone for these three days, as she will not have someone to help her now." Remus said.

"Agreed." Serena and Harry said.

"One thing, Gin, why didn't you pick Harry to go against me and Remus?" Serena asked.

"I have my reasons." Ginny said softly. Ginny looked at Remus and he nodded, smiling.

The next three days passed slowly for the Marauders. They stuck to a rule of no tricks except on Marauders, and that was postponed till after the full moon. Without Remus teaching, school got completely unbearable for the three. Harry was becoming increasingly depressed because not only was Remus not around, he noticed Ginny started distancing herself.

Only at night were they all free, walking calmly around the Shrieking Shack in animal forms for most of the night. On the second night the three actually coaxed Remus out of the house and they walked the yard of the house happily, playing tag as well as they could. This meant they would all run around until Remus jumped at one, Then whoever was tagged would run at the others until they caught one of them.

On the morning after the full moon they all woke up and walked happily back to school together. Remus kept talking about how much fun it was to have company again. They decided that their war shouldn't interfere in things like schoolwork, the DA, and rules about them joining Remus on the full moon. They told Remus of their promise to Dumbledore of no pranks in class, and Remus thanked them.

They also decided the war should only last to the next full moon. This way they had one month to play around, and hopefully not annoy too many teachers in the process. Also, from May till exams, they would not be able to do this because Remus would have to spend most of his time reviewing while the other three had to study for the exams.

Harry and Serena had no idea that this was only a setup, but during all the arrangements Remus and Ginny kept laughing at completely inappropriate times. As they entered the castle everyone knew the lines had been drawn, and war had begun. Ginny received permission to sit with Remus during meals to discuss their plans, while Harry and Serena became instantly inseparable.

The pranks began at lunch that day, each group having a chance to prepare. Harry and Serena entered the great hall to see pictures of them as babies had mysteriously escaped Remus' office, copied themselves, and spread themselves out. This wouldn't have been bad if it weren't for the fact that their names were clearly posted on top of the pictures, and they were running around in diapers.

Harry and Serena laughed this one off, though. No pranks were seen in return. Many thinking they had been beaten stopped paying attention. However as soon as Remus and Ginny stepped away from the table, they realized the tables had turned. Remus was standing in nothing but a diaper and bonnet, while Ginny was wearing an enlarged babies dress, with a pacifier and bonnet. She was wearing a diaper as well, though it was not visible.

This was met with both groups laughing at the others pranks, offering congratulations and claiming this round a tie. Harry noticed that the teachers all seemed to think that this was perfectly acceptable behavior, having a teacher walk around in a diaper. Dumbledore was chuckling softly.

Dinner was met with more pranks than lunch. Harry and Serena were met with a large amount of laughter as they entered the great hall again. Harry was standing for all to see, in a very tight dress looking like a very attractive woman. Serena however, looked like a very unsettling male with a large beer gut. They were only noticeable by their faces. They began laughing as soon as they noticed. This was good even by their standards. Harry waved his hand lazily, correcting the problem.

Again no retaliation was taken. Or so it seemed. While Harry and Serena were eating all smiles, they waved happily at Ginny and Remus. Suddenly they grinned and started laughing as Ginny sprouted a full beard hanging longer than Dumbledore's. Remus suddenly looked down, his eyes wide as he saw he had grown breasts. Harry and Serena stood up then and looked cheerfully at them.

"3, 2, 1, BOOM!" They shouted in unison, just as a box of dung bombs exploded directly between Ginny and Remus.

Their eyes suddenly looked above Ginny and Remus' head and they smiled again. They waited for them to follow their eyes. Remus and Ginny saw two cakes hovering above their heads. As soon as they looked up the cakes fell right in their faces.

"Classic!" Serena shouted.

"Brilliant!" Harry screamed and they walked out arm in arm.

Remus and Ginny agreed that they won at dinner. They smiled happily and bowed to them, offering their congratulations on the great prank of theirs. Remus decided that it was now time to raise the stakes, and put his and Ginny's plan into effect.

"Harry, what do you say to a friendly bet between Marauders?" Remus asked him.

"What do you have in mind Moony?" Harry asked.

"Well if we win, then you have to do whatever I say for one day." Remus said.

"And if I win?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Well if you win, every time you have detention, you can plan your next pranks, talk peacefully among yourselves, whatever you want to do that doesn't cause you to leave the classroom." Remus said nonchalantly.

"Sounds good, as I plan to have quite a bit of detention in May. Tension breaking and all. What do you think Serena?" Harry asked.

"No Harry. This is just between me and you." Remus said. "The girls stay out of it. After all, even though they are Marauders now, really me and you are the only ones who are tied to the original Marauders closely."

"Alright then, Moony. You have a bet!" Harry said smiling. "It's good to know I will have very comfortable detentions when this is over."

"I agree. I like the idea of a slave for a day. I have just the task for you." Remus said also smiling.

They developed a scorecard that night which marked all the pranks pulled by both groups, which was kept in Remus' class. At the moment it was four to two in Harry and Serena's favor. They smiled at the idea of being free from boring detentions for the rest of the year.

The pranks were practically flying through meals now. Remus always seemed a step ahead of them now. During breakfast he made Harry start dancing uncontrollably, while Serena made Remus belch slugs, Remus made her dance much like Harry, accept upside down, on her hands. Ginny then attacked quickly, causing Serena to start hexing Harry at random times all throughout the day. Harry ended up in the hospital wing and agreed that they won that round.

Harry had his vengeance the next day when he charmed Remus' shoes to start running of their own volition at the oddest times, and into the most uncomfortable of places. When he was found wedged in a crack in the wall outside his class, he surrendered the round. Ginny made an amazing comeback the next day by cursing Harry and Serena to experience strange jolts of electricity every five minutes. When Harry found himself unable to stand after an hour, he bowed out of the round and spent the rest of the day in the hospital wing again.

While in the hospital wing, Harry lost again when Remus gave him a hair growth potion instead of pain relieving potion. Harry walked around school the next three days looking like cousin It. Serena charmed Remus' and Ginny's dinner plates to cause food to vanish as soon as it touched them the day after Harry's hair was finally returned to normal. Everyone laughed as Remus and Ginny stood bent over the tables, grabbing food and eating hungrily, until Dumbledore told them it was rather discouraging to see such behaviour. They sat, defeated, looking hungrily at the food not daring to place anything on their plates.

It went on this way for the rest of the month, both teams seeming to tie every week. On the day before the full moon, the last day of their war, both groups were struggling to stay at least one prank ahead. At last the war was ended by Dumbledore, who became nervous for students throughout the school when a duel broke out in the middle of lunch between the four, each battling for the ultimate prank curse.

With almost half of the school having to go to the hospital wing to have whatever damage a deflected curse caused, Dumbledore told them they must either stop, or be expelled and fired. This sobered them quickly and they ended the war, none wanting to leave Hogwarts. They apologized repeatedly to Dumbledore who, despite his severe threat, was chuckling at the thought of how far they were willing to go to win this war.

* * *

"Okay Harry, it seems that you lost." Remus said smiling.

"How do you get points for half of a prank?" Harry asked, confused.

"It's when a prank almost works." Remus said smiling.

"How is that fair!" Harry exclaimed.

"Stop being a sore loser. This is the same scorekeeping spell that we used back in my days." Remus said laughing. "Besides it seems you two are a good team. We only beat you by half a prank."

"What would you have me do, master?" Harry asked defeated.

"No Harry, not today. Tomorrow is the full moon. Sunday, my boy, you are mine to control." Remus said cheerfully.


	26. Decision at Sundown

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Decision At Sundown**

The three nights of the full moon were again filled with the wildness that was a typical trait of the Marauders. They even walked through the empty streets during the night, though that took Harry coaxing Remus to follow most of the time. They were now doing things as the Marauders did during Remus' time, and none of them could have been happier.

The last night of the full moon was Friday. This left Harry one day till he had to be a slave for a day. Harry, not being able to find Ginny, and Serena deciding to spend the day studying with Hermione and Ron, Harry decided to spend the day with Remus. He hadn't really talked to him since before the war had begun.

Harry found him in his office. Remus was sitting with his feet propped up on the desk, with his nose buried in a book. Harry started laughing seeing this, wondering how someone who loved reading so much could get involved with two people who never looked like they would ever study unless they had too. Remus looked up as Harry laughed.

"Good morning Harry, you are a day early however. I said Sunday." He said smiling.

"I know, Moony. Serena wants to study. That takes out three of my best mates, her being with Ron and Hermione. Ginny has avoided me like I have the plague since we started the war. I needed someone to talk to, and I haven't had a good chance to sit and talk with you in a while." Harry said. "So here I am, visiting my godfather."

"Have a seat then Harry, and tell me what dragged you to me instead of flying, or asking Albus for another duel." Remus said.

"Well, mainly just the urge to talk. I don't feel much like dueling today, and it's not as fun to fly alone. Unless you want to use Serena's broom." He said smiling.

"No, I believe I will pass on that." Remus said laughing. "What is on your mind Harry."

"Well for one, why is Ginny avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, you have done nothing wrong. I told her that I would keep her secret though, so I cannot tell you anything about that." Remus said smiling.

"Ok, I got it, Moony. Tell me how you met Dad and Sirius." Harry said smiling as his eyes lit up.

Remus laughed. "That I can tell you. We met in very odd ways. Sirius' and James' story should be told first. They met during their first week here. They were always in love with a good prank, and even then Snape was an easy target. They both hexed him at the same time, and when they were caught, both were trying to take sole credit for the entire thing.

"They ended up fighting in detention over who got to him first until they were separated. A few days after that the same thing happened again, and again they both wanted sole credit. After this happened three or four times, they decided they should work together. As you can tell about me, though, I was a bit of a bookworm. Much like Hermione.

"They met me when Dumbledore told them that they had to get a tutor within the first month of being here. He assigned me to tutor them, as I had already read the entire set of books for first year. One day, while I was in the middle of trying to teach them something, I believe it was the levitation charm, they began talking about a plan to pull a prank on the entire Slytherin house.

"This is when I began my downfall as Albus put it. I mentioned that there was a better way to do it. They instantly began listening to me as I started telling them how it could be improved upon. They made a deal with me. I wasn't that popular and they weren't interested in studying. If I helped them to learn and kept them from getting expelled, they would make me one of the most popular kids in Gryffindor.

"Sometimes I don't know why I agreed. There were times when I saw that trouble was coming and knew I should have just stayed away. But they were my friends from that day forward. Soon I had taught them everything I knew and true to their word, I was very popular. Just after Christmas break one of our teachers called us marauding hooligans, and since that day we were the marauders." Remus said, smiling.

Harry laughed at the story, then grew serious quickly. "Remus, why doesn't anyone talk about my parents?" Harry asked.

"Harry, your parents were wonderful people, but not many people knew them like me and Sirius. Some that do find it is still very hard to talk about them. Albus never spoke of them to you because he wasn't sure how you would handle it." Remus said calmly.

"I like to hear about them, Remus. Listening to stories about my Dad shows me I'm not too much different from him. I just wish I knew someone who knew my Mum as well as you guys knew my Dad." Harry said sadly. "I feel like I know almost nothing about her."

"I will try to find someone who can help you with that, Harry." Remus said, smiling. "I will do my best to find someone who can answer any questions you have about her."

"Thanks, Moony." Harry said smiling again. "Hey, I just thought of something. Am I staying with you this summer?"

Remus looked at his desk. "I'm sorry, Harry. You have to go back to the Dursley's this summer. Not as long as usual, but you do have to return there."

"Its all right. At least I'll have Serena to keep me company." Harry said, remembering that she was willing to hang out in the trunk.

"That is something else we have to talk about." Remus said sadly. "Serena can't stay with you. She has to stay with me, since she isn't under the protective spell of your mother, and she is my goddaughter. I'm sorry, Harry. We tried everything we could, me and Serena, but Dumbledore would not sway on this."

"What! I have to stay there alone!" Harry said, outraged. "I can't be there alone! Just think about what I did to them last year. Having to be alone with them will be torture, and that's only if I don't get locked in the cupboard under the stairs again. That's worse than torture!"

"I know Harry, believe me I know. I fought for you to stay with me this summer. If it makes any difference it is the last year you will ever have to go back there." Remus said sadly.

"Fine. It's great to know that after a good year I have to return to hell." Harry said, no longer expecting a happy summer. He stood up sadly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Moony." He said as he left the office.

Harry spent the rest of the day in his dorm, wondering why he had to return to the Dursley's alone. He couldn't figure out why he went through all this time now growing so used to spending his time as a part of a group to be dragged away to spend half of his summer trapped in a place where people hated him. He made a decision right then.

"I will not stay there. I will get away no matter what I have to do." Harry said quietly to himself.

* * *

Harry walked into Remus' classroom after breakfast, Serena following with him.

"You sure you don't want me to help you? I was in on the pranks too." Serena said.

"No, this bet was between Moony and me. I can handle whatever he throws at me." Harry said smiling.

"Harry right on time." Remus said as he entered the room. He smiled at Serena as he saw her. "Good to see you Serena. I'm glad you're here, it saves me the trouble of calling for you later. Wait right here please. Harry and I will return in a minute. Harry, follow me."

Harry followed Remus to his office. Remus offered him a seat and he took it. Harry just sat there waiting for some ungodly order that only Remus could think up. Instead Remus offered Harry a cup of tea. Harry accepted it, and smiled gratefully. They drank their tea in silence. When they finished Remus sat back in his chair.

"Ok Harry I am going to tell you what your job is today. That tea contained a very special potion." Remus said smiling. "By the time you get down to my classroom, you will no longer feel Serena is your sister. Nor will you remember her as Tonks." He said still smiling. "Your job is to spend the entire day with Serena, on a date if you will."

"Remus, have you lost it?" Harry asked. "Have you forgotten Ginny?"

"No, Harry. This was her plan. Why do you think we started a war?" Remus asked his smile growing.

"Also Serena herself said brother and sister only, remember!" Harry said his voice rising.

"Serena will go along with whatever you have to do." Remus said smiling.

"Why, Remus?"

"Simple, Harry. I see it, Albus sees it, even Sirius saw it. Its time you two did." Remus said calmly. "Now go, you have permission to go to Hogsmeade as well. Order members are in the town today, I will be there as will Dumbledore himself. You have no more excuses left. You must answer a question for me at sundown. I believe then we will know the answer."

Harry nodded. He stood up and walked down the stairs. As he saw Serena, something seemed different. He couldn't place it though. He walked up to her calmly, feeling that her answer would be yes no matter what he asked her at this moment.

"Would you like to go on a date, Serena?" Harry asked.

"Um...sure." Serena said, confused.

"Good. Let's go to Hogsmeade, I know a way to get there without being caught." Harry said, smiling happily.

Harry led her to the statue of the witch with a hump. Opening the passage, he helped her down before going himself. They walked calmly, hand in hand, both sure they were forgetting something, while neither knew what it was. As they exited into Honeydukes cellar, they smiled at each other.

"Well so far so good." Harry said.

"Yeah, why did you want to come to Hogsmeade anyway?" Serena asked.

"I just wanted to get away from school." Harry said, feeling a bit more mischievous than usual.

"What did Moony want you to do?" She asked.

"He wants me back in his office at Sundown to ask me a question." He said simply.

"What's the question?" Serena asked.

"Don't know. Said I'd know the answer by then." Harry said, shrugging the question off. "Lets not think about that right now. I believe I promised you a date Black." He said smiling.

"Of course you did Potter. That's why we're in Hogsmeade. Where are we going?" Serena asked.

"Don't know. Wanna just walk around, maybe get some food later?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good to me. We need to get to the joke shop. I have a serious plan for that git Malfoy." Serena said smiling.

"Great let's go." Harry said.

They walked out of Honeydukes cheerfully, neither paying much attention to the people that were following them. This seemed to be normal to them, they knew they were from the Order. They just couldn't figure out how they knew. Harry really didn't care, he was out on a date with Serena Black, his friend for...for a long time and he was loving it already.

They entered Zonko's but didn't seem to find anything that they were looking for. They surrendered to the idea of making what they needed on their own. They walked around not really having a direction. They ended up near the Shrieking Shack and sat down. Neither of them spoke but both looked at the house.

"I can't wait till the next full moon." Serena said cheerfully. "It's so much fun playing around as a wolf."

"Yeah, being a panther is definitely more fun than being me." Harry said.

"What are you doing for summer?" Serena asked.

"I have to go back to the Dursley's for the summer. I don't plan on staying there too long. I can't stand the idea of being stuck there. I wish you could come with me." Harry said, sadness creeping in his voice. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Potter. Who else can stand up to me and get away with it?" Serena said laughing. "Think that's why our Dad's got along so well?"

"Probably. They each needed someone who would put up with them. It only seemed natural that someone who understood them would have to be the one to do it." Harry said.

"I'm glad you understand me, Harry. It makes it easier to talk to you." She said, then her eyes widened. "What the hell are we saying Potter?"

"I have no idea. You'd swear we were dropping into that mushy routine that makes us both sick!" Harry said laughing.

"God help us! Next thing you know we will be running around talking in baby voices to each other!" Serena said, laughing as well.

"So, where to now?" Harry said standing up. "I think this spot is bad for our image, making us soft."

"I think you're right. Let's go get some butterbeer." Serena said, smiling as Harry offered to help her up. For a moment they were very close to each other. They looked into each others eyes a moment, then looked away quickly.

"Y-Yeah, let's go." Harry said.

They walked quietly to the Three Broomsticks, neither one really sure what to say. _What am I supposed to do on a date? I'm a Marauder, not a lover._ Harry thought confused. Then he remembered what Remus said about his Dad. _James was the charmer, women would swoon over him._ Maybe he could do this.

As they entered the Three Broomsticks he ordered some butterbeers while Serena found a seat. Paying quickly, he sat across from her. He kept trying to think what a charmer would say to a girl. Coming up completely dry, he decided to just stick with honesty.

"Does this feel...uncomfortable to you?" Harry asked her.

"Do you mean feeling like I want to kiss you, or that we have people watching us all around this place?" Serena asked calmly.

"Both, I think." He said quietly.

"Yeah it is a little off. I think I would be ok if I didn't feel like I forgot something." Serena replied easily.

"You feel that way too huh?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. So you wanna kiss me Potter?" Serena asked an eyebrow raised. "I had no idea that the famous Harry Potter would have ideas like that about his best friend."

"Yeah, Black, I do." Harry said calmly. _How the hell did was that said so easily._

"Go for it then." Serena said.

Harry leaned over the table and kissed her quickly. Serena actually sat perfectly still, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She had been wondering how long it would take him to do this. She decided to close her eyes and enjoy it. When Harry pulled away from her, she sat there for a moment with her eyes still closed.

"Enjoy, Black." Harry said sitting back in the chair comfortably.

"Wow." She said, then shook herself. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Well, for the moment it seems to be enough for you." Harry said.

"Well, you have a head that seems big enough to fill this room by itself." Serena replied arrogantly.

"And you don't?" Harry shot back. They both laughed.

"That's why we make a great team. My ego only knows one equal." She said smiling.

"Same here. Wonder why it took me so long to ask you out then." Harry asked curiously.

"Probably because you still needed your ego stroked." Serena said laughing. "After all, why would you possibly look to your friend who is just like you to be even close to compatible."

"Alright I deserve that." Harry said honestly. "Why haven't you dated anyone, Serena?"

"Are you that thick, Harry?" Serena asked.

"Probably." Harry said smiling.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up, you prat." Serena said. "It took you this long to notice I was waiting. I was about to give up and go after Malfoy, just to see if that would get your attention."

"Would have got my attention, that. You just wouldn't have liked the attention you received." Harry said seriously.

"That I believe." Serena said.

They spent the rest of the time joking around, the kiss no longer an important part of the conversation. Instead, they started talking at random. Things from plans against the Slytherins, to whispered plans for Harry escaping the Dursley's. After a few hours and more than a few butterbeers, they decided they should return to Hogwarts, to avoid any trouble they might get into. Sneaking into the Honeydukes cellar, they walked quietly through the tunnel for a while.

"So, why did you kiss me?" Serena asked when they were about halfway to Hogwarts.

"Wanted to." Harry said simply.

"Makes sense." She said, and grabbed his arm to stop him.

Serena kissed him deeply, and Harry quickly agreed. Their hands never moved from their sides, both realizing how right this felt. They stayed like that for so long they forgot they were supposed to be heading back to school. The kiss broke only when they heard a sound coming from the Hogsmeade end of the tunnel.

"Run!" Harry whispered.

They ran all the way back to Hogwarts, neither stopping for any purpose. They weren't sure who was coming in through the tunnel, but they knew they didn't want to get caught in there. As soon as they reached the ladder that leads up to the hump in the witches back, Harry let Serena go up first, then flew up the ladder himself. As he exited he was standing face to face with Dumbledore.

"H-hello sir." Harry said, trying to remain calm.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Black, tell me you weren't following in your parents footsteps and leaving school unannounced." Dumbledore asked.

"Okay, sir we won't tell you." Serena said, a sweetly innocent smile on her face. "Anything else sir?"

"No Miss Black. But you might want to remind Mr. Potter that when sneaking out of the castle he has ways of determining who is around the entrance back in." Dumbledore said smiling. "Today's incident will be overlooked, of course. I feel that for Harry to have rushed up here as fast as he did, he must have adequately learned his lesson. Good day children."

"Good day, Professor." They both said happily.

"By the way, Harry. Remember to talk to Remus today, as you promised." Dumbledore said.

"Of course sir." Harry said, leading Serena to the stairs quickly. "That was weird. Why'd he let us get away with that?"

"Maybe he knew we were snogging in the tunnel." Serena said smiling. "Let it go. You have a few hours before you need to see Moony, do you want to go flying, or hang out in the trunk?"

"Good question." Harry said. "I was actually thinking of asking you why you decided you wanted to have a snog in a dark tunnel. But flying could be good too."

"Wanted to, Potter." Serena said. "You didn't seem to be complaining."

"Your right, Black, I wasn't. Lets go flying." Harry said smiling.

That's how they spent the rest of their time without remembering everything Remus wanted them to forget. They flew all around the grounds, chasing each other, trying amazing stunts, and occasionally stopping to just sit and talk about things that they would never remember the next day without Remus wanting them to.

At six o'clock, Harry sighed, knowing it was time to talk to Remus. He didn't want to go anymore, leaving Serena seemed insane. He knew he couldn't blow Remus off though. Remus was always there for him, and so Harry kept his word and walked up to the defense against dark arts class.

When he walked into the room, he saw a girl who looked extremely familiar, but he couldn't figure out her name. Not thinking anything else about this he walked to Remus' office. Remus was sitting in his chair with his feet up looking rather comfortable. He also seemed to be sleeping, his eyes closed and his breathing deep. Harry smiled as a thought came into his mind.

"50 POINTS FROM GRYFINDOR!" Harry screamed. Remus jumped up quickly, still half asleep.

"What did I do sir?" Remus asked, his eyes not fully opened yet.

"Well Moony, you dragged me away from a wonderful time to have a talk with you." Harry said, laughing briefly.

"Harry, you look good. How was your date?" He asked.

"Not bad, but too many Order members for my liking." Harry said calmly. "If your being watched secretly, shouldn't your keepers be a secret even to you?"

"That obvious?" Remus asked.

"Only completely." Harry asked. "What did you want Moony?"

"How did you feel when you kissed her?"

"Why so curious?" Harry asked.

"Just being a friend. I'm Moony remember." Remus said a half smile forming on his face. "So how was it?"

"Not as fun as the one in the tunnel." Harry said nonchalantly. "Damned Order member decided to follow us into the tunnel, ruined a perfectly good time."

"Do you want to continue a relationship with Serena?" Remus asked.

"Date Black?" Harry asked. Remus nodded. "That a good idea, Moony? Me and Serena closer than we are already could be dangerous for this school."

"You are not answering my question Harry." Remus said calmly.

"Yes, Moony, I really wouldn't mind dating her." Harry said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because she understands me. She knows what its like to be stuck being something you don't want to be, though I can't remember why." Harry said. "I seem to be missing a lot today. I can't remember how long I've know Serena, why we didn't get together before, or who that girl is downstairs that looks so familiar."

"I know why, but if you give it a moment all will be explained. I promise you." Remus said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Serena entered. "About time they found you."

"Needed something important, Moony, or did you just want to say hi." Serena said smiling.

"Well I wanted to know if you and Harry are dating, or just snogging each other senseless." Remus said.

"Moony!" Harry said, shocked that Remus would act that way.

"No worries, Potter. Don't know, we went on a date today, kinda liked it really. The snogging wasn't bad either." Serena said. "Besides we both work well together. I don't know. Harry, you trying to get Moony to ask me out for you?"

"Black I am more than capable of doing such a thing myself." Harry said easily.

"Prove it." Serena dared.

"Want to be my girlfriend, Black?" Harry asked standing directly in front of her.

"Of course, Potter. What took you so long?" She said.

"Big head and all." Harry said smiling.

Remus handed them both a small vile with an orange potion inside. "Drink this and you two will remember everything you forgot, as well as everything from today." He said. Both teenagers nodded and drank the potion. Suddenly their eyes widened and they just looked at each other.

"Oh shit." Serena said.

"What the hell was all this about Moony?" Harry asked. A voice from behind him answered.

"This was about making you happy, Harry." Ginny said. Harry turned to face her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Harry, haven't you realized it yet?" Ginny asked. "I should have a long time ago. Think about your day today, and if you can honestly tell me you have had a better time with me, then I will never bring up today again."

"But Serena- she said before- it was horrid." Harry said, trying to make sense at what was happening.

"I lied, Harry." Serena said softly. "The question is, did you lie to yourself?"

"He did, can't you tell. You said it was horrid, so he knew you didn't want to be with him." Remus said sadly. "I'm sorry I had to trick you like this Harry."

"I see." Harry said calmly. "You were all in on this. Give me a sister, I find a girlfriend, actually have a family, try to do Sirius proud. Then in one weekend I find out I'm getting dragged back to people who hate me, and the people I thought cared about me the most try to find a way to completely SCREW UP MY LIFE!" Harry began walking out of the office.

"Harry wait!" Serena said.

"To hell with all of you. I wish I never knew any of you." Harry said and walked out of the room not waiting for anyone else to call him back, a tear falling from one eye. "Sorry Sirius, but I guess I'm on my own." Harry said quietly.

Serena filled with anger at what she had just seen. "Well I hope you two are happy now! You two claiming to love him, claiming to care! Do you realize what you did to him!" She screamed.

"What did we do Serena?" Remus asked, angry himself. "We tried to help him, and you!"

"No, you tried to control a situation that was already screwed up!" Serena shouted back. "Did you ask me before you decided to do this? Did you ever bother to think I was ok with him just being my friend? My brother! Now he's gone, and I have nothing! and you call this help!"

"No, Serena we took control of a situation that wasn't going to work for anyone!" Remus shouted. "Do you really think Ginny was happy watching you stare after her boyfriend, watching Harry act as if nothing was wrong when even I could see it when he looked at you?"

"Great job, Remus." Serena said, shaking her head. "Really wonderful job. Now he hates us all. This is a lot better isn't it?"

"Why won't the boy just accept what we did for what we meant? Is it my fault he can't see it for himself?" Remus asked.

"No." Ginny said softly. "It's you-know-who's fault."

"Oh god!" Serena said. "We are never going to get through to him again."

"What are you two talking about?" Remus asked.

"The reason Harry blames himself for Sirius' death. Didn't he ever tell you?" Serena asked. Remus shook his head, confused. "Voldemort sent a vision to Harry of Sirius being tortured. He played with Harry's mind. Just what we did Remus."

"Oh god. We have got to talk to him immediately." Remus said.

"No it would only make it worse right now." Ginny said sadly. "And with him mad at me and Serena, I don't think we can calm him down. I just hope no one gets in his way."

* * *

Harry walked around the castle aimlessly. He didn't care about what happened anymore. Detention, suspension, expulsion. He had been hiding out in Fluffy's lair for the past five hours. Now he was out past curfew and still had no intention of returning to Gryffindor tower. He found himself standing in front of the gargoyle statue that guarded Dumbledore's office. Sighing, he waved his hand and the gargoyle jumped out of the way. He walked up the stairs not really knowing why. He kept having this thought that Dumbledore could help him. He knocked on the door, and Dumbledore bid him come in.

"You are out rather late, Harry. Is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked calmly and offered Harry a seat.

"My own godfather sir, just toyed with my head worse than Voldemort ever did." Harry said sitting down heavily.

"Tell me your story, Harry." Dumbledore said.

Harry told him the whole story. Starting from the beginning of the day with Remus, to all of the things that happened with Serena. He didn't leave out one single detail. Harry kept having to put his emotions back under control to keep from causing destruction around Dumbledore's office. When he finished he just looked at Dumbledore blankly.

"I can't go back to Gryffindor tower." Harry said. "I just can't."

"What would you have me do, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Suspend me, expel me, send me back to the Dursley's and let me live my life as a muggle. I don't know sir." Harry said, still not looking at Dumbledore.

"Who would you be making suffer by me doing this Harry?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"No one. You would be letting me get a handle on my own life, sir." Harry said. "I don't have anyone here who seems to care enough to suffer from this. My own godfather did this to me, sir. Just let me leave."

"Alright, Harry. Go and grab your trunk quickly. I will make it official that you are leaving temporarily, and only temporarily. You are not to leave Grimmauld Place while you are away, and with your word that you won't I will leave you under your own supervision." Dumbledore said sadly. "I hate to see you leave, Harry. Just promise me you will return."

"I promise sir. I will not leave Grimmauld Place and I will return." Harry said as he left the room.

Harry ran quickly up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. When he reached the common room he saw Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Serena, and Remus waiting for him. Rolling his eyes, he ignored them all and ran to his room. He quickly shrank his trunk and put it in his pocket. He walked calmly down the stairs, glaring at everyone there.

"Harry we need to talk." Remus said calmly.

"I'm through talking." Harry said simply.

"Harry, please listen to them." Hermione pleaded with him.

"Come on, mate, when have we steered you wrong?" Ron asked.

"When did you side with them?" Harry asked coldly. "Or were you two in on this too? I actually thought you two would understand. I see how wrong I was. You know what? I'm glad I'm leaving this place!" Harry yelled and stormed out of the tower.

He walked quickly to Dumbledore's office muttering about betrayal and traitors. He passed Filch who went to yell at him but Harry glared at the man evilly, causing the man to run in the other direction. Hoping he would have a chance to cross someone else, he walked through the halls loudly, not caring who heard him. Unfortunately no one did. He entered Dumbledore's office and looked calmly at Dumbledore.

"I'm ready." Harry said.

"Alright, Harry. You were suspended for leaving school for an unscheduled trip to Hogsmeade. Your suspension is for one week. I will bring you your work myself. I can only give you a week because you need time to study for your tests. I hope you understand that." Dumbledore said. "Also I would like to decide when our next duel should take place. I will be looking forward to your return, Harry."

"Thank you sir, though I believe you may be the only one." Harry said, before walking into the fire and saying clearly "12 Grimmauld Place." When Harry disappeared, Dumbledore quickly called to the Gryffindor common room.

"Children, Remus. Good to see you all together as that makes this easier. I want to see all of you in my office now." Dumbledore said. Though he was still as polite as always the people in Gryffindor tower knew this was an order. They walked from the fire quickly.

Dumbledore collected himself before they managed to get to his office. He knew he should not be angry, but he could not help it. These people did something to Harry that caused the boy to hurt more than he had in all the time Dumbledore had know him. It was all he could do to not curse these people as they entered his office and sat in the chairs he provided.

"I believe you all have something you should explain to me." Dumbledore said calmly "Like why one of my students who used to love this place as home just asked me to expel him."

Hermione and Ron gasped. "No, he couldn't. He loves it here." Hermione said.

"Well he did. In his opinion right now, he would rather live with his aunt and uncle as a muggle." Dumbledore said. "I do not like this kind of thing, especially as he is one of our brightest students. He also deserves his chance here."

"Do you see now what your 'wonderful plan' did? I can't believe you two were that stupid!" Serena shouted now, her anger flaring. She looked at Dumbledore. "Is he where I think he is?" Dumbledore nodded and She jumped into the fire quickly going to Grimmauld Place.

"Remus, was this really your doing as Harry claims?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Not just his Professor. It was mine as well." Ginny said, now crying.

"Miss Weasley, why would you cause Harry more pain than he already has?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's a long story Albus. Perhaps we should start at the beginning." Remus said sighing.


	27. Alone at Last

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Alone At Last**

Harry fell out of the fire, landing heavily on the floor. Dobby and Winky appeared when they heard the noise, brightening when they saw Harry. Harry smiled at them.

"How are you two doing?" Harry asked.

"We is doing fine Harry sir." Dobby said happily. "We is cleaning your house and waiting for you to come. Dumbleydore sir said you is coming."

"Well that was very good of him, seeing as I forgot to mention it to you two. Do you like working here so far?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes sir, Winky is liking it very much. Always very busy here. Dumbleydore said it won't be so busy till you is going back to school, but that you will leave the house extra messy for us." Winky said beaming at him

Harry laughed. "I will do my best to leave this house in desperate need of a cleaning." He said smiling. "I'm sorry, you two but I've had a long day, and I need to have a rest. It is good to see you two again. If anyone follows me, please tell them that I am not accepting visitors. Also make sure, unless its Dumbledore himself, that no one be allowed any further than the parlor till I leave."

"Yes, Harry sir." Dobby said.

"Harry Potter sir, is you going to be eating breakfast in the morning, sir." Winky asked.

"Yes, Winky, that would be nice. Not as large a breakfast as last time I was here though. I fear I may not have much of an appetite." Harry said. Winky nodded happily.

"Yes sir." Winky said.

Harry trudged up the stairs slowly, walking straight to his room. He entered and sat on the bed. Removing his trunk from his pocket he restored it to its regular size. He fell back on the bed, his arms stretched straight out. The day had taken its toll on him to be sure. Laying there, staring at the ceiling, he felt all his anger drain away. What was replaced was a loneliness he had not felt since he found out he was a wizard. Placing a silencing charm on his door, he changed and, once in bed again, was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Serena burst through the fire looking around the room. Just as she was about to head upstairs, Dobby and Winky popped into the room.

"Dobby, where is Harry?" Serena asked quickly.

"Harry sir is upstairs, Miss Serena." Dobby said cheerfully. Serena headed towards the stairs only to fly backwards onto the couch.

"Harry Potter, sir, is saying no visitors except Dumbleydore, Miss." Winky said apologetically. "You may not go any further than this room Miss."

"Please, I need to see him. Its very important." Serena pleaded, looking at Dobby.

Dobby looked down sadly. "I is sorry Miss Serena, but Harry sir is our master now. We must follow his orders, above all others. I is very sorry."

Serena sighed and sat back down on the couch. "I can stay in this room, right?" She asked. They nodded happily. "I will wait here for him."

Dobby and Winky nodded and went back to work cleaning the house. Dobby brought Serena a pillow and blanket, informing her that Harry was asleep. She fell asleep shortly after and the house elves looked after both children before they would move to another room. Dumbledore asked them both to make sure that Harry stayed safe there, and they assumed he wanted them to look after Serena as well.

Serena found herself waiting in the parlor all day. When she awoke, Dobby had bought her breakfast from the kitchen, informing her that Harry said he would not come down. She sighed and spent the day sitting on the couch starring up at the stairs, silently praying Harry would change his mind. Dumbledore appeared after dinner that night and looked at Serena frowning.

"Why did you not return, Miss Black?" Dumbledore asked calmly, seeing the upset look on the girls face.

"He won't talk to me. He won't even see me." She said sadly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Give him time, Serena, Go back to school and give him this week alone. He will need the time to get over what happened. I will plead your case to him, and try to get him to open up again." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Alright, Sir. Please tell him I'm sorry for what they did to him, and that I had no idea." Serena said as she walked to the fire and returned to Dumbledore's office.

Dobby and Winky appeared in the parlor and smiled happily at Dumbledore. Both were upset to see Harry not moving from his room. They were hoping Dumbledore would get him to leave the room.

"Dumbleydore, sir!" Dobby said happily. "I will be bringing Harry sir to you right away."

"Please sit, Dumbleydore sir. I is going for tea for you and Harry Potter sir." Winky said, equally cheerful.

Dumbledore sat in an armchair, looking at the two elves smiling. Both disappeared in a wink and he smiled. These two house elves were taking better care of Harry than he did at school. He was also worried about Harry, though. It seemed the elves a bit too cheerful to see him, which meant Harry had either gotten hurt or just refused to do anything. Harry walked down the stairs calmly, and smiled briefly at Dumbledore and nodded to him. Dumbledore returned the expression in kind, not speaking till Harry sat down.

"Good day, Sir. I take it that with me and you being the only ones here that we are alone, or else you have an invisibility cloak of your own." Harry said jokingly.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "I do have one actually. However today we are alone, I felt it better that I speak to you in private." he said. The elves popped in quickly with tea and took their leave.

"They have been in a right state since I've been back. I'm starting to worry about them." Harry said, looking worriedly after the house elves.

"They are worried for their master, Harry. You did not seem to be in good spirits yesterday. If you have been like that today then they are even more worried." Dumbledore said, his smile never leaving his face.

"Actually sir, I drove Dobby a bit mad. Got him to play chess with me quite a bit. He kept popping out to clean while I was making my move." Harry said, laughing.

"Ah, that explains Dobby's happiness." Dumbledore said smiling.

"No it's actually probably because he was worried he'd be in trouble after all the times he'd beaten me. I told him I didn't mind." Harry said shaking his head, still smiling.

"Yes, Harry, house elves, Dobby in particular, are quite worried about showing up their master's." Dumbledore said.

"I don't like that term really. I'm not their master. I would much prefer to be their friend, like I am with Dobby. I wish I knew if Winky felt that way. Unfortunately, I'm afraid she'll start crying like Dobby did the first time I called him friend." Harry said.

"Yes, that might happen. However you do have friends at Hogwarts as well. Those two and I are not the only ones you have." Dumbledore said knowingly.

"Yes, but you three didn't do that to me." Harry said softly. He looked at Dumbledore and nodded. "We have to talk about it don't we?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I think we must." Dumbledore said. "I learned of what happened yesterday, and I wish to tell you what I have learned. Would that be alright?" Harry nodded. "Thank you, Harry. It seemed that only two of the people you know were involved in the plan until after you knew. Ginny gave Serena the same potion Remus gave you. That was the plan they were working on the day of the before your pranks started on each other.

"That was their cover, you see. They used the war, which Remus asked me to assure you the Marauders really did do, which is true, as a cover for being around each other to brew their potion correctly. They never told me what the potion was, just what it did. With a hair from two people, it will erase any memory of any reason they would have to stay apart. Illegal to be sure, as it is classified as a love potion."

"How did Remus know about it?" Harry asked curious. Remus was not a person to take laws lightly.

"He said it was how your father got your mother to go out with him on their first date." Dumbledore said, chuckling at Harry's shock. "It seemed those two could not get over James' ego. He got Remus to brew this up so that they could. It was only one date, Harry. James needed to get his foot in the door, so to speak."

"I never knew." Harry said quietly, thinking about this. "Please continue sir."

"Well, it appeared that Ginny noticed something about Serena that upset her. She asked Remus to find out if you felt for Serena as she felt for you. Remus launched his plan to make the potion. He waited only for Ginny's approval, as he could have gotten everything he needed without her help."

"But, if this is a love potion, couldn't it have made me feel things that weren't there?" Harry asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, Harry. Your father was mischievous, but he would never have used something like that on Lily. Often he went out of his way to spare her feelings. This potion only brings out what you already feel, making it easier for a relationship to start, not causing one regardless of anything." Dumbledore said.

"Okay, I understand." Harry said, silently urging him to continue.

"Well, he made a bet with you, as I was told. He knew he could win, of course. If not he could cheat to succeed in a plan blaming it on needing to make it a successful plan. When you lost, he came to me for something. He said you and Serena needed to go to Hogsmeade for something of extreme importance after the full moon. I agreed of course, and offered Order members to be in the town.

"The strange part of the request was that he asked me to pretend that I didn't know you two would be there if I saw you coming from the passage. I still agreed of course, thinking that this was a joke on you and Serena. I did as I was asked blindly, trusting Remus. So you see Harry, I am partly to blame too.

"Serena knew nothing of this plan, indeed she was one of the victims, the same as you were. She had resigned to being like your sister, Harry. She wasn't as happy as she could have been, but she was still rather happy. Now, however, she is miserable I feel. Ron and Hermione were not involved either, they only wanted to help you talk about what happened." Dumbledore said.

"How could Remus do that to me though, Sir? He knows that my mind has been messed with enough. Couldn't he have just left me alone and let me deal with things myself?" Harry asked.

"I believe he could have, but he worried that you would never think of what he saw. He knew the truth before, but chose to stay quiet. What he did was very wrong, Harry, but his reasons and intentions were good." Dumbledore said.

"I see." Harry said simply.

"I only tell you this, Harry, because they are in a great deal of pain. They did not know to what extent Voldemort had taken tampering with your mind and feelings. They expected you to be upset, but get over it quickly when you saw they were doing it for a good purpose." Dumbledore said.

"I know. I still can't go back yet though sir. I will return on Sunday after dinner. Maybe by then I will have figured out what I need to do with this information. Could I ask you to take a few notes to my friends for me?" Harry said.

"Of course, Harry. I will make sure they are received, but I must leave soon." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and waved his hand. Five quills, parchments, and an inkpot flew downstairs and landed on the table in front of him. Harry closed his eyes for a moment then waved his hand again, and all five quills began writing letters.

"This won't take long. Also its a wonderful way to finish homework quickly." Harry said smiling.

"I see. Maybe we should talk about this one day." Dumbledore said, laughing. "Speaking of homework, yours is too review work from all your classes."

"Alright sir." Harry said. Looking over the letters that were now finished, he waved his hand over them, and the ink dried. Waving his hand to Dumbledore, they rolled themselves up and landed gently in Dumbledore's lap. Harry smiled. "I'm improving, by the way."

"I see that, Harry. Is it getting easier to control or taking less out of you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I haven't tried blowing anything up in a while, but there was a time when what I just did would be exhausting." Harry said calmly. "I can control it fairly well now, sir. It slips out sometimes, when I get angry quickly. Well, when I heard what Remus had done, nothing happened. So I guess that is improvement."

"Yes it is. Before I leave, I would like to know if you would still like to be involved in a duel with me?" Dumbledore said.

"Nothing but wand magic?" Harry asked.

"I would appreciate it, Harry. I am an old man after all." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Sounds fun. Wouldn't miss it. After finals?" Harry said.

"Of course. The Saturday after your finals, this way all the students can attend and enjoy the show." Dumbledore said happily. "Without any other duelers there, maybe we can enjoy a nice conversation as well."

"I would like that." Harry said, smiling again. Dumbledore stood, holding the notes that Harry had written.

"I must go now, Harry. I trust you will be fine." Dumbledore said.

"Of course. I can handle being alone. Besides I have Dobby and Winky to keep me company if I get too bored." Harry said smiling.

"Alright, I will take my leave. Goodbye, Harry." Dumbledore said. He walked into the fire and left.

"Dobby, Winky, could you come here for a moment?" Harry said, and the elves appeared right in front of him.

"What can we be doing for you Harry sir?" Dobby asked. Harry waved his hand and two cups appeared.

"You two can sit. You have done your jobs well, my friends. I would like to have tea with you now and have a talk if that is ok?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter sir, is you calling Winky friend?" Winky asked.

"Yes, Winky. You as well as Dobby are my friends." Harry said smiling.

"Winky is honored to be called friend sir. I is happy to be having tea with you Harry Potter sir." Winky said.

"Please Winky, just call me Harry." Harry said laughing lightly.

* * *

"What did Dumbledore talk to him about?" Ron asked Serena the next morning.

"I don't know Ron. He sent me back here." She said, sadly.

"Harry wouldn't talk to you at all?" Hermione asked.

"Mione, he got Dobby and Winky to keep people from getting any further than the parlor. Harry is their master, as they put it. I can't even make a request unless Harry permits it." Serena said. "They said only Dumbledore was welcome to move freely around the house."

"Wow, he really is angry." Ron said. "But why is he angry at us? We didn't do anything!"

"Ron, you two tried to stand up for us at a time when he blamed all three of us for a very horrid thing. I wasn't even involved in the plan and he blamed me. I didn't even side with them, you two did." Serena said. "I think Ginny and Remus have it worse than all of us though. Guilt for what they did and Harry's anger would seem to be a bad combination."

"Well, it serves them right! They know Harry doesn't like his mind played with!" Hermione said angrily. "I hope they are grief stricken for quite a while, too." Ginny, who was sitting about halfway down the table from them, heard this and left the great hall with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Mione, I think they will be." Serena said.

"When Harry comes back, Serena, I'm going to stand by his side again. I know me and Harry aren't as close as you two are, but he is my best mate." Ron said. Then he looked at Hermione. "I'm sorry, Mione, but if that means pulling pranks with him, I won't turn away from it."

"I know, Ron. I only worry that I will do the same." Hermione said. "I might actually enjoy it is what really worries me."

"That's what happened to Remus, Mione." Serena said smiling. "Used to be like you, then he met me and Harry's Dads and he became infamous." Serena said laughing, then grew serious. "I understand what you are saying Ron. Do that well, as Harry will need a good friend to stand beside him. I will be with you both in spirit, and you too, Mione, if you join them."

Dumbledore walked up to the three of them with a smile on his face. "I see. This is quite interesting. Provided that is the case, am I to fear that we will have two more animagi in the school by the beginning of next term?" He said smiling.

"Hello, Sir. How are you today?" Serena asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Well, after a long talk with Harry last night, I am feeling better. I would suggest you three not make any plans other than to watch a duel between an old man and a young boy the Saturday after your finals." He answered.

"He's coming back!" Serena said happily. She jumped up and hugged Dumbledore. Dumbledore laughed softly.

"Of course, dear. Had you not rushed from my office, you would have known that this is but a small time away for Harry. For leaving without permission. He will return Sunday after dinner at Grimmauld Place." He looked at the parchments in his hand. "Oh dear, he did not write a name on these."

"What are you talking about Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Harry handed me these letter, but did not address them on the outside." Dumbledore said shaking his head.

"Just sit them on the table sir." Serena said smiling.

Dumbledore did as was told. Suddenly a letter jumped off of the table and flew out of the great hall. Dumbledore looked perplexed at this.

"Ginny." Serena said.

Another flew to the staff table and hovered in front of Remus' eyes, waiting to be grabbed. The other three just hovered in front of the eyes of the three children at the table. Serena laughed and shook her head.

"Damn that boy and his jokes. Even when he's mad, he's still willing to joke around." She said grabbing the letter. She read it quickly, and a smile began to appear on her face. As she continued reading the letter, her smile grew broader. When she got to the bottom of the letter, her eyes widened and she jumped from the table. "YES! I can't believe it!" she said and ran from the room, throwing her letter at Ron and Hermione. They picked it up and began to read it.

_Padfoot,_

_This will be a bit short, as Dumbledore is in a hurry. I knew you didn't have anything_

_to do with the plan from the beginning. You just didn't seem as upset as me about it, _

_and that made me angry as well as what they did. I didn't mean to take it out on you._

_I'm sorry I didn't see how you felt before. I feel even worse that you had to feel that _

_way with no one to return those feelings. I don't know if it will work out for the better,_

_but if you are willing to forgive me for being a prat, then I would like to see. _

_Tell Moony his plan worked, but if he does something like this again, not even _

_Dumbledore can save him. Keep up the pranks while I'm gone, as that school really_

_needs laughter. Get Ron and Hermione to help, since I know they will. We are a right_

_bad influence on them. Any plans they have will be golden. _

_I will return on Sunday, so be prepared for a wonderful prank to celebrate my return._

_Also, tell the teacher's I have no idea what's going to happen to the Slytherins _

_upon my return, after all I was suspended. See you soon._

_Love_

_Snuffles_

"Professor, he took Sirius' names." Hermione said, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"He signed the letter 'Snuffles'. And he called Serena 'Padfoot'." Ron said, looking at Dumbledore in shock. "Does that mean.."

"Yes, Ron. Harry is finally getting over Sirius' death. This is a good sign. Maybe he will be alright after all." Dumbledore said, as Remus came to the table. He looked at all three of them.

"Come with me. You should read this, but not here. Meet me in my office." He said to the children. "Professor, we need to find Serena and Ginny, as this will concern everyone here." Dumbledore nodded.

* * *

Sitting in Remus' office they all looked at him confused. Remus still had not spoken. He looked at them all curiously. None seemed to be upset anymore aside from Ginny. He looked at Serena, Ron, and Hermione. They smiled at him cheerfully.

"You three got letters as well I see." Remus said. They nodded happily.

"Mine is private _Remus_." Serena said, still angry at what had been done.

"Alright, does everyone else feel that way?" Remus asked. No one else spoke. "Have you all read your letters?" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny shook their heads. "Alright read them. If you feel them too private then I will not ask to see them, though I will show you mine."

They all began looking over their letter. Ron's and Hermione's faces lit up after reading theirs. It seemed that Harry had given them good news. Ginny, however, continued to read with tears in her eyes. When Ginny looked up at him she handed him her letter. She was clearly broken up. Instead of reading it she handed it to the children to read.

_Ginny,_

_That was not the proper way to treat a poor boy who didn't know_

_what was going on. I feel that you have betrayed me more than_

_anyone else, regardless of intentions. You, of all people, should_

_have known that was a bad plan._

_I have chosen to forgive you, though I will not be able to speak to_

_you for quite some time. Of that I am certain. I will not be able to_

_be your boyfriend anymore. Not only because I love someone else_

_but because you have also betrayed my trust. For that alone I would_

_have ended this. _

_I'm sorry to say this in a letter, as I know it is bad form. I just wanted_

_everything known before I return. I wish everything could stay the _

_same, but we both know it is different. Farewell Ginny._

_Snuffles_

Ron and Hermione nodded grimly, while Serena sighed with her eyes closed. Hermione held her letter so both of the others could read it.

_Hermione,_

_You know me well, so no need to explain. I'm sorry for being angry with_

_you. I just wanted to get away from school to think about everything. It_

_also seemed a plan that only you could have come up with. Much too_

_clever for Moony. Turns out it was an old plan of my Dad's, so it makes_

_sense._

_Take care of Serena, as she will need a friend who can help her out. You_

_are still the smartest witch in Hogwarts, so you will be needed to make a _

_proper plan. Expect my return when I'm not expected. And expect me to _

_return with detention. Have a good snog with Ron from time to time, to _

_relieve stress and all that. Most of all, have fun in my absence._

_Your best mate,_

_Snuffles_

Ron actually laughed at this letter. "Finally, Harry's looking out for his mate, he is!" He said. Hermione hit him playfully while Serena rolled her eyes. Ron showed his letter to the girls.

_Ron,_

_Well mate, I put my foot in it again. Sorry for being a git the other night_

_It was a bad time, as I'm sure you know now. I decided I can't be with_

_Ginny anymore mate. I don't feel like I will ever trust her again._

_However, this means I will need at least one new Marauder for our group._

_Two would be better, so threaten Hermione with no more, shall we say_

_intimate encounters, until she becomes one of us. Since she will no doubt_

_end up reading this, Mione, you are one of us. It was only a matter of time_

_anyway._

_Anyway, upon getting Mione as a Marauder, start planning with Serena. Pranks_

_are not a gift, but a necessity to make life move faster. The faster it goes, the_

_quicker I will return! _

_See you soon mate, but you may not see me! Ha, I'm giving you a clue. Ask _

_Serena, she'll have it figured in no time. Till I return._

_Snuffles_

Serena and Hermione were laughing now. It seemed Harry still couldn't put the jokes aside at all, and now he wanted more accomplices in his random acts of mischief.

"So are you going to threaten me?" Hermione asked Ron, grinning.

"Do I have too? After what you said this morning, I rather felt it wasn't needed." Ron said, smiling brightly. "Besides, Mione, he was right. It was only a matter of time."

Hermione sighed dramatically. "I guess you're right, Ron. You have no idea how hard it is to admit that." She said in mock frustration.

"If you three are done, I would like to see your letters if you don't mind." Remus said holding out his hand. They handed him Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's letters. Remus looked at the letters and then back to them. "Did you do this?" They looked confused. "Of course not. This would take someone who thought like James did."

"What are you talking about Moony? Going a bit senile are we? We just read the letters ourselves. Why, you can't see it?" Serena asked, venom in her voice.

"Well I see that all these letters say something very similar. My personal favorite is 'Moony, you git, get your eyes off other peoples letters! Haven't you learned not to mess with other peoples lives!' That is quite an interesting move." Remus said.

"Serves you right, Moony!" Serena said, smiling triumphantly.

"Would either of you mind giving me the highlights?" Remus asked. The three shook their heads.

"If Harry doesn't want you to know, I won't tell you." Serena said sweetly.

"I wont say a word." Ron said.

"I'm with them." Hermione said.

"Fine, then just read this and see if any of you can make any sense of it!" Remus said and threw them his letter.

_Moony,_

_I feel you are no longer fit to be a guardian. Therefore I will have this changed._

_You have done something that no one should have done to me. I have devised_

_my own method of torture for you, to make you pay for everything you did to me._

_I will no longer accompany you on the full moon, seeing as I now cannot tell how_

_far you will go to cause me pain anymore. I found out about my mother from a _

_dear friend of hers. I found out about her from the diary Sirius left me._

_Deciding I am not honoring Sirius enough with my pranks, I decided me and his_

_daughter should take his namesakes. So I shall now be Snuffles, leaving her_

_Padfoot. I know you won't mind at all._

_Tell Dumbledore I hope the Dursleys are ready for a lot of fun when I return, cause_

_I learned my pranking well this year. You will stay at Grimmauld Place, as well as_

_Serena, because I feel that should be my final thanks._

_You are now an enemy, so be prepared to be faced as one. Your illegal potion will_

_be our secret, though I am disappointed you would get a girl who was still in school_

_to help you brew it._

_Best of all, Moony, I learned a new trick. I have to go meet with Sirius now, so I have_

_to go. You understand of course. He is my godfather. I can't be expected to keep him _

_waiting. Have fun while you can, cause soon I'll know my own secrets. I'll tell Sirius_

_you said hi._

_Snuffles_

All three of them were shocked. None understood this letter. They just looked from one to the other, their eyes wide. They could only think this meant one thing. However none of them wanted to think that Harry had done anything close to what they were thinking. Harry didn't seem like he had gone mad when he left.

"He wouldn't" Ron said, looking at Serena. "Would he?"

"I don't think so. He wouldn't have said he was coming back if he wasn't." Serena said. "Unless he didn't mean come back alive."

* * *

The rest of the week passed increasingly slowly for Serena. She kept thinking about what Remus' letter said. She worried constantly whether Harry was willing to go as far as she thought to see Sirius. She kept hoping he was joking, or knew something she didn't. She became extremely worried when Sunday arrived.

She went to Dumbledore to ask if he had talked to Harry, only to find Harry gave the house elves new orders. Harry was not to be disturbed for any reason, not even to eat. Dumbledore was also only allowed to go as far as the parlor. When dinner came she sat looking blankly at her food. She never looked up even when the doors to the great hall slammed shut violently.

"Now, Moony, you face your punishment!" Harry shouted causing the whole school to face him.

He stood firmly in the center of the room. As everyone looked at him he smiled at them all. When he looked at Serena however, his face changed, and Serena's eyes lit up. He looked happy again, like before Sirius died. She hadn't seen those eyes that bright since that day at the department of mysteries. He smiled quickly and winked at her.

"So long, Padfoot." He said softly. Then he dropped to the ground.

Serena ran to him, and cradled him in her arms. She glared at the staff table as all the teachers ran to where Harry lay. No one could understand what happened. He looked strong, and there was no one even holding a wand. When they looked at Harry, tears began to fall from the eyes of the teachers and they all knew what happened, though they did not know how.

Harry Potter was dead.


	28. The Good Die Young

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**The Good Die Young**

Serena didn't move, even after they started to move Harry's body. As soon as they did, Slytherins began to scream. Remus looked at them, suddenly nervous. Slytherins were flying in all directions. When they would come close to a wall they would slow down and become stuck to the wall or pillar.

Remus didn't know what to make of this. When all of the students of Slytherin were attached to the walls firmly, all the other students robes turned white, while if no student was wearing a robe one appeared. The banners for the houses were also replaced by white banners with a stag, a large black dog, a white wolf with black eyes, and a panther with shocking green eyes.

Serena gasped as she saw the sign and looked back at Harry's lifeless body. She couldn't figure out what was happening. She refused to let them take his body however and laid him back on the ground holding his hand. Hermione and Ron, now clearly scared about Serena's sanity, as well as distraught by what had happened to Harry, sat beside her, eyes closed, silently praying this was a dream.

An explosion at the staff table caused everyone to turn their heads again. This time all were shocked. Hanging over the staff table was a new banner, that none had seen before. No one really even understood until words began to appear on the banner. When she saw what it said a smile formed on her face.

_The good die young. Harry Potter is dead, may he rest in peace. Snuffles is alive and well. May he reign well in the stead of Sirius Black._

Harry's eyes suddenly popped open wide, and he took a deep breath. He smiled as no one had yet looked at him. Instead they were all looking around the room at all the things that had been changed. Harry looked at Serena and smiled, hoping she would be happy to see him alive and well.

"Well, Padfoot, it seems I have Sirius' blessing." Harry said happily.

"Harry!" Serena said hugging him tight.

"In the flesh, and for a while, in the spirit as well. But that's another trick." Harry said laughing. Hermione and Ron were laughing with him, ecstatic to see their best friend alive and well.

Remus stared in shock. Harry was perfectly fine. Indeed, he seemed better than he ever was. He looked at Dumbledore, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Dumbledore shook his head, still amazed at what he had seen. In five minutes since Harry had returned, the school had transformed into a madhouse, only to now have children cheering as Harry stood up.

"Harry how did you do that?" Dumbledore asked, obviously confused as well as curious.

Harry responded by taking of his robes. He was wearing a t-shirt, and on his arms were arcane symbols. "Magic." Harry said simply, showing Dumbledore his arms.

"Harry, you left Grimmauld Place for tattoos!" Hermione said shocked.

"No, Mione. Magic put them there. Its how I can talk to Sirius. Its how I did all of this. It might be how Sirius made the banner." Harry said smiling happily.

"Harry, Sirius is dead." Remus said, worried the boy had gone mad.

"So was I. Doesn't change the fact that I made the banners. Sirius quite liked them as well." Harry said, then laughing he looked at Serena. "He also said for me to tell you this. 'Break your promise kid. Make him happy.' Though I have no idea what that means."

"It means this." Serena said, then kissed him firmly on the lips. After a moment they broke apart. "I love you, Harry Potter."

"Sorry, he's dead." Harry said laughing. "Snuffles, however is very much alive. And I love you too."

"Harry, come to my office now. I believe we have something very important to discuss." Dumbledore said.

"Sure, Professor. I'm right behind you." Harry said. As he turned to follow Dumbledore, Serena grabbed his hand. "What's up, Black?"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight till I find out how you did this." Serena said smiling. "Maybe not even then."

"As you wish." Harry said and they walked to Dumbledore's office, both smiling happily.

When they reached Dumbledore's office, Harry smiled at the picture of Phineas. Phineas smiled back at him and nodded.

"It worked then I take it?" Phineas asked.

"Like a charm. Sirius said hello, by the way. Sorry I didn't tell you before, but you saw how tired I was after that." Harry said, grinning.

"Phineas, what are you talking to Harry about?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will leave that for young Potter here to tell you. I'm just glad it worked." Phineas said.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well shall I start at the conversation Phineas and I had, or just tell you what I did?" Harry asked calmly.

"What you did will be fine." Dumbledore said anxiously.

"Ok that's easy. These marks on my arm keep my soul tied to my body unless I die. Not what you saw today. The spell is actually older than any I've ever seen. Phineas said the book it came from dated back to before the first Black." Harry said smiling. "And that is quite old from what I was told. Anyway you have to brew a potion, which Dobby was happy to steal the ingredients from the potions dungeon for me. It takes a few days to brew. Once it is done you take it and say the spell in the book. Phineas had to coach me for the two days it took to brew the potion so I would say the words right. Horrid language, makes parseltongue sound nice. Before the spell I had to magic these tattoos on me so I would stay safe. So I did, followed the book to perfection if I do say so myself."

"Only because I translated. At one time you were going to put one on your foot." Phineas said.

"Anyway." Harry said ignoring Phineas. "After I did that I drank the potion said the spell, and I was off. I couldn't talk to those long dead, so obviously my parents were out of the question, but Sirius was there. He was happy as ever to see me after he found out I wasn't really dead. I told him of this year. Most times he'd just laugh about things.

"He was rather interested in knowing he had a daughter, till I explained that. He laughed and gave me a message for Serena. He told me to forgive and forget, as Moony and Ginny meant well. So I said I would, but I had a prank for Moony. He loved the idea, thinking it was hilarious and even offered to help. He made the banner over the staff table and helped with the Slytherins. I made the other banners, as well as the robes. Also had my part in the Slytherin move." Harry finished, his smile never escaping his lips. "Good enough, Professor?"

"Phineas, was this dark magic?" Dumbledore asked sternly.

"Oh course, Albus. The boy knew this as well. But not all dark magic is bad." Phineas said snippily.

"Phineas, you cannot teach children dark magic!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Albus, I did not teach. He did that on his own. I only told him it was possible and kept him from killing himself with the spell." Phineas said. "He's very powerful. Last wizard I know of that did that spell died just from the attempt, and he knew the language better than I."

"Harry, did you know this?" Dumbledore asked, shocked.

"Of course Professor." Harry said with ease. "But I figured since I could cast a shield spell only the creator was able to do, and do it without a wand, that I could do this so long as I had a translator."

"Why would you do this?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I missed him sir. I don't miss him anymore." Harry said softly. "Also from what Phineas said, the text says your body cannot be killed while you spirit is outside of the body. Also, as you can tell, the spirit can cast magic. I'm learning to use all the power I can to defeat him, Professor. I will learn any spell that can help me do it, be it dark or not."

"Harry, I urge you not to tell anyone else of what you have done. It could cause you a great deal of problems if the wrong people heard this." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"I am glad you are back, Harry. Now go and have fun. Apologize to those who deserve it and let the others be forgiven." Dumbledore said.

* * *

Harry and Serena were talking with Ron and Hermione, who were catching Harry up on the recent events at Hogwarts. It seemed that they agreed to become Marauders, and were following in his not so humble tradition of fun and mayhem. Hermione tended only to be the planner, being as she did not want to get into trouble.

They told Harry all of the pranks they pulled in his honor. Most took long to tell because as they were telling the stories all four were doubling with laughter. Harry liked these new pranks as much as he liked the old ones. These had more thought attached to them, rather than Harry, Serena, and Ginny's plans which were normally almost spontaneous.

When Harry asked about Ginny, he found that she was being given the brush off by them. This caused him a great deal of trouble because he wanted to talk to her. He felt a need to apologize. Sirius had shown him that people shouldn't be treated badly because of a mistake. He told him a very wise tale about something like this that happened to Sirius and his father.

Harry found out that Ginny was hiding in her dorm. Without caring whether people saw him, he transformed into the panther and walked up the stairs lazily. Luckily no one saw him change. He entered the room cautiously, with his head down in case any of the girls were dressing. He walked to Ginny's bed and saw her reading one of her schoolbooks.

She didn't look up as he stood next to the bed, so he decided he needed to get her attention. He jumped up on the bed, sat across from her and looked at her with his head tilted to the side. Ginny looked at him with her eyes wide for a moment, then threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Harry, unable to do anything other than sit there, did just that. He sat for a moment letting her hug him. Then he pulled back slightly, causing her to move and look at him again, sadness filling her eyes. Harry leapt off the bed lightly and began to tug on her shirt with his teeth, pulling her along. She laughed and walked beside him.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed that there were more than a few people looking at him. Harry, knowing he hadn't been seen, as no one screamed when he changed, walked toward his friends still in panther form. When he looked, he saw that Ginny was no longer beside him.

He walked back to her and began pulling her toward them. When he got to the sofa, he pushed her down next to Serena. Then he jumped onto the sofa himself and laid across both girls. As they started to pet him he purred loudly, causing all four of his friends to laugh.

After a while, Harry decided he needed to be able to talk, so he ran to his dorm, changed quickly and walked back downstairs. People were staring at him weirdly, and he just smiled and nodded at them. Many started waiting for the panther to come back down the steps. Soon people forgot about this and went back to whatever they were doing. Harry sat between Serena and Ginny, threw an arm around both girls.

"Well now, time to kiss and make up, you two." Harry said smiling. Serena smiled at him, then reached over him and hugged Ginny.

"Sorry, Gin. Forgive me?" Serena said smiling again.

"Well, you stole my boyfriend after you gave him too me. You ignored me for a week." Ginny said looking like she was in serious thought, then grinned. "Guess I got to huh?"

"Definitely." Serena said.

"No other option really." Harry said smiling.

"I forgive you." Ginny said.

"Agreed!" Harry and Serena said smiling at her.

"Guess we are up to five marauders now, huh?" Harry said laughing.

"You just forgive her? After you were so bloody angry you left school?" Ron said.

"If she can forgive me and Serena, and we can forgive her, why can't you two?" Harry asked, grinning. "Everyone makes mistakes mate. Look at what I said to her in that letter. Think I would have said that if I wasn't angry? She did what she did for a good reason. She didn't deserve to be punished for trying to help."

"You sure mate?" Ron asked.

"Of course." Harry said, his grin turning to a smile. "Now who wants to see all of these tattoos?" He said ending the feud between the five. He whispered to Serena jokingly "I might have some in more interesting places if you want to check."

"Definitely." Serena said pulling Harry up. "You coming Gin?"

"Next time, definitely." Ginny said laughing, with a hint of sadness in her eyes as Serena pulled Harry away.

"You did a really good thing you know Ginny." Hermione said smiling warmly at her friend.

"I know. I'll be fine." Ginny said, then smiled again. "Besides I'm on the market now!" She added laughing.

* * *

The Marauders were now even stronger. Adding Hermione and Ron only caused them to double their efforts. Harry quickly apologized to Remus for his attitude toward what he did, and was as quickly forgiven. Harry said he still had a surprise for him that summer. Remus just smiled and said he was ready for anything.

With Harry around again, the pranks were getting easier, as Harry had almost complete control over his new powers now. Also Harry had this strange tendency of 'fainting' to get him and his friends out of the boring classes. Every time it happened, Serena, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron would have to carry him out cause no one could levitate a stretcher with him on it.

They began reviewing constantly, only stopping for training and DA meetings, both of which were going extremely well. Fifth through Seventh year students were now fighting in simulations strongly, almost never being hit by spells, and hitting almost all of their targets immediately.

The younger students could successfully dodge and shield themselves well, though still only the three could cast their now famous shield charm. Remus and Dumbledore began teaching the students at every meeting helping all students learn spells and helped them practice.

Serena and Harry started spending more time with the group of Marauders than alone, but neither cared. They had a plan for the summer and all would be well. If everything worked out well they would be together again, with very little coaxing of Dumbledore or Remus. But they knew everything couldn't always work well.

Harry would talk with Sirius once a week, while Serena watched over Harry's body. Even though he did this in his trunk he was afraid someone would come down and take his body. He was constantly afraid someone would quickly bury him to avoid the pain of all the students having to go to a funeral.

Harry began receiving strange letters once a week that he wouldn't let anyone see. He never said what was said in them but that it was a surprise and he promised they would all know when it was time. They never had much time to question this however, because they were always back to review.

May passed quickly for them, pranking when possible but spending most of their time studying. They decided passing Sixth year was better than pranks every day. Harry was also relatively pleased that this year had been his calmest year ever. He had a few incidents and was happy there weren't more. The Daily Prophet spoke of attacks, but so far no one was seriously injured. Harry knew Voldemort was merely biding his time.

It seemed that time flew by after his suspension. One day he was coming back, the next day he was taking his last final. He knew this meant he would soon be dueling Dumbledore again. This thought actually made him quite happy as he wanted to see if he had improved enough to win. He was not too hung up on winning though. Against Dumbledore the best thing about dueling was being able to let himself free.

Everyone knew what was happening this time. It was announced a week before finals that Harry and Dumbledore would give them another duel, more for entertainment than a demonstration. Everyone was there, including all of the teachers. Hagrid sat in the stands with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Serena cheering for Dumbledore while those around him glared.

It seemed the school was split evenly over who they wanted to win. Slytherins were cheering for Dumbledore only because they wanted to watch Harry get beaten. Gryffindor cheered only for Harry, though he thought this was more house loyalty than anything. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seemed to be the only houses that chose their choices by who they felt was a better dueler. Harry didn't care. This was going to be fun.

"Ready Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Same rules as last time right?" Harry asked smiling.

"Yes I feel they would work best." Dumbledore said, smiling himself.

"Then I'm ready." Harry said cheerfully.

Harry and Dumbledore walked to opposite ends of the area. They chose to fight on the grounds this time, with a shield of Harry's making surrounding them so everyone could watch easily. As they stood at their end, they nodded to each other in respect. Dumbledore sent a spell, and Harry fell immediately. Everyone gasped saying that Dumbledore won. However, the shield was still being held.

Serena knew what was happening and started laughing wildly as Dumbledore started dodging spells firing from an invisible source. This proved to be quite a feat as the spells seemed to come from everywhere at once. Dumbledore, however, acted as if this were only a minor problem and dodged the spells easily.

Harry jumped back into his body and heaved himself physically into the battle, still smiling. He began with spells that caused Dumbledore to almost be hit from shock that the boy could use them. Dumbledore began doing much the same. Neither decided to talk, not because they wanted to finish this quickly, but because both were admiring the spells of the other.

Harry was hit by a spell after ten minutes of fighting. It seemed to destroy his shirt, but Harry stood there laughing. He took off the shirt quickly, revealing another tattoo on his chest that Dumbledore couldn't make out because as soon as he saw it a barrage of spells came hurtling toward him.

Dodging them quickly and throwing his own back at Harry, the battle began in full force again. Students around the shield were all watching their movements, both holding complete control over every step they took. When Students thought they were going to slow down, they only began going faster. It was amazing watching them move so easily, seeming like a dance.

Teachers were stunned as well. Harry seemed to move quicker than Dumbledore, yet Dumbledore moved with such skill that the increased speed was not a problem. All the while they dueled, they continued moving around in a circular form while dodging spells. First going one way then another, yet neither ever lost their smile.

Dumbledore began to speed up his spells, and Harry did the same. They were laughing while the spells were flying as if each sharing in a private joke that no one else knew. In this way they continued for most of the day, as Harry didn't just want to end this quickly, but have as much fun as possible.

The battle ended again in a draw. After four hours they both stunned each other. Neither intended for the draw to happen this time, however. They were only hit because they were each a second late on their dodge. When they were revived, both were laughing, talking about one spell or another. The students all cheered for them and they bowed happily, both knowing that this was done more for each other than for the students.

Harry was greeted by his friends after this. They all laughed about Harry's dying bit and were talking rapidly about the spells they were using. Harry just laughed and said all the spells were secrets between him and Dumbledore. The others groaned wanting to know. Serena threatened to seduce it out of him, which he quickly said would work.


	29. Until Next Year

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Until Next Year**

"I can't believe I didn't almost die this year." Harry said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Getting to be an adrenaline junkie, Potter?" Serena asked laughing.

"I think so. Facing death all the time, you get used to it. After five years, you actually expect it!" Harry said laughing now.

"Well if it makes you feel better you did die about nine times." Serena said smiling.

"True, but Voldemort ran away before he got a chance to do me in!" Harry joked.

"Honestly, Harry, I think sometimes you want to die." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"She might be right mate. You are a bit reckless at times." Ron said.

"He's always reckless. That's how he always saves the day." Ginny said laughing.

"Actually I don't want to die. Just think it might be preferable to the Dursley's." Harry said. It appeared he had no choice but to go back. "Any chance you could sneak into my trunk?" he said looking at Serena hopefully.

"Sorry, dear, but it appears Moony was told to check the trunk if I didn't appear. Besides someone has to annoy the hell out of him to go get you early." Serena said, grinning. "And we both know I can annoy the hell out of him."

"Serena I think we all know that by now." Ron said, laughing.

"I will curse you, or kiss you and let Harry curse you after you start to blush!" Serena said cheerfully.

"Good threat, that." Harry said smiling. His smile faded quickly though.

"What's wrong Potter?" Serena asked.

"One more year, then its all over." Harry said sadly. "I'm actually going to miss Hogwarts."

"Well, then look on the bright side." Serena said.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

Serena put her mouth close to his ear and whispered. "The ministry can't track the magic you do. Dumbledore told me that. Guess he knew I'd tell you."

Harry laughed loudly. "Well then the Dursley's will have a whole new problem." he said. Then his face lit up even more. "I've got it!"

"Got what, Harry?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Can't tell you, you're a prefect. Start taking house points you will." Harry said laughing while Hermione rolled her eyes. "I just figured out how this is going to be the best summer ever." He said.

He began whispering his plan to the others quickly. At points they would gasp, most times they were laughing, and soon they were almost all agreed. All that was left was the convincing of Hermione. That was not an easy task, taking most of the ride home.

"Come on Hermione!" Harry said. "What could be better?"

"Having a nice quiet time of it." Hermione said cheerfully.

"No fun, Mione. No fun at all." Serena said.

"Right like you'll be able to pull it off." Hermione said.

"Are you kidding? My guardian is _Moony_." Serena said laughing.

"Padfoot's got a point. She has the easiest go of all of us." Harry said, laughing.

"Look, much as I love my dad, I don't think Padfoot is such a sweet name to call your girlfriend, Snuffles." Serena said laughing.

"Would you rather be Snuffles then love?" Harry said, laughing at this.

"Oi! We still gotta get Hermione to agree." Ron said getting them back to the point.

Suddenly Serena's eyes lit up and she whispered really closely in Hermione's ear. Hermione blushed quickly and started nodding. "Alright I'll do it." She said quickly.

"What did you say?" Harry asked, perplexed at the quickness that Hermione accepted. Serena started whispering in Harry's ear as well. Soon he was laughing. "Right little charmer, our Hermione is!"

"What?" Ron said. When no answer came he said it again. "What?"

"Trust me Ron, if I told you, your ears would turn red till we returned to school." Harry said laughing.

Now that they were all agreed upon the plan, they had no more worries. They were the Marauders. They may not succeed in making teachers agree with them, but they always succeeded in carrying out a plan. Harry relaxed again, leaning back on his seat while Serena rested her head in his lap. Seeing everyone smiling and talking happily, he knew his life was perfect again. Nothing could change it, Not even Voldemort.

As they exited the train, they were getting in their last jokes. The parents of the group were watching them shaking their heads. All were thinking the same thing. These children are going to be trouble at home, maybe even worse since they would be separated. No one dared pry them apart till they were ready, however. Everyone saying their last goodbyes. Harry and Serena were shocked when they pulled away from each other to see Ginny stuck in a strong kiss from Neville.

"Oh my god, we just switched off boyfriends!" Serena said laughing.

"Never would have known Neville was a charmer." Harry said laughing as Neville turned red.

"Sod off you two, you aren't the only ones who deserve a happy ending." Ginny said smiling. Harry and Serena looked at Ron and Hermione and started laughing.

"Agreed!" Harry and Serena said.

They walked up to their parents now, except for Harry who was grimly facing the thought of another summer at the Dursleys. Before leaving the platform all five Marauders looked at each other and smiled.

"Until Next Year!" They said in unison.


End file.
